


Tập hợp văn (Thế tục phật yết)

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 109,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: Tập hợp tất cả truyện của Thế Tục Phật Yết đã bị xóa.
Relationships: Lưu Hạo Nhiên/Ngô Lỗi





	1. Nghiệm thương

Nghiệm thương

“Tưởng người xem xem đến thật, ta uống đến chết khiếp, ai sống ở lòng ta?”

  
Ở Ngô Lỗi trong trí nhớ, bọn họ cuối cùng một lần gặp mặt, là ở mỗ một năm Thất Tịch tiết. Hắn đến nay nghĩ vậy sự kiện vẫn là cảm thấy thực vớ vẩn, Thất Tịch vốn dĩ không nên cùng “Cuối cùng một lần” như vậy chữ đặt ở cùng nhau.

Nhưng sự thật trung xác thật cũng là như vậy. Bọn họ ở trung diễn cổng trường khẩu chạm mặt, đi rồi bốn năm đường cái, không có gì hiếm lạ. Bắc Kinh vừa mới hạ quá một hồi mưa to, mặt đất phủ kín dơ bẩn giọt nước cùng lá rụng, trên đường đổ đến rối tinh rối mù, hắn xuyên song tân giày, màu trắng, đánh xe thời điểm bị bắn thượng bùn điểm. Kia lúc sau rất dài một đoạn thời gian, hắn mở ra cùng Lưu hạo nhiên khung thoại, cuối cùng một đoạn tin tức đều là hắn nói “Ngượng ngùng thật sự lập tức tới rồi”, mà đối phương hồi phục nói “Ân, không quan hệ, ta chờ ngươi”.

Ngày đó bọn họ chạm mặt từ đầu đến cuối đều thực vớ vẩn. Gặp mặt, hai người đều đã ăn qua cơm, chiếu phim điện ảnh không có gì thị phi xem không thể, huống chi Thất Tịch sở hữu rạp chiếu phim đều chen đầy. Trong điện thoại Lưu hạo nhiên nói là từ nước Mỹ mang theo lễ vật trở về cho hắn, nhưng Ngô Lỗi ngoài ý liệu chính là “Cho hắn” xác thật gần chỉ là “Cho hắn”, ngày đó Lưu hạo nhiên trừ bỏ cái này ở ngoài tựa hồ không có mặt khác bất luận cái gì mục đích. Bọn họ đứng ở ven đường, nghỉ hè trong lúc vườn trường người không nhiều lắm, Ngô Lỗi liếc mắt một cái liền thấy Lưu hạo nhiên trên tay vòng tay, kia đồ vật quen mắt đến có điểm kinh tâm động phách. Hắn ở phía trước mấy ngày giải trí trong tin tức vừa mới xem qua giống nhau vòng tay, là một đôi, mặt khác một con mang ở mỗ vị bọn họ đều tương đương quen thuộc nữ minh tinh trên tay, bị làm như là tình yêu cho hấp thụ ánh sáng bằng chứng. Đó là điều mấy ngày qua đều không có bị đáp lại cùng làm sáng tỏ tin tức.  
Hắn sẽ không giống những cái đó tiểu cô nương giống nhau lừa mình dối người. Huống chi bọn họ tương đương quen thuộc, có được cộng đồng bằng hữu, trùng hợp vòng, rất nhiều đồ vật sớm thấy manh mối. Hắn cũng không phải Lưu hạo nhiên fans, sẽ không giống các nàng giống nhau lừa mình dối người.

Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu, thấy chính mình giày chơi bóng bị tân bắn thượng bùn điểm. Nước bùn đã đọng lại, ngoan cố mà dán ở màu trắng giày trên mặt. Hắn từ một cái tạp chí quay chụp chạy tới, trên mặt trang đều còn không có tới kịp tá, kia trang dung ở sinh hoạt hằng ngày rốt cuộc có vẻ có điểm quá mức khoa trương, cũng là hắn hiện tại không nghĩ ngẩng đầu nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên nguyên nhân chi nhất. Tính chất cũng không tốt phấn nền dịch ở trên mặt dán lâu rồi, hắn cảm thấy từng đợt không thể chịu đựng hít thở không thông.

Lưu hạo nhiên đưa cho hắn một cái tiền bao —— “Ngươi trong bao những cái đó tiền xu luôn là lung tung rối loạn”, hắn nói nói được nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ, còn có một chút chế nhạo ý vị, là nào đó đến từ ngày cũ quen thuộc không khí, lại cũng vào lúc này giờ phút này, giống giày trên mặt vết nhơ, đầy đường tản ra hư thối hương vị lá rụng cùng tính chất thiếu giai phấn nền dịch giống nhau không thể chịu đựng. Hắn lấy qua lễ vật về sau bọn họ ở ven đường liền như vậy đứng nói hai câu lời nói, hoặc là không giảng, sau đó Lưu hạo nhiên bắt đầu gọi điện thoại, không biết là cho ai, ngữ khí nhẹ nhàng mà vui sướng, hỗn loạn thỉnh thoảng trêu chọc cùng sung sướng tiếng cười, kia vẫn như cũ là nào đó đến từ ngày cũ không thể chịu đựng quen thuộc không khí, hắn ngón tay ở đơn vai trong bao vô ý thức mà vuốt ve kia phân lễ vật bên cạnh, kia xúc cảm là hoàn mỹ mà chất lượng tốt thuộc da, lại là hoàn toàn xa lạ, là mặt khác một loại hít thở không thông.

Sau lại Lưu hạo nhiên treo điện thoại về sau hỏi hắn: “Phải đi?”  
“Ân, kêu xe.” Hắn rốt cuộc ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái, ánh mắt khống chế không được mà nhìn phía hắn cái tay kia hoàn, Lưu hạo nhiên có một đôi phi thường đẹp tay —— hắn phân một chút thần, mà kia vật phẩm trang sức mang ở trên tay hắn cũng phi thường đẹp, ngắn gọn kiểu dáng, sấn đến hắn một thân thiếu niên cảm vô cùng nhuần nhuyễn. Hắn không nhịn xuống ở trong lòng đem kia hai trương tin tức đồ suy nghĩ một lần lại một lần, cuối cùng hỏi ra khẩu, đại khái rốt cuộc vẫn là hỏi ra khẩu, bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên khởi điểm cười xem hắn, “Ngươi lần trước không phải hỏi qua?”

Hắn nói, “Nhưng là ngươi không trả lời.”

Hắn nói, “Kia lần này cũng giống nhau.” Lưu hạo nhiên kia tươi cười là dần dần biến đạm, hoàn nguyên thành một bộ có điểm khoảng cách cảm nghiêm túc mà nghiêm túc bộ dáng, hắn tâm nắm khẩn lên, tựa như hắn trong tầm tay kia chỉ mới tinh tiền bao, hoàn mỹ chất lượng tốt, xa lạ mà lạnh băng thuộc da, “Chủ yếu là, ta không cho rằng ngươi cần thiết biết.”

Mà kia cũng bất quá là trong nháy mắt sự, giây tiếp theo hắn khôi phục tươi cười, cười ra một chút khí thanh, là không mang theo ác ý cái loại này, “Hôm nay trang có điểm nùng a, chụp nhà ai tạp chí?”

Còn hảo hắn kêu xe khai lại đây, hắn lên xe tốc độ mau đến có điểm xấp xỉ thoát đi, cố tình ô che tạp ở cửa xe, thử vài lần đều thu không đứng dậy, tài xế xuống xe lại đây hỗ trợ, mà Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là xa xa mà đứng xem hắn. Kia khoảng cách quá xa, hắn thấy không rõ vẻ mặt của hắn, hắn đôi mắt có điểm đau, nói cho chính mình không thể khóc, hắn này vẻ mặt quá phận dày đặc trang bị nước mắt hướng một chút khẳng định càng không xong, huống chi trước mắt xa xa không có đến làm hắn có thể rơi lệ nông nỗi.

Bọn họ chỉ là đã từng phi thường muốn hảo. Hắn chỉ là đã từng có một lần nghĩ tới, nếu ngày nào đó cái tay kia muốn mang lên ghép đôi vòng tay hoặc là tùy tiện cái gì, mặt khác một kiện nhất định sẽ là ở hắn nơi này.  
Chỉ là ngẫm lại mà thôi.

Cũng không tính cuối cùng một mặt, rốt cuộc màn hình tạp chí thượng tổng có thể thời thời khắc khắc thấy lẫn nhau, nhưng có đối phương tham dự hoạt động, có hắn tham diễn điện ảnh kịch mời, hắn đều tận lực tránh đi, hơn nữa tránh né được hoàn mỹ mà thiên y vô phùng. Trong vòng bọn họ thoạt nhìn vẫn như cũ là bạn tốt, vẫn như cũ phi thường muốn hảo.  
Mà trên thực tế là bọn họ ngẫu nhiên liên hệ, trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra, nhưng vẫn như cũ là không có gặp lại. Hắn tránh né đến như vậy thành công, đại khái này quân công chương cũng là có Lưu hạo nhiên một nửa.

Cái kia tin tức sau lại được đến chính là chứng thực mà không phải làm sáng tỏ, bọn họ cùng nhau tham dự nào đó hoạt động, nắm tay. Xuyên lễ phục trường hợp, vẫn như cũ mang cặp kia nguyên bộ vận động vòng tay, thoạt nhìn đã ngu xuẩn vớ vẩn lại lãng mạn hết thuốc chữa. Lại sau lại một chút bọn họ chia tay, nhà gái trước gỡ xuống vòng tay, sau lại Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không hề mang.

Quen thuộc Ngô Lỗi fans đều biết, hắn có một cái thập phần yêu quý tiền bao, có điểm cũ, màu đen thuộc da tính chất. Hắn dùng mười năm, không có đổi quá.


	2. Lần này yêu ngươi

Lần này ái ngươi ( chưa kết thúc )

Lần này ái ngươi

Nếu lòng ta như sắt thạch sau đó gặp gỡ ngươi

01

Tưởng lả lướt đẩy cửa tiến vào thời điểm đã là buổi chiều năm sáu điểm quang cảnh, cuối cùng một đợt uống xong ngọ trà khách nhân tán đến thất thất bát bát, trong tiệm dư lại người không nhiều lắm, không tính đại mặt tiền cửa hàng thế nhưng quạnh quẽ đã có điểm trống trải ý tứ. Ngô Lỗi chính khom người thu thập tủ kính điểm tâm ngọt, hắn thật cẩn thận mà đem những cái đó xinh đẹp mà tinh xảo điểm tâm kẹp ra tới, bỏ vào một bên chuẩn bị tốt màu trắng hộp giấy. Hắn trên eo còn hệ trong tiệm hắc đế hồng biên tạp dề, sơ mi trắng cổ tay áo cởi bỏ vãn khởi tới tay khuỷu tay, lộ ra một đoạn đường cong rõ ràng cánh tay, mềm mại tóc đen bị sắp tây trầm dương quang phiêu ra một tầng như có như không màu nâu. Như vậy thoạt nhìn không chỉ có không giống năm gần 30 hài tử phụ thân, ngược lại như là phụ cận đại học tới làm công tuổi trẻ học sinh.

Hắn đem cuối cùng một cái hộp giấy phong hảo khẩu, ngẩng đầu thấy Tưởng lả lướt, cười tiếp đón nàng, “Tới a,” hắn một bên nói một bên duỗi tay đem tạp dề giải xuống dưới, “Thật sự ngượng ngùng, cuối tuần còn phiền toái ngươi đi một chuyến,” hắn dừng một chút, đối nàng lộ ra một cái có điểm xin lỗi tươi cười, “Nhật thực hôm nay thượng luân hoạt khóa, ta trong chốc lát đến đi tiếp hắn.”

Tưởng lả lướt bị hắn cười đến mặt vẫn là không chịu khống chế mà có điểm nóng lên, nàng cùng Ngô Lỗi nhận thức cũng có ba bốn năm, ban đầu thời điểm về điểm này thiếu nữ tâm tư ở biết Ngô Lỗi chẳng những là cái bị dấu hiệu quá Omega vẫn là cái năm tuổi nửa hài tử ba ba thời điểm đã bị bóp chết ở trong nôi, nhưng hắn chuyên chú mà nhìn ngươi hơn nữa lộ ra tươi cười bộ dáng vẫn như cũ làm người rất khó chống cự. “Không có việc gì không có việc gì, ngươi mau đi tiếp nhật thực đi, đừng làm cho hài tử chờ lâu rồi.” Nàng duỗi tay đi tiếp tạp dề thời điểm ở trong lòng cảm khái, không trách mỗi lần trong tiệm nhân thủ không đủ, Ngô Lỗi từ sau bếp lại đây hỗ trợ mấy ngày nay tiêu thụ ngạch luôn là tạch tạch bạo trướng, hắn hướng quầy bên cạnh vừa đứng, làm người như tắm mình trong gió xuân mỉm cười cùng nước đường giống nhau ánh mắt quả thực chính là một bộ sống quảng cáo, nàng đã từng chính mắt chứng kiến quá một người nữ sinh điểm đơn thời điểm đối với Ngô Lỗi phảng phất bị hạ mê hồn dược giống nhau, chẳng những lắp bắp liền lời nói đều nói không rõ, cuối cùng còn một người mua bảy khối bọn họ kia đoạn thời gian chủ đánh tân phẩm bánh kem.

Ngô Lỗi đứa bé kia đã từng đưa tới quá trong tiệm tới, nàng gặp qua một mặt, viên đầu viên não, xứng với một đôi đen lúng liếng tiểu mắt tròn xoe, giống chỉ ái làm nũng ấu khuyển giống nhau đáng yêu vô cùng, chính là lớn lên không giống Ngô Lỗi, một đinh điểm cũng không giống —— vì cái này nàng thậm chí ngầm suy đoán quá kia hài tử có phải hay không nhận nuôi, rốt cuộc nàng trước nay không nghe Ngô Lỗi đề qua hắn Alpha, huống chi —— lúc này Ngô Lỗi từ sau bếp đi ra, hắn thay đổi một thân hưu nhàn phục, thoạt nhìn lại càng tuổi trẻ hai ba tuổi. Tưởng lả lướt phục hồi tinh thần lại, “Nơi này còn dư lại hai khối bánh kem, ngươi muốn hay không cấp nhật thực mang về?”

“Không được, hắn trong chốc lát về nhà trên đường khẳng định còn sảo muốn ăn kem,” Ngô Lỗi cười cười, hướng nàng vẫy vẫy tay, “Vất vả ngươi, ngày mai thấy.”

“Ngày mai thấy.”

Tưởng lả lướt nhìn hắn bóng dáng biến mất ở cửa kính sau, biến mất ở đường phố ngoại ầm ĩ dòng người trung, trong lòng nặng nề thở dài.

Huống chi lại có cái nào Alpha có thể bỏ được bỏ xuống Ngô Lỗi như vậy Omega đâu?

02

Nhật thực thượng luân hoạt khóa địa phương ly trụ tiểu khu không xa, hắn không muốn thoát giày trượt, đi đường về nhà trên đường cũng kiên trì muốn vẫn luôn ăn mặc, vừa mới bắt đầu đi học không bao lâu, hắn hoạt đến còn không được tốt lắm, đến dựa Ngô Lỗi nắm mới có thể bảo trì cân bằng. Nhật thực hứng thú bừng bừng mà cùng hắn chia sẻ trong trường học cùng luân hoạt khóa thượng phát sinh thú sự, bọn họ đi rất chậm, Ngô Lỗi cũng không vội, đại bộ phận thời điểm đều là nhật thực ở giảng, hắn mỉm cười đang nghe.

“Đúng rồi, ba ba, thứ sáu tuần trước trong trường học tới một cái giống như rất lợi hại thúc thúc, vài cái hiệu trưởng bồi hắn tham quan trường học, hắn còn tới chúng ta ban nghe xong toán học khóa, chúng ta vì kia tiết khóa tập luyện vài cái cuối tuần đâu!”  
“Phải không,” Ngô Lỗi vì hắn cuối cùng một câu có chút buồn cười, “Ngày ấy thực có hay không hảo hảo biểu hiện?”  
“Đương nhiên là có lạp!” Nhật thực kiêu ngạo mà ngẩng đầu lên, giây tiếp theo lại bởi vì suýt nữa mất đi cân bằng khẩn trương mà nắm chặt Ngô Lỗi tay, “Cái kia thúc thúc lớn lên khả xinh đẹp lạp, giống trong TV người!”

“Có bao nhiêu đẹp? So với ta còn xinh đẹp?” Ngô Lỗi cố ý đậu hắn, giả bộ vẻ mặt thương tâm biểu tình, “Nhật thực không phải nói ba ba là trên thế giới đẹp nhất người sao?”  
“So ba ba đương nhiên vẫn là thiếu chút nữa lạp! Nhật thực nói hắn đẹp là bởi vì hắn lớn lên rất giống ba…… Oa kem xe ai!” Nhật thực nói đến một nửa, bị ven đường xe đẩy đoạt đi toàn bộ lực chú ý, hắn hai mắt tỏa ánh sáng, bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi tay làm nũng dường như lắc lắc, một đôi tiểu hắc đôi mắt trừng đến tròn xoe, bên trong tất cả đều là khát vọng quang mang. Ngô Lỗi bị cặp kia quen thuộc đôi mắt xem đến có điểm hoảng thần, thật sự là càng ngày càng giống, đặc biệt là này đôi mắt, hắc đến tỏa sáng thời khắc lộ ra vô tội con ngươi, giống nào đó khuyển loại ướt dầm dề đôi mắt giống nhau làm người mềm lòng.

Bất mãn hắn thất thần, nhật thực đem âm lượng đề cao một ít, “Ba ba!”  
Ngô Lỗi phục hồi tinh thần lại, có điểm bất đắc dĩ mà lắc đầu cười cười, “Vẫn là chocolate vị?”

“Hôm nay muốn dâu tây!”

Ngô Lỗi trả tiền thời điểm, nhật thực liền ở một bên ôm đèn đường cây cột chờ hắn. Có lẽ là lập tức là có thể ăn đến kem quá mức hưng phấn, hắn buông tay trong nháy mắt đã quên chính mình dưới chân còn dẫm lên chưa có thể khống chế tự nhiên giày trượt, Ngô Lỗi cầm hai cái kem ốc quế xoay người lại thời điểm chỉ nghe thấy hắn hét lên một tiếng “Ba ba!”, Sau đó vô pháp phanh lại giống nhau mà nhằm phía ven đường dừng lại một chiếc màu đen xe hơi.

Ngô Lỗi trái tim bay lên tới cuống họng, muốn đi ngăn lại hắn cũng đã không kịp, mắt thấy hắn liền phải đụng phải chiếc xe kia cửa xe thời điểm, cửa xe đột nhiên từ bên trong mở ra, trên ghế điều khiển ngồi nam nhân một cái chân dài vươn tới đạp lên trên mặt đất, vừa lúc đem không kịp phanh lại thét chói tai tiểu hài tử ôm vào trong lòng ngực.  
Ngô Lỗi dọa ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh, vội vàng chạy tới, còn không có tới kịp đối người trong xe nói lời cảm tạ, kinh hồn chưa định nhật thực vừa nhấc đầu nhìn đến người nọ mặt, trong lúc nhất thời thậm chí đã quên khóc, hưng phấn mà hét lên: “Ngươi là ba ba tủ đầu giường trên ảnh chụp mặt thúc thúc!” Ngô Lỗi còn không có có thể tiêu hóa những lời này ý tứ, người nọ cùng nhật thực cùng nhau quay đầu, hai song cơ hồ giống nhau như đúc mắt đen cùng nhau nhìn về phía hắn, nhật thực còn ở cao hứng mà đối hắn kêu la: “Ba ba, đây là ta vừa mới cùng ngươi nói tới chúng ta ban nghe giảng bài thúc thúc!”

Ngô Lỗi thở hốc vì kinh ngạc, vừa mới còn ở hồi ức nghĩ tới người giờ này khắc này đột nhiên hóa thành thật thể xuất hiện ở trước mắt, hắn chỉ cảm thấy là ác mộng chiếu vào hiện thực, vớ vẩn đến làm người hít thở không thông.

Lưu hạo nhiên từ trong xe xuống dưới, không quên đem nhật thực bế lên tới đưa về Ngô Lỗi bên người.  
Hắn ánh mắt sâu thẳm, như là đang cười lại giống như không cười, “Ngô Lỗi,” hắn kêu tên của hắn, kia trận làm hắn hít thở không thông choáng váng cảm trong nháy mắt lại mãnh liệt gấp trăm lần ngàn lần, “Đã lâu không thấy.”

03

Về đến nhà, nhật thực tắm rồi ăn cơm chiều, nằm ở trên giường đắp chăn đàng hoàng nghe Ngô Lỗi nói xong ba con chó Shiba ngủ trước chuyện xưa về sau, ở Ngô Lỗi theo thường lệ hôn hôn hắn cái trán, duỗi tay muốn đi quan đầu giường đèn bàn thời điểm, nhật thực từ trong chăn dò ra một con tay nhỏ tới bắt ở hắn tay áo, “Ba ba, ngươi hôm nay có phải hay không không vui?”  
Ngô Lỗi sờ sờ đầu của hắn, “Không có.”

“Gạt người,” nhật thực lùi về tay, bẹp bẹp miệng, “Ngươi từ buổi chiều gặp qua Lưu thúc thúc về sau liền không có cười qua, cùng ngươi nói chuyện ngươi cũng luôn là nghe không thấy. Ba ba ngươi có phải hay không nhận thức Lưu thúc thúc nha?”

“Không có, không quen biết.”

“Lại gạt người. Không quen biết nói trong nhà như thế nào sẽ có Lưu thúc thúc ảnh chụp?” Nhật thực bẹp miệng vẻ mặt không cao hứng, “Ba ba mỗi ngày cùng nhật thực nói tiểu hài tử không thể nói dối, các ngươi đại nhân chính mình còn không phải tổng nói dối.”

Ngô Lỗi lấy hắn không có biện pháp, đành phải duỗi tay ở trên mặt hắn nhéo một phen, “Hảo hảo hảo, ta thừa nhận, ta cùng Lưu thúc thúc xác thật là nhận thức. Nhưng đó là thật lâu sự tình trước kia. Hiện tại, tiểu bằng hữu ngươi hẳn là ngủ.”  
Nhật thực vốn đang tưởng lại truy vấn, nhưng thật sự thắng không nổi từng đợt mãnh liệt buồn ngủ, hắn duỗi tay dụi dụi mắt, ngáp một cái, “Hảo đi, ba ba ngủ ngon.”

“Bảo bối ngủ ngon.” Ngô Lỗi tắt đèn về sau lại ngồi ở trong bóng tối nhìn hắn đã phát trong chốc lát ngốc, thẳng đến trong phòng vang lên tiểu bằng hữu đều đều tiếng hít thở, hắn sờ sờ nhật thực đầu, mở cửa lặng yên không một tiếng động mà đi trở về phòng khách trên ban công. Hắn không có khai phòng khách đèn, nương dưới lầu đèn đường thấy kia chiếc màu đen xe hơi vẫn như cũ ngừng ở dưới lầu, Lưu hạo nhiên dựa vào cửa xe thượng hút thuốc, kia cam màu đỏ ánh lửa cùng Ngô Lỗi cách xa xôi khoảng cách, chợt minh lại diệt mà giống viên xa cuối chân trời ảm đạm ngôi sao.

Buổi chiều thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên làm trò nhật thực mặt cái gì đều không có nói, chào hỏi liền đem xe khai đi rồi. Nhưng là Ngô Lỗi biết hắn không có khả năng vĩnh viễn cái gì đều không hỏi. Hắn đã từng cho rằng hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chi gian sự tình đã sớm kết thúc, hắn trước nửa đời cơ hồ là vì Lưu hạo nhưng mà sống, hiện giờ rốt cuộc chuẩn bị sẵn sàng muốn quá cùng hắn không hề liên quan ranh giới rõ ràng hạ nửa đời.

Nhưng hắn lại xuất hiện.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn thoáng qua chính mình trống rỗng ngón áp út, theo bản năng mà duỗi tay đi sờ sờ sau trên cổ tuyến thể, kia xông ra hoa văn sờ lên tựa như một đạo dữ tợn mà kiêu ngạo vết sẹo. Hắn nghĩ đến buổi chiều kia ngắn ngủn một mặt, nhật thực một đứa bé năm tuổi không có khả năng cảm nhận được bọn họ ở kia vài phút đã trải qua như thế nào sóng ngầm kích động, khi cách 6 năm, hắn Omega bản năng vẫn cứ là đứng mũi chịu sào mà phản bội hắn, thân thể hắn kêu gào muốn đầu hướng hắn đã lâu Alpha. Hắn nghe kia trong không khí ngọt đến phát nị nhão nhão dính dính mật đường mùi vị, hổ thẹn muốn chết —— hắn cũng ngửi được Lưu hạo nhiên hương vị, kia quen thuộc muối biển hương vị tin tức tố che trời lấp đất mà bao phủ hắn, kia hơi thở ở hắn hai mươi tuổi thời điểm là ngày mùa hè bờ biển lười biếng lại thoải mái gió nhẹ, mà hiện giờ lại là ác mộng mênh mang nước biển, có thể dễ như trở bàn tay mà đem hắn chết đuối.

Ngô Lỗi nhân sinh vẫn là đầu một hồi như vậy hận chính mình là cái Omega. Càng hận hắn liền tin tức tố đều như vậy ngọt nị nị lại dính hồ hồ —— chính là bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên thích đồ ngọt, hắn mười sáu tuổi chạy đến Paris đi học ba năm điểm tâm ngọt, sau đó ở mười tám tuổi thời điểm phân hoá thành một cái mật đường vị Omega—— quả thực giống như là cố ý vì gãi đúng chỗ ngứa giống nhau.

Lưu hạo nhiên phảng phất cùng hắn có nào đó cảm ứng dường như ngẩng đầu, vừa lúc đối thượng hắn đôi mắt. Hắn tắt trong tay yên, hướng hắn phất phất tay.

Xe khai đi rồi.

04

Ở thứ hai buổi sáng dậy sớm đối nhật thực tới nói luôn luôn là cực đoan khó khăn một sự kiện. Ngô Lỗi đối này vừa đấm vừa xoa, thậm chí đã từng vì lừa gạt hắn rời giường phá lệ ở bữa sáng thời điểm đã làm kem ly bánh tàng ong, nhưng mà giấc ngủ đối nhật thực trí mạng lực hấp dẫn làm Ngô Lỗi trơ mắt nhìn kem cầu hóa thành một quán milkshake, cũng không có thể thay đổi nhật thực lại lần nữa bởi vì kéo cờ nghi thức đến trễ bị điểm danh phê bình vận mệnh. Hắn đánh thức nhật thực thời điểm tiểu hài tử còn xoa không mở ra được đôi mắt, kéo nãi âm nhão nhão dính dính mà hướng hắn làm nũng: “Ba ba ta cảm thấy ta bị dính vào trên giường.”

Ý tứ là không thể trách tiểu bằng hữu, thật là giường trước động tay.

Hôm nay cũng không có ngoại lệ, Ngô Lỗi một tay dẫn theo bữa sáng sữa bò cùng bánh mì một tay lôi kéo vây được không mở ra được mắt nhật thực xuống lầu thời điểm vẫn như cũ đã là kề bên đến trễ điểm thời gian, Ngô Lỗi một bên ngoài miệng lải nhải mà giáo huấn hắn, một bên cho hắn khai sữa bò hộp ống hút, hắn thanh âm liền phát giận thời điểm đều là mềm, nghe tới cũng liền không có cái gì uy hiếp hiệu quả: “Hôm nay nếu là lại đến trễ, ngươi cuối tuần mạt buổi tối cũng đừng muốn nhìn phim hoạt hình, làm ngươi ngủ thời điểm không hảo hảo ngủ, lúc này biết mệt nhọc ——”

Hắn ngẩng đầu thấy trước mặt dừng lại màu đen xe hơi, thanh âm đột nhiên im bặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem cửa sổ xe giáng xuống, nhật thực vốn dĩ chính hôn hôn trầm trầm mà ngậm sữa bò ống hút, héo bẹp mà nghe ba ba dạy bảo, đôi mắt đột nhiên lập tức sáng lên tới: “Lưu thúc thúc!” Giòn sinh địa kêu xong này một giọng nói về sau, hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì dường như, có điểm do dự mà nhìn thoáng qua bên người Ngô Lỗi.

Ô, ba ba giống như không thế nào thích Lưu thúc thúc bộ dáng.

Lưu hạo nhiên cười ra một viên nhòn nhọn răng nanh, kia tươi cười đã thân hòa lại ôn nhu, “Nhật thực buổi sáng tốt lành.” Sau đó hắn nhìn về phía một bên trầm mặc không nói Ngô Lỗi, “Lên xe, ta đưa các ngươi đi trường học.”  
“Không cần.” Ngô Lỗi lập tức cự tuyệt.  
“Không phải mau đến muộn sao, ta vừa vặn cũng tiện đường, không có quan hệ.” Lưu hạo nhiên ngữ khí phóng thật sự nhu hòa, “Lên xe đi.”

“…… Thật sự không cần.”

Bọn họ trầm mặc mà giằng co một lát, sau đó Ngô Lỗi như là không thể chịu đựng được hắn nhìn chăm chú như vậy quay mặt đi. Lưu hạo nhiên thấy hắn lôi kéo nhật thực phải đi, vội vàng đẩy ra cửa xe xuống xe, ở Ngô Lỗi muốn vòng khai hắn bên người thời điểm bắt được cánh tay hắn, Ngô Lỗi lập tức giống bị năng đến như vậy ném ra hắn, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn biểu tình tràn đầy đề phòng.  
Lưu hạo nhiên bị cái kia đề phòng biểu tình đau đớn. Hắn hậm hực mà rũ xuống tay, trong thanh âm không tự giác mảnh đất vài phần cầu xin, “Ta chỉ là tưởng cùng ngươi nói chuyện.”

“…… Ngươi muốn nói có thể.” Ngô Lỗi hít một hơi thật sâu, rốt cuộc ngẩng đầu xem hắn, “Nhưng hay là hiện tại.”

Nhật thực vẻ mặt ngây thơ mà xem hắn lại nhìn xem Lưu hạo nhiên.

“Vậy lên xe, làm ta đưa các ngươi.”

  
Hắn dù sao là lấy Lưu hạo nhiên không có biện pháp.

05

Nhìn theo nhật thực bóng dáng nhảy nhót mà biến mất ở trường học cửa sắt sau lưng, trong xe không khí lại một lần trở nên xấu hổ lên.  
“Ngươi ở nơi nào đi làm? Ta đưa ngươi qua đi đi.” Lưu hạo nhiên nói muốn đi phát động xe, hắn xuyên thấu qua kính chiếu hậu thấy hậu tòa Ngô Lỗi ôm cánh tay, nghe được hắn vấn đề về sau trên mặt đột nhiên hiện ra một tia trào phúng thần sắc, “Ta ở nơi nào đi làm,” hắn khóe miệng châm biếm là dần dần mở rộng, “Lưu tổng không nên đã sớm điều tra rõ ràng sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên thở dài, ngữ khí trở nên có chút vô lực, “…… Đá chồng chất.”

“Đừng như vậy kêu ta!” Ngô Lỗi phản ứng lập tức kịch liệt lên, bén nhọn đến giống chỉ có tiến nhập tự mình bảo hộ thái độ con nhím, “Ngươi cũng không cần đưa ta, phía trước có tàu điện ngầm trạm, ta chính mình đi qua đi liền hảo.” Hắn nói muốn đi mở cửa xe, Lưu hạo nhiên tay mắt lanh lẹ mà đem hậu tòa cửa xe khóa, có điểm bất đắc dĩ mà đề cao âm điệu kêu hắn: “Ngô Lỗi!” Sau đó thanh âm lại mềm xuống dưới, “Ta là thật sự tưởng cùng ngươi hảo hảo nói chuyện.”

Ngô Lỗi hoàn khởi cánh tay dựa vào trên ghế sau, không nói chuyện nữa.

“Ngươi 5 năm trước…… Ngươi vì cái gì không nói cho ta ngươi mang thai?” Lưu hạo nhiên thấy người nọ miệng giật giật, phảng phất đoán trước đến hắn muốn nói gì giống nhau đi trước đánh gãy, “Ngươi không cần tưởng gạt ta nói nhật thực là người khác hài tử, hắn lớn lên cùng ta khi còn nhỏ giống nhau như đúc.” Vẻ mặt của hắn đột nhiên nhu hòa xuống dưới, “Huống chi trên người của ngươi vẫn là ta hương vị, ta nghe được đến.”  
Hắn cuối cùng những lời này lại như là chân chính mà đau đớn Ngô Lỗi, cái loại này mỉa mai tươi cười lại lần nữa nổi lên hắn khóe miệng, “Nói cho ngươi lại có thể thay đổi cái gì?”  
“Ngươi còn có nhớ hay không ngươi khi đó như thế nào cùng ta nói? ‘ một sai lầm mà thôi ’, ta chẳng lẽ còn muốn tiếp tục mặt dày mày dạn mà quấn lấy ngươi bức ngươi vì sai lầm kết quả phụ trách sao?” Hắn đông cứng mà quay đầu đi, không cho Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp tục quan sát vẻ mặt của hắn, “Huống chi chúng ta đã ly hôn, nhật thực là ta hài tử, cùng ngươi không quan hệ, ngươi cũng không cần nghĩ dẫn hắn đi ——”

“Là ngươi một hai phải ly hôn, ta căn bản là không có đáp ứng quá ——” ly hôn hai chữ chọc trúng Lưu hạo nhiên đau điểm, hắn cầm lòng không đậu mà nâng lên thanh âm, “Ngươi năm đó tự lời nói tự nói lưu lại một trương hiệp nghị thư liền đi rồi, ngươi hỏi qua ta ý kiến sao? Ta có nói quá ta tưởng ly hôn sao? Ngô Lỗi ngươi có biết hay không, ta mẹ nó tìm ngươi suốt 5 năm —— ngươi một hai phải đem nói đến này phân thượng, ta liền nói cho ngươi, kia trương hiệp nghị thư ta xé, ta căn bản không thiêm quá.”

Ngô Lỗi quay đầu tới nhìn hắn, “Lưu hạo nhiên,” hắn ánh mắt hỗn hợp không thể nói lý cùng khó có thể tin hai loại cảm xúc, “Ngươi có phải hay không có bệnh?”

“Ngươi có thể hay không không cần như vậy cả người mang thứ ——” Lưu hạo nhiên vốn dĩ cũng không phải tính tình thật tốt người, hỏa tạch tạch từ hắn trong lồng ngực thoán đi lên, hắn cắn chặt răng, nhắm hai mắt đem tức giận áp xuống đi, tận lực làm chính mình ngữ khí nghe tới tâm bình khí hòa, “Ngươi rốt cuộc đem ta trở thành cái gì đê tiện tiểu nhân? Ngươi cảm thấy ta không thiêm hiệp nghị, hoa 5 năm thời gian tìm ngươi, liền vì cùng ngươi đoạt một cái ta nửa năm trước còn căn bản không biết hắn tồn tại hài tử?”

Ngô Lỗi vừa muốn nói chuyện, lại nghe đến Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp tục nói, “Ta tưởng cùng ngươi một lần nữa bắt đầu, ta là nghiêm túc.”

Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình toàn thân máu đều nhằm phía đại não, hắn dùng hết toàn bộ sức lực, mới nhịn xuống không có trực tiếp duỗi tay trừu Lưu hạo nhiên một bạt tai. Hắn nhắm mắt lại, “Ta muốn xuống xe.”  
“Ta ——”  
“Ta nói, ta muốn xuống xe!”

Lưu hạo nhiên ở kính chiếu hậu xem hắn, thấy được hắn một đôi đôi đầy nước mắt đỏ bừng đôi mắt, nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà trừng mắt hắn, ánh mắt kia rất khó phân biệt là hận ý vẫn là bi thương.  
Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ là ở hắn đem cửa xe khóa mở ra trong nháy mắt đẩy ra cửa xe, một giây cũng không nghĩ lại nhiều đãi. Hắn bóng dáng thực mau liền hối vào sớm ban dũng mãnh vào tàu điện ngầm trạm đám người, biến mất ở Lưu hạo nhiên tầm mắt phạm vi.

Lưu hạo nhiên nảy sinh ác độc dường như tạp một chút trước mặt tay lái, không nhịn xuống mắng câu thô tục, lại cũng không biết nên sinh ai khí.

06

Đã là thứ sáu thiên.  
Ngô Lỗi hạ ban đi ra, quả nhiên lại thấy kia chiếc màu đen xe hơi âm hồn không tan mà ngừng ở ven đường, hắn mắt trợn trắng, quyền đương không có thấy giống nhau đi phía trước đi, chiếc xe kia liền ở phía sau, trước sau cách một đoạn không gần không xa khoảng cách, không nhanh không chậm mà đi theo hắn.

Hắn gõ gõ cửa sổ xe pha lê, cửa sổ giáng xuống, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi giận cực phản cười một khuôn mặt, “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi liền thật như vậy nhàn?”

Lưu hạo nhiên vừa muốn nói chuyện, iPhone tự mang tiếng chuông vang lên tới, hai người bọn họ đồng thời cúi đầu đi tìm di động, Ngô Lỗi sau này lui hai bước đi tiếp điện thoại, “Đúng vậy, ngài hảo, ta là, ân……” Hắn thần sắc dần dần ngưng trọng lên, “Như vậy, tốt, ta hiểu được, ta hiện tại liền tới đây, tốt, phiền toái ngài, cảm ơn.”

Lưu hạo nhiên thấy vẻ mặt của hắn, cũng ý thức được có thể là ra chuyện gì, “Làm sao vậy?”  
Hắn vốn dĩ không có hy vọng xa vời hỏi đệ nhất biến thời điểm Ngô Lỗi liền sẽ trả lời.

Ai biết hắn sắc mặt tái nhợt mà trầm mặc trong chốc lát, có điểm mệt mỏi mở miệng, “Nhật thực cùng đồng học ở trường học đánh nhau, ta phải qua đi một chuyến.” Hắn đoạt ở Lưu hạo nhiên mở miệng phía trước tiếp tục nói, “Ngươi đừng đi theo ta, chuyện quá khứ coi như hắn đi qua, ta không so đo, ngươi cũng đừng cảm thấy áy náy, được chưa?”

Hắn dừng một chút, lại nói, “Ta hiện tại quá đến khá tốt, thật sự.”

Hắn cuối cùng câu nói kia nói được thành khẩn lại bình tĩnh, ngược lại là làm Lưu hạo nhiên có chút không biết làm sao.  
Hắn biết Ngô Lỗi cùng qua đi không giống nhau, quá khứ Ngô Lỗi chưa bao giờ sẽ đối hắn sinh khí, càng đừng nói dùng loại này mỏi mệt bất kham lại thất vọng đến cực điểm thái độ tới đối mặt hắn, vô luận lại hắn nơi này gặp như thế nào lãnh đãi, hắn cũng vĩnh viễn là ấm, mềm, giống hắn tin tức tố giống nhau ngọt đến giống kẹo giống nhau.

Cho dù là bọn họ tân hôn đệ nhất đêm, hắn đem Ngô Lỗi một người ném ở nhà chạy ra đi uống lên cả đêm rượu, uống đến nửa chết nửa sống bất tỉnh nhân sự, một hồi gia liền ở bọn họ tân phòng phun ra một giường, Ngô Lỗi cũng không có cùng hắn phát giận.  
Ở bọn họ cùng nhau sinh hoạt kia ngắn ngủi hai năm, hắn làm hết đủ loại hỗn đản sự tới khiêu chiến Ngô Lỗi điểm mấu chốt, nhưng Ngô Lỗi cũng không đối hắn sinh khí, chưa từng có quá một câu lời nói nặng, ngược lại là làm hắn có một quyền đánh vào bông thượng mất mát cùng vô lực.

Hắn phục hồi tinh thần lại thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi đã đi xa. Lưu hạo nhiên đuổi theo đi ở hắn phía sau ấn hai hạ loa, Ngô Lỗi xoay người lại, còn không có tới kịp phát tác, Lưu hạo nhiên từ cửa sổ xe dò ra một khuôn mặt, biểu tình thành khẩn, “Tan tầm cao phong kỳ ngươi đánh không đến xe, làm ta đưa ngươi qua đi đi.” Hắn sợ hắn muốn cự tuyệt, vội vàng lại nói, “Hài tử sự là đại sự, chậm trễ liền không hảo. Huống chi ta nhận thức nhật thực trường học hiệu trưởng, thật xảy ra chuyện gì, ta cũng có thể giúp đỡ điểm vội.”

Ngô Lỗi bị hắn cặp kia biểu tình khẩn thiết đôi mắt xem đến đáy lòng mềm nhũn, nhìn nhìn lại trên màn hình di động đánh xe app đã bài tới rồi 55 hào, do dự một lát, rốt cuộc vẫn là kéo ra hậu tòa cửa xe ngồi xuống.

  
Nhật thực rũ đầu ngồi ở trong văn phòng, nghe được Ngô Lỗi mở cửa tiến vào, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua lại nhanh chóng cúi đầu, Ngô Lỗi nhìn đến hắn chỉ là cái trán cùng gương mặt cọ phá điểm da, huyền tâm thoáng buông xuống một chút, lại quay đầu đi xem một cái khác hài tử.  
Kia hài tử tình huống liền không có như vậy lạc quan, mắt phải vòng lại thanh lại sưng thậm chí còn có điểm phát tím, cha mẹ hắn sớm đã tới rồi, lúc này lôi kéo nhà mình hài tử vọt tới Ngô Lỗi trước mặt chỉ vào hắn cái mũi không thuận theo không buông tha mà mắng lên: “Ngươi là như thế nào giáo dục hài tử? Nhìn xem nhà của chúng ta đại bảo bị đánh thành cái dạng gì? Đứa nhỏ này tuổi còn trẻ liền có bạo lực khuynh hướng, về sau trưởng thành đến nhiều khủng bố? Ngươi là như thế nào……”

Nhật thực không thể nhịn được nữa, thanh âm lại phẫn nộ lại ủy khuất, “Là hắn trước mắng ta ba ba! Hắn còn nói ta chỉ có một ba ba, không biết là ai dã loại……” Hắn thanh âm một chút nhược đi xuống, bởi vì ủy khuất trộn lẫn điểm khóc nức nở, nhật thực hút đem cái mũi, cúi đầu không nghĩ để cho người khác thấy hắn sắp nhịn không được nước mắt.

Ngô Lỗi sắc mặt trắng nhợt. Dã loại như vậy từ ngữ, tự nhiên không có khả năng là một cái năm nhất tiểu hài tử nguyên sang.

“Tiểu hài tử chi gian đấu đấu võ mồm có gì đó, ngươi nhi tử như thế nào có thể động thủ đánh người đâu?” Vị kia mẫu thân ánh mắt ở Ngô Lỗi trên người đánh giá một vòng, âm dương quái khí mà nhăn lại cái mũi, “Huống chi, chúng ta đại bảo cũng chưa nói sai a……”  
“Hảo hảo, ta xem chuyện này mọi người đều có trách nhiệm,” chủ nhiệm lớp cũng nghe không đi xuống, vội vàng đi lên hoà giải, “Hài tử sao, khó tránh khỏi cãi nhau ầm ĩ, cho nhau đều lui một bước, nói lời xin lỗi liền không có việc gì……”

“Nói lời xin lỗi liền không có việc gì?” Vị kia mẫu thân đem nhà mình hài tử dùng sức về phía trước một xả, bẻ khởi hắn mặt phải cho mọi người xem, “Ngươi nhìn xem chúng ta hài tử bị đánh thành cái dạng gì?! Chuyện này cũng không thể liền như vậy tính!”

Ngô Lỗi cắn răng đem trong lòng hừng hực lửa giận nhịn rồi lại nhịn, vừa muốn lên tiếng, một thanh âm đột nhiên từ hắn phía sau vang lên tới, “Không sai, ta cũng cảm thấy việc này không thể liền như vậy tính.” Ngô Lỗi sửng sốt, người nọ từ sau lưng đi lên tới, vòng lấy bờ vai của hắn, hắn quá mức khiếp sợ, trong lúc nhất thời đã quên muốn trốn.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở dưới lầu ngừng trên xe lâu tới, vừa vặn nghe thấy câu kia dã loại. Hắn ánh mắt ở trong văn phòng nhìn chung quanh một vòng, hắn không cười thời điểm như vậy là có điểm làm người sợ hãi, huống chi hắn giờ này khắc này là thật sự động giận.

Hắn nhìn về phía kia đối mẫu tử, thanh âm lãnh giống băng, “Ta không thấy ra tới ta nhi tử có cái gì xin lỗi tất yếu.”

  
07

Đi đến cổng trường khẩu thời điểm phía trước cùng đi hắn tham quan quá trường học phó hiệu trưởng mới mang theo vài người thở hồng hộc mà đuổi theo, thấy Lưu hạo nhiên liền một liên thanh mà khom lưng xin lỗi, “Lưu tổng, hôm nay việc này thật sự là ngượng ngùng, chúng ta là thật không biết đây là ngài gia công tử, bằng không chúng ta nhất định……”  
Nhật thực từ văn phòng ra tới liền ôm Lưu hạo nhiên cổ không chịu buông tay, Lưu hạo nhiên ôm hắn đi rồi một đường, lúc này bỗng nhiên cảm giác được bên gáy làn da truyền đến ấm áp ướt át. Hắn dừng lại nhìn thoáng qua bên người trầm mặc không nói Ngô Lỗi, vốn dĩ liền không được tốt lắm xem sắc mặt càng thêm âm trầm xuống dưới, hắn lạnh nhạt mà đánh gãy đang ở người nói chuyện: “Quý giáo ý tứ là, nếu hôm nay việc này không phải ra ở ta nhi tử trên người, các ngươi liền tính toán ngồi xem mặc kệ, buông tay dung túng loại này hành vi?”

“Chúng ta……”  
“Kỳ thị Omega chính là trọng tội,” Lưu hạo nhiên trong thanh âm cũng không thấy cái gì gợn sóng, “Đứa bé kia cùng hắn gia trưởng đã có thể tính làm phỉ báng cùng kỳ thị, làm trường học đây cũng là các ngươi thất trách, ta không cùng một cái sáu tuổi hài tử truy cứu trách nhiệm, không đại biểu ta sẽ không theo các ngươi truy cứu trách nhiệm.”  
Hắn ngừng lại một chút, quét người nọ liếc mắt một cái, thanh âm bỗng nhiên lại chợt xuống phía dưới hàng mấy độ, lãnh đến giống muốn kết băng.  
“Hiện tại nhìn đến quý giáo loại thái độ này, có thể giáo dục ra như vậy hài tử, ta một chút đều không cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn.”

Đối phương còn hoang mang rối loạn mà muốn tiếp tục giải thích, Lưu hạo nhiên một tay ôm hài tử, đằng ra một bàn tay tới bắt trụ Ngô Lỗi thủ đoạn xoay người liền đi, Ngô Lỗi vốn đang có điểm hoảng hốt, bị hắn một chạm vào bỗng nhiên bừng tỉnh giống nhau mà muốn ném ra hắn tay, không nghĩ tới Lưu hạo nhiên lại dùng tới thập phần sức lực, hắn thử vài cái cũng chưa ném ra, kia lực đạo lại cũng khống chế được thực vi diệu, trước sau không đến mức lộng đau hắn.  
Ngô Lỗi từ bỏ giãy giụa, đơn giản mặc hắn bắt lấy vẫn luôn đi đến trường học đối diện thương trường bãi đỗ xe, ở Lưu hạo nhiên xa tiền dừng lại về sau hắn duỗi tay muốn đi ôm hài tử. Nhật thực mặt chôn ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên người dọc theo đường đi khóc đến thút tha thút thít dừng không được tới, hắn ngày thường cũng không thường khóc —— Ngô Lỗi tuy rằng tính tình ôn hòa, nhưng cũng không phải cái loại này xem hài tử khóc vừa khóc liền sẽ thay đổi chủ ý không có nguyên tắc gia trưởng. Nhật thực từ rất sớm trước kia liền biết Ngô Lỗi một người chiếu cố hắn không dễ dàng, khóc trừ bỏ làm ba ba lo lắng bên ngoài không có bất luận tác dụng gì cũng giải quyết không được bất luận vấn đề gì —— nhưng hôm nay là cái ngoại lệ. Hắn ở trong văn phòng thời điểm, phẫn nộ kỳ thật nhiều quá ủy khuất, nhưng mà cái này bất quá vài lần chi duyên Lưu thúc thúc phảng phất từ trên trời giáng xuống, chẳng những hung hăng trả thù những cái đó nhất quán khi dễ hắn cùng ba ba người, còn tự xưng là hắn một cái khác ba ba —— hắn tưởng không rõ loại này phức tạp trình độ vấn đề, lại ở bị Lưu hạo nhiên khom lưng bế lên tới thời điểm đột nhiên cảm thấy ủy khuất đến như là thiên đều phải sụp, Lưu hạo nhiên trên người ăn mặc dương nhung tây trang rắn chắc lại ấm áp, mặt trên còn ẩn ẩn vững vàng một cổ không thể nói tới nhưng là lại rất dễ ngửi khí vị, hắn đem mặt chôn ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên vai thời điểm, hốc mắt nháy mắt nảy lên tới một trận lại một trận mãnh liệt lệ ý.

Thế cho nên tuy rằng cảm giác được Ngô Lỗi duỗi tay lại đây ôm hắn động tác, hắn cũng vẫn là phàn khẩn Lưu hạo nhiên cổ không có ngẩng đầu —— một là không nghĩ làm Ngô Lỗi nhìn đến chính mình mãn nhãn đầy mặt nước mắt, nhị là hắn —— hắn thật sự luyến tiếc liền như vậy buông tay.

“Nhật thực, nhật thực?” Ngô Lỗi lại thử kêu vài tiếng tên của hắn, tiểu hài tử mới rốt cuộc không tình nguyện mà ngẩng đầu, vốn dĩ liền không lớn đôi mắt khóc sưng thành một cái phùng, bị nước mắt ngâm quá con ngươi nhưng thật ra lượng dọa người, trên mặt lung tung rối loạn dấu vết phân không rõ là nước mũi vẫn là nước mắt, hơn nữa vừa mới đánh nhau thời điểm cọ phá miệng vết thương, cả khuôn mặt nhìn giống chỉ hoa miêu, đáng thương đến muốn mệnh. Hắn cắn môi ủy khuất ba ba mà nhìn Ngô Lỗi, đầy mặt cố nén lã chã chực khóc. Nhưng mà cứ việc nâng đầu, hắn tay vẫn là gắt gao mà ôm Lưu hạo nhiên không có buông ra.

Tiểu phản đồ.  
Ngô Lỗi thở dài, không ra tiếng mà ở trong miệng hàm hồ mà lẩm bẩm một câu, có chút không được tự nhiên mà liếc liếc mắt một cái Lưu hạo nhiên biểu tình, người nọ một bàn tay nâng gắt gao mà phàn ở chính mình trên người nhật thực, một cái tay khác cơ hồ là không tự giác mà sờ sờ nhật thực đầu, trên mặt thương tiếc cùng ôn nhu nhưng thật ra làm Ngô Lỗi có trong nháy mắt ngơ ngẩn. Lúc này hài tử nhất không thể hống, nhật thực bị hắn cái này mang theo trấn an tính chất động tác một kích, cái miệng nhỏ một bẹp nước mắt lại bắt đầu xuống phía dưới rớt, nước mắt nước mũi toàn bộ cọ ở Lưu hạo nhiên kia kiện tính chất tự phụ dương nhung áo khoác thượng.

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm giác được hắn ánh mắt, chủ động đề nghị, “Hoặc là, ngươi tới khai ta xe đi.”

  
08

Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở ghế điều khiển lái xe, Lưu hạo nhiên ôm nhật thực ngồi xuống hậu tòa. Nhật thực tiếng khóc chậm rãi ngừng, không hề khóc hồi quá vị tới, có lẽ là cảm thấy chính mình vừa mới hành vi thật sự là có điểm mất mặt, đơn giản tiếp tục chôn mặt, nhậm Lưu hạo nhiên như thế nào ôn thanh lời nói nhỏ nhẹ mà khuyên cũng không chịu ngẩng đầu.  
Lưu hạo nhiên liền cứ như vậy ôm hắn, bàn tay không tự giác mà từng cái vuốt ve hắn sống lưng, giống ở trấn an một cái bị thương tâm tiểu cẩu.

Nhật thực chịu như vậy thân cận hắn, hắn kỳ thật thực sự là thụ sủng nhược kinh.  
Hắn kỳ thật cũng là hôm nay đi theo tới trường học, gặp được trường hợp như vậy, mới bỗng nhiên ý thức được, Ngô Lỗi mấy năm nay quá đến, khả năng thật sự không giống hắn trong tưởng tượng như vậy nhẹ nhàng —— kia mấy năm hắn tìm không thấy Ngô Lỗi thời điểm, xác thật lo lắng quá hắn quá đến không tốt, nhưng hắn lo lắng bất quá cực hạn với kinh tế thượng khốn quẫn, hơn nữa cái loại này lo lắng ở hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi gặp lại ngày đầu tiên đã bị toàn bộ lật đổ, Ngô Lỗi vẫn như cũ ăn mặc rất được thể, cả người thoạt nhìn lưu loát lại sạch sẽ, hắn trên người cái loại này sinh ra đã có sẵn quý khí cùng ưu nhã cũng không có giống Lưu hạo nhiên lo lắng quá như vậy bị rời đi hắn về sau không thể không đối mặt củi gạo mắm muối thiệt hại nhuộm dần mảy may, hắn vẫn cứ còn như là —— là Lưu hạo nhiên trong trí nhớ, rất nhiều năm trước cái kia xinh đẹp lại thanh quý Ngô gia tiểu thiếu gia.

Chính là người khác ác ý chỉ điểm cùng bôi nhọ, loại này —— loại này tinh thần thượng “Không hảo”, xác thật Lưu hạo nhiên không có lường trước quá.  
Ngô Lỗi ở cùng hắn kết hôn phía trước cơ hồ không có chịu quá cái gì ủy khuất, hàm chứa sinh ra không thể nói là muỗng vàng cũng tuyệt đối là bạc thìa, xuất thân thật dài đến cũng hảo, một đường xuôi gió xuôi nước mà bị người phủng lớn lên, lại cố tình tính cách cũng hảo đến kỳ cục. Hắn mười sáu tuổi thời điểm nhất ý cô hành chạy đến nước Pháp đi học điểm tâm ngọt, sư từ cũng là Paris nhất phú nổi danh thợ làm bánh. Cùng hắn kết hôn về sau, cũng không có khả năng chịu người ngoài cấp cái gì ủy khuất —— Ngô Lỗi chịu quá ủy khuất cơ hồ toàn bộ đều chỉ đến từ chính hắn một người.

Hắn hiện tại thậm chí nghĩ không ra chính mình lúc ấy vì cái gì một hai phải cùng Ngô Lỗi đối nghịch. Ở đính hôn điển lễ thượng cố ý đánh mất đính hôn nhẫn, ở đêm tân hôn uống đến say mèm phun ra mãn giường, cố ý cùng những cái đó kỳ thật liền chính hắn đều coi thường tai tiếng đối tượng câu kết làm bậy bị truyền thông chụp đến, cố ý mà ở mỗi một cái ngày kỷ niệm cùng ngày hội vãn về làm bộ chính mình chưa từng nhớ rõ quá…… Hắn hiện tại nhớ tới cảm thấy mỗi một sự kiện đều làm được ấu trĩ đến cực điểm lại hỗn đản rốt cuộc, hắn chỉ có thể quy kết vì thế chính mình phản nghịch kỳ tới so những người khác đều muốn chậm một chút, đối với chính mình từ sinh ra khởi đã bị quy hoạch tới rồi nằm tiến phần mộ kia một ngày muốn xuyên nào một bộ tây trang nhân sinh bài xích cùng chán ghét chưa kịp bùng nổ tại đây hết thảy chân chính đầu sỏ gây tội —— cha mẹ hắn trên người, ngược lại toàn bộ đều tạp cho Ngô Lỗi chịu.  
Hắn đem Ngô Lỗi làm như kia đã định nhân sinh một bộ phận tới phản kháng —— chính là Ngô Lỗi lại có cái gì sai, Ngô Lỗi kỳ thật như vậy hảo, khi đó còn —— còn như vậy yêu hắn.

Hắn vì cái gì lại không có quý trọng quá kia tình yêu chẳng sợ một giây?

Ngô Lỗi ở phía trước lái xe, kính chiếu hậu quét đến Lưu hạo nhiên ôm nhật thực, nhẹ nhàng vỗ hắn bối an ủi bộ dáng của hắn, lại nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên không biết nhớ tới cái gì dường như, cau mày nặng nề mà thở dài. Đúng là giờ cao điểm buổi chiều khi đoạn, xe đổ ở trên đường, Ngô Lỗi nắm tay lái nhìn chằm chằm phía trước dòng xe cộ, dài dòng xe hà vẫn không nhúc nhích, trong xe an tĩnh dọa người. Bên ngoài phiêu điểm mưa nhỏ, hắn khai vũ quát thời điểm thuận tiện đem xe tái âm hưởng cũng mở ra, âm nhạc đem trong xe không lớn không gian tắc đến tràn đầy, đang ở phóng chính là một đầu hắn chưa từng nghe qua ca, một cái điềm mỹ lăn lộn điểm khàn khàn giọng nữ ở xướng ——

“Ngươi như thế nào sẽ bồi trụ ta, bị ngươi xe thể thao lại bắt cóc ta, tim đập trục giây trục giây lược quá, còn muốn đến lúc ban đầu. Ta cũng kém nửa điểm nhận sai, không có chia tay lái xe tiếp ta, buồn cười là chúng ta quên, các ngươi tọa giá, không ứng lại khinh suất cho ta ngồi.”  
“Du biến thiên hạ, con đường phía trước phong cảnh che đậy yên hà, che dấu hai mắt không rõ bạch dính lên ngươi ra sao đại giới……”

Ngô Lỗi nghe được ngơ ngẩn, kính chiếu hậu đối thượng Lưu hạo nhiên trắng ra mà nhìn hắn đôi mắt, xoang mũi bỗng nhiên đau xót, phản ứng đầu tiên thế nhưng là duỗi tay đem radio thiết tới rồi một cái khác radio.

Ta cũng kém nửa điểm nhận sai, không có chia tay lái xe tiếp ta.  
Không có chia tay, lái xe tiếp ta.

Hắn không nghĩ thừa nhận, ở vừa mới kia vài giây, hắn cũng thật sự từng có trong nháy mắt ảo giác, giống như hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là sinh hoạt ở bên nhau —— giống hắn từ trước khát khao quá như vậy, hoà thuận vui vẻ tam khẩu nhà, ấm áp ngọt ngào bình thường gia đình hạnh phúc ——  
Ngô Lỗi chớp chớp mắt, đem kia lệ ý ngạnh sinh sinh nhịn trở về, mệnh lệnh chính mình không được lại tưởng đi xuống.

Xe chạy đến dưới lầu, Ngô Lỗi không có rút chìa khóa, xuống xe khai hậu tòa môn, trên đường đổ thời gian quá dài, nhật thực mới vừa ghé vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực ngủ một giấc, nước miếng hỗn buổi chiều nước mắt nước mũi xem như hoàn toàn đem Lưu hạo nhiên kia kiện giá cả xa xỉ áo khoác huỷ hoại, hắn cũng hồn không thèm để ý bộ dáng, vuốt nhật thực đầu cười tủm tỉm mà kêu hắn, “Đi lên, về đến nhà, tiểu khóc bao.”  
Nhật thực mơ mơ màng màng mà trợn mắt, thần trí còn không thanh tỉnh, nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi hướng hắn mở ra hai tay, theo bản năng mà liền xoa đôi mắt cọ qua đi. Ngô Lỗi đem nhật thực bế lên tới, nhìn còn ngồi ở trong xe Lưu hạo nhiên, do dự vài giây, mới nhẹ giọng nói câu, “…… Hôm nay phiền toái ngươi, cảm ơn.”

Lưu hạo nhiên vừa muốn nói chuyện, nhật thực bỗng nhiên vươn một con tay nhỏ tới túm chặt hắn ống tay áo, một bộ lưu luyến không rời bộ dáng, một đôi mắt ủy khuất ba ba lại mang theo điểm khẩn cầu mà nhìn về phía Ngô Lỗi, “Ba ba, làm, làm…… Lưu thúc thúc buổi tối cùng chúng ta cùng đi trong nhà ăn cơm, được không?”

Lời này nói ra, Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đều là sửng sốt.  
Ngô Lỗi thoạt nhìn đã kinh ngạc lại xấu hổ, hắn nhìn mắt trong lòng ngực nhật thực lại nhìn mắt trong xe Lưu hạo nhiên, theo bản năng mà cắn môi, hắn cái này biểu tình Lưu hạo nhiên nhận được, Ngô Lỗi luôn là ở gặp được cái gì vô pháp xử lý khó xử sự tình thời điểm liền sẽ lộ ra loại vẻ mặt này.

Mà hắn bỗng nhiên phát hiện, hắn đã xem không được hắn khó xử —— cũng bỗng nhiên phi thường không nghĩ, nghe Ngô Lỗi chính miệng nói ra đùn đẩy hoặc là cự tuyệt nói.

Hắn thở dài, tay cầm nhật thực bắt lấy hắn cổ tay áo tay cầm diêu, ngữ khí vẫn như cũ phóng thật sự ôn nhu, “Lưu thúc thúc đêm nay có ——” nói nửa thanh, lại bị Ngô Lỗi đột ngột mà đánh gãy, hắn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên liếc mắt một cái, thanh âm có điểm cương.

“Lưu tổng không chê nói, liền cùng nhau đi lên đi.”

  
09

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng chưa nói dối, hắn đêm nay vốn là thật sự có cái rất quan trọng bữa tiệc, nhưng Ngô Lỗi khó được tùng khẩu, hắn không có khả năng buông tha cơ hội như vậy. Bọn họ chờ thang máy thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên ấn rớt vài cái trợ lý đánh tới điện thoại, Ngô Lỗi bất động thanh sắc mà nhìn hắn một cái, không nói gì.  
Vào cửa về sau Ngô Lỗi thay đổi giày phóng thứ tốt lo chính mình xoay người tránh ra không lại để ý đến hắn, Lưu hạo nhiên không biết làm sao mà ở huyền quan đứng trong chốc lát, do dự mà ngồi xổm xuống thân muốn cởi giày thời điểm, nhật thực cộp cộp cộp mà chạy trở về, khom người đem một đôi tân dép lê đặt ở hắn bên chân, mở miệng giòn sinh địa: “Lưu thúc thúc ngươi xuyên cái này!”  
Kia hài tử ngửa đầu xem hắn thời điểm, viên hồ hồ mũi cùng tứ chi thoạt nhìn giống đầu tiểu bạch hùng, hắn bị Ngô Lỗi uy rất khá, là cái càng viên một ít tiểu Lưu hạo nhiên phiên bản, hắn trong lòng nóng lên, giơ tay xoa xoa nhật thực đầu tóc, lại cảm thấy không đủ dường như, đem hắn bế lên tới xoay hai vòng, nhật thực cười khanh khách thời điểm Ngô Lỗi từ phòng bếp dò xét cái đầu ra tới, “Ai ngươi tiểu tâm quăng ngã hắn ——” lời này nói được vội vàng, đáng tiếc không nhiều ít thật sự trách cứ ý vị, ngược lại có vẻ có loại quen thuộc thân mật. Ngô Lỗi phảng phất chính mình cũng cảm thấy, trên mặt biểu tình giống bị cái gì ngạnh ở dường như, ngừng hai giây lại không nói một lời mà đem đầu triệt trở về.

Nhật thực xem như hoàn toàn bị hắn hống hảo, vào cửa về sau liền không hề khóc, cũng không hề là kia phó ủy ủy khuất khuất bộ dáng, bắt lấy hắn tay lãnh hắn lần lượt từng cái mà tham quan phòng, đây là thư phòng, đây là ta phòng, đây là ba ba phòng —— nhật thực đẩy ra Ngô Lỗi phòng ngủ cửa phòng khi hắn bị một trận đến từ ngày cũ quen thuộc không khí đánh trúng —— căn chung cư này trang hoàng cùng bố trí cùng bọn họ từ trước phòng ngủ rất giống, từ gia cụ kiểu dáng đến trang hoàng sắc điệu, đều nhìn ra được là Ngô Lỗi phẩm vị. Hơn nữa cũng cùng bọn họ từ trước phòng ngủ giống nhau, Ngô Lỗi trên người kia cổ mật đường vị vô khổng bất nhập mà thẩm thấu ở phòng mỗi một góc, trong không khí như là đồ đầy sền sệt kim sắc nước đường, ngọt đến đầu người vựng hoa mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên chạy nhanh ở chính mình bị này hương vị trêu chọc đến trực tiếp động dục phía trước duỗi tay đem cửa đóng lại.

Hắn hiện tại trụ biệt thự là kết hôn khi đó hắn ba mẹ đưa lễ vật, hắn lúc ấy đối hôn sự này tránh còn không kịp, vô luận là hôn lễ an bài vẫn là tân phòng trang hoàng đều không lắm để bụng, thậm chí liền nhẫn cưới đều là Ngô Lỗi chính mình đi chọn. Cuối cùng hắn tham dự bộ phận đơn giản chính là ở hôn lễ thượng lộ mặt, cũng không tình nguyện mà nói ta nguyện ý cùng hôn lễ sau khi kết thúc đem thu thập tốt hành lý dọn tiến hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi tân phòng. Khi đó một mình chuẩn bị này hết thảy Ngô Lỗi, hắn trong ấn tượng ngẫu nhiên vài lần gặp mặt khi, đối phương vĩnh viễn thoạt nhìn phong phú lại thỏa mãn —— hắn dù sao trước nay là dáng vẻ kia, từ bọn họ thiếu niên quen biết khởi, hắn trước nay đều là cái kia sinh cơ bừng bừng bộ dáng, nhìn phía hắn trong ánh mắt vui sướng cùng tình yêu vô cùng vô tận. Không giống hiện tại Ngô Lỗi —— hiện tại Ngô Lỗi nhìn bộ dáng của hắn tựa như hắn là một khối không có sinh mệnh đầu gỗ giống nhau tĩnh mịch.  
Từ trước bọn họ hai người ở kia biệt thự thời điểm, hắn chưa từng cảm thấy kia phòng ở không —— trong nhà thỉnh người hầu đều là Beta, trong phòng chỉ có hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi hai người tin tức tố, muối biển cùng mật ong giao hòa hương vị rất giống hắn yêu nhất ăn mỗ một loại muối biển caramel vị điểm tâm, làm mỗi một góc nghe lên đều lệnh người nhẹ nhàng mà sung sướng, chẳng sợ hắn khi đó lại tự cho là chính mình chán ghét Ngô Lỗi —— cũng không có biện pháp kháng cự Alpha bản năng. Hắn sau lại mới phát hiện Ngô Lỗi tổng có thể làm hắn trở nên thả lỏng mà vui sướng, không chỉ là bởi vì hắn tin tức tố rất đúng Lưu hạo nhiên ăn uống. Đáng tiếc chờ hắn phát hiện thời điểm đã quá muộn.

Lưu hạo nhiên đẩy ra phòng bếp môn, Ngô Lỗi đưa lưng về phía hắn ở thịnh trong nồi mì sợi, “Muốn hay không hỗ trợ?”  
Ngô Lỗi cũng không quay đầu lại, “Không cần, Lưu tổng ngồi liền hảo.” Ngữ khí lãnh đạm lại khách khí, cùng vừa mới vội vàng lại oán trách mà làm hắn đừng ngã hài tử phảng phất không phải cùng cá nhân. Lưu hạo nhiên không để ý tới hắn cự tuyệt, lo chính mình đi đến phóng chén đĩa ngăn tủ nơi đó số ra tam đôi đũa, Ngô Lỗi lúc này mới nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn một cái, trong lúc vô tình quét đến Lưu hạo nhiên tay trái, hắn lập tức ngây ngẩn cả người.

Lưu hạo nhiên tay trái ngón giữa cùng ngón áp út thượng đều mang nhẫn —— một đôi nam sĩ đối giới, bọn họ kết hôn nhẫn. Ngón giữa thượng kia chỉ là Ngô Lỗi, hắn năm đó đi thời điểm đem nó hòa li hôn hiệp nghị cùng nhau lưu tại trên bàn cơm.  
Hắn cương ở nơi đó, Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu chú ý tới hắn ánh mắt, cũng cúi đầu nhìn nhìn chính mình tay, trên mặt nhưng thật ra không có bị vạch trần quẫn bách, ngược lại có vẻ thực thản nhiên. Hắn sờ sờ ngón giữa thượng kia chỉ nguyên bản thuộc về Ngô Lỗi nhẫn, bỗng nhiên cười cười: “Ta vẫn luôn nghĩ, một ngày nào đó muốn đem nó còn cho ngươi.”

10

Bọn họ về đến nhà thời điểm đã đã khuya, cơm chiều liền ăn rất đơn giản. Ngô Lỗi hạ cà chua mì trứng, lại đem tủ lạnh dư lại thịt bò hâm lại xào xào, nhưng thật ra một chút không bởi vì trên bàn nhiều một vị khách ít đến mà cấp cái gì đặc biệt ưu đãi.  
Hắn từ trước nhưng thật ra thử qua, hao hết sức lực làm một buổi trưa đồ ăn, lại ngồi yên một buổi tối chờ những cái đó đồ ăn từng đạo mà lạnh rớt. Những cái đó thịt đồ ăn lãnh rớt kết khối về sau ăn lên liền có loại dầu mỡ mùi tanh, làm người buồn nôn, hắn vì thế lại đem những cái đó đồ ăn một mâm một mâm mà đảo rớt. Một lần lại một lần, hắn tổng vẫn là chưa từ bỏ ý định. Hiện tại nghĩ đến thật sự là buồn cười.

Lưu hạo nhiên là lần đầu tiên ăn Ngô Lỗi làm cơm, từ trước Ngô Lỗi nhưng thật ra thường làm, nhưng hắn chưa bao giờ chịu ăn. Hướng trong miệng đưa vào đệ nhất khẩu mì sợi thời điểm hắn lại nghĩ đến từ trước một bàn lại một bàn lãnh rớt bữa tối, trong lòng một trận ảo não, hận không thể trở lại quá khứ đem chính mình đấm một đốn. Hắn không biết Ngô Lỗi có thể hay không cũng nghĩ đến giống nhau sự tình, càng thêm thật cẩn thận. Trên bàn hai cái đại nhân cũng không chịu nói chuyện, sau lại vẫn là nhật thực mở miệng đánh vỡ trầm mặc: “Ba ba, hôm nay trường học phát thông tri nói hai chu về sau trường học chơi xuân, đi vườn bách thú, gia trưởng cũng muốn cùng nhau.”  
Ngô Lỗi vừa muốn trả lời, nhớ tới cái gì dường như, sắc mặt hơi đổi, lộ ra có chút khó xử biểu tình: “Nhưng không phải nói tốt, lúc ấy ba ba muốn đi công tác, đưa ngươi đến một sơn thúc thúc nơi đó đi sao?” Hắn dừng một chút, lại nói, “Hoặc là…… Hoặc là ta cùng một sơn thúc thúc nói một chút, làm hắn bồi ngươi đi được không?”

Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm kinh ngạc mà ngẩng đầu, một câu “Ngươi cùng trương một sơn còn có liên hệ?” Tới rồi bên miệng, lại cấp nuốt trở vào.

Nghiêm khắc lại nói tiếp trương một sơn kỳ thật là hắn phát tiểu, nhưng là từ hai người bọn họ mười bốn tuổi nhận thức Ngô Lỗi ngày đó bắt đầu, trương một sơn khuỷu tay liền bắt đầu vô nguyên tắc về phía ngoại quải, trương một sơn đối Ngô Lỗi vô điều kiện giữ gìn cùng chiếu cố một lần làm Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy hắn có phải hay không đối Ngô Lỗi rễ tình đâm sâu mưu đồ gây rối, loại này lòng nghi ngờ mãi cho đến trương một sơn có chính mình Omega quá nổi lên đường mật ngọt ngào sinh hoạt sau khi kết hôn mới đình chỉ. Nhưng dù vậy, 5 năm trước Ngô Lỗi rời đi hắn thời điểm, trương một sơn vẫn là cái thứ nhất tìm tới môn tới, ở hắn mở cửa kia một khắc một cái tả câu quyền không chút khách khí mà hướng về phía hắn mũi liền tạp lại đây.  
Ngày đó cuối cùng kết cục là bọn họ trên mặt đất tư đánh thành một đoàn, Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng vốn dĩ liền có khí, cuối cùng lau mang huyết khóe miệng hung tợn mà hướng hắn rống, “Trương một sơn ngươi có phải hay không đầu óc có bệnh, ngươi huynh đệ là ta không phải Ngô Lỗi!”  
Trương một sơn khi đó nhìn hắn ánh mắt, lại trái tim băng giá lại thất vọng, hắn thật lâu về sau vẫn như cũ nhớ rõ. Ngày đó cuối cùng lấy trương một sơn ngã xuống một câu “Lưu hạo nhiên, con mẹ nó liền cẩu đều so ngươi có lương tâm “Cũng quăng ngã môn mà đi làm kết, 5 năm tới bọn họ không còn có liên hệ.

Không nghĩ tới trương một sơn cùng Ngô Lỗi lại còn vẫn luôn vẫn duy trì liên hệ, ấn trước mắt trạng huống xem ra, liên hệ tựa hồ còn tương đương chặt chẽ. Hắn nghĩ đến đây, trong lòng nổi lên một tầng thực vi diệu khó chịu.

Nhật thực buông chiếc đũa, phồng lên mặt lộ ra bất mãn cùng khó xử hỗn tạp biểu tình, “Nhưng là một sơn thúc thúc không phải gia trưởng a.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên vừa muốn nói “Ta có thể bồi nhật thực đi”, lời nói còn không có xuất khẩu, nghe được nhật thực bỗng nhiên nói: “Có thể cho Lưu thúc thúc bồi ta đi sao?” Hắn quay đầu, một đôi đáng thương vô cùng con ngươi đen ở hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi chi gian qua lại mà chuyển, “Lưu thúc thúc không phải cũng là ta ba ba sao? “

  
Cơm nước xong sắc mặt không tốt Ngô Lỗi liền không chút do dự lấy “Nhật thực muốn làm bài tập” vì lý do đuổi người, hắn nhìn Ngô Lỗi sắc mặt cũng không dám chết lại da lại mặt, nhật thực nhưng thật ra túm hắn tay không chịu phóng, một hai phải đưa hắn Lưu thúc thúc xuống lầu. Ngô Lỗi tựa hồ là bị tức giận đến không nhẹ, hai người bọn họ ra cửa về sau lập tức nghe được mặt sau truyền đến phanh một tiếng thật mạnh quăng ngã môn thanh, thanh âm kia sợ tới mức một lớn một nhỏ hai chỉ sài đều là run lên, đồng thời cúi đầu sờ sờ cái mũi thượng cũng không tồn tại hôi.

Hắn không yên tâm làm nhật thực đi theo hắn đi đến tiểu khu cửa, ở hàng hiên khẩu liền dừng lại, xoay người ngồi xổm xuống sờ sờ nhật thực đầu, đang muốn cáo biệt thời điểm, nhật thực bỗng nhiên nâng lên đôi mắt, ánh mắt trong trẻo mà nhìn chăm chú vào hắn, “Lưu thúc thúc, ngươi thật là ta một cái khác ba ba sao?”  
Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩn người, vẫn là gật gật đầu, “Ân, ta thật là.”

“Vậy ngươi vì cái gì không cần ta cùng ba ba?” Kia hài tử vấn đề hỏi đến hắn trở tay không kịp, nhật thực thần sắc bình tĩnh lại bướng bỉnh, trong mắt lại có tàng thật sự thâm rất sâu ủy khuất, kia biểu tình thế nhưng rất giống Ngô Lỗi —— Lưu hạo nhiên có dự cảm, hắn nếu không thể cấp ra một cái vừa lòng đáp án, đứa nhỏ này đối hắn hảo cảm sợ cũng chính là dừng ở đây.  
Hắn còn ở châm chước trả lời thời điểm, nhật thực bỗng nhiên lại mở miệng: “Là ngươi chọc ba ba sinh khí, đúng không?”

Lưu hạo nhiên giơ tay sờ sờ hắn mặt, cũng đi theo chính sắc lên: “Ngươi ba ba, hắn…… Hắn là trên thế giới tốt nhất người.” Hắn thở dài, “Là ta không tốt, là ta làm chuyện sai lầm, làm hắn thất vọng rồi.”  
Nhật thực nhẹ nhàng thở ra dường như, “Ngươi cũng là người tốt,” hắn nói, “Ta thích ngươi.” Dừng dừng lại nói, “Ba ba khẳng định sẽ tha thứ ngươi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên bị hắn câu kia “Ta thích ngươi” khiến cho trong lòng mềm mụp, giơ tay đem nhật thực ôm lại đây, trong lòng cũng bốc cháy lên một tia hy vọng, “Thật vậy chăng? Nhật thực như vậy xác định?”  
“Ân,” nhật thực dùng sức gật gật đầu, “Ba ba tâm nhất mềm, mỗi lần ta trộm ăn băng kỳ lăng bị hắn phát hiện, hắn đều uy hiếp nói lần sau còn như vậy liền phải trừng phạt ta, nhưng ta vừa khóc hắn liền không có biện pháp.”

Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm bị chọc cười, duỗi tay ở hắn cái mũi thượng quát một phen. Đồng thời trong lòng lại nặng nề thở dài —— không phải sở hữu sai lầm, đều giống ăn vụng băng kỳ lăng bị phát hiện đơn giản như vậy.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên đi ra hai bước về sau, bỗng nhiên lại bị một trận từ xa tiến dần “Lưu thúc thúc” kêu ngừng bước chân, hắn xoay người thời điểm, vừa vặn tiếp được một trận gió giống nhau nhào vào hắn trong lòng ngực nhật thực.  
“Vừa mới ngươi đáp ứng muốn bồi ta đi chơi xuân,” nhật thực ghé vào trong lòng ngực ngẩng đầu xem hắn, tròng mắt giống nào đó tươi sống ấu khuyển, “Là nói thật sao?”

“Thật sự.” Lưu hạo nhiên đối hắn vươn tay, “Chúng ta ngoéo tay.”

TBC


	3. Việt nhân ca

Việt Nhân Ca

Hoắc chấn tiêu x như ý

Hôm nay hôm nào hề, khiên thuyền giữa dòng. Hôm nay gì ngày hề, đến cùng vương tử cùng thuyền. Hổ thẹn bị hảo hề, không tí cấu sỉ. Tâm mấy phiền mà không dứt hề, biết được vương tử.

Nhất

Thiên phảng phất là trong một đêm nhiệt lên.

Lần trước còn lạnh, tí tách tí tách hạ một đoạn dài dòng vũ. Phía nam vốn dĩ liền ẩm ướt, quần áo đệm chăn lượng cũng lượng không làm, phảng phất đem người cũng dính ướt, người cũng cùng kia vải dệt giống nhau, triều hồ hồ, lạnh như băng. Sau lại thiên đột nhiên nhiệt, vũ cũng không dừng lại. Hắn gấp không chờ nổi cởi ra áo sơmi bên ngoài đoản một đoạn mao sam, trên người đã sũng nước, phân không rõ là hơi ẩm là mồ hôi. Lại nhiệt lại triều, là càng vì không chịu nổi thể nghiệm, từ sinh lý đến tâm lý. Thiên nóng lên người liền uể oải ỉu xìu, từ trong ra ngoài ướt ngượng ngùng, nói chuyện làm việc đều biếng nhác, nhấc không nổi kính tới —— hắn vì cái này lại ăn không ít quở trách: “Mắt thấy cơ linh, kỳ thật nga, một khối đầu gỗ!”

Hắn cũng không thèm để ý, từ nhỏ đến lớn bị quở trách đến nhiều, phản ứng chậm là “Một khối đầu gỗ”, nhanh lại là “Nhìn vô thanh vô tức, trong bụng không hiểu được ở đánh cái gì bàn tính”, hắn ở cái này trong nhà là dư thừa, tìm không thấy một cái cân bằng. Đại thái thái có chính mình nhi tử, tự nhiên hận hắn. Sớm chút năm còn ở Tứ Xuyên, cơm chiều bãi ở trong phòng bếp, khi đó hắn còn nhỏ, liền không cho hắn thượng bàn, vú em cầm chén kiêm đồ ăn, ôm đến bên cạnh đi uy, nguyên lời nói là “Miễn cho ta nhìn phiền lòng”. Sau lại dọn đến bây giờ công quán, đại ca đi rồi, hắn tuổi tác cũng dần dần trường lên, trên bàn không thể không thêm hắn một bộ chén đũa. Đại thái thái chính mình nhi tử không ở bên người, e sợ cho hắn gần quan được ban lộc, liền càng thêm hận hắn. Nàng ngày thường cùng như ý chạm mặt cơ hội không nhiều lắm, không thể thua trụ này ngồi cùng bàn ăn cơm cơ hội châm chọc mỉa mai, lấy chủ mẫu thân phận đối hắn nhiều hơn đề điểm, nhắc nhở hắn bình thường cùng hèn mọn, nhanh chóng đem kia phân không nên có tâm tư bóp chết ở tã lót.  
Hắn mẹ đẻ là đại thái thái năm đó của hồi môn tới nha hoàn, thậm chí không thể tính chính thức qua môn thiếp. Phụ thân hắn chính mình cũng chột dạ, không dám ra tới vì hắn nói chuyện. Mẫu thân sinh hắn liền đã chết, mặt sau này đó nan kham đều đành phải từ hắn tới chịu, là dùng chính mình nhân sinh tới còn phụ thân hắn phong lưu nợ.

Cùng này mùa mưa vũ giống nhau không dứt chính là hắn nhị tỷ cùng Hoắc gia thiếu gia phong lưu vận sự, ở toàn bộ Bến Thượng Hải nháo đến ồn ào huyên náo, không người không hiểu. Vốn là cùng hắn không quan hệ, lại vô hình trung làm hắn nhật tử hảo quá không ít. Nhị tiểu thư hôn sự thành hồ công quán đệ nhất đẳng chuyện quan trọng, là mỗi ngày trên bàn cơm đầu tiên kịch liệt thảo luận đề tài thảo luận, đại thái thái có khác chuyện quan trọng muốn vội, trong lúc nhất thời thậm chí đã quên phân ra tinh lực tới quản thúc hắn. Phụ thân hắn mới đầu phản đối đến thập phần kiên quyết, “Nhà của chúng ta cũng là có uy tín danh dự nhân gia, nữ nhi gả đi làm tiểu, giống cái gì!” Đại thái thái liền đem chiếc đũa hướng trên bàn một ném, khóe miệng vốc cười lạnh, một đôi mắt khinh miệt mà bễ hồ lão gia trả lời lại một cách mỉa mai: “Chúng ta nhân gia như vậy? Ngươi còn đương ngươi là từ trước ở Tứ Xuyên đâu! Hiện tại không gả, chờ ngươi nữ nhi bụng nổi lên tới ngươi mặt mũi liền đẹp? Huống chi, kia chính là hoắc chấn tiêu!” Đại thái thái gằn từng chữ một cắn trọng lời nói cuối cùng ba cái âm tiết, tên này xác thật có trọng lượng, ba chữ tung ra tới trên bàn liền tĩnh một tĩnh, phụ thân hắn xanh mét một khuôn mặt, căng chặt hàm dưới, lại chung quy là trầm mặc.  
Lương đệ cũng biết này yên tĩnh chính là ngầm đồng ý ý tứ. Nàng khởi điểm vẫn luôn rũ mắt không nói tiếp, lúc này lại ngẩng đầu lên, cùng nàng mẫu thân bí ẩn mà trao đổi một cái thắng lợi ánh mắt.

Như ý ước gì tại đây trương trên bàn ẩn hình, chôn đầu bái trong chén hạt cơm, đại thái thái xử lý nàng chuyện quan trọng, một đôi mắt liền lại sáng quắc vọng lại đây. Nàng dù sao luôn có lời nói giảng, hiện tại tự giác đã cùng hoắc chấn tiêu kết thân, trong giọng nói càng nhiều vài phần tự tin, “Từng ngày đói chết quỷ dường như!” Hắn từ nàng giơ lên âm cuối lại nghe ra một trọng người thắng vui sướng.

Nàng cùng lương đệ vui sướng xác thật nói có sách mách có chứng. Đại thái thái đều có nàng tính toán, nhà bọn họ kỳ thật sớm chỉ còn một bộ vỏ rỗng, phụ thân hắn thời trẻ ái đánh cuộc, tổ tiên lưu lại gia tài đều bồi hết không nói còn thiếu một đống nợ, quá quán ngày lành người, luyến tiếc kia một bộ ngăn nắp cái thùng rỗng, chuyển đến Thượng Hải, vẫn cứ muốn duy trì kia một bộ hoa viên nhà Tây kiểu mới xe hơi xuất nhập tài xế đón đưa lụi bại bề mặt, kỳ thật sớm đã là miệng cọp gan thỏ. Nàng đến dựa xá ra bản thân nữ nhi đi leo lên Hoắc gia cao chi, trong nhà yêu cầu tiền, mà Bến Thượng Hải không có ai so hoắc chấn tiêu càng có tiền. Lương đệ lại là sớm đã phương tâm ám hứa —— toàn bộ Bến Thượng Hải, vì hoắc chấn tiêu tình đậu sơ khai tiểu thư khuê các không ở số ít, nhưng mà nhà giàu nhân gia nữ nhi da mặt đến tột cùng là mỏng, trước sau kiêng kị hoắc chấn tiêu trong nhà vị kia thanh mai trúc mã thê. Cũng cũng chỉ có hắn nhị tỷ, có thể đánh bạc thể diện đi, nháo ra chưa kết hôn đã có thai như vậy gièm pha, buộc Hoắc gia cưới nàng quá môn.

Hoắc chấn tiêu cùng Hoắc gia đại thiếu nãi nãi phu thê tình thâm là có tiếng, Hồ gia có thể từ hoắc chấn tiêu trong tay thuê hạ hiện tại trụ công quán, chính là từ điểm này thượng được ích —— Hoắc gia lão gia qua đời về sau, là hoắc chấn tiêu kiên trì muốn mang theo thê tử dọn về nhà cũ đi, nhà cũ là Hoắc gia mới vừa phát tích khi tu sửa kiểu cũ sân, tráng lệ huy hoàng đến có thể so sánh tiền triều lưu lại thân vương phủ. Mỗi người kêu muốn cộng hòa thời đại, trụ hoa viên nhà Tây, ăn tây đồ ăn, xuất nhập ngồi xe hơi đã là quảng cáo rùm beng chính mình hiện đại xã hội thượng lưu nhóm thân phận chứng minh, mỗi người cười hắn tuổi tác nhẹ nhàng một bộ thời đại cũ địa chủ diễn xuất, liền có cảm kích người tiệt nói chuyện đầu, ngữ khí ba phần khinh thường bảy phần đỏ mắt, “Đại thiếu nãi nãi thân thể yếu đuối, muốn dưỡng bệnh, hoắc thiếu gia ngại Tô Giới sảo lý” —— kia lời nói hãy còn ở bên tai, lương đệ lại lập tức liền phải gả tiến kia vì vợ cả mà dọn đại trạch đi làm Hoắc gia nhị nãi nãi.

  
Như ý chỉ thấy quá hoắc chấn tiêu một hồi, chính là ở Hoắc gia nhà cũ. Có chút năm đầu sự, hoắc lão gia còn ở thời điểm. Hoắc gia đại thái thái thích nghe diễn, ngày lễ ngày tết hoặc là trong phủ có người quá sinh nhật, luôn là thỉnh gánh hát đi xướng đường sẽ, Bến Thượng Hải cùng Hoắc gia quan hệ họ hàng nhân gia, bất luận quan hệ cỡ nào xa cách, luôn là muốn đi Hoắc gia uống rượu. Hoắc gia rộng, thỉnh đều là tốt nhất gánh hát, nhất hồng diễn viên nổi tiếng —— ngày thường nơi khác nghe không được như vậy diễn. Hắn tỷ tỷ đi Hoắc gia tổng trang điểm đến hoa hòe lộng lẫy, khi đó đoạn tiểu thư còn không phải Hoắc gia đại thiếu nãi nãi —— biết hoắc chấn tiêu cùng đoạn tiểu thư lưỡng tình tương duyệt, đính qua hôn —— “Còn không có quá môn liền luôn có biến số, ai nói đến chuẩn đâu!” Hắn nhị tỷ đối với gương biên hai điều thô dài bánh quai chèo biện, nàng tâm cao ngất mệnh so giấy mỏng, yêu ma quỷ quái, chói lọi mà chiếu vào phản quang kính mặt.

Như vậy trường hợp, theo lý thuyết là không có như ý phân —— bàn ăn đều thượng không được con vợ lẽ, “Vẫn là thiếu đi ra ngoài xuất đầu lộ diện mất mặt xấu hổ bãi”. Kia một hồi là đại thái thái bị bệnh, đại ca trộm mà dẫn dắt hắn đi —— cũng phong không giống mẫu thân cùng lương đệ như vậy đối hắn hết sức khắc nghiệt bắt bẻ khả năng sự, ngược lại đối hắn nơi chốn chiếu cố, Hồ gia từ trên xuống dưới, chỉ có cũng phong một người lấy hắn đương gia nhân đối đãi. Khi còn nhỏ ăn tết, cũng phong cùng lương đệ hàng năm có may vá tới làm tân y phục, nhưng là đương nhiên sẽ không vì hắn hoa kia một phần tiền. Cũng phong vì tỏ vẻ đối mẫu thân bất công phản kháng, làm tốt quần áo mới trộm hướng như ý trong ngăn tủ tắc, hắn xuyên cũng phong xiêm y, tự nhiên trường ra một mảng lớn, nhìn càng thêm buồn cười buồn cười —— nhưng đó là đại ca một phần thiện ý, hắn trong lòng yên lặng nhớ kỹ, sẽ không không cảm kích.

Lần đó là hoắc đại thái thái tiệc mừng thọ, hoắc trong phủ náo nhiệt phi phàm. Ở giếng trời đáp lều, lấy mới tinh cỏ lau phô sân khấu đỉnh, lam bạch xăng đèn chiếu đến giác nhi trên mặt họa vệt sáng tựa như quỷ quái giống nhau. Hắn đầu một hồi thấy trường hợp như vậy, thấy cái gì đều cảm thấy mới lạ, nhưng mà ở nhà co quắp quán, muốn chạy gần sân khấu đi xem đến cẩn thận chút lại không dám. Nội sảnh vốn dĩ cấp các nữ quyến khác đáp một đài diễn, lúc này tử xướng xong rồi, vài người bồi hoắc thái thái xoa ma, “Hồ!” Chủ vị phụ nhân đem bài đẩy, những người khác tất tất rào rạt mà gào lên:

“Hoắc thái thái đêm nay vận may thật tốt, nhưng thật ra làm chúng ta cũng dính dính thọ tinh không khí vui mừng!”  
“Hôm nay thắng như vậy nhiều, không mời khách không thể được!”  
“Đêm nay thỉnh còn chưa đủ?”  
“Hoắc thái thái như thế nào như vậy keo kiệt, thắng chúng ta nhiều như vậy, còn tưởng lại!”

Trong phòng cười nói huyên náo, cả phòng tán không đi nhân khí yên khí. Hắn không biết theo ai, không chỗ để đi, ở to như vậy hoắc phủ, thế nhưng vẫn là giống đang ép trắc hồ công quán giống nhau, là cái dư thừa ra tới người. Hoắc phủ người xem hắn lạ mặt, nhận không ra là nhà ai thiếu gia, lại cũng ân cần có lệ, một cái bà cô từ bên cạnh mâm đựng trái cây bắt một đống xảo cách lực đường nhét vào trên tay hắn, vỗ vỗ hắn mặt, “Chơi đi!” Hắn nhị tỷ cùng mặt khác mấy cái tiểu thư chính vây quanh một cái cao vóc dáng thiếu niên từ trong thính đi qua đi, này một tiếng hấp dẫn tới kia một đám người chú ý, hắn nhị tỷ trên mặt tất cả đều là khinh thường, kia thiếu niên bộ mặt thanh tuấn, giờ này khắc này phảng phất bị cuốn lấy cực bất đắc dĩ, trên mặt lạnh như băng có lệ ý cười, nhìn có loại trào phúng thần khí. “Ở nơi nào đều một bộ sợ hãi rụt rè thượng không được mặt bàn bộ dáng”, hắn chỉ nghe thấy hắn nhị tỷ như vậy oán giận, không có thể nghe thấy những người khác như thế nào nói.  
Kia đem xảo cách lực đường dùng màu lam giấy bóng kính bao, hắn từ trước ở nhà chưa thấy qua vật như vậy —— cũng phong ngẫu nhiên cấp một chuỗi đường hồ lô, đã là vô thượng xa xỉ. Hắn ngồi xổm Hoắc gia trong hoa viên, lột ra một viên ăn, màu lam giấy bóng kính luyến tiếc ném, cẩn thận mà trải ra san bằng, điệp hảo bỏ vào trước ngực trong túi. Bà cô cấp đường khi lương đệ là thấy, nàng về nhà nếu là tố cáo trạng, đại thái thái đã biết, là muốn tịch thu, đành phải một viên tiếp một viên mà ăn, ăn đến đầu lưỡi đã phát khổ, lại biện không ra vị ngọt tới. Trong cổ họng đổ bị nị ra tới đàm, thẳng khụ đến hắn hốc mắt đều phiếm nước mắt.

Nhị

Sớm chút năm hoắc lão gia nạp Bến Thượng Hải đệ nhất danh linh lộ linh xuân thời điểm, lộ linh xuân là từ đỏ thẫm kiệu hoa một đường nâng tiến hoắc phủ. Tuy không phải động phòng hoa chúc cưới hỏi đàng hoàng, kia thanh thế chi cao điệu, trường hợp chi phô trương lại cũng làm lộ linh xuân ra đủ nổi bật, trong lúc nhất thời Bến Thượng Hải oanh động vô nhị. Lương đệ đồng dạng là gả qua đi làm tiểu —— Hoắc gia cấp giải thích là, thời đại thay đổi, huống chi hồ đại tiểu thư là gia đình đứng đắn trong sạch xuất thân, gả đi làm tiểu vốn dĩ chính là ủy khuất, đi thêm thế hệ trước người nạp sủng kia một bộ cũ quy củ, nháo đến dư luận xôn xao, càng là không duyên cớ làm người chế giễu. Kỳ thật nói đến cùng bất quá là hoắc chấn tiêu không muốn —— nhưng mà này một bộ cách nói cấp đủ Hồ gia mặt mũi, đại thái thái liền cũng biết nghe lời phải mà theo Hoắc gia cấp dưới bậc thang, dù sao nàng quan tâm bất quá là tiền.  
Lương đệ liền không phải như vậy tình nguyện. Sự tình nháo đến cái này phân thượng, nàng đã sớm không để bụng cái gì mặt mũi không mặt mũi —— gia đình đứng đắn trong sạch xuất thân tiểu thư, không kết hôn đã bị làm lớn bụng, nói ra đi chẳng lẽ liền dễ nghe? Nàng ước gì sự tình nháo đến lớn hơn một chút, lại lớn hơn một chút, bị con hát giống nhau kiệu tám người nâng nâng tiến hoắc phủ môn, vừa lúc là hoắc chấn tiêu sủng ái chứng minh, mới như là thật sự bị nàng hôn mê đầu —— hồng nhan họa thủy đối nữ nhân tới nói từ trước đến nay không phải nghĩa xấu, ngược lại là tối cao khen thưởng.

Cuối cùng lương đệ là từ Hoắc gia ô tô tiếp đi, hoắc chấn tiêu chính mình vẫn là không có lộ diện. Như ý thế nàng đem lớn lớn bé bé tổng cộng hơn mười khẩu cái rương dọn đi xuống lầu, lại bị nàng chỉ huy đem cái rương từng ngụm vận đến trên xe đi. Thời tiết nhiệt, kia cái rương lại chết trầm chết trầm, chờ toàn bộ dọn lên xe, hắn ngực quần áo liên quan bên ngoài áo ngoài đều giống ở trong nước tẩm qua một lần. Sở trường đi lau một phen trên mặt hãn, từ cái trán đến cằm mạt khai một đạo tro đen dấu vết, nhìn càng thêm buồn cười buồn cười, đáng tiếc chính mình cũng không biết. Lương đệ còn ở trong phòng cùng cha mẹ cáo biệt, trong lòng lại như thế nào gấp không thể đãi, trên mặt cũng không thể hiển lộ nửa phần, kia khóc sướt mướt bộ dáng, phảng phất không phải xuất giá, đảo như là tử biệt. Hoắc gia tài xế chờ đến không kiên nhẫn, ngẩng đầu thấy như ý chính hướng trong phòng đi, một liên thanh đem người kêu ở, “Ai ai ai, cái kia ai!”  
Như ý nhìn vốn dĩ liền không có nửa điểm thiếu gia bộ dáng —— lúc này chẳng những mặt xám mày tro, còn luôn có chút chân tay co cóng dường như, phảng phất như vậy liền có thể đem chính mình vừa lúc mà súc thành trên người đoản một đoạn xiêm y số đo. Huống chi Hoắc gia người từ trước đến nay ương ngạnh quán, đồng dạng là hạ nhân, cũng tự giác so nhà khác hạ nhân địa vị cao hơn một đoạn. Kia tài xế đương hắn bất quá là cái bình thường đứa ở, kêu hắn lại đây tắc mấy cái tiền đồng, vỗ vỗ hắn mặt, kia động tác không tự giác mà mang điểm ngả ngớn bắt nạt, “Đi, giúp ca ca mua bao yên đi, động tác nhanh nhẹn điểm!”

Như ý trong trường học cũng không ai nhận thức Hồ gia còn có cái con thứ hai, đều cho rằng Hồ gia thiếu gia chỉ có hồ cũng phong một cái. Hắn từ trước đến nay lười đến vì chính mình cãi lại, biết nhân gia cũng sẽ không nghe. Đắc tội Hoắc gia người, lại không tránh được đại thái thái một đốn quở trách cùng trách đánh.

Hắn mới vừa chạy ra đi vài bước, phía sau kia tài xế thanh âm lại đuổi theo, “Muốn đại trước môn, đừng mua sai rồi!”

  
Hoắc gia liền tài xế trừu đều là cao cấp thuốc lá, hắn chạy tới gần quen biết mấy nhà cửa hàng, đều nói không có. Hắn ở dưới ánh nắng chói chang chạy một đầu hãn, cuối cùng khó khăn tìm được mua trở về, Hoắc gia xe đã khai đi rồi. Đại thái thái khiêu chân ngồi ở cửa híp mắt khái hạt dưa, “Lại chạy nào dã đi? Trách không được kêu nửa ngày tìm không thấy người!” Đại thái thái hai mảnh đồ đến màu đỏ tươi sáng bóng môi chi gian phốc mà nhảy ra một phen hắc bạch giao nhau xác, “Tỷ tỷ ngươi đi rồi cũng không hiểu được tới đưa đưa, vô tâm không gan, phí công nuôi dưỡng ngươi nhiều năm như vậy!”  
Nha hoàn liền theo bên người cong eo nhặt trên mặt đất hạt dưa xác, trên trán thấm hơi mỏng một tầng sáng bóng hãn, cũng không dám lấy tay áo đi lau, lo lắng động tác chậm lại muốn ai nàng quở trách. Đại thái thái đối hạ nhân có tiếng khắc nghiệt khắc nghiệt, như ý rất khó không nghĩ đến chính hắn mẹ ruột.

Hắn vùi đầu muốn hướng trong phòng đi, nàng một đôi mắt lại là tiêm thật sự, “Đứng lại! Trong tay lấy đó là cái gì? —— u, tiền đồ, trộm đạo cõng người trừu khởi thuốc lá tới —— đại trước môn! Ngươi từ đâu ra tiền mua như vậy yên!” Chưa cho hắn nói chuyện cơ hội, một bạt tai đâu đầu liền quát lại đây, “Dưỡng ngươi nhiều năm như vậy, bản lĩnh khác giống nhau không có, ăn trộm ăn cắp nhưng thật ra giống nhau không rơi xuống!” Còn ngại chưa hết giận dường như, đại thái thái lông mày một ninh, lộ ra chán ghét đến cực điểm thần khí, “—— cùng ngươi cái kia kỹ nữ dưỡng nương một cái dạng!”

Kỳ thật biết hắn tuyệt đối không dám, bất quá lại là lấy hắn tới trút giận.

Nàng ở bên ngoài nói lên như ý khi đều là một bộ từ mẫu diễn xuất, “Ta cũng là xem đứa nhỏ này từ nhỏ liền không có nương, đáng thương —— hắn nương đã chết cũng liền đã chết, ta bất hòa hài tử so đo này đó, huống chi nói đến cùng cũng là chúng ta Hồ gia huyết mạch,” nói đến thương tâm chỗ còn muốn mạt nước mắt, “Ngươi nói từ nhỏ ăn uống dùng xuyên, nào giống nhau đoản hắn? Chúng ta lão gia còn đưa hắn đi đi học đường —— loại này thiêu tiền sự, ta một cái không tự chưa nói quá…… Rốt cuộc cùng ta là không thân hoát! Ta đây đương kẻ thù giống nhau —— quả thực thất vọng buồn lòng! Ta hiện tại cũng liền mặc kệ không hỏi, buông tay tùy hắn đi, ngươi nói ta cũng không thể cùng hài tử so đo cái gì…… Vẫn là chúng ta cũng phong tri kỷ ác, chính mình trên người rơi xuống một miếng thịt, rốt cuộc là không giống nhau!” Đã biểu hiện nàng rộng lượng cùng khoan dung, lại cho hắn đánh thượng bất hiếu nhãn, nàng lại muốn như thế nào ngược đãi hắn liền phảng phất cũng đều là tình lý bên trong —— kia bao yên tự nhiên là bị đại thái thái thu, hắn một cái bên ngoài thượng nhị thiếu gia, so ra kém Hoắc gia một cái ô tô tài xế —— như ý hướng trên mặt liêu một vốc nước đá, tro đen ấn ký tẩy rớt, kia nóng rát hồng chưởng ấn lại rửa không sạch.

Kế tiếp mấy ngày trên bàn cơm đại thái thái tổng khẩn trương mà quan sát hắn mặt, lưu ý kia chưởng ấn cởi không —— đương nhiên không có khả năng là bởi vì áy náy. Theo lý thuyết, lương đệ gả qua đi làm thiếp, là không cần có hồi môn yến, hoắc chấn tiêu cấp đủ Hồ gia mặt mũi, đáp ứng ba ngày sau bồi lương đệ cùng nhau về nhà mẹ đẻ tới. Nàng khổ tâm kinh doanh chủ mẫu hình tượng tự nhiên không thể ở cái này chú rể mới trước mặt hủy trong một sớm, vì thế còn cố ý cầm cũng phong một kiện áo sơmi ra tới, so như ý kích cỡ lượng sớm đưa đi làm may vá sửa hảo, chính là vì lương đệ ngày thứ ba lại mặt ngày đó. Hồ gia từ trên xuống dưới không biết ngày đêm mà bận việc vài thiên, e sợ cho cái nào bước đi ra sai lầm, liền tiết lộ bọn họ miệng cọp gan thỏ cùng dã tâm bừng bừng.

May mà hồi môn ngày đó, trên mặt hắn dấu vết sớm đã tiêu đi xuống. Hắn thay đổi vừa người áo sơmi, tóc cũng lau keo xịt tóc sơ thành lưu hành một thời kiểu dáng, trừ bỏ vẫn là có vẻ gầy ốm chút, thế nhưng nhìn cùng Bến Thượng Hải những cái đó nhà giàu nhân gia các thiếu gia thoạt nhìn giống nhau như đúc, thậm chí bởi vì không có kia sợi từ nhỏ nuông chiều từ bé ra tới ăn chơi trác táng khí chất, khả năng còn muốn so với bọn hắn càng xuất sắc chút. Đại thái thái xem hắn kia trương cực giống hắn mẹ ruột mặt cùng xuất sắc bộ dáng, trong lòng không lý do lại nhiều thêm vài phần hận ý.

Lương đệ hai tháng bụng còn không có hiện hoài, xuyên một kiện từ màu xanh lá lụa mặt khai xái sườn xám, cổ áo đè ép một vòng quá hẹp đường viền hoa, đến gần mới nhìn đến là một vòng thêu đến cực kỳ tinh tế hoa hồng trắng. Này sườn xám chắc là mới làm, như ý từ trước không có gặp qua —— hắn nhị tỷ từ trước không thích xuyên như vậy thuần tịnh nhan sắc, nhất định phải là hoa đoàn vây quanh, cực đoan diễm lệ, khiến người phóng nhãn nhìn lại trừ bỏ nàng lại nhìn không thấy khác nhan sắc. Phảng phất là vì hô ứng này hoàn toàn mới hiền thê lương mẫu nhân vật, tóc cũng không năng, sơ thành một cái nguyên bảo búi tóc vãn ở sau đầu, trên trán hư hợp lại hợp lại mà che chở tóc mái. Nàng trong tay kéo nàng tân hôn trượng phu —— như ý có rất nhiều năm chưa từng gặp qua hoắc chấn tiêu chân thân, nhiều năm trước kia một mặt, ký ức cũng dù sao cũng là rất mơ hồ, hắn nhớ rõ kia chói mắt lam màu trắng đèn măng-sông quỷ quái mặt, cùng tạp ở trong cổ họng kia một ngụm khụ không ra dính nhớp đàm, đều so với kia một ngày bị vây quanh mặt mày thanh tuấn thiếu niên làm người ấn tượng khắc sâu chút. Ngày này tái kiến, hắn xuyên một thân màu xám áp ám văn tam kiện bộ, mặt mày lại là sinh đến càng thêm tuấn lãng, thiếu niên khi còn hơi có chút mượt mà cằm đường cong sắc bén lại kiêu căng, biểu tình trước sau là nhạt nhẽo, cũng không thấy như thế nào cười, thế nhưng có loại không giận tự uy trang nghiêm. Bình tĩnh mà xem xét hắn nhị tỷ cũng coi như số một số hai mỹ nhân, hôm nay lại như vậy tỉ mỉ trang điểm quá, đứng ở hắn bên người, cư nhiên vẫn là sinh sôi lùn thượng một mảng lớn, làm hắn bỗng nhiên có chút khắc nghiệt mà thầm nghĩ, không trách lương đệ khổ luyến hắn mấy năm nay cũng chỉ có thể làm hắn bên người một cái thiếp —— như vậy xem ra thiếp xác thật nhất thích hợp nàng vị trí, nàng đủ mỹ, đủ diễm lệ, lại xứng không dậy nổi chân chính cùng hắn cùng ngồi cùng ăn.

Hắn một tiếng hoắc thiếu gia mới ra khẩu, bị đại thái thái ở sau người cười thật mạnh xô đẩy một phen, “Đứa nhỏ này thật là, đều là người một nhà, còn như vậy khách khí!” Lại thúc giục hắn kêu tỷ phu. Hắn một câu tỷ phu ở trong cổ họng nghẹn nửa ngày, giọng nói bỗng nhiên ách dường như, chính là kêu không ra khẩu. Đại thái thái đôi mắt đã ngầm trừng mắt nhìn lại đây, hoắc chấn tiêu vì thế cười cười, “—— gọi là gì đều là giống nhau.” Xem như thế hắn giải vây.

Từ Hoắc gia mang đến lễ vật từ trên xe dọn xuống dưới, kia trận trượng thế nhưng không thua tới đón lương đệ thời điểm nàng kia lớn lớn bé bé hơn mười khẩu cái rương đồ sộ cảnh tượng. Mấy cái hộp quà trang tất cả đều là sơn tham, tổ yến cùng đông trùng hạ thảo, hoắc chấn tiêu lễ nghĩa chu toàn, lại cho mỗi cá nhân mặt khác chuẩn bị lễ gặp mặt, liền không ở nhà cũng phong kia một phần cũng không bỏ xuống. Phụ thân hắn mới đầu còn bưng cái giá, lúc này đã có chút buông lỏng, đại thái thái liền càng không cần đề —— trên bàn cơm nàng ân cần mà thế hắn chia thức ăn, hoắc chấn tiêu khẩu vị cũng là đại thái thái trước đó hỏi thăm quá, “Nói đúng không thích tây đồ ăn nhạ, kén ăn đến tàn nhẫn! Bất quá ta tưởng cũng là, người nước ngoài đều ăn thịt tươi, kia huyết phần phật sát nhìn khiếp người —— vẫn là làm Thượng Hải đồ ăn,” này đốn không phải bọn họ gia chính mình ngày thường nấu cơm người hầu làm, cố ý từ bên ngoài thỉnh đầu bếp, là Thượng Hải một cái chuyên làm Giang Chiết đồ ăn nổi danh khách sạn lớn chưởng muỗng, lấy nhà bọn họ hiện tại trạng huống cũng thật thật xem như bỏ vốn gốc.

Hoắc chấn tiêu phảng phất là đối hắn phá lệ cảm thấy hứng thú, như ý biết hắn kỳ thật bất quá là cùng lương đệ cha mẹ không nói chuyện nhưng nói. Hỏi trước hắn trường học, lại hỏi tốt nghiệp sau tính toán —— hắn không thói quen ở như vậy trường hợp như vậy bị chú ý, huống chi bên cạnh còn có đại thái thái cùng hắn nhị tỷ hai song như hổ rình mồi đôi mắt, liền đành phải nói còn không có nghĩ tới.  
“Không có khác tính toán nhưng thật ra có thể tới ta nơi này —— không đến mức nói ngay từ đầu là có thể có quá cao chức vị, nhưng đi theo học làm điểm sự cũng là tốt.”

Trên bàn cơm các nàng hai mẹ con lại trao đổi một cái trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra ánh mắt, như ý biết hoắc chấn tiêu ưu ái sẽ chỉ làm các nàng càng thêm hận hắn —— mặc dù hắn biết chấn tiêu bất quá là khách sáo.  
Cũng càng biết đại thái thái tuyệt đối sẽ không làm.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đưa cho hắn một chi nước Đức sản bút máy —— hắn sớm có rất nhiều đồng học đều dùng tới như vậy bút, thời thượng mà nhẹ nhàng, không giống hắn vẫn cứ dùng kiểu cũ chấm thủy bút máy, một lọ cồng kềnh mực nước mang đến mang đi, nét mực còn thường thường hồ được đến chỗ đều là. Hoắc chấn tiêu đưa hắn này một chi, so với hắn bất luận cái gì một cái đồng học dùng thoạt nhìn đều càng xinh đẹp, không biết là cái gì tài chất, nắm ở trong tay ôn nhuận đến giống một khối ngọc.

Hắn đem nó hợp với hộp cùng thật cẩn thận Địa Tạng ở hắn phòng tủ quần áo mặt sau kẽ hở, đó là hắn bí mật bảo khố, đại thái thái tìm không thấy.


	4. Đáng tiếc ta là chòm Ma Kết

Lại danh 《 đáng tiếc ta là chòm Ma Kết 》

01

“Ngươi suốt ngày bắt lấy này đó việc nhỏ tính toán chi li, có lực không kính,” Lưu hạo nhiên ở trên sô pha ngồi xuống, tháo xuống trên mặt hắc khung xoa xoa hai đêm không hợp quá mắt, rốt cuộc lộ ra một ít mỏi mệt thần sắc tới, “Nếu không nghĩ ở bên nhau, liền chia tay đi.”

Hắn không dám ngẩng đầu đi xem Ngô Lỗi mặt, hắn biết chính mình nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt liền sẽ mềm lòng.

“…… Hảo a.” Lưu hạo nhiên nghe thế hai chữ trong lòng đột nhiên cả kinh, ngẩng đầu thấy Ngô Lỗi mắt chu bởi vì vừa mới khắc khẩu đỏ một vòng, trong ánh mắt nóng bỏng cảm xúc cũng đã làm lạnh xuống dưới, mặc kệ là phẫn nộ cũng hảo, là tình yêu cũng hảo —— hắn thần sắc bình tĩnh, mặt không gợn sóng, thậm chí còn câu cái tươi cười ra tới, “Vậy chia tay đi.”

02

Mấy năm nay bọn họ cãi nhau rất nhiều lần giá, nghiêm trọng nhất một lần, Ngô Lỗi thậm chí kêu chuyển nhà công ty về đến nhà tới tuyên bố muốn rời nhà trốn đi, cuối cùng vẫn là bị sửa ký chuyến bay suốt đêm bay trở về Lưu hạo nhiên ở cửa nhà đổ vừa vặn, một phen “Ngươi vô tình ngươi lãnh khốc ngươi vô cớ gây rối” “Ngươi mới vô tình ngươi mới lãnh khốc ngươi mới vô cớ gây rối” “Ta lại vô tình lại lãnh khốc lại vô cớ gây rối cũng sẽ không so ngươi rất vô tình càng lãnh khốc càng vô cớ gây rối” giằng co lúc sau, lần này khắc khẩu cuối cùng lấy Ngô Lỗi một cái dài đến năm phút đồng hồ hốc mắt phiếm nước mắt chăm chú nhìn phân ra thắng bại, Lưu hạo nhiên mềm lòng đến rối tinh rối mù mà bại hạ trận tới, duỗi tay sờ sờ hắn đỉnh đầu nhếch lên tới ngốc mao, cuối cùng vẫn là đem người kéo vào trong lòng ngực, “…… Là ta không đúng.”

Nhưng là chưa từng có người thật sự nói qua chia tay. Giống như một khi đề qua kia hai chữ, liền ý nghĩa xuất hiện cái gì thật là vô pháp chữa trị vết rách —— cứ việc bọn họ cũng đều biết kia vết rách từ rất sớm trước kia liền thật sự tồn tại, Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng không rõ vì cái gì, Ngô Lỗi cũng chưa bao giờ nguyện ý chân chính công bằng mà đối hắn nói. Bọn họ đương nhiên còn thực yêu nhau, hắn cũng trước nay không nghĩ tới muốn thật sự cùng Ngô Lỗi chia tay —— hắn phiền muộn mà nhìn kia cái hắn năm tháng trước liền đặt trước hảo, hắn thừa dịp lần này đi nước Pháp công tác tự mình từ Paris tổng trong tiệm thu hồi tới nhẫn, nghĩ đến hắn sáng sớm hứng thú hừng hực mà kế hoạch tốt cầu hôn kế hoạch, hắn ở hồi trình chuyến bay thượng suy nghĩ ít nhất một trăm loại Ngô Lỗi khả năng sẽ có phản ứng, duy độc không dự đoán được hắn liền nhẫn đều còn không có lấy ra tới, bọn họ liền chia tay.

Hắn hai ngày hai đêm không có chợp mắt, rõ ràng vây được muốn chết lại mệt muốn mệnh, lúc này lại một chút buồn ngủ cũng đã không có. Hắn đối với di động do dự ước chừng một giờ, tháng 1 Bắc Kinh lãnh muốn mệnh, càng đừng nói hiện tại vẫn là rạng sáng hai điểm —— Ngô Lỗi quăng ngã môn đi ra ngoài thời điểm chỉ xuyên áo khoác, khẩu trang mũ khăn quàng cổ tất cả đều còn đặt ở huyền quan, cũng không biết hắn lạnh hay không, có thể hay không bị phóng viên chụp đến —— Lưu hạo nhiên bị chính mình tưởng tượng khiến cho tâm phiền ý loạn, cuối cùng vẫn là đem dãy số bát đi ra ngoài, quả nhiên mà, đối phương tắt máy.

Đây cũng là Ngô Lỗi quen dùng kỹ xảo —— mỗi lần cãi nhau liền chơi biến mất, WeChat không trở về, điện thoại tắt máy, làm Lưu hạo nhiên mãn Bắc Kinh thành mà tìm hắn phảng phất là nào đó làm hắn thích thú tiểu trò chơi.

Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng áy náy cùng trắc ẩn bị lửa giận thiêu đến không còn một mảnh, hắn đem điện thoại quăng ngã ở trên sô pha, đứng dậy mở ra rượu quầy —— bên trong rỗng tuếch, phảng phất một trương liệt cười nhạo hắn miệng. Hắn dùng sức mà xoa xoa mặt, tự giễu mà cười một tiếng —— liền rượu quầy đều cùng Ngô Lỗi cùng chung kẻ địch mà cùng hắn đối nghịch.

Tới rồi giờ khắc này, Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng đã không chỉ là mệt mỏi hoặc là thương cảm, hắn là phi thường chân tình thật cảm mà sinh khí —— cho nên thu được trương một sơn phát lại đây “Mau tới đem nhà ngươi tiểu bằng hữu lãnh đi” thời điểm, hắn rất có tính tình mà dứt khoát lưu loát mà về quá khứ hai chữ: “Không đi.” Thậm chí cố ý ở kết cục đánh thượng dấu chấm câu, lấy cường điệu chính mình đông cứng ngữ khí.

Trương một sơn trở về điều giọng nói lại đây: “Ta dựa, tính ca cầu ngươi được chưa, Ngô Lỗi mau đem ta này tồn kho cấp uống không…… Nhìn rất ngoan một tiểu bằng hữu, khởi xướng rượu điên tới như thế nào như vậy đáng sợ, vừa mới còn một hai phải lên đài ca hát, ngươi nghe một chút này xướng đều là cái gì……” Nói tới đây thời điểm trương một sơn có lẽ là đem điện thoại hướng bên cạnh nghiêng nghiêng, hắn nghe thấy bối cảnh xác thật là Ngô Lỗi thay đổi điều thanh âm ở khàn cả giọng mà gào “Nhân sinh đã quá vội vàng, ta rất sợ hãi luôn là hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung……”

“Cũng may ta này hôm nay không đối ngoại mở ra,” trương một sơn lại phát lại đây một cái giọng nói, “Bằng không ta xem hắn sợ là muốn thượng ngày mai hot search đầu đề.”

Lưu hạo nhiên: Không đi  
Lần này không có đánh thượng dấu chấm câu, đã nói lên thái độ đã không có như vậy kiên quyết.

Trương một sơn không ngừng cố gắng: “Vậy ngươi đừng trách ca không cùng ngươi nói a, ta vừa mới đã nhìn đến ba người lại đây cùng hắn đến gần, tất cả đều là trong vòng trùm danh đạo cùng đầu sỏ.”

  
Năm phút đồng hồ sau hắn thu được Lưu hạo nhiên hồi phục: “Ta hai mươi phút đến.”

03

Hắn đẩy khai quán bar môn, liền thấy đã say thành một bãi bùn Ngô Lỗi ghé vào trên quầy bar, trước mặt lũy bảy tám cái không chén rượu. Hắn đến gần, thấy Ngô Lỗi khuôn mặt nhỏ hồng giống nấu chín tôm hùm, một đôi mắt to nửa mở nửa mở, phảng phất vây được không mở ra được dường như. Hắn tóc mái bị hãn tẩm ướt, mềm mại mà ghé vào trên trán, làm hắn thoạt nhìn so thực tế tuổi thiếu cái bảy tám tuổi, tựa như cái còn không có thành niên thanh thiếu niên.

Lưu hạo nhiên xem hắn cái dạng này, trong lòng còn sót lại về điểm này khí cũng tan thành mây khói.

“Ngươi đều cho hắn uống lên cái gì, có thể say thành cái dạng này.” Lưu hạo nhiên sờ sờ Ngô Lỗi đầu tóc, ngẩng đầu đi trừng quầy bar trước trương một sơn.  
“Ngươi đừng oan uổng ta,” trương một sơn đôi tay giơ lên lấy kỳ trong sạch, “Chủ quản vừa mới xem Ngô Lỗi uống say phát điên phát khủng bố, mới gọi điện thoại đem ta gọi tới. Hắn kia ngày thường không dính rượu người, một hơi điểm tám ly trường đảo trà đá, hiện tại còn có thể tồn tại đã không tồi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên khóe miệng run rẩy một chút, cúi xuống thân nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc Ngô Lỗi, “Đá chồng chất, đá chồng chất,” hắn thanh âm thực nhẹ, “Đi thôi, chúng ta về nhà.”  
Ngô Lỗi mắt say lờ đờ mông lung mà ngẩng đầu nhìn người tới liếc mắt một cái, nỗ lực mà phân biệt ra Lưu hạo nhiên mặt, lập tức liền tạc mao, “Cút ngay! Ai muốn cùng ngươi về nhà!” Hắn vựng thất điên bát đảo cũng không quên hung tợn mà bổ sung một câu, “Chúng ta đã chia tay!”

Trương một sơn thong thả ung dung mà xoa không nhiễm một hạt bụi chén rượu, dựng lỗ tai chờ nghe trò hay.

“Ngươi nhận sai người, ta không phải Lưu hạo nhiên,” Lưu hạo nhiên mặt không đỏ tâm không nhảy Địa Quỷ xả, vẻ mặt chính khí, “Ta kêu Tần phong.”

Trương một sơn:??? Ngươi hống quỷ đâu????

“Nga,” Ngô Lỗi nỗ lực trợn tròn mắt, nghiêm túc mà quan sát hắn một lát, sau đó phi thường phối hợp gật gật đầu, “Trách không được ngươi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên tên hỗn đản kia lớn lên như vậy giống.”

Trương một sơn:??????

Ngô Lỗi phảng phất lại tự hỏi trong chốc lát, duỗi tay bắt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên vạt áo, biểu tình phi thường nghiêm túc: “Vậy ngươi nhận thức tiểu phượng sao?”

Trương một sơn:……………………  
Cửu ngũ sau, thật sự thực có thể chơi.  
Già rồi già rồi.

04

“Ta bạn trai, không đối hiện tại là bạn trai cũ,” Ngô Lỗi say khướt mà loạng choạng chén rượu thêm khối băng nước chanh, giống làm Whiskey như vậy hào phóng mà uống một hơi cạn sạch, còn không quên giống bị cồn sặc đến như vậy nhíu một chút mi, “Là cái rõ đầu rõ đuôi hỗn đản, phụ lòng hán,” hắn nhăn mặt suy nghĩ trong chốc lát, linh quang vừa hiện bắt giữ đến một cái trước hai ngày mới vừa ở trên mạng nhìn đến tân từ, “Tra công!”

Lưu hạo nhiên dư quang ngắm đến trương một sơn nỗ lực nghẹn cười biểu tình, cắn răng ở bàn hạ nắm chặt nắm tay, trên mặt vẫn như cũ bày ra một bộ khiêm tốn thỉnh giáo thuần lương biểu tình: “Có thể cụ thể nói nói hắn tra ở đâu sao?”  
“Hắn…… Ai không đúng,” Ngô Lỗi đánh cái rượu cách, híp mắt duỗi tay lại đây nhéo nhéo hắn mặt, “Ngươi không phải Tần phong sao, ngươi như thế nào không nói lắp?”

“Một, một kích động, nói, nói chuyện liền thông thuận,” Lưu hạo nhiên không nghĩ tới Ngô Lỗi như vậy nghiêm khắc, chạy nhanh cắt nhân vật nói lắp lên, “Vì, vì cái gì nói ngươi bạn trai là cái hỗn, hỗn đản a?”

“Phốc ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!” Trương một sơn lúc này là thật sự không nín được, ôm bụng ngồi xổm quầy bar ngầm cười đến thẳng không dậy nổi eo. Trầm mê nhân vật sắm vai hai người cũng không có để ý tới hắn, Ngô Lỗi bẻ ngón tay bắt đầu liệt kê từng cái Lưu hạo nhiên tội trạng:

“Hắn tắm rửa xong không thu thập phòng tắm, lôi thôi lếch thếch không nói vệ sinh, chính mình không ăn sầu riêng cũng không cho ta ăn, sắt thép thẳng nam ( trương một sơn:??? ) sẽ không hống người sẽ không nói lời âu yếm, một cùng ta cãi nhau liền nấu cơm thời điểm trộm đạo hướng đồ ăn trộn lẫn đậu xanh xương sườn canh phóng cẩu kỷ, một phát khởi tình tới chẳng phân biệt thời gian trường hợp, ở trên giường còn phi buộc ta kêu ca…… Những việc này ta liền đều không nói, lúc ấy không yêu đương thời điểm nói thật dễ nghe, lại phải cho ta trích ngôi sao lại là ta tinh tinh, đuổi tới tay liền không phải như vậy hồi sự! Chụp một bộ diễn truyền một lần tai tiếng liền tính, còn mỗi ngày một bộ với ai đều anh em tốt bộ dáng, lúc ấy truy ta thời điểm ta nên nhìn ra tới, thật là mắt bị mù!”

Hắn đem ly rượu bang mà hướng quầy bar một phách, “Lại đến một ly!”

Trương một sơn mùi ngon phảng phất đang nghe chuyện xưa sẽ, nhạc không điên nhi mà cấp cái ly lại rót đầy mới mẻ nước chanh.

Lưu hạo nhiên chột dạ: “Cũng, cũng không có mỗi một bộ đều truyền, truyền đi?”

“Như thế nào không có! Lần trước hắn đi chụp cái kia cái gì cái gì cổ trang, chụp xong một mảnh gió êm sóng lặng, ta còn nói lần này rốt cuộc có tiến bộ, kết quả ngươi đoán thế nào, ngày hôm sau lại lên hot search!” Ngô Lỗi thở phì phì mà lại rót nửa ly nước chanh, “Này đều tính, mới vừa ở cùng nhau thời điểm tiết mục thượng nhân gia hỏi hắn tuyển hắn tai tiếng bạn gái vẫn là tuyển ta, nhân gia không nửa điểm do dự mà liền tuyển tai tiếng bạn gái đi! Ta thủ 0 điểm cho hắn phát cái sinh nhật chúc phúc, liền hồi hắn sư huynh không trở về ta, ta không cần mặt mũi a! Cùng hắn một đám huynh đệ đi xem điện ảnh cũng có thể nhìn ra cp cảm tới, nhân gia bao lớn cá nhân, xem cái hôn diễn còn luân được đến hắn lon ton mà đi cho nhân gia che đôi mắt…… Chính hắn mười bảy tuổi thời điểm đã ở tiết mục hậu trường đổ ta muốn WeChat!”

Trương một sơn cuồng tiếu thanh kinh thiên động địa, Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt lúc đỏ lúc trắng, buổi nói chuyện nói xuống dưới liền hắn đều cảm thấy chính mình ác liệt hành vi quả thực khánh trúc nan thư, là tội ác tày trời tra nam không chạy.

Hắn thái độ thành khẩn mà kiểm điểm: “Là, là rất tra.”

Trương một sơn thật sự nhìn không được, quyết tâm xem ở nhiều năm huynh đệ tình cảm thượng giúp Lưu hạo nhiên một phen, “Kia hắn như vậy tra, ngươi làm gì còn không cùng hắn chia tay a?”

“Ai nói ta không cùng hắn chia tay! Này không phải phân sao!” Ngô Lỗi tay một phách cái bàn, đôi mắt trừng đến lại viên lại đại, như vậy Lưu hạo nhiên cơ hồ muốn cho rằng hắn đã tỉnh rượu, kết quả giây tiếp theo khí thế của hắn toàn vô, bả vai mềm mại mà sập xuống, một khuôn mặt lại nhíu lại, “…… Chính là ta hiện tại hối hận.”

05

“Kỳ thật ngẫm lại hắn đối ta còn là khá tốt, mỗi lần đi công tác đều cho ta mang lễ vật, còn tặng ta thật nhiều Iron Man tay làm,” Ngô Lỗi héo úa ủ rũ mà lẩm bẩm tự nói, “Nấu cơm tuy rằng khó ăn điểm đi, ít nhất có thể giúp ta giảm béo a…… Mỗi lần cãi nhau, tuy rằng hắn tổng không rõ ta ở khí chút cái gì, vẫn là rất có kiên nhẫn mà hống ta, chính mình mặt mũi kéo không xuống dưới cùng ta nói chuyện, còn giả thành hắn diễn quá nhân vật, ngốc không ngốc.”

“Hắn như thế nào chính là không rõ,” Ngô Lỗi cái mũi vừa nhíu, một giọt nước mắt bẹp rơi vào trước mặt cái ly, “Ta chỉ là muốn làm nhất đặc biệt kia một cái mà thôi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên bị Ngô Lỗi khóc đến tâm đều phải hóa, nội tâm chấn động tự trách cùng trương một sơn “Chậc chậc chậc ngươi cái này tra nam” phê phán ánh mắt song trọng áp lực hắn cơ hồ muốn làm tràng quỳ xuống lấy máu tạ tội.

“Ngươi bạn trai cũ nói hắn hối hận,” hắn sụp một đôi cẩu cẩu mắt, ủy khuất ba ba mà nhìn Ngô Lỗi, “Hắn nói hắn không nghĩ chia tay.”

  
“Hắn tưởng cùng ngươi kết hôn, ngươi có nguyện ý hay không?”

06

Ngô Lỗi mở to mắt trong nháy mắt cảm thấy chính mình đầu đau muốn nứt ra, kia cảm giác tựa như có người mở ra xe tải lớn từ hắn huyệt Thái Dương thượng nghiền cái năm sáu biến dường như. Bên cạnh Lưu hạo nhiên còn không có tỉnh, cánh tay cô ở hắn trên eo đem hắn ôm chết khẩn, Ngô Lỗi vừa định giống ngày thường giống nhau thò lại gần thân thân hắn mặt, tối hôm qua khắc khẩu bỗng nhiên nảy lên trong lòng, hắn nhấc chân một chân đá vào Lưu hạo nhiên trên người, tức giận mà nói: “Lăn xuống đi!”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngủ mơ bị đá tỉnh, toàn đương hắn là ở nháo rời giường khí, nghiêng đi mặt đi hôn hôn bờ môi của hắn, hữu khí vô lực: “…… Đừng nháo, làm ta ngủ tiếp một lát……”

Ngô Lỗi tạc mao: “Chúng ta còn ở chia tay đâu! Ta còn chưa nói muốn cùng ngươi hòa hảo!”

Lưu hạo nhiên nửa mộng nửa tỉnh mắt buồn ngủ mông lung mà nhìn hắn một cái, dắt Ngô Lỗi đặt ở chăn bên ngoài tay giơ lên trước mặt hắn: “Chúng ta hiện tại không phải chia tay có thể giải quyết quan hệ.”

Ngô Lỗi nhìn ngón áp út thượng sáng lấp lánh ngoạn ý, cả người há hốc mồm.

Lưu hạo nhiên lại thò lại gần hôn hôn hắn, cười đến phi thường sáng lạn: “Muốn ly hôn mới được.”

Toàn văn xong


	5. Vô chung

Vô chung

Từ khách sạn ra tới thời điểm hạ điểm mưa nhỏ.  
Vũ thế tuy rằng rất nhỏ, kinh mười hai tháng ban đêm gió lạnh một đông lạnh, phất ở trên mặt cũng có rất nhỏ đau đớn cảm. Hắn đứng ở cửa điểm điếu thuốc, các nữ nhân rộn ràng nhốn nháo tiếng cười, giày cao gót đạp lên sàn cẩm thạch thượng thanh âm ở hắn phía sau từ xa tới gần mà vang lên tới, hắn ngẩng đầu, nhìn không trung thở ra một ngụm sương khói.  
Tám năm trước hắn rời đi Z thành thời điểm nơi này mùa đông còn xa không có như vậy lãnh, gió thổi ở trên mặt tựa như có người ở dùng sống dao quát ngươi mặt. Hắn lần này trở về cảm thấy cái gì đều cùng trước kia không giống nhau, liền hắn những cái đó ngày xưa nữ đồng học, hắn đều cảm thấy các nàng trên người nhiều loại dĩ vãng không có khắc chế.

Một cây yên sắp trừu xong thời điểm, có người đi đến trước mặt hắn. Hắn ngẩng đầu thấy là Lưu hạo nhiên.

“Mượn cái hỏa?” Hắn lắc lắc trong tay hộp thuốc, cười đến có điểm bỡn cợt, “Ta bật lửa quên ở trong xe.”  
Hắn lay động cái kia hộp thuốc thời điểm hắn lại nhìn đến hắn ngón áp út thượng nhẫn. Bạc bạc một vòng, mặt trên khảm kim cương giống viên ngôi sao tễ mắt đối hắn cười. Vừa mới ở ghế lô đại gia chạm cốc thời điểm hắn liền thấy, G còn cùng trước kia giống nhau, bắt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên tay một hai phải đại gia đoán đó là mấy cara.  
“Tân nương trên tay mới giữ lời,” hắn cười nói, những người khác liền ồn ào đến lợi hại hơn. Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn qua, hắn liền nâng một chút trước mặt cái ly, vẫn cứ mang theo ý cười mà.

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở hắn bên cạnh hút thuốc. Hắn đã dập tắt tàn thuốc, đứng ở nơi đó thật sự cảm thấy cương đến hoảng. Không thể tránh ra, lại tổng không thể lại cấp chính mình điểm một chi —— bọn họ không có gì lời nói có thể nói, từ trước chính là như vậy.  
Lưu hạo nhiên so với bọn hắn đều lớn hơn hai tuổi, trên đường thân thể nguyên nhân hưu hai năm học, theo chân bọn họ cùng năm thượng cao trung. Văn khoa ban nam sinh thiếu đến đáng thương, mỗi phùng hội thể thao hạng mục báo xuống dưới, mỗi người muốn luân thượng ba bốn hồi tràng, nhưng mà thiếu đến này nông nỗi, bọn họ giống nhau không ở cùng cái trong vòng. Mười cái nam sinh, tám người một gian ký túc xá, Lưu hạo nhiên vừa vặn chính là kia nhiều ra tới một phần năm. Bọn họ có thể nói được với lời nói cơ hội càng thêm thiếu.  
Hắn không cảm thấy có bao nhiêu đáng tiếc, vốn dĩ liền không phải một loại người. Lưu hạo nhiên cái loại này ôn hòa cùng hắn kia một loại gần như khéo đưa đẩy lả lướt lại có bất đồng. Huống chi giống bọn họ như vậy điều kiện gần hai người, vốn dĩ liền rất khó muốn hảo đến lên, đó là một loại thực vi diệu cân bằng, Ngô Lỗi cũng nói không nên lời nguyên nhân.

Hắn từ G nơi đó nghe nói lớp học nữ sinh rất dài một đoạn thời gian đều lấy hai người bọn họ vì nguyên hình sáng tác triền miên lâm li đồng nghiệp chuyện xưa, quả thực cảm thấy không thể tưởng tượng.

Lưu hạo nhiên quay mặt đi đối với hắn, “Anh quốc so nơi này lãnh đến nhiều đi?”  
Anh quốc là ướt ngượng ngùng lãnh, làm người thời thời khắc khắc cảm thấy trên người kết băng tra. Hắn ở nơi đó xuyên áo cổ đứng áo khoác, bởi vì lười đến mang dù, mà kia kỳ thật không đủ giữ ấm. Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, nói: “Kỳ thật cũng liền như vậy.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên cười một chút, kia tươi cười có loại quá vãng quen thuộc. Ngô Lỗi có trong nháy mắt hoảng hốt, phảng phất trở lại thời cấp 3. Có điểm kỳ quái, rõ ràng từ trước cũng không có nhiều quen thuộc, nhưng này một buổi tối xuống dưới, Lưu hạo nhiên là duy nhất làm hắn cảm thấy không như thế nào biến sự tình.  
Hắn giống như luôn luôn là như thế này, có loại phi thường thiếu niên khí chất. Liền tính mọi người đều không hề là hơn mười tuổi tuổi tác, hắn cười thời điểm cái kia răng nanh ngẫu nhiên chợt lóe hiện, liền rõ ràng là cái mang theo tính trẻ con thành nhân.

“Kỳ thật ta có đôi khi sẽ tưởng,” Lưu hạo nhiên yên trừu xong rồi, ngẩng đầu lên xem hắn, bỗng nhiên lại cười lắc đầu, “Tính.”  
Hắn không thế nào lao lực mà liền lý giải cái kia tạm dừng hàm nghĩa.  
“Tính.” Ngô Lỗi không hề tất yếu mà ở đầu lưỡi lặp lại một lần hắn nói, sau đó bọn họ nhìn nhau giải hòa tựa mà cười một chút. Lưu hạo nhiên đem trừu xong tàn thuốc ném xuống đất dẫm diệt, kia hoả tinh giãy giụa một cái chớp mắt liền hoàn toàn dập tắt.  
Hoả tinh dữ dội mỏng manh, so ra kém hắn ngón áp út thượng kia viên ngôi sao giống nhau tễ mắt cười kim cương.

Ngô Lỗi một người lái xe về nhà.  
Radio phóng tiếng Anh ca, hắn mười mấy năm trước giống như liền nghe qua. Kia điệu có chút cũ, âm nhạc kỳ thật cùng người giống nhau, thời gian lâu rồi, ở năm tháng lắng đọng lại quá liền không tự giác mà bắt đầu nhiễm tang thương hương vị.  
Hắn đi theo hừ hai câu, âm nhạc thanh bị một cái làm ra vẻ giọng nữ cắt đứt, nàng đầy nhịp điệu mà trữ tình, có loại thực cố tình uyển chuyển cùng điềm mỹ: “Ngươi mười bảy tuổi thời điểm hôn qua người còn ở bên cạnh ngươi sao? Vẫn là đã bao phủ ở thời gian nước lũ trung……”  
Xe ở trên đường đổ, phía trước dòng xe cộ dài lâu, nước mưa ở phía trước cửa sổ thượng hồ khai một mảnh xa hoa truỵ lạc ảo giác.  
Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở trong bóng tối không có động.

Hắn mười bảy tuổi thời điểm hôn qua người vừa mới cùng hắn đứng chung một chỗ trừu một cây yên.  
Kia kỳ thật không thể tính một cái hôn —— Lưu hạo nhiên đem hắn đẩy đến khung giường thượng dùng hàm răng đi đâm bờ môi của hắn, so với cọ xát đại khái nói cắn xé càng xác thực chút, bọn họ ai đều không nghĩ trước yếu thế, cuối cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đem đầu lưỡi vói vào hắn trong miệng thời điểm hắn dùng sức mà cắn hắn một ngụm, kia chảy ra mùi máu tươi giống nào đó không có thiêu thục thịt.  
Hắn xem qua Lưu hạo nhiên hôn lễ ảnh chụp, hắn cúi đầu hôn hắn tân nương, kia hình ảnh lưu luyến mà ôn nhu, sẽ không làm người liên tưởng đến huyết nhục.

Hắn duỗi tay muốn tắt đi quảng bá, mà cái kia lải nhải giọng nữ bỗng nhiên đạm ra, quay lại hắn quen thuộc làn điệu, kia có chút cũ giai điệu cực kỳ ôn nhu.  
Goodbye my almost lover, so long my luckless romance.

Hắn có đôi khi sẽ tưởng, tưởng cái gì đâu, nếu buộc hắn đem nói cho hết lời thì tốt rồi.


	6. Ta cùng ta cơ khổ vô danh ngón tay

Ta cùng ta cơ khổ vô danh ngón tay

“Hai ngày này hành trình đều cho ngươi không ra tới,” Ngô Duyệt đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm Ipad thượng nhật trình biểu xác nhận, “Ngươi hai mươi hào phi mã mệt, 21 hào rạng sáng phi cơ trực tiếp bay lên hải. Chúng ta đến lúc đó trực tiếp tại Thượng Hải hội hợp.”

Ngô Lỗi vừa mới kết thúc liên tục mười hai giờ quay chụp, mệt thật sự, nằm liệt ghế dựa có một chút không một chút mà xoát Weibo, lười biếng mà ứng thanh ân.

Ngô Duyệt do dự một chút, cuối cùng vẫn là không nhịn xuống mở miệng, “…… Kỳ thật ngươi nếu là không nghĩ đi liền tính, sấn hai ngày này phóng cái giả nghỉ ngơi một chút, bên kia liền tìm cái lấy cớ nói đương kỳ bài bất quá tới, quay đầu lại lại đem lễ vật đưa qua đi thì tốt rồi.”  
Nàng đệ đệ duy trì nguyên lai tư thế nằm liệt nơi đó, ngoài cửa sổ xe bóng đêm đen nhánh, màn hình di động ánh sáng ánh hắn mặt chợt minh chợt diệt. Hắn trầm mặc trong chốc lát, đột nhiên cười “Ta không có không nghĩ đi a, ta rất muốn đi. Maldives a, nhiều xinh đẹp a, ta còn chưa có đi quá đâu.” Hắn dừng dừng, lại nói, “Huống chi nhiều năm như vậy bằng hữu đâu.”

Ngô Duyệt thở dài, không nói tiếp lời nói.

  
Nhiều năm như vậy bằng hữu, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng vẫn là không có thỉnh hắn làm bạn lang. Kỳ thật cũng là dự kiến bên trong sự. Nhiều năm như vậy tới Ngô Lỗi biết chính mình không phải hắn bằng hữu nhất đặc biệt cái kia.  
Nhưng hắn chân chính ở khách sạn đại đường nhìn thấy xuống dưới tiếp hắn Lưu hạo nhiên thời điểm vẫn là bắt lấy chuyện này trêu chọc hắn một đốn, “Ngươi không mời ta làm bạn lang, có phải hay không sợ ta đến lúc đó so ngươi soái đoạt ngươi nổi bật a?”

Lưu hạo nhiên cười hướng ngực hắn không nhẹ không nặng mà đấm một quyền, sau đó cho hắn một cái ôm.  
Hắn buông ra Lưu hạo nhiên thời điểm thấy hắn bên người đứng mỉm cười mà nhìn bọn họ tuổi trẻ nữ nhân, Ngô Lỗi vì thế cùng nàng bắt tay, cười ra vẻ mặt hắn nhất am hiểu phúc hậu và vô hại nói tẩu tử hảo. So từ trước hắn ở bát quái trong tin tức thấy bị chụp lén mơ hồ không rõ hằng ngày ảnh chụp muốn minh diễm động lòng người đến nhiều, thế nhưng cũng cảm thấy không thua hắn ngày thường hợp tác quá những cái đó nữ minh tinh.

“Lưu nguyên thật sự thực may mắn,” hắn nghiêng đi mặt nhìn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, đột nhiên nói như vậy, nghiêm trang mà kêu nổi lên Lưu hạo nhiên đại danh.  
Trước mặt tân nhân đều hơi mà sửng sốt một chút, tân nương vừa muốn nói chuyện, Lưu hạo nhiên đã ôm quá nàng bả vai, trên mặt mang theo mơ hồ mà khả nghi mặt đỏ lớn tiếng nói: “Phải không, ta cảm thấy ngươi tẩu tử cũng thực may mắn.”

Ngốc bức thẳng nam Lưu hạo nhiên quả nhiên tới rồi 30 tuổi cũng vẫn là ngốc bức thẳng nam, Ngô Lỗi tưởng.

  
Buổi tối dự bị tiệc rượu thượng hắn thấy rất nhiều quen thuộc gương mặt, bọn họ nhân tế vòng rốt cuộc hơn phân nửa là trọng điệp. Ngô Lỗi cùng tân nhân chụp chiếu, đưa lên hắn chuẩn bị lễ vật.

Ngô Lỗi lễ vật là một bức họa, hắn tháng trước ở Paris một cái đấu giá hội thượng chụp được tới, nước Pháp một cái mới phát hậu hiện đại chủ nghĩa họa gia tác phẩm. Hắn chụp được tới lý do cũng rất đơn giản, hắn kỳ thật cũng không hiểu này đó lung tung rối loạn đồ vật, chính là thuần túy cảm thấy khá xinh đẹp.

“Ngươi đây là chơi xấu a,” Lưu hạo nhiên ra vẻ khoa trương mà oán giận hắn, “Năm đó rõ ràng nói tốt ta nếu là trước kết hôn ngươi liền cho ta kéo một xe vàng thỏi đương tiền biếu.”  
Hắn tân hôn thê tử nửa oán trách mà chụp một chút hắn khuỷu tay, chuyển qua tới đối Ngô Lỗi nhu nhu hòa hòa mà cười, “Thật cám ơn ngươi, ta thực thích. Quay đầu lại ta khiến cho bọn họ giúp ta quải về đến nhà phòng ngủ trên tường.”  
Ngô Lỗi cũng đi theo cười, “Tẩu tử thích liền hảo.”

Bọn họ gia, bọn họ phòng ngủ, bọn họ tường.

  
Hắn mang đến thay đổi đầu cắm hỏng rồi, di động lượng điện kề bên tử vong, rạng sáng 1 giờ không thể nề hà mà phát WeChat cấp Lưu hạo nhiên xin giúp đỡ: “Ngươi có hay không thêm một cái thay đổi đầu cắm?”  
Bên kia thực mau hồi lại đây ngắn gọn ba chữ, “Chờ a.”

Hắn đi mở cửa thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên ăn mặc ngắn tay quần đùi đứng ở cửa, trong tay trừ bỏ thay đổi đầu cắm còn đề ra hai bình rượu.

“Ngươi buổi tối còn không có uống đủ a?” Hắn ở trong phòng lục tung mà tìm dụng cụ mở chai, cuối cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói thôi bỏ đi, nói lấy nha đem nắp bình cắn khai.  
Lưu hạo nhiên cầm hai cái cái ly hướng bên trong rót rượu, nghiêng về một phía một bên nói, “Uy, đêm nay chính là ta độc thân cuối cùng một đêm, ngày mai ta liền chính thức bước vào vây thành, muốn mang lên hôn nhân xiềng xích.” Hắn khoa trương mà vẻ mặt đau khổ, nhưng trong ánh mắt sáng lấp lánh, tất cả đều là đối tương lai cùng hạnh phúc hướng tới, kia quang mang loá mắt đến dọa người.

Ngô Lỗi cười cùng hắn chạm cốc, “Kính ngươi xiềng xích.”  
Bọn họ thượng một lần như vậy cùng nhau uống rượu là rất nhiều năm trước sự, hình như là ở bọn họ còn còn đều niên thiếu thời điểm. Tính tính toán mười năm đi qua, thời gian chịu không nổi như vậy tính, quá dễ dàng liền cảm thấy nhìn thấy ghê người.

“Trước kia xem người khác kết hôn, tổng cảm thấy, quá khó khăn đi, cả đời chỉ cùng một người ở bên nhau, không hề giữ lại chia sẻ cùng trung thành,” Lưu hạo nhiên đại khái là có điểm hơi say, bắt đầu không tìm giới hạn mà nói đông nói tây, “Đến phiên chính mình mới cảm thấy, giống như cũng liền có chuyện như vậy, không có gì ghê gớm, rất đơn giản.”

Ngô Lỗi ứng thanh ân, thanh âm nặng nề.

“Bất quá hôn lễ việc này nhưng một chút đều không đơn giản,” Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên bổ sung, trên mặt biểu tình phảng phất vẫn là lòng còn sợ hãi, “Ta không bao giờ nghĩ đến lần thứ hai, thật là đáng sợ.”

Ngô Lỗi trầm mặc mà đem rượu uống một hơi cạn sạch, rốt cuộc mở miệng.  
“Sẽ không có lần thứ hai,” hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên liếc mắt một cái, cười cười, “Tẩu tử là cái hảo nữ nhân, các ngươi gặp qua cả đời.”

Lưu hạo nhiên hắc hắc hắc mà cười, quay đầu lại bắt đầu quan tâm khởi hắn cảm tình sinh hoạt, “Ngươi hiện tại rốt cuộc có hay không bạn gái a? Ta lần trước xem tin tức viết cái kia, ngươi phim mới hợp tác cái kia gọi là gì tới ——”  
“Giả.” Ngô Lỗi đánh gãy hắn.

“Ai không phải ta nói, Ngô Lỗi, quá xong mười hai tháng ngươi cũng liền 28 đi ——” Lưu hạo nhiên cố ý cắn trọng 28 cái này âm tiết, “Ngươi có phải hay không cũng suy xét một chút, tìm cá nhân, yên ổn xuống dưới……”  
Ngô Lỗi mắt trợn trắng, “Ngươi có phải hay không cùng ta mẹ thương lượng hảo, thế nàng tới bức hôn?”

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ lại nói, “Ta thử qua. Nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là cảm thấy, đại gia muốn đồ vật không giống nhau đi. Các nàng thích cũng không phải chân chính ta.”  
Là TV thượng từ nhỏ ngôi sao nhí xuất đạo Ngô Lỗi, là ở thành nhân lễ thượng bị fans hỏi đến tính toán khi nào cưới ta sẽ cười nói ngươi xem chúng ta hiện tại cũng coi như là gặp qua gia trưởng Ngô Lỗi, là từ lúc ấy, hoặc là sớm hơn trước kia, cũng đã bát diện linh lung trường tụ thiện vũ khéo đưa đẩy vô khuyết Ngô Lỗi.  
Những cái đó đều là hắn, lại giống như kỳ thật không phải hắn.

  
Hắn ở hôn lễ bắt đầu tiền đề trước ly tràng.

Ngày hôm sau trời còn chưa sáng, hắn đã thu thập hảo hành lý, cấp Lưu hạo nhiên để lại tạ lỗi WeChat, ở lâm đăng ký trước đã phát hắn trước một đêm cùng tân nhân chụp ảnh chung, biểu đạt không thể lưu lại tham gia hôn lễ tiếc nuối, đưa lên hắn nhất chân thành chúc phúc.

Hắn cũng không muốn đem này gọi lâm trận bỏ chạy.

Hắn nghĩ đến tối hôm qua Lưu hạo nhiên cuối cùng uống mang, nằm liệt phòng trên sô pha lẩm bẩm lầm bầm mơ hồ không rõ mà nói mê sảng. Ngô Lỗi đem đầy đất loạn lăn bình rượu tử phóng tới rác rưởi túi thu thập hảo, đi đến sô pha trước ngồi xổm xuống chống cằm nhìn hắn, không nhịn xuống duỗi tay khò khè một phen Lưu hạo nhiên lung tung rối loạn đầu tóc.  
“Ta những cái đó hắc phấn, nói ta khéo đưa đẩy nói ta dối trá, này đó ta đều nhận,” Ngô Lỗi thanh âm thấp thấp, Lưu hạo nhiên hô hấp đã dần dần đều đều, hắn nói như là ở lầm bầm lầu bầu, “Nhưng các nàng nói ta kỹ thuật diễn không tốt, cái này ta là không nhận.”

“Ta cảm thấy ta kỹ thuật diễn vẫn là thực không tồi.”

Hắn thò lại gần, môi như có như không chạm vào một chút Lưu hạo nhiên khóe miệng.

“Tân hôn vui sướng, Lưu nguyên.”

  
Chín vạn thước Anh trời cao, hắn đem cái trán dựa thượng lạnh băng cửa sổ mạn tàu, đi xuống vọng một mảnh mênh mang nước biển, thấy không rõ Lưu hạo nhiên cùng hắn tân nương vị trí mỹ lệ tiểu đảo.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên lại lần nữa nhớ tới Ngô Lỗi đưa kia phúc lúc ấy bị hắn ghét bỏ họa là ở hôn lễ kết thúc mấy cái cuối tuần sau, hắn vừa mới kết thúc công tác trở lại Bắc Kinh, một chút phi cơ nhận được tân gia trang hoàng nhân viên đánh tới điện thoại, trong điện thoại đối phương cuống quít mà xin lỗi, nói ngượng ngùng hướng phòng ngủ trên tường bức họa thời điểm họa rơi xuống, khung ảnh lồng kính quăng ngã nát, khả năng muốn đưa đi một lần nữa phiếu một chút.

Hắn nhất thời thậm chí không nhớ tới là nào phó họa, may mà lúc này xe vừa vặn đi ngang qua tân gia dưới lầu, hắn nói tốt đi ta đây đi lên nhìn xem.

Hắn tân gia đã sơ cụ hình thức ban đầu, toàn bộ là hắn thê tử một tay thiết kế trang hoàng cùng gia cụ.

Hắn đẩy ra phòng ngủ môn, liếc mắt một cái nhìn đến trên sàn nhà đầm đìa pha lê mảnh nhỏ, Ngô Lỗi đưa kia bức họa liền nằm ở pha lê trung ương. Hắn trấn an vẫn như cũ ở cuống quít xin lỗi nhân viên công tác, đi qua đi thật cẩn thận mà dẫn theo vải vẽ tranh sơn dầu hai giác đem nó từ trên sàn nhà xách lên tới, “Không quan hệ, ta buổi chiều vừa lúc không có việc gì, ta đem hắn đưa đi một lần nữa……”

Hắn lời còn chưa dứt liền sững sờ ở tại chỗ.

Vải vẽ tranh sơn dầu mặt trái viết một đầu thơ, kia chữ viết thực xấu, hắn nhận được đó là ai bút tích. Kia thơ cũng là hắn nhận thức, quên là nào một lần, quay chụp nào đó tạp chí ngoài lề thời điểm hắn đã từng đọc diễn cảm quá.

Phổ hi kim 《 ta đã từng từng yêu ngươi 》.

“Ta từng yêu ngươi  
Ta từng yên lặng mà, vô vọng mà từng yêu ngươi  
Tra tấn ta, khi thì là ghen ghét, khi thì là e lệ  
Nguyện thượng đế lại ban ngươi những người khác  
Cũng tựa ta như vậy kiên trinh như sắt”

“Tân hôn vui sướng, ta mộng đẹp.”


	7. Học đệ yêu thầm ta làm sao bây giờ

Học đệ yêu thầm ta làm sao bây giờ

1

Lưu hạo nhiên gần nhất có điểm phiền, hắn cảm giác chính mình giống như bị người coi trọng.

Chuyện này vốn dĩ kỳ thật không tính một cái bối rối —— Lưu hạo nhiên từ sinh viên năm nhất đưa tin ngày đó bắt đầu, ổn ngồi lần này giáo thảo bảo tọa chỉnh ba năm, thu quá thư tình so ba năm tới viết quá luận văn còn nhiều, ba năm xuống dưới hắn đã có thể đem “Cảm ơn ngươi, nhưng là thực xin lỗi” nói được lệnh người như tắm mình trong gió xuân thậm chí mặt đỏ tim đập.  
Nhưng lần này không giống nhau, bởi vì cái kia hư hư thực thực coi trọng người của hắn là Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi là so với hắn tiểu tam giới học đệ, đồng dạng ở đại vừa báo nói ngày đó liền khiến cho toàn giáo oanh động, tuấn như điêu khắc ngũ quan cùng ưu việt dáng người tỉ lệ như là từ thanh xuân phim thần tượng đi ra nam chính, mắt đào hoa không có thời khắc nào là không giống thâm tình chân thành, cười rộ lên ngọt đến đường cát —— đình chỉ, Lưu hạo nhiên, không cần lại phóng cầu vồng thí!  
Nói ngắn lại, bọn họ trường học sinh viên năm nhất ký túc xá luôn luôn là nam nữ hỗn túc, nữ sinh mặt trên hai tầng nam sinh phía dưới hai tầng, cái này chế độ vẫn luôn chịu đủ lên án, nhưng mà từ Ngô Lỗi nhập giáo ngày đó bắt đầu, trường học trên diễn đàn sở hữu oán giận khiếu nại thanh âm biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi.

Rốt cuộc ai không nghĩ xem Ngô Lỗi không mặc áo trên ở hành lang lượng quần áo đâu?

Này đó đều không phải trọng điểm, trọng điểm là cái này bị toàn giáo siêu một nửa nữ sinh yêu thầm, đẹp đến không giống chân nhân xuân phong mười dặm so ra kém hắn cười —— Lưu hạo nhiên, dừng lại, không cần lại phóng cầu vồng thí, dừng lại —— học đệ, giống như yêu thầm hắn.  
Lưu hạo nhiên thật sâu mà u buồn mà nhíu mày, biểu tình rất giống lần trước bắt được đổng tử kiện cùng trương một sơn ở trong ký túc xá trộm ăn sầu riêng đại phúc.

Tuy rằng cái này sầu riêng đại phúc, tám khối cơ bụng mặt mày như họa, cười rộ lên giống đường cát đôi mắt giống —— Lưu hạo nhiên! Dừng lại!

2

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi là ở trường học người mẫu trong xã nhận thức.

Hai người bọn họ đều không phải người mẫu xã chính quy xã viên, thuần túy bởi vì thân cao cùng dáng người ưu thế, đồ quân dụng gắn kế hệ học tỷ coi trọng kéo đi ở đề cương luận văn tú thượng sung tráng đinh. Lưu hạo nhiên khoác một kiện nghe nói lấy bảo vệ môi trường cùng tiết kiệm năng lượng giảm bài vì thiết kế lý niệm bao tải dường như quần áo ở một đám người trung vẫn như cũ xuất sắc mà đáng chú ý, vừa quay đầu lại liền thấy đồng dạng khoác bao tải, ở trong đám người đồng dạng xuất sắc mà đáng chú ý Ngô Lỗi.  
Hai cái bao tải đương trường trao đổi WeChat lại lẫn nhau đóng Weibo, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy cùng Ngô Lỗi thực chơi thân, sau lại cùng Ngô Lỗi đánh một mâm trò chơi về sau, hai người kỳ ( nửa ) cổ ( cân ) tương ( tám ) đương ( hai ) trò chơi trình độ làm cái này “Chơi thân” nhanh chóng bay lên tới rồi “Nhất kiến như cố” trình độ.

Ngô Lỗi thực dính hắn, không có khóa thời điểm cơ hồ cùng Lưu hạo nhiên như bóng với hình, người khác lớn lên ngọt, cười đến ngọt, người cũng ngọt, miệng càng ngọt, duy nhất không được hoàn mỹ khả năng chính là Ngô Lỗi chết sống không chịu kêu hắn ca. Lưu hạo nhiên vốn dĩ cảm thấy nam tính tự tôn đã chịu khiêu chiến, nhưng Ngô Lỗi cặp mắt đào hoa kia nhìn chằm chằm hắn, mềm mềm mại mại một ngụm một cái hạo nhiên kêu đến hắn cả người da tô thịt tô xương cốt tô, sau lại cũng liền cảm thấy tên của mình so với kia một tiếng có lẽ có tôn xưng dễ nghe nhiều.

Vốn dĩ hết thảy đều thực hảo, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không cảm thấy có cái gì không đúng.

Thẳng đến ngày nọ đổng tử kiện hẹn hò trở về, đẩy cửa mà nhập đồng thời phát ra liên tiếp kinh thiên động địa cười ầm lên: “Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ngày thiên ngươi biết tôn di hỏi ta cái gì sao, nàng cư nhiên hỏi ta Ngô Lỗi có phải hay không ở truy ngươi ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha”

Lưu hạo nhiên vốn dĩ muốn đi theo cười ầm lên, cúi đầu thấy di động tiến tới tới một cái Ngô Lỗi tân tin tức, nói hạo nhiên ta hôm nay ăn cái thịt nướng ăn rất ngon, cho ngươi đóng gói, ngươi trong chốc lát nhớ rõ xuống lầu lấy úc.

3

Cẩn thận ngẫm lại Ngô Lỗi xác thật đối hắn giống như cùng đối những người khác không giống nhau.  
Lại cẩn thận ngẫm lại…… Loại này không giống nhau…… Giống như xác thật giống nhau là nam sinh truy thích nữ hài tử kịch bản.

Ngọa tào không thể nào……  
Tuy rằng Ngô Lỗi lớn lên giống truyện tranh giống nhau đẹp, dáng người cùng điêu khắc giống nhau ưu việt, giọng nói mềm đến giống ngọt gạo nếp tươi cười ngọt đến giống đường cát trắng, tiếng nói chung cùng hắn một cái sọt, làm người hoạt bát thú vị lại cẩn thận săn sóc, rất biết chiếu cố người, EQ rất cao, đối hắn —— đình chỉ Lưu hạo nhiên, đình chỉ —— nhưng, Ngô Lỗi là nam.

Hắn cũng là nam.  
Hắn vẫn là thẳng nam.

4

Một khi có như vậy tâm lý dự thiết, Lưu hạo nhiên càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy rất thật, Ngô Lỗi rất nhiều hành vi ở “Hắn yêu thầm ta” lự kính thêm vào hạ cũng được đến giải thích hợp lý.

Tỷ như thượng cuối tuần trung thu kỳ nghỉ, Ngô Lỗi trở về một chuyến thành đô, trở về phát WeChat nói cho hắn mang theo quê nhà đặc sản cay rát thỏ đầu.  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn tin nhắn cười lạnh, a, cho rằng dùng mỹ thực liền có thể buộc trụ ta tâm sao?  
Đồng thời một khắc cũng không trì hoãn mà hồi phục, tốt, ta hiện tại liền đi lấy.

Tỷ như hôm trước Ngô Lỗi cố ý ở hắn đi lấy cay rát thỏ đầu phía trước kháp điểm tắm rửa, hắn đẩy ra ký túc xá môn thời điểm Ngô Lỗi đang ở lượng quần áo, không có mặc áo trên, tóc còn ở đi xuống tích thủy, duỗi trường cánh tay động tác làm hắn cơ bắp đường cong rõ ràng lại dụ hoặc.  
Lưu hạo nhiên nuốt một ngụm nước miếng.  
A, còn muốn dùng thân thể câu dẫn ta.  
Hắn ở trong lòng cười lạnh, một bên không chịu khống chế mà mặc kệ chính mình ánh mắt tham lam mà ở Ngô Lỗi trên người mỗi một khối cơ bắp đi lên hồi liếm láp.

Ngô Lỗi này thực phạm quy.  
Rốt cuộc ai không nghĩ xem Ngô Lỗi không mặc áo trên lượng quần áo đâu?

Lại tỷ như ngày hôm qua. Ngô Lỗi dính hắn tới cọ hắn công cộng môn tự chọn, thượng đến một nửa đột nhiên sở trường khuỷu tay chạm chạm cánh tay hắn, hạ giọng ở bên tai hắn nói, hạo nhiên, ngươi xem ngươi bên cạnh nữ hài tử kia, nàng thật xinh đẹp a.  
Lưu hạo nhiên theo hắn ánh mắt nhìn lại, thấy được cùng chính mình cùng lớp hoa hậu giảng đường.  
Đang ở viết tự bút chì bấm bút tâm bang một tiếng tách ra, Lưu hạo nhiên ở trong lòng cười lạnh.

A, thằng nhãi ranh còn muốn cho ta ghen.

5

Hắn lại cùng Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau ăn cơm, Lưu hạo nhiên lấy chiếc đũa giảo trước mặt một chậu đã đống mì trộn tương, châm chước luôn mãi, quyết định hoặc là không làm, đã làm phải làm đến cùng đem chuyện này làm rõ.  
Hắn thanh thanh yết hầu.  
“Tam thạch a, ngươi, ta……”  
“Ân?” Ngô Lỗi nâng lên đôi mắt xem hắn, mắt hai mí hàng mi dài, lông xù xù mắt to chớp chớp, bộ dáng đáng yêu đến muốn mệnh, hắn mỗi chớp một chút đôi mắt Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng có một đóa pháo hoa nổ tung.

Như vậy đáng yêu người cư nhiên yêu thầm ta, ta có tài đức gì.  
Không xong là tâm động cảm giác.

6

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình giống như cũng có một chút thích Ngô Lỗi.

7

Khụ, khả năng không ngừng một chút.

8

Nhưng mà cùng lúc đó, hắn nghe nói Ngô Lỗi yêu đương, đối tượng là cái kia cùng hắn cùng hệ cùng giới, đi học ngồi ở hắn bên cạnh bị Ngô Lỗi khen quá xinh đẹp nữ sinh.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngay từ đầu tạc, bình tĩnh lại nghĩ nghĩ, lại phát ra một tiếng cười lạnh.  
A, thằng nhãi ranh muốn cho hắn ghen ghen ghét lòng Tư Mã Chiêu không cần quá người qua đường đều biết.

Hắn ở Ngô Lỗi ký túc xá hạ ngăn lại hắn, bởi vì cùng hoa hậu giảng đường luyến ái nghe đồn, bọn họ đã ba ngày chưa thấy qua mặt, sáng lập bọn họ quen biết tới nay lịch sử tân cao.  
Lưu hạo nhiên nói thẳng: “Ngô Lỗi,” hắn thanh thanh yết hầu, “Chơi quá mức đi?”

Ngô Lỗi lại chớp chớp đôi mắt nhìn hắn, vẻ mặt vô tội mờ mịt.

“Ngươi truy nàng là vì khí ta đi?” Lưu hạo nhiên đúng lý hợp tình, “Kỳ thật ngươi có thể trực tiếp cùng ta thổ lộ, không cần như vậy uyển chuyển.”  
Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc nói chuyện, vẻ mặt hoang mang, đôi mắt trừng đến tròn xoe, “…… Ngươi đang nói gì?”

“Ngươi không cần thẹn thùng.” Lưu hạo nhiên thật sâu đắm chìm ở chính mình “Ngô Lỗi yêu thầm ta hắn chỉ là ngượng ngùng nói ra “Kịch bản vô pháp tự kềm chế, “Ngươi không phải thích ta sao? Ta đều đã nhìn ra.”

“……” Ngô Lỗi trầm mặc hai giây, thật cẩn thận, “Hạo nhiên, ngươi có phải hay không hiểu lầm cái gì? Ta…… Ta, ta xác thật thực thích ngươi, nhưng là là bằng hữu thích, không phải cái loại này thích a……”

09

Lưu hạo nhiên tạc mao.

“Không phải cái loại này thích ngươi làm gì muốn mỗi ngày ước ta ăn cơm?!”  
“…… Bởi vì muốn ăn đồ vật quá nhiều, một người điểm không được như vậy nhiều……”  
“Vậy ngươi làm gì phải cho ta mang đặc sản?!”  
“…… Bởi vì ta không ăn thịt thỏ, nhưng ta mẹ một hai phải cho ta mang……” Ngô Lỗi nhỏ giọng lầu bầu, “Thỏ thỏ như vậy đáng yêu sao lại có thể ăn thỏ thỏ.”  
“Vậy ngươi làm gì cố ý ở ta tới phía trước tắm rửa?”  
“…… Bởi vì chậm một chút nữa liền không nước ấm……”  
“…… Vậy ngươi làm gì muốn cố ý nói cái kia nữ sinh đẹp!?”

Ngô Lỗi trầm mặc sau một lúc lâu, lại mở miệng khi ngữ khí phi thường cẩn thận.  
“…… Bởi vì…… Nàng thật sự khá xinh đẹp?”

10

Nam tính tự tôn bị nhục cùng thất tình song trọng đả kích làm Lưu hạo nhiên chưa gượng dậy nổi, liền trương một sơn cho hắn đóng gói trở về thịt kho tàu đại bài cũng chưa có thể cứu đến trở về.  
Hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung gian còn nghe thấy đổng tử khoẻ mạnh hạ phô phóng thương cảm tình ca, “Ta bên người nguyên lai không ai, từng ám chỉ ta yêu thầm ta thực nôn nóng đèn ta mở miệng, nguyên lai không có, trước nay đều không có, làm ta khẩn trương tim đập lâu như vậy, đến này một phút đồng hồ rốt cuộc vọng thông thấu, nguyên lai tình yêu đã tới nửa phút cũng không có……”

Dựa.  
Lưu hạo nhiên xoay người ngồi dậy, tùy tay sao rời giường thượng chó Shiba ôm gối liền triều đổng tử kiện đầu tạp đi qua.

“Cái gì phá ca! Kháp!”

11

Lưu hạo nhiên thương cảm đến đại học ba năm lần đầu tiên kiều khóa.  
Trong phòng ngủ chỉ có hắn một người, hắn cực kỳ bi ai muốn chết mà ôm hắn chó Shiba ôm gối, tuần hoàn truyền phát tin đổng tử kiện buông tha kia đầu thương cảm tình ca, càng nghe càng thống khổ, càng nghe càng áp lực, bi từ giữa tới, mơ mơ màng màng liền ngủ rồi.

Trong lúc ngủ mơ mơ hồ nghe được có người gõ cửa, lại mơ hồ nghe được có người ở kêu tên của hắn.  
Thanh âm ngọt đến giống đường cát, mềm đến giống gạo nếp.

Giống nào đó đem hắn hại thành bộ dáng này thằng nhãi ranh.  
Lưu hạo nhiên không nghĩ trợn mắt.

Cái kia thanh âm bắt đầu ở bên tai hắn nói chuyện, vụn vặt lải nhải, quả thực giống bài hát ru ngủ.  
“Hạo nhiên, hạo nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên, hạo nhiên ca, ca, học trưởng…… Ngươi lý lý ta sao.”  
“…… Ta sai rồi, ta vốn dĩ chỉ là tưởng đậu đậu ngươi……”

Lưu hạo nhiên càng kiên quyết mà đem đôi mắt lại bế khẩn một chút.

“…… Ta là muốn nghe ngươi nói thích ta sao……”

Lưu hạo nhiên giận từ trong lòng sinh ác hướng gan biên hoành.  
Thằng nhãi ranh còn tưởng đùa bỡn hắn cảm tình!

“Ta sai rồi, kỳ thật ngươi đoán đều là đúng……”  
…… Cái gì.

“Hạo nhiên, ta thích ngươi.”  
…… Cái gì???????

“Hạo nhiên, ngươi lại không để ý tới ta, ta liền thân ngươi úc.”  
…… Cái gì, thằng nhãi ranh đang nói cái gì, hắn như thế nào nghe không hiểu…… Từ từ, chậm đã……

Lưu hạo nhiên mở mắt ra thời điểm, vừa lúc đụng phải Ngô Lỗi nhắm đôi mắt, hàng mi dài run nhè nhẹ, giống con bướm cánh.  
Dán hắn môi chính là đồ vật ngọt đến giống đường cát, mềm đến giống đại phúc da.

  
Không phải sầu riêng nhân cái loại này.

-FIN-


	8. Thiên địch

Thiên địch

“Dừng ở một người trong cuộc đời tuyết, chúng ta không thể toàn bộ thấy.”  
“Đừng vì hắn phủi đi, liền lưu lại đi.”

  
Hắn xoát đến tin tức thời điểm phản ứng đầu tiên là cho Ngô Lỗi đã phát WeChat, lời ít mà ý nhiều sáu cái tự, vui sướng khi người gặp họa đến mức tận cùng: “Này ngươi đều có thể lật xe?”

Khiêu khích không có thu được hồi phục, nhưng này không có ảnh hưởng hắn mỹ lệ tâm tình. Ngô Lỗi chuẩn bị thi đại học, hắn bế quan đóng phim, tính lên cũng có một đoạn thời gian không có gặp mặt. Hắn bởi vậy mất đi sinh hoạt một nửa lạc thú —— trào phúng Ngô Lỗi cùng cùng Ngô Lỗi lên giường. Giờ này khắc này chỉ là ngẫm lại người nọ hẳn là như thế nào buồn bực ăn mệt, hắn đều cảm thấy rất thống khoái.

Bọn họ duy trì như vậy quan hệ cũng có không dài không ngắn một đoạn thời gian, mới đầu chỉ có trước nửa bộ phận —— rời đi sân khấu cùng đèn tụ quang, mọi người mô cẩu dạng cùng huynh hữu đệ cung cũng chỉ đến đó chung kết, hai người bọn họ luôn luôn hai xem hai tương ghét, ngầm diễm áp lẫn nhau dẫm đoạt tài nguyên, lẫn nhau bát nước bẩn đều là chuyện thường ngày, căn bản không tồn tại cái gì vĩnh viễn hảo huynh đệ. Ngô Lỗi là chui vào hắn trong lòng bàn tay một cây thứ, mắt thường khó gặp lại ẩn ẩn làm đau, để cho người bực bội chính là hắn rõ ràng biết nó liền ở nơi đó lại chết sống không nhổ ra được —— sau lại phần sau bộ phận không thể hiểu được mà liền đã xảy ra, hắn lần đầu tiên ở nào đó đến nay đã nghĩ không ra tên lễ trao giải hậu trường đem Ngô Lỗi đè ở dưới thân, nhìn hắn cặp kia xinh đẹp đến kỳ cục trong ánh mắt mặt tiên minh phẫn nộ cùng ẩn nhẫn dục vọng đan xen, như là cái tuyết đọng núi lửa hạ lửa đỏ nóng bỏng dung nham, doanh nước mắt đôi mắt hung tợn mà trừng hắn, lại so với ngày thường thiếu điểm lệnh nhân sinh ghét lực sát thương —— có kia một lần liền có lần thứ hai, lần thứ ba, còn có sau này rất nhiều thứ. Bọn họ trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra mà cam chịu này một loại càng vì dị dạng chung sống hình thức, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy hắn giải khóa trận này trò chơi phó bản, tìm được rồi mặt khác một loại giảm bớt kia đau đớn biện pháp —— Lưu hạo nhiên từ trước đến nay không thích làm khó chính mình, huống chi này tư vị mỹ diệu muốn mệnh.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không nghĩ tới lại lần nữa gặp mặt sẽ là như thế này lâu lúc sau. Hắn WeChat khung thoại ở hắn phát ra đi cái kia tin tức sau liền trước sau yên lặng, đối phương không có lại cho hắn cung cấp cái gì bỏ đá xuống giếng tư liệu sống, hắn không rõ lắm chính mình có hay không rơi xuống cái gì nhược điểm, nhưng người nọ làm tuổi càng tiểu nhân kia một cái lại giống như so với hắn trước một bước mà chán ghét loại này không đến thương gân động cốt rồi lại thật thật tại tại phí công cố sức ấu trĩ triền đấu. Gặp lại đã là tháng sáu về sau, trước mắt Ngô Lỗi so với hắn trong trí nhớ cái kia lại càng gầy chút, Lưu hạo nhiên cơ hồ cảm thấy hắn gầy cởi hình.

Ngô Lỗi thuận theo mà ngẩng đầu lên làm hắn hôn, hắn lỏa lồ ở áo sơmi ngoại cổ tinh tế lại yếu ớt, hắn cắn thượng đối phương cổ họng thời điểm Ngô Lỗi đóng đôi mắt, giống có chút khống chế không được như vậy bắt đầu run rẩy, hắn lớn lên quá phận lông mi đi theo cùng run rẩy lên, kia biểu tình làm Lưu hạo nhiên không thể hiểu được mà nghĩ đến gần chết thiên nga.

Hắn duỗi tay đi giải áo sơmi cúc áo thời điểm bị duỗi tay ngăn cản xuống dưới, Ngô Lỗi bắt lấy hắn tay, rũ xuống đôi mắt, biểu tình có điểm uể oải, “Ta không muốn làm.”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩn người, tuy rằng khó được gặp phải mặt không dễ dàng, nhưng cũng biết nói loại chuyện này thế nào cũng phải ngươi tình ta nguyện. Hắn vừa muốn gật đầu, lại nghe thấy hắn nói, “Không chỉ là hôm nay, ta về sau đều không muốn làm.”

“Rất không thú vị, chúng ta như vậy,” trên mặt hắn vẫn là không có gì thần sắc, không biết có phải hay không vì hô ứng hắn lời nói câu kia không thú vị, hắn bình tĩnh nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên liếc mắt một cái, lại quay đầu đi, “Ta không nghĩ tiếp tục đi xuống.”

Hắn không suy nghĩ cẩn thận Ngô Lỗi câu kia “Chúng ta như vậy”, rốt cuộc chỉ chính là phần sau bộ phận vẫn là toàn bộ “Chúng ta”, máu xông lên đại não, choáng váng cảm đánh úp lại, hắn suýt nữa không có đứng vững. Trong lòng bàn tay kia cây châm lại bắt đầu ẩn ẩn làm đau, thả rất có bẻ gãy nghiền nát chi thế, từ chưởng bụng một đường truyền lại đến trái tim.

Đi đến cửa thang máy mới phát hiện di động dừng ở trong phòng, hắn đi vòng vèo trở về lấy, Ngô Lỗi chiếu nguyên dạng ôm chân cuộn ở sô pha, nghe thấy thanh âm chôn ở đầu gối mặt nâng lên tới, một khuôn mặt khóc đến lung tung rối loạn, cặp kia liền hắn đều không thể không thừa nhận xinh đẹp đến cực điểm đôi mắt, bị nước mắt phao đến giống hai chỉ đào nhi, nhìn như thế nào có điểm giống chỉ bị vứt bỏ tiểu cẩu, đáng thương bất lực đến rõ đầu rõ đuôi, liền hắn như vậy không có gì đồng tình tâm đầu đường lưu manh đều luyến tiếc lại đi đá một chân.

“Ngươi mẹ nó như thế nào lại đã trở lại.” Hắn thanh âm cũng bị nước mắt phao mềm giống nhau, Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm tâm viên ý mã mà tưởng, lần tới có cơ hội phải nhớ đến nói cho hắn không cần như vậy hàm chứa nước mắt trừng người. Hắn đem Ngô Lỗi hướng trong lòng ngực ôm thời điểm tổn hại đối phương giãy giụa, lấy giãy giụa nếu cố ý tá rớt tám phần sức lực, ở Lưu hạo nhiên xem ra liền cũng bất quá là lại một loại lạt mềm buộc chặt.

“Gầy.” Hắn tạp đối phương eo khóa ở trong ngực, cằm nặng nề mà ngăn chặn Ngô Lỗi phát toàn, rốt cuộc đem hắn nghẹn cả đêm hai chữ nói ra.


	9. Đồng nghiệp thư tình

Đồng nghiệp thư tình

Tiểu Lưu làm một cái có được nhiều năm B trạm truy phiên kinh nghiệm chính trực thanh niên, từ ngày nọ đã chịu nào đó thăm hỏi mỗ vị phóng viên đề điểm xem xong rồi nhân sinh cái thứ nhất đánh hạo lỗi tag đồng nghiệp cắt nối biên tập video về sau liền từ đây một phát không thể vãn hồi. Làm một cái sắt thép thẳng nam, tiểu Lưu lấy nhân cách đảm bảo, hắn mới đầu thật sự thuần túy chỉ là cảm thấy man hảo chơi, rốt cuộc ở lúc ban đầu chấn động cùng đánh sâu vào qua đi lúc sau, hắn thật sự không thể không bị các fan kỹ thuật tinh vi cùng thanh kỳ não động sở thuyết phục —— này đó video phần lớn cắt nối biên tập lưu sướng, cốt truyện khởi kính chuyển tương đương tình hợp lý khiến người tin phục, lại xứng với tỉ mỉ chọn lựa quá âm nhạc, hoa lệ đặc hiệu —— bọn họ thậm chí có thể đem Tần phong vô phùng cắt nối biên tập tiến đường leng keng màn hình máy tính! Tiểu Lưu ở trong lòng thực chưa hiểu việc đời mà thét chói tai —— thực sự là phi thường dễ dàng lệnh người nghiện.

Hắn ngay từ đầu thật là đối Ngô Lỗi không có bất luận cái gì ý tưởng không an phận —— tiểu Lưu đồng dạng dùng tánh mạng đảm bảo —— đến nỗi hắn đang xem đến trang đầu đề cử mặt khác “Hạo x” “Lỗi x” tương quan khi không chút do dự thậm chí mang theo vài phần ghét bỏ điểm hạ “Không có hứng thú”, Lưu hạo nhiên đối này giải thích là, rốt cuộc lúc ấy cùng Ngô Lỗi quan hệ tốt nhất, nhìn đến cái thứ nhất video chính là hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi, này khả năng chính là sơ tâm cp lực lượng đi —— hôm nay tiểu Lưu cũng ở thành thạo mà loạn dùng vừa mới học được internet tân từ —— thế cho nên mặt sau lại đổi ai, tiểu Lưu đều có điểm cảm thấy nhân gia là ở hủy đi hắn cp.

Kết thúc một ngày bận rộn quay chụp công tác tiểu Lưu, mang theo còn không có lau khô đầu tóc cùng đắp một nửa mặt nạ gấp không chờ nổi mà nằm tiến trong ổ chăn, hưng phấn mà giơ lên di động mở ra b trạm buổi chiều đẩy đưa đến hắn trang đầu mới nhất hạo lỗi video. Hôm nay vận khí phi thường hảo, cái này video cắt nối biên tập đúng là thượng thừa, chuyện xưa tuyến hoàn chỉnh lưu sướng, xen kẽ các loại không biết từ nào bộ diễn biên biên giác giác cướp đoạt tới lời kịch, thoạt nhìn cư nhiên thật sự chính là như vậy hồi sự nhi, thích xứng độ cao đến kinh người, không khoẻ cảm không biết tung tích, thế cho nên hắn xem xong về sau còn có điểm chưa đã thèm, vừa định click mở vị này up chủ nhìn xem nàng có hay không cái gì mặt khác tác phẩm, bỗng nhiên lưu ý đến cái này video tóm tắt có như vậy một câu:

Video linh cảm đến từ chính lofter một thiên hạo lỗi văn, tên quên mất, nguyên tác đại đại nhìn đến nói phiền toái tin nhắn ta ~

Lưu hạo nhiên lâm vào trầm tư.

“Tỷ tỷ, ngươi biết,” ngày hôm sau, tân tấn võng nghiện thiếu niên tiểu Lưu quyết định khiêm tốn thỉnh giáo, “lofter là cái gì?”

Chuyên viên trang điểm chính hướng trên mặt hắn thượng phấn nền dịch tay bất động thanh sắc mà tạm dừng một chút.

Tiểu Lưu có điểm khổ sở, có điểm phẫn nộ, cũng có chút hoang mang.

Vì cái gì ta cùng Ngô Lỗi cp nhiệt độ như vậy thấp a????

Là chúng ta thoạt nhìn không xứng sao???????

Chẳng lẽ Ngô Lỗi cùng những cái đó tám cột đánh không người thoạt nhìn đều so cùng ta xứng sao????

Tuy rằng không hiểu lắm chính mình tức giận điểm ở nơi nào, tiểu Lưu vẫn là tức chết rồi.

Hắn ấn nhiệt độ bảng đơn đi xuống phiên, vốn là nghĩ nếu thật sự cảm thấy khó có thể tiếp thu liền chạy nhanh rời khỏi giao diện, kết quả một đường phiên xuống dưới, cư nhiên giống như còn có như vậy điểm ý tứ —— dân quốc cổ trang, vườn trường hắc bang, giới giải trí hư cấu, giới giải trí hiện thực, tag tuy rằng nhiệt độ không cao, nên có não động lại một cái không ít, thoát ly video tư liệu sống cực hạn sau, không chịu hạn văn tự quả thực là một hồi não động cuồng hoan. Hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi ở hiện thực, ít nhất ở đại chúng trước mặt bày biện ra tới sớm đã là 0 hỗ động trạng thái, lại không ngại ngại bọn họ ở này đó song song trong thế giới nói chuyện yêu đương, ái đến trời đất u ám, ái đến muốn chết muốn sống, ái đến tình cũng thật sâu vũ cũng mênh mông.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi xổm phim trường trong một góc, trong lòng ngực sủy cái túi chườm nóng, bất tri bất giác liền đem toàn bộ tag phiên xong rồi một nửa. Một cái tay bút hấp dẫn hắn chú ý, cái này tay bút không có chân dung, không có bối cảnh, không có tóm tắt, tên là một chuỗi lung tung rối loạn tiếng Anh, tài khoản trang đầu trừ bỏ văn một câu vô nghĩa đều không có, không ở bình luận khu cùng người hỗ động, chú ý cùng thích kia hai lan biểu hiện đều là linh.

Nhưng là cái này tay bút nhân khí lại rất cao, viết quá mấy thiên văn đều xếp hạng nhiệt độ bảng phía trước, tuy rằng hành văn cũng không tính thập phần xuất sắc, nhưng thắng ở miêu tả chân thật, cảm tình tinh tế, cũng không Mary Sue.

Nhưng này đều còn không tính vị này thái thái nhất xông ra đặc điểm.

Hắn nhất có công nhận độ đặc điểm hẳn là mỗi một thiên văn đều là BE, mỗi một cái kết cục hai người bọn họ đều không được chết già, mỗi một cái não động Ngô Lỗi đều bị ngược thương tích đầy mình mà hắn đều tra đến nhân thần cộng phẫn, càng muốn mệnh chính là bởi vì hắn tự sự cực kỳ chân thật, xem đến Lưu hạo nhiên quả thực là người lạc vào trong cảnh, hận không thể chính tay trở tay luân phiên cấp chính mình hai cái cái tát.

Tiểu Lưu ủy khuất, tiểu Lưu sinh khí, tiểu Lưu biết chính mình kỳ thật cũng không có như vậy tra.

Cho dù là ở hiện thực, hắn lại lần nữa lấy tánh mạng đảm bảo —— cũng là Ngô Lỗi trước xa cách hắn. Ngô Lỗi như vậy siêu thịnh tình thương tại đây loại thời điểm liền phái thượng công dụng, loại chuyện này hắn làm lên đều làm người hồn nhiên bất giác thậm chí như tắm mình trong gió xuân —— chờ hắn phục hồi tinh thần lại thời điểm, bọn họ đã biến thành như bây giờ không mặn không nhạt quan hệ.

Từ trước bọn họ thường thường cùng nhau chơi game, Ngô Lỗi kia một ngụm mê giống nhau Hà Nam lời nói chính là bị hắn khai giọng nói thời điểm tiềm di mặc hóa, sau lại Ngô Lỗi muốn thi đại học, tự nhiên liền không có thời gian chơi game. Sau lại Ngô Lỗi khảo xong rồi, Ngô Lỗi đi thượng đại học, không phải hắn thượng kia một cái. Ngô Lỗi có thời gian, chính là bọn họ cũng không có lại cùng nhau đánh quá trò chơi.

Hắn chậm rãi cảm giác được không thích hợp thời điểm, đã ly Ngô Lỗi càng ngày càng xa. Này đề với hắn mà nói siêu cương, sắt thép thẳng nam Lưu hạo nhiên trả lời không được.

Tuy rằng tại đây vị thái thái mỗi một thiên văn, đều là Ngô Lỗi hoặc yêu thầm hoặc sáng luyến, cầu không được không thể quên được đố hải khổ hải bể dục ( hoa rớt ) phiên sóng, Lưu hạo nhiên như gần như xa tứ phía lưu tình tra không được, nhưng trừ bỏ này hai điểm hắn cảm thấy thật sự quá mức ooc cố định nhân thiết tới nói, nơi đó mặt hai người bọn họ ở chung hình thức lại thật đúng là liền rất giống như vậy một chuyện, chi tiết đắn đo thích đáng, có chút tình tiết thậm chí làm Lưu hạo nhiên kinh ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh, hoài nghi có người ở hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi chi gian trang cái cameras. Khiến cho hắn ở có một đoạn thời gian đối bên người nhân viên công tác hòa thân bằng bạn tốt nghi thần nghi quỷ, tổng cảm thấy trong đó ẩn núp hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi cp phấn, hẳn là vẫn là đối hắn cái này tra công hận thấu xương ước gì diệt trừ cho sảng khoái cái loại này.

Liền tỷ như nói, ở Ngô Lỗi thi đại học trước cái kia tháng tư, hắn xác thật đưa quá Ngô Lỗi một quyển toán học bút ký.

Kia bút ký là chính hắn thi đại học thời điểm lưu lại, hắn có đoạn thời gian say mê toán học đề, mỗi ngày điên cuồng xoát đề, sửa sang lại sai đề thời điểm cũng sửa sang lại rất nhiều đáp đề kinh nghiệm giải hòa đề tiểu bí quyết, tỷ như mỗ một loại cố định đạo số loại hình đề dùng cái gì phương pháp giải nhanh nhất, từ tam đồ thị hình chiếu phán đoán vật thể hình thái có cái gì kịch bản, mọi việc như thế, sửa sang lại không hậu không tệ một mãn bổn bút ký. Ngô Lỗi kỳ thật chính mình không có cùng hắn đề qua, là hắn có thiên ở Weibo trong lúc vô tình xoát đến, Ngô Lỗi fans chuyển phát hắn IG thượng po đồ, toán học hai chữ phía dưới là hắn xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo hai cái cẩu bò tự viết đi lên “Thiên thư”, hắn buồn cười đồng thời, làm ơn chính mình tỷ tỷ đem kia bút ký tìm ra trực tiếp cấp Ngô Lỗi gửi tới rồi thành đô.

Ngô Lỗi khi đó cảm động đến nước mắt nước mũi giàn giụa, WeChat phát giọng nói lại đây nói nếu đến lúc đó toán học đạt tiêu chuẩn liền thỉnh hắn ăn bữa tiệc lớn, hắn click mở Ngô Lỗi ngày Quốc Tế Lao Động Weibo phát ảnh chụp đại đồ nhìn thoáng qua, cười hồi phục nói, như thế nào như vậy không theo đuổi, như thế nào cũng được với một trăm mới không làm thất vọng ta đi.

Hắn thật đúng là không nhớ rõ Ngô Lỗi cuối cùng thi đại học thời điểm toán học khảo nhiều ít phân, chỉ nhớ rõ là cái cũng không tệ lắm thành tích. Nhưng kia bữa cơm rốt cuộc là không thỉnh, Ngô Lỗi cũng không nhắc lại.

Hắn nhìn văn đem kia bút ký ở thi đại học sau tiểu tâm mà trân quý lên Ngô Lỗi, hiện thực cùng ảo tưởng chênh lệch làm hắn trong lòng không quá dễ chịu, có điểm bất mãn mà nhướng mày.

Hừ, cái này tiểu bạch nhãn lang.

Thật hẳn là cho các ngươi nhìn xem là ai tương đối tra.

Ta biết ngươi rất tốt với ta, sủng ta, nhiều năm như vậy tới cái gì đều dựa vào ta,” Ngô Lỗi khẩu súng khẩu đối với hắn, mỗi cái âm tiết đều như là từ cắn khẩn kẽ răng bài trừ tới, “Nhưng là là ai hại chết ta ba, cướp đi ta hết thảy, làm ta những năm gần đây chỉ có thể giống ngươi dưỡng một con chim hoàng yến giống nhau khuất nhục mà tồn tại, ta vĩnh viễn đều sẽ không quên.”

Lưu hạo nhiên bình tĩnh mà nhìn hắn, mặt không đổi sắc, “Ta biết ngươi hận ta,” hắn nói, “Vậy giết ta đi.”

Hắn bỗng nhiên vươn đôi tay cầm Ngô Lỗi lấy thương tay, khẩu súng khẩu nhắm ngay chính mình cái trán, “Nổ súng, giết ta, ngươi thù liền báo, ngươi nhiều năm như vậy lưu tại ta bên người, còn không phải là vì ngày này sao?” Hắn thậm chí còn cười cười, thúc giục nói, “Nổ súng a.”

Ngô Lỗi banh trên mặt cơ bắp, gắt gao mà cắn răng, ánh mắt thoạt nhìn lại quyết tuyệt lại tuyệt vọng, lại chậm chạp đều không có động thủ. Hắn thực đột ngột mà nghĩ đến rất nhiều năm trước, bọn họ đều vẫn là hài tử thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên nắm hắn tay dẫn hắn đi chơi trong hoa viên suối phun, kia bọt nước vẩy ra lên thời điểm, sáng lấp lánh tựa như ánh mặt trời thật thể.

Nếu có thể vĩnh viễn lưu tại kia một năm thì tốt rồi —— nếu có thể cùng bảy tuổi Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau, vĩnh viễn lưu tại năm tuổi kia một năm thì tốt rồi.

Ngô Lỗi bỗng nhiên rút về chính mình tay, họng súng từ Lưu hạo nhiên trên trán dời đi, hắn không hề dấu hiệu mà nhắm chuẩn Lưu hạo nhiên ngực, quyết tuyệt mà khấu động cò súng ——

“Hạo nhiên!” Người đại diện bỗng nhiên đẩy cửa mà nhập, chính đắm chìm ở đồng nghiệp trong thế giới Lưu hạo nhiên bảy hồn dọa rớt năm phách, phản ứng đầu tiên là giống trộm chơi di động trò chơi bị cha mẹ bắt vừa vặn học sinh trung học như vậy đem điện thoại hướng dưới thân đệm dựa mặt sau một tắc, dùng ngẩng cao đến khác thường thanh âm đáp lại: “Ai!”

Người đại diện kỳ quái mà nhìn hắn một cái: “Ngươi làm sao vậy, như thế nào còn khóc đi lên?”

…… Xem chính mình đồng nghiệp văn cư nhiên chân tình thật cảm mà đầu nhập đến rơi lệ, loại chuyện này nói ra đi thật sự là ném chúng ta thẳng nam mặt.

“Không có việc gì ta xem kịch bản đâu, cái này kịch bản, viết hảo a, cảm động, quá cảm động!” Lưu hạo nhiên cười gượng hai tiếng, chạy nhanh nói sang chuyện khác, “Tìm ta có việc?”

“Nga, đối, có cái tổng nghệ muốn tìm ngươi, ta cảm thấy đi cũng đúng không đi cũng đúng, nghĩ vẫn là hỏi một chút ngươi ý tứ,” người đại diện đem trong tay tư liệu đưa cho hắn, vừa ra đến trước cửa lại bổ sung một câu, “Ta nghe nói bọn họ còn tìm Ngô Lỗi, không biết hắn đáp ứng không.”

Ngô Lỗi.

Tiểu Lưu nghĩ đến vừa mới kia thiên văn cùng hắn tương ái tương sát gút mắt nửa đời cuối cùng chết sống luyến tiếc giết hắn Ngô Lỗi, hốc mắt nóng lên thiếu chút nữa lại muốn rớt nước mắt.

Hắn đại khái phiên phiên người đại diện đóng dấu cho hắn tư liệu, mở ra WeChat nhảy ra cái kia thật lâu không có liên hệ quá người, ấn hạ gửi đi kia một khắc, tiểu Lưu hoảng sợ phát hiện hắn trong ngực một viên thiếu nam tâm thế nhưng khống chế không được mà thùng thùng kinh hoàng lên.

Hắn ngao mà một tiếng bỏ qua di động ôm lấy đầu, anh anh anh, tại sao lại như vậy, tuy rằng tận sức với thoát khỏi truyền thông cùng fans cho hắn an thượng sắt thép thẳng nam danh hiệu, nhưng là ——

Nhưng là ít nhất cũng muốn cho ta lưu lại sau hai chữ đi!!!

Ngô Lỗi mãi cho đến buổi chiều mới hồi lại đây, “Ngượng ngùng, vừa mới ở lục tiết mục,” hai giây sau lại trở về một cái, “Ân, ta nghe nói, làm sao vậy?”

“Bọn họ cũng tìm ta,” Lưu hạo nhiên thực quý trọng cùng Ngô Lỗi này được đến không dễ đối thoại cơ hội, ôm di động thật cẩn thận mà rót từ chước câu, “Vậy ngươi có hứng thú sao?”

Bên kia Ngô Lỗi lại là lâu dài lặng im. Thẳng đến Lưu hạo nhiên liền trợ lý đưa lại đây làm như cơm chiều ức gà thịt salad xem xong rồi năm trang kịch bản, tắm rồi đắp mặt nạ, xoát xong rồi vị kia loạn mã thái thái ba cái BE tiểu ngắn, hoài phiền muộn tâm tình chuẩn bị tắt đèn ngủ thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi mới khoan thai tới muộn mà phát tới hồi phục ——

“Hỏi hạ trợ lý, không có đương kỳ,” hắn nói, “Hẳn là không tiếp đi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng kỳ thật rất có như vậy chút mất mát, nhưng vẫn như cũ miễn cưỡng cười vui: “Nga, không có việc gì, vừa vặn vốn dĩ ta cũng không tính toán tiếp.” Nghĩ nghĩ, lại hồi, “Vậy ngươi đi ngủ sớm một chút đi, ngủ ngon.”

Ngô Lỗi không có lại hồi phục.

Tiểu Lưu trong lòng bang bang loạn đâm đại lộc cũng không chịu nổi lập tức đụng phải tường đồng vách sắt, đương trường vỡ đầu chảy máu, đi đời nhà ma.

Hắn ôm an tĩnh đến giống hỏng rồi giống nhau di động, nhìn chằm chằm tag tràn đầy tra công Lưu hạo nhiên x si tình tiểu đáng thương chịu Ngô Lỗi, mất mát lại chua xót, oán niệm lại ủy khuất.

Rốt cuộc là ai tương đối tra một chút a!

Cứ việc Lưu hạo nhiên đối chính mình tra công nhân thiết phi thường oán niệm, nhưng là người đại diện cho hắn an bài muốn xào cp vẫn là không thể không xào, bị cho biết lại muốn cùng đang ở chụp điện ảnh nữ chính cộng tiến bữa tối thời điểm tiểu Lưu lòng tràn đầy cự tuyệt: “Không đi được chưa a?”

Trở lên hot search nói vị kia loạn mã thái thái không chừng muốn như thế nào ở văn đối ta chỉ cây dâu mà mắng cây hòe. Đương nhiên những lời này hắn cũng không có dám nói ra.

“Không được,” người đại diện đầu cũng không nâng mà cự tuyệt, “Buổi tối 8 giờ, không cần đến trễ.”

Tiểu Lưu trong lòng khổ, nhưng tiểu Lưu nói không nên lời.

Trăm triệu không nghĩ tới càng khổ còn ở phía sau.

To như vậy một cái Bắc Kinh trong thành thành ngàn thượng bách gia tiệm lẩu, hắn người đại diện cố tình liền cùng Ngô Lỗi lựa chọn cùng gia.

Lưu hạo nhiên ôm nữ minh tinh đi ra cửa hàng môn thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi vừa vặn cùng một đám bằng hữu nói nói cười cười mà đi vào tới, bốn mắt nhìn nhau nháy mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên phản ứng đầu tiên là điện giật giống nhau mà bắt tay từ nữ minh tinh trên vai rụt trở về.

“Này…… Như vậy xảo a,” hắn xấu hổ mà không biết theo ai, gãi gãi đầu, “Các ngươi cũng tới nơi này ăn cơm a.”

Ngô Lỗi mang khẩu trang mũ, chỉ còn một đôi mắt lộ ở bên ngoài, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn không thấy hắn đến tột cùng cái gì biểu tình, nhưng trong lòng không ngọn nguồn mà một trận hoảng loạn.

Thật là xem đồng nghiệp văn đem đầu óc xem hỏng rồi, Lưu hạo nhiên ở trong lòng lên án mạnh mẽ chính mình, Ngô Lỗi chẳng lẽ còn có thể ghen sao?

Ngô Lỗi yên lặng nhìn hắn vài giây, ánh mắt từ hắn chuyển qua hắn bên người nữ sinh trên người, “Đúng vậy, ta cũng cảm thấy, như thế nào sẽ như vậy xảo,” hắn duỗi tay gỡ xuống nửa bên khẩu trang, rất có lễ phép cũng rất có khoảng cách cảm mà đồng thời đối với bọn họ hai người mỉm cười, “Hạo nhiên ca.”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngây ngẩn cả người, trong lòng đột nhiên liền không quá dễ chịu.

Ngô Lỗi trước kia chưa bao giờ sẽ kêu hắn ca.

Ba ngày sau hắn thuận lý thành chương mà bước lên hot search, paparazzi trừ bỏ hai người bọn họ cư nhiên còn chụp tới rồi Ngô Lỗi, ảnh chụp hắn vừa lúc gỡ xuống khẩu trang, lộ ra nửa cái phi thường mơ hồ rồi lại cũng đủ có công nhận độ sườn mặt.

Hắn đặt mua hạo lỗi tag tự nhiên là tạc, nguyên bản thoạt nhìn nhiệt độ không cao vòng, cư nhiên lập tức toát ra mấy trăm người khóc chít chít mà kêu ái không nổi nữa muốn thoát phấn: “Ai có thể nghĩ đến! Ai có thể nghĩ đến! Hạo lỗi lại một lần đồng quặng cư nhiên là cái dạng này Tu La tràng!” Còn có người đem ảnh chụp Ngô Lỗi kia chỉ có nửa cái sườn mặt tài xuống dưới phóng đại, như vậy mơ hồ ảnh chụp, bọn họ cư nhiên có thể giải đọc ra ghen ghét, bi thương, tan nát cõi lòng, ẩn nhẫn, miễn cưỡng cười vui từ từ bao nhiêu loại phức tạp cảm xúc, “Anh anh anh các ngươi phẩm phẩm Tiểu Lỗi cái này biểu tình!! Thân mụ phấn đau lòng đến độ muốn nát!! Lưu ngày thiên rốt cuộc là cái gì kinh thiên động địa thế kỷ tra công a??”

Lưu hạo nhiên khí muốn quăng ngã di động, hắn lại nghĩ đến ngày đó Ngô Lỗi cái kia cự người với ngàn dặm ở ngoài tươi cười, cùng cái kia khách sáo lại xa lạ xưng hô.

Hắn đối Ngô Lỗi mà nói, rốt cuộc cũng biến thành một cái râu ria bình thường người quen.

Hoặc là liền người quen cũng sắp không phải.

Lưu hạo nhiên khổ mà không nói nên lời, lòng tràn đầy ủy khuất cùng mất mát không chỗ thổ lộ.

Các ngươi những người này căn bản cái gì cũng đều không hiểu.

Ở một mảnh thoát phấn tuyên ngôn cùng tiếng kêu rên, hắn nhìn đến vị kia loạn mã thái thái phát một thiên tân văn. Hắn điểm đi vào phát hiện không phải giống nhau ngôi thứ ba tự sự ngắn, mà là một thiên lấy Ngô Lỗi vì thị giác ngôi thứ nhất độc thoại.

“L tiên sinh sẽ không minh bạch hắn đối ta ý nghĩa.

Hắn đã từng là huynh trưởng, là ý nghĩa đặc biệt bằng hữu, là trong bóng tối kia trong nháy mắt ánh lửa. Hắn đã từng ở chính mình cũng không hiểu rõ dưới tình huống cứu vớt quá ta, chiếu sáng lên quá ta cũng ấm áp quá ta, cứ việc hắn không tự biết, cứ việc hắn không thèm để ý, cứ việc hắn ái người nhiều như vậy, chiếu sáng lên người cũng nhiều như vậy.

Ta thật sự hưởng thụ quá, thật sự dư vị quá, thật sự không cam lòng quá, đại khái có lẽ, khả năng, giống ta cũng không chịu đối chính mình thừa nhận như vậy, cũng là thật sự từng yêu.

L tiên sinh đương nhiên là cái rất tuyệt bằng hữu, đến nỗi mặt khác bộ phận, ta liền rốt cuộc không thể nào biết được. Nước chảy hoa rơi, ta không so đo chuyện xưa quá ngắn, đương nhiên cũng không có khả năng vì những cái đó không có phát sinh chuyện xưa trách cứ hắn. Kia đều là ta chính mình sự tình.

‘ vậy dừng ở đây? ’

‘ vậy dừng ở đây. ’

Ta biết L tiên sinh luôn luôn biết chính mình mị lực vô cùng, cho nên ta cũng tuyệt không tính toán nói cho hắn, ta giờ khắc này hàng thật giá thật khổ sở cùng mất mát.

Hắn sẽ kiêu ngạo.”

Phía dưới bình luận tất cả đều là thuần một sắc, “Trát tâm” “Xem khóc” “Thật sự ái không nổi nữa”, thậm chí còn có người bình luận nói, “Viết quá chân thật, đại đại chẳng lẽ là tam thạch bản nhân?”

Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay lau một phen mặt, sờ đến một tay lạnh lẽo nước mắt.

Hắn đương nhiên không có não động lớn đến cảm thấy Ngô Lỗi lại ở chỗ này khai cái hào viết hai người bọn họ đồng nghiệp văn —— hắn là cảm thấy, đem áng văn này chủ ngữ đổi thành một chút —— còn không phải là giờ này khắc này chính hắn sao!

Tiểu Lưu từ trước đến nay cho rằng có chuyện nói thẳng là mỹ đức, huống chi hắn cho rằng chuyện này thượng không có người so với hắn càng có lên tiếng quyền —— hắn click mở vị kia loạn mã thái thái trang đầu, rót từ chước câu bắt đầu biên tập tin nhắn:

“Thái thái ngài hảo, ta cảm thấy ngài văn thật sự viết thực hảo, nhưng là không phải có điểm ooc ta cảm thấy Lưu hạo nhiên không có như vậy tra Ngô Lỗi cũng không có như vậy si tình,” hắn nghĩ nghĩ, lại bổ sung một cái, “Nếu ngài nhất định phải như vậy viết, ta cảm thấy nhân thiết cũng nên là trái lại mới đúng.”

Hắn cũng không có đã chịu đối phương hồi phục.

Bởi vì thái thái trực tiếp đem hắn kéo đen.

Lưu hạo nhiên quả thực trợn mắt há hốc mồm.

Ngươi biết ngươi kéo hắc chính là ai sao!! Ngươi kéo hắc chính là Lưu hạo nhiên bản nhân!!!

Các ngươi này giới fans thật sự rất kém cỏi.

Người đại diện phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên gần nhất an tĩnh rất nhiều, trò chơi giống như cũng không quá chơi, ngày thường nhàn hạ thời điểm không phải đang xem kịch bản chính là ôm di động gõ gõ đánh đánh, biểu tình phi thường phong phú, bỗng nhiên ngưng trọng, bỗng nhiên thương cảm, bỗng nhiên lộ ra răng nanh vẻ mặt cười ngây ngô.

“Hạo nhiên,” hắn quyết định tìm Lưu hạo nhiên nói chuyện, “Ngươi lời nói thật cùng ca nói, ngươi có phải hay không yêu đương?”

“Không có không có,” Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không ngẩng đầu lên mà đối hắn xua xua tay, ngón tay tiếp tục ở cửu cung cách bàn phím thượng vận động đến bay nhanh, “Ca ngươi đừng đoán mò.”

Tiểu Lưu không có nói sai, hắn xác thật không có đang nói luyến ái.

Hắn ở vội vàng tiến hành văn học sáng tác.

Đối một cái thi đại học ngữ văn không có đạt tiêu chuẩn người tới nói, viết tiểu thuyết thật là cái khiêu chiến —— khó khăn hệ số không thua gì hắn năm đó từ Tống ca một đường gầy thành bạch long. May mà hắn có rất nhiều có sẵn tư liệu sống có thể dùng, hắn đắc ý dào dạt mà đánh thượng toàn văn cuối cùng một cái dấu chấm câu, còn có ai có thể so sánh Lưu hạo nhiên bản nhân càng hiểu biết Lưu hạo nhiên đâu?

Hắn cuối cùng nửa tháng rốt cuộc một hơi hoàn thành này thiên dài đến một vạn tự hiện thực hướng tả thực cự chế, toàn văn quay chung quanh Lưu hạo nhiên ở mỗ gameshow thượng đối Ngô Lỗi nhất kiến chung tình triển khai, văn trung tiểu Lưu vẫn luôn đem hết toàn thân thủ đoạn hấp dẫn cái này đệ đệ chú ý, rốt cuộc bọn họ trở thành bằng hữu, bọn họ ở rất dài một đoạn thời gian là đối phương ở trong vòng quan hệ tốt nhất cái kia, bọn họ thân mật khăng khít, bọn họ lén ước cơm ước cầu ước trò chơi, ám mà thương lượng hảo xuyên cùng khoản tây trang tham dự hoạt động, sau đó bọn họ đột nhiên liền xa cách đối phương —— này đoạn Lưu hạo nhiên viết thực giản lược, bởi vì hắn thật sự là không rõ vì cái gì. Tóm lại kết cục cuối cùng vẫn là giai đại vui mừng, song hướng yêu thầm, thuận lợi HE.

Văn có một đoạn, là tiểu Lưu hỏi tiểu Ngô, chúng ta vì cái gì sẽ biến thành như vậy?

Lưu hạo nhiên kỳ thật cũng rất muốn hỏi một chút Ngô Lỗi, chúng ta vì cái gì sẽ biến thành như vậy đâu?

Lưu hạo nhiên dùng số WeChat đăng ký một cái tân lofter tài khoản, hắn nguyên lai cái kia là dùng Weibo đăng ký, vạn nhất không cẩn thận đồng bộ gửi đi liền thu không được tràng —— tiểu Lưu vỗ vỗ bộ ngực, cũng may ta cơ trí.

Hắn mới vừa đem văn copy dán cũng may gửi đi trong khung, liền đã chịu đạo diễn triệu hoán muốn hắn đi bổ chụp một cái màn ảnh, Lưu hạo nhiên điểm gửi đi, đem điện thoại giao cho trợ lý liền vội vã mà đuổi đi qua.

Ngô Lỗi chụp xong một tuồng kịch, xoa mới vừa nhảy vào trong ao còn ướt đầu tóc đi đến phòng nghỉ, liền nhìn đến nhà mình tỷ tỷ ngồi ở bên trong, xem hắn lại nhìn xem di động, biểu tình quái dị, phi thường khó có thể hình dung.

“Ngươi không cần lại rối rắm Lưu hạo nhiên không đem ngươi viết tiến kiến phong chuyện này,” ở hắn ra tiếng phía trước, Ngô Duyệt giành trước một bước, đem điện thoại hướng trước mặt hắn một quán, “Ngươi xem, nhân gia này không vì ngươi chuyên môn viết một quyển sách sao.”

Bên kia Lưu hạo nhiên chụp xong hắn màn ảnh, vui rạo rực mà đi đến trợ lý bên cạnh phải về chính mình di động, gấp không chờ nổi mà muốn nhìn một chút hắn sử thi cự chế có hay không được đến tiểu hồng tâm hoặc là tân bình luận, trợ lý nhìn hắn, thần sắc do dự, muốn nói lại thôi.

Hắn một cầm lấy di động, còn không có tới kịp mở ra lofter, đã bị điên cuồng chấn động cái không ngừng WeChat nhắc nhở sợ tới mức thiếu chút nữa đem điện thoại quăng ra ngoài —— tuy rằng hắn WeChat danh sách bạn tốt đông đảo, nhưng cũng trước nay không đồng thời xuất hiện quá nhiều như vậy tin tức —— hắn click mở WeChat, đầu tiên nhìn đến chính là hắn phía trước không đóng lại bằng hữu vòng giao diện, mặt trên biểu hiện hắn có mấy trăm điều chưa đọc tin tức, Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng âm thầm kỳ quái, tùy tay click mở ——

Trên cùng một cái là đổng tử kiện: “Sư đệ, có thể a, ngày thường không thấy ra tới, văn học đại sư a!”

Ngay sau đó đến từ trương một sơn, “Văn học tay cự phách, vì ngươi điểm tán! Dự định tiếp theo giới Nobel văn học thưởng!”

Hắn run run rẩy rẩy địa điểm khai cái kia bọn họ bình luận bằng hữu vòng ——

A a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a vì cái gì không có người nói cho hắn lofter còn có tự động đồng bộ bằng hữu vòng công năng a!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lưu hạo nhiên phủng di động giống phủng một cái bom hẹn giờ, cầm cũng không phải ném cũng không phải, hắn ẩn ẩn cảm thấy trước mắt đều có điểm biến thành màu đen, xem đồ vật đều mang bóng chồng, không biết hiện tại giải thích nói chính mình bị trộm số WeChat, có hay không người sẽ tin tưởng?

Người khác không tin đảo cũng không quan trọng, không biết Ngô Lỗi có thể hay không tin?

Lại có một cái tân tin tức tiến vào, Lưu hạo nhiên click mở, cư nhiên là Ngô Lỗi phát lại đây một cái địa chỉ web. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm cái kia địa chỉ nhìn vài giây, địa chỉ kia xuyến loạn mã thoạt nhìn phi thường quen mắt.

“Ta lofter ID,” cái kia địa chỉ hạ theo sát Ngô Lỗi lại một cái tin tức, “Lẫn nhau fo một chút?”

-FIN-


	10. Nam hài nhất đau

Nam hài nhất đau

Ngươi cái loại này không trung vũ trụ, chỉ có thể dùng để cất chứa ta sâu nhất kia miệng vết thương.

01  
Lưu hạo nhiên chân chính thu thập thứ tốt tan tầm thời điểm đã 7 giờ rưỡi. Cái này điểm thời gian trên đường khẳng định đổ đến muốn mệnh, nếu là ngày thường, hắn cũng liền thuận thế lưu tại trong văn phòng, điểm cái cơm hộp nhìn xem văn kiện, tránh đi giờ cao điểm buổi chiều lại lên đường, ít nhất không cần bụng đói kêu vang mà bị đổ ở về nhà trên đường, nhưng hôm nay không được —— mẫu thân từ hắn buổi chiều mở họp thời điểm cũng đã ở WeChat thượng thúc giục, 6 giờ rưỡi thời điểm trực tiếp bắt đầu điện thoại oanh tạc: “Đã trở lại không a,” hắn nghe ra tới nàng nỗ lực mà áp xuống không hài lòng, nhưng vẫn là có một tia hoả tinh từ nàng trong thanh âm vụt ra tới, “Theo như ngươi nói trong nhà có khách nhân có khách nhân, ngươi đứa nhỏ này sao lại thế này……”

“Mẹ, không phải ta không nghĩ nhanh lên, này trên đường thật sự đổ đến quá lợi hại, ta xem này không cá biệt giờ là đến không được,” Lưu hạo nhiên kẹp di động vội vàng mà đi mở cửa xe, ở xe khóa mở ra phát ra tiếng vang thời điểm bất động thanh sắc mà bưng kín ống nghe, mặt không đỏ tâm không nhảy mà nói dối, “Rốt cuộc là cái gì khách nhân a, khiến cho thần thần bí bí.”

Nàng thúc giục đến cấp, hắn đơn giản làm nàng không cần chờ hắn trực tiếp ăn cơm, nàng lại không vui, “Đợi lâu như vậy, không kém này trong chốc lát.” Dừng một chút, lại nói, “Ngươi mau đến thời điểm cấp mụ mụ phát cái tin tức, ta hảo bắt đầu xào rau. Bằng không đến lúc đó chờ ngươi về đến nhà, đồ ăn đều nên lạnh xong rồi.”

Hôm nay tình hình giao thông phảng phất là cố ý phải cho hắn mẫu thân cùng vị kia thần bí khách nhân mặt mũi, dọc theo đường đi trừ bỏ mấy cái đèn xanh đèn đỏ ở ngoài, cư nhiên coi như thông suốt không bị ngăn trở. Xe khai tiến gara, hắn mới vừa đem đai an toàn cởi bỏ, di động liền lại vang lên.  
Lưu hạo nhiên không thắng này phiền, cho rằng lại là trong nhà đánh lại đây, vốn dĩ không tính toán tiếp, kết quả di động cầm lấy tới vừa thấy, cư nhiên là trương một sơn.

“Biết ngươi là người bận rộn, tiểu khải cố ý làm ta nhắc nhở ngươi một chút, thứ năm tuần sau chúng ta cao trung đồng học tụ hội, ngươi đừng quên.”  
“Được rồi, ngươi yên tâm đi, quên không được,” Lưu hạo nhiên đóng cửa xe, vòng đến cốp xe đi đem cấp trong nhà mang về tới Thái Lan hương mễ cùng dầu quả trám một rương rương dọn ra tới, ngoài miệng chưa quên tổn hại hắn, “Bất quá, chúng ta ban đồng học tụ hội, có ngươi chuyện gì a, trương học trưởng?”  
Hắn cao trung vốn dĩ cùng trương một sơn là một lần, mau lên cao tam thời điểm hắn tạm nghỉ học nửa năm, cùng Vương Tuấn Khải bọn họ cùng nhau nhấn mạnh một năm cao nhị, kia về sau trương một sơn liền mỗi ngày ở trước mặt hắn tự xưng là học trưởng, chiếm hết hắn miệng thượng tiện nghi. Khó được có báo thù cơ hội, thật sự không thể không nắm chặt. “Như thế nào liền thành ‘ chúng ta ban đồng học tụ hội ’?”

“Đến đến đến, thiếu cùng ta tại đây bần a, các ngươi ban khi đó hoa si vốn dĩ liền nhiều, ai biết có hay không cái nào còn đối chúng ta tiểu khải tà tâm chưa chết, ta đương nhiên đến nhìn chằm chằm khẩn điểm. Nói nữa, ta này không cũng coi như nửa cái người nhà sao.”

“Ngươi đánh tới liền vì cùng ta tại đây tú ân ái?” Lưu hạo nhiên nghe được bên kia có người ở kêu trương một sơn tên, âm cuối kéo mềm mềm mại mại một ngụm xuyên du tiếng phổ thông, như vậy có công nhận độ khẩu âm trừ bỏ Vương Tuấn Khải không có người khác, hắn khép lại xe sau cái, phiên cái trương một sơn nhìn không thấy xem thường, “Không khác sự ta treo, ta này còn vội vàng đâu, không chậm trễ ngài yêu đương ai.”

“Ai —— đừng đừng đừng, đừng quải,” trương một sơn tựa hồ là quay đầu cùng người khác nói hai câu lời nói, nghe được hắn muốn quải, lập tức thay một bộ thập phần hiếm có nghiêm trang miệng lưỡi, nghe tới thậm chí còn có điểm do dự, “Không náo loạn, cùng ngươi nói chính sự. Có chuyện này, không biết ngươi nghe nói không, ta cũng là mới vừa nghe tiểu khải nói, ta ——”

Hắn đột nhiên dừng lại, Lưu hạo nhiên loáng thoáng nghe được bên kia Vương Tuấn Khải lại ở kêu trương một sơn tên.

Trên tay hắn dẫn theo hai hộp chết trầm chết trầm lá trà, vừa mới mới liền kéo mang túm mà đem một túi gạo kéo dài tới cửa thang máy, lúc này lại mệt lại suyễn, thật sự không chịu nổi tính tình nghe trương một sơn ở bên kia ấp a ấp úng, hắn duỗi tay ấn thang máy, có điểm không kiên nhẫn mà nhăn lại mày tâm, “Ngươi rốt cuộc nói hay không?”

“Ta cũng chỉ là nghe nói ha, cái kia tiểu khải nói, cuối tuần các ngươi ban đồng học tụ hội, cái kia Ngô ——”

“Trương một sơn!”  
Lúc này Vương Tuấn Khải thanh âm không hề là loáng thoáng, vang ở hắn bên tai giống một tiếng sấm sét, cũng không hề là cái kia mềm mụp điệu, nghe tới thậm chí có điểm nghiêm khắc.

Cửa thang máy chậm rãi ở trước mặt hắn khép lại, giống cái kín không kẽ hở kim loại hộp, đem giây túng trương một sơn hòa khí cấp bại hoại Vương Tuấn Khải tính cả sở hữu sóng điện cùng tín hiệu chắn ngoài cửa.

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở thang máy, chỉ tới kịp nghe được trương một sơn chưa nói xong câu kia “Cái kia Ngô”, hắn sửng sốt vài giây, rõ ràng là cái bình thường đến cực điểm tùy ý có thể thấy được dòng họ, hắn lại cư nhiên không chút nào cố sức mà liền minh bạch hắn chỉ chính là ai —— trên thế giới họ Ngô người thật sự là quá nhiều, hắn tạm nghỉ học trước cao trung lớp học có bốn năm cái, sau lại trong ban lại có bốn năm cái —— nhưng chỉ có cái kia họ Ngô người, sẽ ở trước mặt hắn, bị như vậy do do dự dự ấp a ấp úng mà nhắc tới, lại bị tự cho là săn sóc ngăn lại, im miệng không nói.

Toàn thế giới đều biết đó là hắn trong lòng một khối sẹo, tựa như tất cả mọi người cảm thấy hắn rốt cuộc hảo không đứng dậy giống nhau.  
Hắn đem điện thoại ấn thu vào trong túi, dùng sức mà hô hấp mấy khẩu phong bế trong không gian vẩn đục không khí, cửa thang máy mở ra, hắn thấy chờ ở cửa mẫu thân thời điểm, trên mặt đã là như thường mà mỉm cười.

Nàng vừa thấy đến hắn liền duỗi tay tới đón hắn trong tay dẫn theo đồ vật, “Ai, nhưng xem như đã trở lại, nói bao nhiêu lần, làm ngươi đừng hướng gia dọn mấy thứ này, ngươi lần trước lấy về tới quả quýt đến bây giờ cũng chưa ăn luôn đâu, đều mau lạn xong rồi ——” hắn mẫu thân lải nhải mà dẫn theo đồ vật trước quẹo vào phòng bếp, hắn ngồi xổm huyền quan đổi giày, lưu ý đến trên mặt đất có một đôi không thuộc về hắn, tự nhiên cũng không có khả năng thuộc về hắn mẫu thân xa lạ nam khoản giày chơi bóng, hẳn là chính là mẫu thân phía trước đề qua đêm nay khách nhân. Hắn mới vừa đổi hảo dép lê đứng lên, mẫu thân lại từ phòng bếp bưng đồ ăn ra tới, “Đừng ngốc đứng, chạy nhanh rửa tay lại đây ăn cơm, đá chồng chất đều chờ ngươi cả đêm ——”

Nàng lời còn chưa dứt, Ngô Lỗi mặt đã từ phòng khách cùng nhà ăn chi gian cách trở kia một đạo bình phong mặt sau dò ra tới, nháy đôi mắt nhìn hắn vài giây, sau đó đối hắn lộ ra một cái mỉm cười, “Hạo nhiên.”

Hắn cười rộ lên trước sau như một làm đầu người vựng hoa mắt, hắn cũng trước sau như một kiên trì không chịu kêu hắn ca. Khi còn nhỏ liền không gọi, sau lại bọn họ thành cùng lớp đồng học, đương nhiên liền càng thêm không chịu.

Có như vậy vài phút, hắn nhìn ngồi ở đối diện Ngô Lỗi, nghĩ đến cư nhiên đều là này đó nhất râu ria sự tình. Hắn thậm chí nhớ tới hắn lần đầu tiên thấy Ngô Lỗi, là Ngô Lỗi năm tuổi thời điểm, khi đó hắn cũng mới bảy tuổi, ở toàn bộ trong đại viện da đến có tiếng, ba ngày không đánh là có thể leo lên nóc nhà lật ngói. Ngày đó hắn bùn hầu giống nhau bị áp tải về gia, liếc mắt một cái thấy trên bàn cơm ngồi xa lạ tiểu hài tử, gương mặt tắc đến căng phồng giống chỉ truân lương hamster nhỏ. Tiểu gạo nếp đoàn ngốc lăng lăng ngẩng đầu xem hắn, bên miệng dính hạt cơm, đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm hắn chợt lóe chợt lóe, xinh đẹp đến kinh người.

“Không nghĩ tới đi, đá chồng chất đã trở lại! Hắn cố ý làm ta đừng nói cho ngươi, nói muốn cho ngươi một kinh hỉ ——” hắn mẫu thân còn ở nơi đó thêm mắm thêm muối, Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu thấy nàng trong tay bưng chính là một mâm khoai lang hoàn, một đám tròn xoe, tạc kim hoàng đáng yêu. Cũng làm khó hắn mẫu thân, nhiều năm như vậy tới còn nhớ Ngô Lỗi thích ăn cái gì đồ ăn.  
Ngô Lỗi cũng xác thật là trường tình, năm tuổi thích ăn khoai lang hoàn tới rồi 25 tuổi cũng vẫn là giống nhau thích.

Đáng tiếc cố tình đối hắn liền không phải.

  
Một bữa cơm xuống dưới cơ hồ đều là mẹ nó ở cùng Ngô Lỗi nói chuyện phiếm đáp lời, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ lo cúi đầu hướng trong miệng lùa cơm, “Đứa nhỏ này hôm nay đổi tính?” Hắn mẫu thân không hổ cùng hắn mẫu tử liên tâm, cố tình không chịu rơi chậm lại hắn tồn tại cảm, “Quang nước ăn nấu rau xanh cũng ăn được như vậy cao hứng?”

Lưu hạo nhiên theo bản năng mà nhìn thoáng qua trước mặt bị hắn lay rớt hơn phân nửa bàn bạch chước đồ ăn tâm, ngẩng đầu thời điểm vừa lúc đối thượng Ngô Lỗi nhìn qua đôi mắt, ánh mắt kia thoạt nhìn thậm chí là ý cười doanh doanh, Lưu hạo nhiên lại từ bên trong nhìn ra một loại đối thiểu năng trí tuệ quan tâm. Hắn cổ họng ngạnh ngạnh, thanh âm có điểm phát sáp, vẫn như cũ cường trang trấn định: “…… Trong khoảng thời gian này cơm hộp ăn nhiều, thượng hoả.”

“Đều làm ngươi ngày thường đừng ở bên ngoài ăn những cái đó lung tung rối loạn, bên ngoài đồ vật có thể có trong nhà hảo a?” Nàng lại đem mặt chuyển hướng Ngô Lỗi, “Đá chồng chất ngươi cũng giúp ta khuyên nhủ hắn —— ta ngày thường muốn gặp hắn một mặt so thấy tổng lý còn khó, thấy công tác so thấy hắn thân mụ đều thân, phóng chính mình gia không được, một hai phải đi bên ngoài thuê nhà —— ta xem chính là không nghĩ làm ta quản hắn!”  
Lưu hạo nhiên vừa muốn phản bác, nghĩ đến Ngô Lỗi còn ngồi ở đối diện nhìn hắn, giống cái bị thả khí bóng cao su, cúi đầu tiếp tục bái trong chén cơm, dứt khoát liền cũng không ngẩng đầu lên.

“Đúng rồi đá chồng chất, ngươi vừa mới không phải cùng ta nói còn ở tìm trụ địa phương sao, ta xem ngươi cũng đừng trụ khách sạn, dứt khoát liền trụ hạo nhiên kia đi, dù sao hắn nơi đó địa phương cũng đại, ta……”

Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay cái thìa theo tiếng mà rơi, vừa mới múc tới cá viên rớt hồi nồi đun nước, thang thang thủy thủy bắn Ngô Lỗi một thân.

Hắn mẫu thân một bên quở trách hắn, một bên đứng lên muốn đi cấp Ngô Lỗi lấy khăn giấy, Lưu hạo nhiên một câu thực xin lỗi theo bản năng mà vọt tới bên miệng, lại cho hắn sinh sôi nuốt trở vào.  
Như thế nào cũng không nên hắn xin lỗi, mặc kệ là vì cái gì, vì nào sự kiện.

Ngô Lỗi kia kiện thoạt nhìn liền giá cả xa xỉ áo sơmi bị bắn canh, hắn không vội cũng không khí, vẫn là kia phó cười khanh khách bộ dáng, nhìn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên mẹ nó lại nhìn nhìn hắn, vẫn là cười cười nói, “Không phiền toái hạo nhiên.”

Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái, mày ninh đến thật sâu, Ngô Lỗi đối thượng hắn ánh mắt, trong mắt nhìn không ra cảm xúc.

  
Đi thời điểm Ngô Lỗi cùng hắn một trước một sau mà ra cửa, vào thang máy hai người cũng vẫn luôn không nói chuyện, Lưu hạo nhiên xấu hổ đến khó có thể chịu đựng, cúi đầu ngón tay vô ý thức mà ở trên màn hình hoạt tới đi vòng quanh, làm bộ rất bận bộ dáng, kỳ thật di động thượng vẫn luôn biểu hiện bất quá là vô ý nghĩa chủ giao diện. Hắn thật sự là không rõ lắm, khi cách nhiều năm như vậy về sau, muốn như thế nào cùng Ngô Lỗi ở chung mới coi như thỏa đáng.

“Cuối tuần đồng học tụ hội,” Ngô Lỗi nhẹ giọng mà mở miệng, “Ngươi cũng sẽ đi thôi?”  
Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt một chút, vô ý thức mà ừ một tiếng, Ngô Lỗi liền không nói nữa. Hắn vấn đề cái kia “Cũng” tự, lại giống chỉ tiểu miêu móng vuốt, ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng không nhẹ không nặng mà cào một chút.  
Ngô Lỗi ấn chính là lầu một tầng lầu, cửa thang máy mở ra thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng hắn, “Ngươi lần này trở về,” hắn châm chước dùng từ, cuối cùng vẫn là từ bỏ giống nhau mà trực tiếp hỏi ra tới, “Khi nào lại đi?”

Ngô Lỗi đã bước ra cửa thang máy, lại quay đầu lại nhìn hắn một cái, tựa hồ tưởng đối hắn cười một cái, nhưng cuối cùng không có thể cười được.  
“Ta không đi rồi,” cửa thang máy ở trước mặt chậm rãi khép lại thời điểm hắn nghe được Ngô Lỗi trả lời, “Không bao giờ đi rồi.”

02

Lưu hạo nhiên tiến vào thời điểm cái bàn đã ngồi một vòng người, hắn đôi mắt ở toàn trường quét một cái qua lại, chỉ có Ngô Lỗi cùng Vương Tuấn Khải chi gian không hai cái vị trí. Hắn một bên cùng những người khác chào hỏi, một bên chọn dựa gần Vương Tuấn Khải cái kia vị trí ngồi xuống, ngồi xuống thời điểm Ngô Lỗi nhìn hắn một cái, khóe miệng tễ cái cười, không rất giống thiện ý cái loại này.

“Cái kia, hạo nhiên ca,” Vương Tuấn Khải nhỏ giọng kêu hắn, có điểm xấu hổ bộ dáng, “Một sơn ở dưới dừng xe, một lát liền lên đây, ngươi……”  
Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩn người, hiểu được Vương Tuấn Khải ý tứ sau đành phải hướng bên cạnh dịch vị trí, trên mặt còn đối Vương Tuấn Khải cười cười, trong lòng hận không thể đem trương một sơn bầm thây vạn đoạn. “Hắn rốt cuộc tính cái gì đồng học……” Hắn giật giật môi lẩm bẩm, thanh âm cực tiểu.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Vương Tuấn Khải đi xuống lầu gọi món ăn, loại rượu này trong tiệm tới tới lui lui ăn đồ vật cũng liền kia mấy thứ, hương vị kỳ thật cũng làm không sai biệt lắm. Hôm nay đính địa phương là cái hải sản tửu lầu, ở thuỷ sản khu chọn hảo hải sản, tuyển cách làm, Vương Tuấn Khải nghe người phục vụ báo một lần thực đơn, nói hoặc là lại thêm cái đậu đỏ nguyên tiêu đương điểm tâm ngọt, người phục vụ vừa muốn gật đầu nhớ kỹ, Lưu hạo nhiên bỗng nhiên ở bên cạnh nói, thôi bỏ đi, trên bàn có người không ăn cây đậu.  
Lưu hạo nhiên nói lời này hoàn toàn là theo bản năng, chính mình phục hồi tinh thần lại lại có điểm ảo não. May mà Vương Tuấn Khải cũng không có nghĩ nhiều, gật gật đầu cùng người phục vụ nói hành vậy quên đi đi.

Hôm nay tới người, kỳ thật cùng mấy năm trước đồng học tụ hội kia bang nhân đều không sai biệt lắm, mỗi năm đều gặp mặt, ai hỗn như thế nào ai kết hôn lại ly ai bàng người giàu có bao tiểu tam, lẫn nhau đều có thể thuộc như lòng bàn tay, cơ hồ thấy không có mới mẻ cảm. Trừ bỏ một cái Ngô Lỗi —— “Ngô Lỗi ngươi thật đúng là khách ít đến ——” Lưu hạo nhiên mới vừa vào cửa thời điểm liền nghe được có người nói như vậy, “Ở Anh quốc đãi nhiều năm như vậy, đều nên bị tư bản chủ nghĩa ăn mòn đến chỉ còn xương cốt đi?”  
“Ta xem Ngô Lỗi nhưng còn không phải là gầy đến chỉ còn xương cốt sao!” Người bên cạnh đem lời nói tiếp nhận tới.

Trên bàn một mảnh cười vang, Ngô Lỗi cũng đi theo cười rộ lên, Lưu hạo nhiên rũ mắt chuyển đĩa quay đi kẹp nơi xa một mâm đậu phộng, nghe được lời này mới trộm nhìn Ngô Lỗi liếc mắt một cái, hắn giống như xác thật là càng gầy, so tuổi dậy thì khi đó càng muốn góc cạnh rõ ràng chút, những cái đó thiếu niên thời đại bị tàng thật sự thoả đáng sắc bén hiện tại lại bởi vậy phảng phất sắp giấu không được dường như. Lần trước gặp mặt hắn chưa từng thật sự hảo hảo xem quá Ngô Lỗi, thậm chí cũng chưa phát hiện, hắn thế nhưng gầy nhiều như vậy.  
Lưu hạo nhiên một viên đậu phộng run run rẩy rẩy mà kẹp đến nửa đường, trên tay sức lực đột ngột mà buông lỏng, kia tròn xoe vật nhỏ rớt ở trên bàn cơm lại lăn long lóc lăn long lóc lăn đến trong suốt pha lê đĩa quay phía dưới.

  
Trương một sơn đem microphone lấy qua đi, cuối cùng là đem đại gia từ Ngô Lỗi ma âm quán nhĩ hoài cựu kim khúc trung giải cứu ra tới.  
Lưu hạo nhiên rõ ràng chính mình về điểm này tâm cao ngất tửu lượng, toàn bộ buổi tối cũng chưa dám như thế nào uống, lúc này lại vẫn là có điểm phía trên. KTV ghế lô hỗn tạp một đoàn nhân khí mùi rượu yên khí cùng cao đê-xi-ben tạp âm khiến cho hắn có điểm đau đầu, hắn vừa mới chuẩn bị đứng dậy đi ra ngoài hít thở không khí, có người loảng xoảng mà một chút đem chính mình ngã vào hắn bên người sô pha, hắn quay đầu đi thấy Ngô Lỗi, một đôi mắt uống đến một mảnh không mông, như là có điểm uống ngốc, hàng mi dài ướt dầm dề mà để sát vào hắn, lại nỗ lực mà chớp hai hạ, giống như mới thấy rõ ràng trước mặt chính là ai. Đột nhiên kéo gần khoảng cách ngược lại là làm Lưu hạo nhiên theo bản năng về phía triệt thoái phía sau một chút thân mình.  
Ngô Lỗi phảng phất bị hắn cái này động tác kích thích có điểm ủy khuất, hốc mắt nháy mắt có điểm hồng, hắn từ lần này trở về liền không như vậy trắng ra mà ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt biểu hiện quá cảm xúc, lúc này khả năng cũng thật là uống nhiều quá, trừu hạ cái mũi, gào khan cả đêm lại bị cồn kích thích quá giọng nói mất tiếng trầm thấp đến kỳ cục, nghe tới thậm chí có điểm đáng thương vô cùng, “Ngươi trốn cái gì a……”

Lưu hạo nhiên bị hắn ngữ khí làm cho nổi da gà đều đi lên, ngốc lăng hai giây, còn không có tới kịp nói tiếp, Ngô Lỗi bỗng nhiên xoay đầu, nhìn thuê phòng màn hình lớn cười một cái, “Nhiều năm như vậy, sơn ca như thế nào vẫn là này đầu a.”

Vậy như vậy đi lại ái đều phải khúc chung nhân tán  
Vậy chia tay đi lại ái đều không cần giãy giụa  
Không cần lại khóc lạp mau đem nước mắt sát một sát  
Như vậy đi lại yêu ta có duyên nói

Này bài hát trương một sơn từ cao trung xướng đến bây giờ, Lưu hạo nhiên ngửa đầu xem trên màn hình lăn lộn ca từ, lại bỗng nhiên cảm thấy trong lòng đau xót. Hắn còn không có tới kịp nói chuyện, Ngô Lỗi đầu hướng bên cạnh một oai nện ở hắn trong lòng ngực, hắn hoảng sợ, tập trung nhìn vào, dở khóc dở cười phát hiện đối phương cư nhiên là ngủ rồi.  
Hắn đối với một cái ngủ rồi Ngô Lỗi, rốt cuộc không hề như vậy cả người căng chặt mà đề phòng trứ. Hắn nương thuê phòng tối tăm ánh đèn nhìn kỹ nhìn mặt hắn, vẫn là hắn quen thuộc hàng mi dài cùng tròn tròn mũi, lại bởi vì kia phân từ trước không có sắc bén nhiều vài phần công kích tính, xinh đẹp đến cơ hồ kiêu ngạo nông nỗi. Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn cảm thấy gương mặt này lại quen thuộc lại xa lạ, hắn một lòng toan phát trướng, lại cầm lòng không đậu mà giơ tay sờ sờ Ngô Lỗi đầu tóc.

Phía trước thay đổi Vương Tuấn Khải ở xướng Châu Kiệt Luân trời nắng.

Từ trước từ trước có người ái ngươi thật lâu  
Nhưng cố tình phong dần dần đem khoảng cách thổi trúng hảo xa  
Thật vất vả lại có thể lại nhiều ái một ngày  
Nhưng chuyện xưa cuối cùng ngươi giống như còn là nói cúi chào

Say đến hôn hôn trầm trầm hình người là cảm giác được kia rất nhỏ đụng vào giống nhau, lại tham luyến mà hướng hắn trong lòng ngực rụt rụt.  
Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt không thể hiểu được liền ướt, hắn không nhịn xuống nhỏ giọng mà bạo câu thô khẩu.

Dựa, này hai vợ chồng ca hát thật là một cái tái một cái đen đủi.

03

Ngô Lỗi năm tuổi thời điểm, gia dọn tới rồi Lưu hạo nhiên cách vách.

Hắn ba mẹ từ khi đó liền bắt đầu vội, bảo mẫu mang theo hắn ở trong tiểu khu tản bộ hoặc là đi quầy bán quà vặt mua đồ vật, thường xuyên đều có thể thấy bị một đám hài tử trước ủng sau thốc Lưu hạo nhiên. Hắn một tay giơ kem cây một tay bị bảo mẫu nắm, xa xa mà nhìn bị mụ mụ tức muốn hộc máu mà xách cổ áo xách về nhà Lưu hạo nhiên, thế nhưng tự đáy lòng sinh ra vài phần khi đó còn không biết là hâm mộ tâm tư tới.

Hắn mẫu thân ở nào đó khó được nghỉ phép ở nhà cuối tuần, tâm huyết dâng trào mà dẫn theo một hộp thân thích mới vừa gửi lại đây Bỉ chocolate gõ khai hàng xóm gia môn, hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nghiệt duyên đến tận đây mới tính chân chính bắt đầu. Năm tuổi thời điểm Ngô Lỗi trẻ con phì còn không có cởi, khuôn mặt nhỏ căng phồng giống cái đại hình gạo nếp bánh dày, ngoan ngoãn hiểu chuyện lời nói không nhiều lắm, duy nhất khuyết điểm đại khái là kén ăn, nhưng hắn một trương miệng, nãi thanh nãi khí một câu không cần ăn đậu đậu, dễ như trở bàn tay là có thể bắt được trong bữa tiệc một chúng đại nhân tâm. Lưu mụ mụ lại vừa nhấc đầu nhìn đến mới vừa đẩy cửa tiến vào nhà mình nhi tử, buổi sáng mới cho đổi trên lưng hồ không biết là bùn vẫn là về nhà trước ăn vụng tích đi lên chocolate kem, khuỷu tay đầu gối đều đập vỡ da, đỉnh đạc mà ra bên ngoài thấm huyết, Lưu hạo nhiên lại sớm thành thói quen không để trong lòng dường như, một đôi đôi mắt nhỏ thẳng lăng lăng mà nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi xem.  
Lưu mụ mụ bị trước mắt tiên minh đối lập tức giận đến thiếu chút nữa một hơi không đề đi lên, há mồm vừa muốn khai mắng, ngày thường về nhà trước nay mặt không sát tay không tẩy liền chạy về phía bàn ăn tiểu Lưu ngốc lăng vài giây phanh mà một tiếng đóng phòng môn, năm phút đồng hồ sau tái xuất hiện thời điểm đã đổi hảo một thân sạch sẽ xiêm y, nhân mô nhân dạng mà đối với Ngô Lỗi mụ mụ chính là một cái thâm khom lưng, há mồm chính là một câu giòn sinh, “Ngô a di hảo!”

Thượng cồn i-ốt tiêu độc thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên dư quang quét đến Ngô Lỗi dọn cái tiểu băng ghế ngồi ở bên cạnh chống cằm tập trung tinh thần mà nhìn chằm chằm hắn xem, đau đến sắp tràn ra hốc mắt nước mắt nháy mắt chảy trở về, ánh mắt kiên nghị hiên ngang lẫm liệt phảng phất Lưu hồ lan chuyển thế. Ngô Lỗi duỗi tay tựa hồ tưởng bính một chút hắn đầu gối, bàn tay đến nửa đường lại cấp rụt trở về, “Hạo nhiên,” hắn nãi thanh nãi khí mà kêu đại nhân dạy cho hắn xưng hô, lại trực tiếp đem ca ca hai chữ cấp tỉnh, “Có phải hay không rất đau?”

Lưu hạo nhiên ở mạnh miệng nói không đau cùng nhắc nhở Ngô Lỗi hẳn là kêu hắn ca ca chi gian do dự hai cái qua lại, nhưng hắn trầm mặc không nói phản ứng trực tiếp bị Ngô Lỗi lý giải thành hắn đã đau đến nói không ra lời, hắn cau mày suy nghĩ trong chốc lát, “Ta đây cho ngươi hô hô,” hắn biểu tình nghiêm trang, học nhà mình mụ mụ bộ dáng, cúi đầu đối với Lưu hạo nhiên đầu gối nhẹ nhàng hơi thở, “Đau đau liền bay đi lạp!”

  
Thơ ấu Ngô Lỗi đáng yêu quá phận, thế cho nên một năm sau chuyển nhà công ty chạy đến dưới lầu thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên khóc đến tê tâm liệt phế thiếu chút nữa bối quá khí đi, ở nhà suy sút một tuần, không gây chuyện không đánh nhau, liền ăn mụ mụ làm tam đốn thịt kho tàu đại bài mới hơi chút hoãn lại đây điểm kính. Câu chuyện này rất nhiều năm sau ở năm đó lần đầu gặp mặt kia một trương bàn ăn bên lại lại lần nữa bị nhắc tới, cao trung sinh Lưu hạo nhiên xấu hổ và giận dữ khó làm, đỉnh Ngô Lỗi có điểm kinh dị lại nỗ lực nghẹn cười ánh mắt, đem chiếc đũa thẹn quá thành giận mà một lược, “Mẹ!”  
Cao nhất tân sinh Ngô Lỗi phát hiện cao nhị toán học đại thần Lưu hạo nhiên cư nhiên chính là năm đó cái kia gây chuyện sinh sự con khỉ quậy thời điểm trong lòng tôn kính đột nhiên gian bị tước đi xuống bảy thành, ở phía sau tới Lưu hạo nhiên đánh bóng rổ đem chân quăng ngã chiết tĩnh dưỡng hai chu đi bệnh viện phúc tra thời điểm trực tiếp lăn tiến bãi đỗ xe bị trộm nắp giếng cống thoát nước, rơi xuống cái nửa tháng bản đầu gối bầm tím không thể không tạm nghỉ học lưu ban thời điểm liền còn sót lại kia tam thành cũng không có thể may mắn còn tồn tại.

Không chỉ là Ngô Lỗi, lúc trước hắn mở cửa xe rơi vào cống thoát nước chuyện xưa ở toàn bộ trường học truyền cái biến, trương một sơn nghe nói hắn tạm nghỉ học nguyên nhân thời điểm ầm ĩ cuồng tiếu mười phút, cười xong một bên duỗi tay mạt khóe mắt cười ra tới nước mắt một bên duỗi tay đi chọc hắn bao đến giống xác ướp giống nhau đầu gối, “Thật không phải ta vui sướng khi người gặp họa, nếu không phải xem ngươi này đau đến nhe răng trợn mắt bộ dáng, ta đều cảm thấy này lý do là ngươi vì không đi đi học thuận miệng nói bừa.”  
“Ngươi người này, có hay không điểm đồng tình tâm a?” Lưu hạo nhiên nằm ở trên giường không thể nhúc nhích, vô pháp giống ngày thường giống nhau nhào lên đi cùng hắn vặn đánh, chỉ có thể dựa vào mép giường thượng hư trương thanh thế mà hướng hắn trợn trắng mắt, “Lăn lăn lăn, chạy nhanh lăn, thấy ngươi ta liền phiền lòng.”

Lưu hạo nhiên mới đầu là thật sự buồn bực, vốn dĩ lại ngao một năm liền hết khổ, hiện tại mắt thấy muốn lên cao tam, hắn khẳng định đến lưu ban, tưởng tượng đến muốn lại đọc một năm cao nhị hắn liền lòng tràn đầy cự tuyệt. Bực bội một đoạn thời gian, cũng liền không thể không tiếp thu hiện thực.  
Mới đầu trương một sơn mỗi ba ngày qua xem hắn một lần, thuận đường cho hắn đem mấy ngày tác nghiệp bài thi cùng bút ký mang lại đây, sau lại Ngô Lỗi nói học trưởng sắp cao tam thời gian quý giá, liền chính mình đem này sống nhận lấy. Ngô Lỗi cùng trương một sơn cũng chính là ở kia nửa năm thục lên, Ngô Lỗi thường xuyên chạy đến cao nhị khu dạy học đi giúp Lưu hạo nhiên lấy bút ký, thời gian dài, hắn những cái đó các bạn học cơ hồ tất cả đều biết Lưu hạo nhiên có cái học đệ ở cao một, chẳng những ngoan ngoãn khả nhân có lễ phép, hơn nữa đẹp đến lục cung phấn đại vô nhan sắc.

Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ mỗi ngày đều sẽ tới. Lưu hạo nhiên xem hắn mang lại đây bút ký thời điểm, hắn liền ở bên cạnh làm bài tập. Hắn toán học ở cao một ban đầu thời điểm còn tính qua loa đại khái, tiếp xúc hình học không gian về sau bắt đầu toàn phương vị hỏng mất, lão sư bố trí luyện tập cuốn giống như thiên thư, đại đề đảo cũng còn hảo, tốt xấu có thể viết thượng mấy cái bước đi không đến mức trống rỗng quá khó coi, lựa chọn đề cũng còn có một phần tư tỷ lệ có thể mông đối, lấp chỗ trống đề liền thật sự chỉ có thể dựa thật tài thật liêu —— đó là Ngô Lỗi ở toán học cái này khoa thượng chưa bao giờ từng có quá đồ vật. Hắn đã đối với trước mặt bài thi cắn nửa giờ ngón tay, phụ trợ tuyến tới tới lui lui vẽ hơn hai mươi điều, bài thi đều mau bị cục tẩy phá, vẫn là không có chút nào manh mối. Thở dài, tự sa ngã mà duỗi tay đi vớt bên cạnh đáp án, bàn tay đến một nửa, đáp án đã bị người trừu đi rồi.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem hơi mỏng đáp án quyển sách thành ống, từ trên giường thăm quá thân tới gõ gõ hắn cái trán, “Sẽ không đề liền vòng lên, trong chốc lát hỏi ta, so ngươi sao đáp án cường.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên nói về đề mục tới logic lưu loát trật tự rõ ràng, đến mấu chốt phân đoạn sẽ dừng lại chờ Ngô Lỗi trước nói ra tiếp theo cái bước đi ý nghĩ, trực tiếp ngăn chặn hắn không hiểu trang hiểu hoặc là thất thần treo máy khả năng tính. Ngô Lỗi lòng yên tĩnh xuống dưới thế nhưng cũng nghe thật sự mau, bài thi mặt trên chỗ trống thực mau liền lấp đầy.

Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi cái lười eo, phất phất tay đáp án sách, “Cái này ta liền trước tịch thu.”

Nhà hắn thường kỳ không ai, Lưu hạo nhiên mụ mụ thường thường lưu hắn ăn cơm chiều, sau lại Ngô Lỗi cũng liền mừng rỡ mỗi ngày chạy tới cọ cơm, trực tiếp đem trong nhà cho hắn thỉnh nấu cơm a di từ. Có đôi khi ăn cơm ăn vãn, mùa hè mùa mưa lại nhiều, dứt khoát liền lưu hắn xuống dưới trụ, “Ta lại đi tìm một giường chăn, ngươi cùng hạo nhiên tễ một tễ. Ngày mai liền trước xuyên hạo nhiên giáo phục cũng đúng.”

Hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hai cái 1 mét 8 mấy nam sinh nằm ở một trương đơn người trên giường, kỳ thật vẫn là có điểm chen chúc, Ngô Lỗi lưu ý không cho chính mình áp đến Lưu hạo nhiên thương chỗ, cơ hồ cả người đều dán ở trên tường. Lưu hạo nhiên phát hiện, cười duỗi tay đem hắn hướng phía chính mình túm một phen, “Ngươi ngủ lại đây một chút, dán tường lạnh.”  
Ngô Lỗi lẩm bẩm một câu cái gì, hắn không có nghe rõ, nhưng hai người chi gian khoảng cách xác thật lại rút nhỏ một ít, Ngô Lỗi hơi thở như là phun ở hắn màng tai thượng, nóng cháy lại dày đặc.

Rất nhiều cái như vậy ban đêm, bọn họ đại khái vẫn là liêu quá chút cái gì, kia đề tài có đôi khi quá mức rộng lớn mà trống rỗng, ngân hà vũ trụ, quốc tế tình thế, toàn cầu biến ấm, nhân loại tương lai —— có đôi khi lại thật sự quá mức vụn vặt không thú vị, khảo thí một đạo không có đáp ra tới đề mục, trường học nhà ăn thay đổi đại lý thương, có loại tân khẩu vị bánh bao khá tốt ăn ngươi hồi trường học về sau có thể nếm thử —— liền tính sau lại có ý thức mà muốn lấy ra chút cái gì đoạn ngắn qua lại nhớ, trong lúc nhất thời thế nhưng lại cái gì cũng vô pháp nghĩ đến lên. Nhưng cũng liền bởi vì cái này, nếu muốn khởi đối phương tới cũng là dễ dàng như vậy sự tình, thấy trên mạng cùng hiện thực sinh hoạt cũng không có gì liên hệ quốc tế tin tức sẽ nghĩ đến lên, nhìn đến đã từng cùng nhau xem qua hệ liệt điện ảnh ra tân tục tập hội nhớ tới, ở bằng hữu trong giới xoát đến ngày cũ đồng học trọng phóng trường học cũ, chụp được sửa chữa quá khí phái mới tinh nhà ăn sẽ nghĩ đến hắn sau lại trở lại trong trường học, cùng Ngô Lỗi thành cùng lớp đồng học thậm chí ngồi cùng bàn về sau, cùng hắn bữa sáng phân ăn qua kia một lung hoa hoè loè loẹt tân khẩu vị bánh bao —— Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình là từ trước đến nay sẽ không trở về, cũng hoàn toàn không thật là sợ hãi xúc cảnh sinh tình —— hắn thi đại học ra thành tích ngày đó chụp kia trương lưu trữ tròn tròn tấc đầu ngốc đến không nỡ nhìn thẳng ảnh chụp vẫn như cũ bị khảm ở trường học cũ hồng đế chữ vàng Trạng Nguyên bảng đơn thượng, nếu thật gặp được ngày xưa ân sư, hắn tổng cảm thấy có điểm xấu hổ lại có chút thẹn với.

Còn có hắn đến nay ở mưa dầm thiên vẫn là sẽ ẩn ẩn làm đau đầu gối, có đôi khi bên trong thậm chí có thể nghe thấy động tĩnh thanh âm, nhiều năm qua kia đau đớn đã không còn có thể trở thành hắn bối rối, ngược lại càng giống một loại làm bạn. Lưu hạo nhiên đem mang theo điểm nhiệt độ bàn tay nhẹ nhàng cái ở kia mặt trên, không thể hiểu được mà nghĩ đến năm tuổi Ngô Lỗi ngồi xổm trước mặt hắn, ngửa đầu mở to một đôi sáng ngời đôi mắt nói với hắn đau đau liền bay đi lạp bộ dáng.

  
Trang ở ghế điều khiển bên hướng dẫn có cái máy móc nữ âm lúc này vang lên tới, “Đã tới hành khách mục đích địa.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên bị thanh âm kia gọi hồi hiện thực, mới ý thức được xe taxi đã ngừng ở cửa nhà. Hắn vỗ vỗ bên người Ngô Lỗi, đối phương mê mang mà trợn mắt, ánh mắt không giống ngày thường như vậy thanh triệt đến tùy tùy tiện tiện liền có vẻ sau lưng cất giấu tựa hải thâm tình, kia phó ngây thơ bộ dáng lại cùng hắn trong đầu còn không có tới kịp cắt đứt hồi ức có trong nháy mắt trọng điệp, giảo đến hắn trong lòng mềm nhũn lại đau xót, không tự giác mà phóng nhu một chút thanh âm, “Tới rồi,” hắn nói, “Còn có thể đi sao?”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên vốn dĩ cũng là có điểm choáng váng, nửa kéo nửa ôm mà đem Ngô Lỗi lộng lên lầu về sau xem như hoàn toàn tỉnh rượu, hắn đem người lột áo khoác ném đến trên giường, lấy chăn lung tung mà bọc bọc, mới phát hiện chính mình không biết khi nào mệt ra một thân hãn tới. Hắn một chốc lười đến nhúc nhích, liền điểm điếu thuốc ngồi ở mép giường cúi đầu nhìn Ngô Lỗi, người nọ không biết ở làm cái gì mộng, trong chốc lát chau mày trong chốc lát khóe miệng mang cười, không biết có phải hay không bị hắn phun ra yên sặc, còn cau mày kịch liệt mà ho khan vài tiếng, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn một cái, thở dài, đem trong tay yên ở trên tủ đầu giường phóng nửa ly nước sôi để nguội ấn.

Ngô Lỗi ngủ rồi cũng không yên phận, trong miệng lẩm bẩm lầm bầm mà không biết ở ậm ừ chút cái gì, Lưu hạo nhiên lòng hiếu kỳ quấy phá, vốn dĩ đã đứng dậy muốn đi tắm rửa, lại cúi xuống thân suy nghĩ nghe một chút hắn rốt cuộc nói cái gì.

Để sát vào liền nghe thấy là hai chữ, “Hạo nhiên”.  
Ngô Lỗi ở kêu chính là tên của hắn.

04

Ngô Lỗi làm giấc mộng, trong mộng lại về tới cao tam thời điểm kia gian phòng học, chật chội lại ẩm ướt, hắn khi đó vị trí ở cửa sổ, phóng nhãn trông ra có thể thấy rất lớn một thân cây, hắn không nhớ rõ là cái gì loại cây, chỉ nhớ rõ mùa hè thời điểm kia cành khô tươi tốt mà triều bốn phía sinh trưởng đi ra ngoài, che trời bộ tịch, kia lục thấm vào ruột gan lá cây cơ hồ muốn thăm tiến phòng học cửa sổ tới.  
Hắn bên người vị trí ngồi mười chín tuổi Lưu hạo nhiên, nắm bút hết sức chuyên chú mà ở bản nháp trên giấy viết viết vẽ vẽ, khi đó bọn họ đã ngồi suốt một năm ngồi cùng bàn.

Trước mặt hắn chỉ viết tên họ cùng học hào chỗ trống bài thi mở ra, hắn cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua, nháy mắt cảm thấy đầu váng mắt hoa.  
Đây là một hồi toán học khảo thí.

Bọn họ cao tam một chỉnh năm mỗi ngày đều có như vậy tùy đường thí nghiệm, thứ hai ngữ văn thứ ba toán học thứ tư tiếng Anh thứ năm văn tổng, chẳng phân biệt trường thi thậm chí không cần kéo ra cái bàn, ba cái niên cấp chủ nhiệm ngẫu nhiên sẽ ở trên hành lang tuần sát, không có gì chính thức giám thị lão sư. Giờ này khắc này trong phòng học cũng hoàn toàn không an tĩnh, quay tử trong thanh âm hỗn loạn các loại khe khẽ nói nhỏ châu đầu ghé tai nói chuyện thanh, hết đợt này đến đợt khác mà từ phòng học các nơi vang lên tới. Lưu hạo nhiên đã làm được đệ nhị mặt lấp chỗ trống đề, quay tử thời điểm nhìn hắn một cái, cười nhíu mày gõ gõ hắn cái bàn, “Khảo thí đâu, còn thất thần a?”  
Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu cầm lấy bút, thành thành thật thật mà bắt đầu làm khởi đề tới. Loại này tiểu trắc đề mục giống nhau đều bệnh trạng khó, nhưng hắn trong lòng cũng không có nhiều hoảng loạn. Hắn nhớ rõ hai người bọn họ vừa mới bắt đầu làm ngồi cùng bàn thời điểm, cũng là một lần toán học khảo thí, khảo thí còn thừa mười phút thời điểm hắn nhìn trước mặt còn không hơn phân nửa bài thi gấp đến độ đầy đầu là hãn, cuối cùng thật sự bó tay không biện pháp, đáng thương vô cùng mà đem ánh mắt đầu hướng Lưu hạo nhiên, còn không có tới kịp mở miệng, người nọ đã thở dài đem bên tay bài thi đẩy lại đây.

“Cảm ơn đại ca!!” Ngô Lỗi cảm động đến rơi nước mắt, trên tay một bên bay nhanh mà hướng đáp đề tạp thượng đồ abcd một bên không quên hứa hẹn, “Ngài yên tâm, ta nhất định không được đầy đủ sao, sẽ bỏ mấy cái không cho lão sư nhìn ra tới……”  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn vài giây, xì một tiếng cười, lười biếng mà giơ tay gõ gõ hắn cái trán, “Thôi đi, ngươi mặt sau đại đề cũng không biết có thể lấy vài phần, còn bỏ mấy cái……”  
Dừng một chút, lại thở dài, nhận mệnh mà nói, “Chờ ngươi sao xong rồi ta sửa mấy cái đi.”  
Cho nên tại đây loại tiểu trắc hắn luôn luôn nhiệm vụ bất quá chính là đem trước năm cái cơ sở lựa chọn đề làm đối, mặt sau đại đề có thể viết nhiều ít viết nhiều ít, dư lại đề mục toàn dựa vào bên cạnh này tôn đại thần, cuối cùng mỗi lần cư nhiên đều còn có thể hỗn cái thấy qua mắt điểm. Hắn bị Lưu hạo nhiên cảm động đến thiếu chút nữa quỳ xuống tới kêu ba ba, tri ân báo đáp mà mỗi ngày dậy sớm cấp Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo một tuần bữa sáng, một tuần sau thật sự là khởi không tới giường, Ngô Lỗi tiếng Anh thực hảo, kia về sau báo ân phương thức đổi thành mỗi tuần tam tiếng Anh thí nghiệm, hắn cầm bút chì đem Lưu hạo nhiên tiểu viết văn sơ hở mà phạm phải ngữ pháp sai lầm cùng không đủ thỏa đáng từ đơn vòng ra tới lại ném về cho hắn đi sửa, mỗi tràng thí nghiệm cư nhiên đều khảo đến nhất phái hoà thuận vui vẻ.

Trên bục giảng toán học khóa đại biểu thanh thanh giọng nói nhắc nhở, khảo thí thời gian còn thừa mười phút.  
Ngô Lỗi duỗi tay đi lấy Lưu hạo nhiên bài thi thời điểm, đối phương sườn nghiêng người đem hắn chặn, hắn có điểm khó hiểu mà ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía đối phương, đối thượng một trương thần sắc đạm mạc mặt, “Ta không nghĩ lại cho ngươi sao.”

Ngô Lỗi ngây ngẩn cả người, một lòng đột nhiên trầm rơi xuống đi, có loại xuống thang lầu khi một chân dẫm không khi kia trong nháy mắt không biết làm sao cùng bó tay không biện pháp, hắn giật giật môi, muốn nói cái gì đó, đột nhiên phát hiện trước mặt ngồi người vẫn là Lưu hạo nhiên, lại biến thành 26 tuổi khi cái kia, trên người xanh trắng đan xen xấu xí giáo phục cũng biến thành cắt may tinh xảo thẳng áo sơmi, đối phương lạnh nhạt mà nhìn hắn, khóe miệng câu cái trào phúng cười ra tới.

“Ngô Lỗi, ta không thích ngươi.”

Hắn đột nhiên từ trong mộng bừng tỉnh, say rượu sau đại não còn có chút hôn mê, quanh mình bày biện là hoàn toàn xa lạ, không phải hắn hiện tại ở khách sạn phòng, cũng không phải hắn thời trước gia. Hắn nhắm mắt lại hoãn trong chốc lát lại mở, năm phút đồng hồ trước ở trong mộng vẻ mặt hờ hững mà nói không hề thích hắn người từ ngoài cửa đi vào tới, ăn mặc một thân thập phần ở nhà ngắn tay quần cộc, tóc mềm sụp sụp mà đáp ở trên trán, không phải hắn trong mộng kia phó tinh anh lại lãnh khốc bộ dáng, làm hắn không thể hiểu được mà nhẹ nhàng thở ra.  
“Tỉnh?” Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ chỉ đặt ở đầu giường một bộ quần áo, “Ngươi quần áo ta cho ngươi hong khô, phòng tắm ở bên cạnh. Đổi hảo ra tới ăn cơm sáng.”  
Nói xong liền đóng cửa đi ra ngoài.

Ngô Lỗi hít vào một hơi, xoa xoa một đầu lung tung rối loạn đầu tóc, Lưu hạo nhiên thái độ làm hắn có điểm sợ hãi, hắn cũng không xác định chính mình tối hôm qua uống lớn có hay không nói cái gì đó không biết cái gọi là mê sảng. Thay đổi quần áo tùy tiện rửa mặt đi ra ngoài, Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở bàn ăn bên một bên uống cháo một bên chơi di động, trên bàn bày mấy thứ sớm một chút, hẳn là từ bên ngoài mua trở về.  
Hắn đi qua đi ngồi xuống, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn không mở miệng, hắn ăn một lát cháo, thật sự không có gì ăn uống, liền buông cái muỗng nói ăn no. Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hắn một cái, sau đó gật gật đầu, “Ân, ngươi biết từ nơi này như thế nào hồi ngươi khách sạn đi?” Hắn nghĩ nghĩ lại nói, “Hoặc là ta cho ngươi kêu cái xe đi.”

Ngô Lỗi không nghĩ tới hắn lệnh đuổi khách hạ đến như vậy tự nhiên mà vậy lại không lưu tình, trong mộng Lưu hạo nhiên kia trương mang theo mỉa mai khuôn mặt lại lần nữa trở lại hắn trong đầu, liên quan câu kia cho dù biết là mộng vẫn là lực sát thương mười phần “Ta không thích ngươi”, làm hắn ở Lưu hạo nhiên đứng lên đi thu thập chén đũa thời điểm duỗi tay nắm lấy đối phương thủ đoạn.  
“Lưu hạo nhiên, chúng ta nói chuyện được không?”

05

Tính thượng lần này, những lời này Ngô Lỗi tổng cộng nói qua ba lần.  
Lần đầu tiên, là hắn cao trung thời điểm ăn Vương Tuấn Khải phi dấm cùng Lưu hạo nhiên rùng mình.

Năm ấy hắn sinh nhật thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên cùng hắn thổ lộ, hắn lúc ấy là chân chính kinh hoảng. Hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn cự tuyệt quá nữ hài tử vô số kể, đã sớm luyện liền một bộ đem cự tuyệt nói được lệnh người giống như xuân phong quất vào mặt bản lĩnh, lần này lại cái gì đều nói không nên lời, cuối cùng tìm cái nhất lạn đường cái lấy cớ, “Ta vẫn luôn đem ngươi trở thành tốt nhất bằng hữu”, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng chưa nói cái gì, nhìn chằm chằm hắn nhìn sau một lúc lâu, có điểm bất đắc dĩ mà cười ứng vừa nói, ân, ta đây về sau cũng vẫn là ngươi tốt nhất bằng hữu.  
Hắn mười bảy tuổi sinh nhật vừa qua khỏi xong liền bởi vì phải làm chứng tràn khí ngực giải phẫu vào bệnh viện, ở phòng bệnh nằm nửa tháng, mãn đầu óc đều là Lưu hạo nhiên nói với hắn “Ngô Lỗi, ta thích ngươi” bộ dáng, lúc này mới chậm rãi có điểm hồi quá vị tới. Hắn không cảm thấy chán ghét, càng không cảm thấy ghê tởm, tinh tế phân biệt rõ thậm chí còn phẩm ra một tia vị ngọt tới. Hắn nằm viện mấy ngày này Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ ghé qua một lần, vẫn là đi theo trong ban mặt khác đồng học cùng nhau tới, cũng không đãi thật lâu liền đi rồi, Ngô Lỗi mới hậu tri hậu giác mà có điểm lo lắng Lưu hạo nhiên có phải hay không thật sự bị hắn cự tuyệt bị thương tâm.

Chờ hắn trở lại trong trường học, Lưu hạo nhiên không có biểu hiện ra cái gì dị thường, hai người bọn họ vẫn là làm ngồi cùng bàn, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là sẽ đem bài thi đưa cho hắn sao, vãn tu thời điểm nhẫn nại tính tình cho hắn nhất biến biến mà giảng những cái đó làm người muốn lặp lại nhảy lầu 800 thứ đều không đủ hình học không gian tổng số liệt đề. Duy nhất thay đổi đại khái là, Lưu hạo nhiên giữa trưa không hề cùng hắn cùng đi nhà ăn ăn cơm, mà là sẽ lưu tại trong phòng học tự học.  
Vương Tuấn Khải lúc ấy cũng sẽ lưu lại tự học.

Ngô Lỗi cùng Vương Tuấn Khải quan hệ luôn luôn có điểm vi diệu, không thể nói hảo cũng không thể nói không tốt, cùng nhau đánh quá mấy tràng cầu, vẫn cứ chỉ là sơ giao. Ngô Lỗi nghe người khác nói là hắn xin nghỉ kia nửa tháng hai người bọn họ cùng nhau chủ trì một đài trường học đoàn thanh niên cộng sản tiệc tối, hai người quan hệ chính là mắt thấy từ khi đó tiến bộ vượt bậc lên, hắn thậm chí có một lần trong lúc vô tình ngắm đến Lưu hạo nhiên di động cấp Vương Tuấn Khải ghi chú là “Tiểu phôi đản”.  
Ngô Lỗi tâm thái lập tức có điểm thất hành, hắn ở Lưu hạo nhiên nơi đó ghi chú kỳ thật cũng không phải lạnh như băng hai chữ tên đầy đủ, nhưng “Tam thạch” —— bất quá là bởi vì tất cả mọi người như vậy kêu, Lưu hạo nhiên liền đi theo như vậy kêu, nhưng cái này không thể hiểu được tiểu phôi đản……

Buổi chiều nghệ thuật khóa ở lễ đường phóng điện ảnh, Ngô Lỗi xem đến thất thần, mãn đầu óc còn ở rối rắm ghi chú sự tình. Thẳng đến hàng phía trước bộc phát ra một trận nho nhỏ xôn xao, người chung quanh đều ở cười vang, hắn giương mắt nhìn thoáng qua màn hình, mặt trên một cổ xe ngựa ở kịch liệt chấn động, ướt dầm dề trên cửa sổ đột nhiên chụp thượng một cái ẩm ướt dấu tay, sau đó lại phảng phất mang theo vài phần vô lực mà trượt xuống.  
Hắn thu hồi ánh mắt thời điểm mới phát hiện phía trước ngồi đúng là Lưu hạo nhiên cùng hắn canh cánh trong lòng “Tiểu phôi đản” bản nhân, Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng người sở trường đi che Vương Tuấn Khải đôi mắt, trong thanh âm hàm chứa vài phần sinh động ý cười, “Trẻ vị thành niên không được xem này đó.”

Ngô Lỗi hạ kia tiết nghệ thuật thưởng tích khóa liền ở lễ đường lấp kín Lưu hạo nhiên, bắt lấy đối phương thủ đoạn không khỏi phân trần mà nói, “Lưu hạo nhiên, chúng ta nói chuyện được không.”

Hắn đầy ngập ngập trời lửa giận tại đây một khắc bỗng nhiên làm lạnh xuống dưới, chất vấn nói nói được lộn xộn thậm chí còn vô tình mảnh đất bảy tám phần thẹn thùng, Lưu hạo nhiên bị Ngô Lỗi đơn phương rùng mình rất nhiều thiên, vốn dĩ cho rằng đối phương rốt cuộc ngồi không yên muốn tới nói với hắn đổi vị sự, nghe minh ý đồ đến sau hắn ước chừng sửng sốt năm phút đồng hồ, cuối cùng thở dài, có điểm bất đắc dĩ mà cười khổ ra tới.  
“Tam thạch,” hắn duỗi tay đè đè Ngô Lỗi bả vai, “Ngươi không nghĩ cùng ta ở bên nhau, lại không bằng lòng làm ta cùng người khác ở bên nhau, không có đạo lý này.”

Ngô Lỗi vừa nghe liền nóng nảy, “Người khác? Ngươi thật đúng là tưởng cùng người khác ở bên nhau?!”  
Lưu hạo nhiên lại sửng sốt hạ, thanh âm có vẻ càng thêm bất đắc dĩ, “Ta không phải cái kia ý……”

Có cái mềm mại lạnh lạnh đồ vật thò qua tới chạm vào hạ hắn khóe miệng, kia xúc cảm quá mức ngắn ngủi, Lưu hạo nhiên trong lúc nhất thời thậm chí không có thể phản ứng lại đây đã xảy ra cái gì. Ngô Lỗi vội vội vàng vàng mà thối lui, thanh âm mỏng manh đến cơ hồ nghe không được: “Ta tưởng,” hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên liếc mắt một cái, xinh đẹp đến muốn mệnh đôi mắt chớp chớp, cả người từ cổ đến bên tai đã mắt thường có thể thấy được mà đỏ cái thấu, “Ta tưởng cùng ngươi ở bên nhau.”

06

Lần thứ hai……

Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên liếc mắt một cái, không xác định đối phương có phải hay không cũng cùng hắn nhớ tới đồng dạng sự tình, lại thấy Lưu hạo nhiên khóe miệng quả nhiên gắt gao mà nhấp lên.

Là nói chuyện ngươi lúc trước vì cái gì một hai phải ném xuống ta rời đi, vẫn là nói chuyện ngươi vì cái gì phải về tới? Nói chuyện ngươi lần này tính toán lưu lại bao lâu, nói chuyện ngươi có phải hay không lại sẽ giống nhau không hề dấu hiệu mà biến mất, nói chuyện nhiều năm như vậy đi qua, ngươi như thế nào vẫn là giống nhau ỷ vào ta đối với ngươi thích không có sợ hãi?  
Này đó mang theo oán trách cùng phẫn nộ, còn có không tự biết thương tâm chất vấn ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong đầu qua một vòng, nhưng cuối cùng hắn chỉ là nhẹ nhàng tránh thoát Ngô Lỗi tay, một lần nữa ở vừa rồi vị trí ngồi xuống dưới, “Ngươi tưởng nói chuyện gì?”

Ngô Lỗi kỳ thật có rất nhiều tưởng lời nói, hắn tưởng nói ta năm đó là vì ngươi đi, hiện tại cũng là vì ngươi mới trở về, hắn tưởng nói ta còn là thực thích ngươi, tựa như lúc trước giống nhau thích, hắn tưởng nói ta rõ ràng đều nói qua nhất định sẽ trở về, ngươi khi đó vì cái gì vẫn là không chịu tin tưởng, vì cái gì vẫn là nhất định phải cùng ta chia tay?

“…… Chúng ta còn có hay không khả năng một lần nữa bắt đầu?”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chằm chằm hắn nhìn vài giây, không nóng không lạnh mà cười một chút, “Như thế nào, hiện tại ngươi cảm thấy ngươi có thể ‘ cùng ta ở cùng cái độ cao xem thế giới ’?”  
Ngô Lỗi đầu tiên là sửng sốt một chút, phản ứng lại đây về sau bị hắn những lời này nghẹn đến á khẩu không trả lời được.

Đối phương nhẹ nhàng mà cười rộ lên, kia tươi cười liền cùng năm đó hắn đối hắn nói, “Tam thạch, không có như vậy đạo lý” thời điểm giống nhau như đúc.

Hắn nói, “Ngô Lỗi, nhiều năm như vậy, ngươi thật đúng là một chút đều không có biến.”

07

Lưu hạo nhiên một đầu chui vào trong văn phòng chẳng phân biệt ngày đêm không biết ngày đêm mà vội ba ngày, đem cà phê đen đương thủy rót, đói bụng hoặc là ăn hai Khẩu Bắc bán hoặc là dứt khoát liền làm ngao đem kia cổ kính chịu đựng đi, thật sự vây cực kỳ liền nằm ở văn phòng sô pha trên giường mị trong chốc lát. Hắn cái này thói quen kỳ thật từ cao trung thời điểm liền có —— hắn lần đầu tiên cùng Ngô Lỗi thổ lộ bị cự tuyệt thời điểm, dùng một tuần liền phía trước ví dụ mẫu mang mặt sau luyện tập cuốn, xoát xong rồi một chỉnh bổn toán học năm tam.

Cái loại này làm toán học đề làm được trước mắt một mảnh hoa râm cảm giác hắn đến nay đều còn ký ức hãy còn mới mẻ, thế cho nên kia về sau có không ngắn một đoạn thời gian, hắn lần đầu lý giải Ngô Lỗi theo như lời “Nhìn đến toán học liền tưởng phun” là cái gì cảm giác.  
Nhưng mà hữu hiệu lại cũng là thật sự hữu hiệu, đại não vận chuyển tới cực hạn thời điểm, hắn thượng xong tiết tự học buổi tối về nhà nằm xuống là có thể dễ như trở bàn tay mà lâm vào ngủ say, một chút đều sẽ không nghĩ đến người kia hoạt bát sinh động mặt mày.

Chính là hiện tại thân thể trạng huống thật sự không thể so năm đó, ba ngày sau hắn phun ra đệ nhất khẩu máu đen thời điểm trước mắt một trận choáng váng, còn tưởng rằng chính mình muốn lao lực mà chết.

Trương một sơn tới bệnh viện xem hắn thời điểm ấp a ấp úng nửa ngày, cuối cùng vẫn là gãi gãi đầu nói, “Ai, cái kia, nhật thiên a, ta, ta buổi sáng nhất thời nhanh nhất, đem ngươi dạ dày xuất huyết nằm viện sự nói cho nội…… Nội cái gì, Ngô Lỗi……”  
Lưu hạo nhiên suy yếu đến liền xem thường đều lười đến triều hắn phiên, trương một sơn cho rằng hắn không nói lời nào là sinh khí, đành phải căng da đầu nói tiếp, “Ta cảm thấy ngươi a, cũng đừng với nhân gia tuyệt tình như vậy…… Tuy rằng hắn lúc trước chuyện đó xác thật làm không quá địa đạo, ta trước kia cũng không dám cùng ngươi nói, kỳ thật ta cùng hắn…… Chúng ta vẫn luôn có liên hệ, hắn khi đó cho rằng ngươi đi Bắc Kinh, luôn là cùng ta hỏi ngươi tình huống……”  
“Huống chi ai kêu ngươi làm người tốt chuyện tốt còn một hai phải học Lôi Phong dường như không chịu lưu tên họ a? Ta xem ngươi nên nói cho hắn, ngươi lúc ấy……”

“Được rồi, ngài có thể hay không làm ta cái này người bệnh hảo hảo tĩnh dưỡng?” Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc ra tiếng đánh gãy hắn, một phen giọng nói giống đặt ở giấy ráp thượng ma quá, lại tháo lại ách, “Đem canh lưu lại, ngươi có thể lăn.”  
Trương một sơn đi ra ngoài về sau phòng bệnh một lần nữa an tĩnh lại, Lưu hạo nhiên xoay người lên ngồi trong chốc lát, lại lần nữa nằm xuống, lấy chăn che lại đầu.

Hắn đương nhiên biết, đối Ngô Lỗi tới nói, bọn họ chuyện xưa hoàn toàn hẳn là là một cái khác phiên bản.

Ngô Lỗi cái kia phiên bản, là hắn thượng phi cơ phía trước cấp Lưu hạo nhiên biên tập thật dài một cái tin nhắn, hắn đến nay vẫn có thể nhớ tới cái kia tin nhắn cuối cùng một câu nội dung, hắn nói, “Ta chỉ là còn tưởng lại muốn một cái có thể cùng ngươi ở cùng cái độ cao xem thế giới cơ hội.” Hắn nói lời này ngữ khí vô cùng thành khẩn, hình như là nghiêm túc mà đem hắn suy xét vào chính mình tương lai lam đồ, còn mang theo điểm cái loại này một hai phải cùng hắn sánh vai không thể người thiếu niên trung nhị cùng nhiệt huyết. Lưu hạo nhiên chưa từng có hoài nghi quá Ngô Lỗi thiệt tình.  
Đại học lúc ấy trương một sơn ba ngày hai đầu gọi điện thoại tới an ủi hắn, có đôi khi còn núi xa sông dài mà chạy tới xem hắn thỉnh hắn ăn cơm, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng chưa chắc thật sự đoán không được sau lưng nguyên nhân.  
Chỉ là……

Hắn cắn hạ môi, có điểm vô lực mà cười.

  
Ngô Lỗi đến cửa phòng bệnh thời điểm Lưu mụ mụ chính đóng cửa lại ra tới, thấy hắn tựa hồ là sửng sốt một chút, “Đá chồng chất?”  
“Hạo nhiên mới vừa ngủ,” nàng nói, “Bác sĩ nói không phải cái gì vấn đề lớn, hẳn là mấy ngày nay liền có thể xuất viện.”

“Vậy là tốt rồi.” Ngô Lỗi nhẹ nhàng thở ra, dẫn theo một lòng cuối cùng là buông xuống.  
“Ai, đứa nhỏ này, nói với hắn bao nhiêu lần, công tác không cần như vậy liều mạng, ngày thường nhiều chú ý thân thể của mình, hoàn toàn đem ta nói vào tai này ra tai kia…… Từ nhỏ liền quật đến muốn mệnh, không nghe lời cũng không cho người bớt lo,” Lưu mụ mụ nói nói hốc mắt thế nhưng có điểm phiếm hồng, “Lúc ấy thi đại học thời điểm cũng là, không biết phát cái gì điên, rõ ràng đều khảo Trạng Nguyên, phóng hảo hảo P đại phi không chịu đi thượng, ta thật là……”

Ngô Lỗi lại ngây ngẩn cả người, nháy đôi mắt nỗ lực mà tiêu hóa vài giây, mới bỗng nhiên bừng tỉnh: “A di, ngài nói hạo nhiên hắn, hắn không đi P đại?”  
“Ngươi không biết?” Đến phiên Lưu mụ mụ kinh ngạc nhìn hắn một cái, “Chính hắn trộm sửa lại chí nguyện thư, vẫn là bọn họ lão sư thấy được về sau gọi điện thoại cho ta ta mới biết được…… Hắn ba tức giận đến tấu hắn một đốn, chính là không buông khẩu, phi không chịu đi, chúng ta lúc ấy đều cảm thấy đứa nhỏ này có phải hay không si ngốc…… Ai, đá chồng chất, đá chồng chất? Ngươi hướng nào đi? Đá chồng chất!”

  
Ngô Lỗi nhớ rõ chính mình thượng một lần đi vào nơi này vẫn là giao thi đại học chí nguyện thư ngày đó. Nhoáng lên nhiều năm như vậy, phòng học bên ngoài kia cây còn ở nguyên lai địa phương, vẫn như cũ lớn lên xanh um tươi tốt, phiến lá đông đúc lại nùng lục, nhất phái sinh cơ bừng bừng bộ dáng. Sân thể dục thượng có lớp ở học thể dục, hắn đứng ở nơi đó nhìn trong chốc lát, xem đến có điểm hoảng hốt.  
Sân thể dục kéo cờ đài mặt sau có một mặt rất lớn dùng pha lê phiếu lên tường, chỉnh tề mà dựa theo niên đại sắp hàng các giới Trạng Nguyên chứng kiện chiếu chân dung, chân dung phía dưới hồng đế chữ vàng mà viết từng người tên họ cùng trúng tuyển trường học, ở một chúng kính đen cùng thanh xuân đậu môi hồng răng trắng Lưu hạo nhiên có vẻ phá lệ chói mắt, hắn cười đến sáng lạn đến cơ hồ có chút ngu đần, vốn dĩ liền không tính đại đôi mắt mị thành phùng, hai viên nhòn nhọn răng nanh như ẩn như hiện.  
Nụ cười này hắn lại quen thuộc bất quá, chụp này bức ảnh thời điểm hắn thậm chí cũng còn ở đây —— khi đó Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt lệch khỏi quỹ đạo màn ảnh hai tấc, nhìn chính là màn ảnh ngoại hắn —— kia đại khái chính là thi đại học thành tích ra tới ngày đó, hắn đến nay còn nhớ rõ Lưu hạo nhiên ôm bờ vai của hắn nói “Văn tổng hai trăm sáu, còn có bạn trai” khi cái kia khí phách hăng hái bộ dáng, hắn đời này đều quên không được.

Không chỉ là kia bức ảnh, Lưu hạo nhiên tên mặt sau trúng tuyển trường học ở một kiểu P đại Q đại cũng chói mắt thực, cái kia nhìn thực quen mắt trường học, nơi đó hoa anh đào rất đẹp, bữa sáng cũng man ăn ngon, Ngô Lỗi đến nay nhớ rõ hắn khi đó lúc ấy phiên ghi danh chỉ nam, một bên nghĩ như vậy một bên đem nó viết ở chính mình chí nguyện thư đệ nhất hành.  
Hắn đôi mắt lập tức toan đến lợi hại, nước mắt ở hắn có thể phản ứng lại đây phía trước đã không chịu khống chế giống nhau mà từ đáy mắt mạn đi lên, hắn duỗi tay che miệng lại, nhịn xuống một tiếng vô pháp khắc chế gào khóc.

08

Lưu hạo nhiên trợn mắt thời điểm Ngô Lỗi đã nằm ở hắn mép giường đứt quãng mà khóc có một trận, hắn kia tư thế phảng phất Mạnh Khương Nữ khóc trường thành giống nhau, Lưu hạo nhiên bị hắn khóc đến độ cảm thấy chính mình mau tắt thở, “Được rồi đừng khóc, ta này còn chưa có chết đâu.”  
Ngô Lỗi vốn dĩ tưởng đem nước mắt dừng hảo hảo nói với hắn lời nói, nhưng hắn tuyến lệ như là mất khống chế giống nhau hoàn toàn không nghe sai sử, hắn càng là nỗ lực nước mắt rớt càng hung, rơi lệ đến giống cái hỏng rồi vòi nước, “Ngươi…… Ngươi người này…… Ngươi người này như thế nào như vậy a! Ngươi như thế nào cái gì đều không nói cho ta a!” Hắn nói năng lộn xộn, nói không được hai câu lời nói cái mũi lại là đau xót, nửa ngày mới nghẹn ra một câu, “Ngươi người này có phải hay không ngốc? Ngươi vì cái gì không đi P đại a!”

Khi đó phi cơ đáp xuống ở hi tư la sân bay, hắn mở ra di động thấy điều thứ nhất tin tức chính là Lưu hạo nhiên phát lại đây câu kia “Chúng ta chia tay đi”, hắn nhiều năm như vậy tới còn vẫn luôn cho rằng chính mình là ủy khuất nhất người kia.  
Hắn thậm chí còn ở trong lòng ẩn ẩn mà oán trách quá, Lưu hạo nhiên đối hắn không hiểu, đối bọn họ cảm tình không tín nhiệm —— hắn lần này trở về, trừ bỏ muốn cùng hắn một lần nữa bắt đầu, thậm chí là tồn một chút giận dỗi ý tứ —— ngươi không phải cảm thấy ta sẽ không trở về sao, không phải cảm thấy ta không có khả năng còn thích ngươi sao, ta đây càng muốn chứng minh cho ngươi xem.  
Thế cho nên hắn ngần ấy năm tới ở bên ngoài, là thông qua trương một sơn đi quan tâm Lưu hạo nhiên cũng hảo, là dùng hết toàn lực mà giãy giụa dốc sức làm cũng hảo…… Hắn làm những việc này thời điểm, trong lòng tổng hoài một loại trả giá càng nhiều kia một phương luôn là sẽ có trách trời thương dân cùng tự mình cảm động, hắn còn chờ một ngày kia đem này đó nằm xoài trên Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt, nói ngươi xem ta làm này đó đều là vì ngươi.

Hiện tại hắn cảm thấy chính mình quả thực là ngu xuẩn tột đỉnh, lại còn có hỗn đản mẹ nó cấp hỗn đản mở cửa hỗn đản về đến nhà.

Hắn ngẩng đầu, một đôi khóc đến giống đào nhi giống nhau đôi mắt nước mắt lưng tròng mà trừng mắt Lưu hạo nhiên, trừng mắt nhìn vài giây lại cảm thấy chính mình không có như vậy đúng lý hợp tình tư cách, lại đem cúi đầu đi, hắn nỗ lực cố nén, vẫn là khóc đến thút tha thút thít hoàn toàn dừng không được tới  
Lưu hạo nhiên trầm mặc thật lâu, qua một lát mới mở miệng, trong thanh âm nhiễm một chút tự giễu ý cười, “Nói cho ngươi làm gì a? Vốn dĩ cũng không thể trách ngươi.”

Hắn còn có điểm suy yếu, thanh âm hữu khí vô lực, ngược lại có vẻ cực kỳ ôn nhu.

“Ngươi cũng đừng…… Đừng như vậy tự trách, ta mấy năm nay quá đến cũng khá tốt, cuối cùng đi trường học cũng khá tốt, không có đi P đại mà thôi, cũng không phải cái gì cùng lắm thì sự, không ngươi tưởng tượng như vậy tao.”  
Hắn dừng dừng, có điểm bất đắc dĩ mà cười cười.  
“Muốn nói hối hận…… Ta chỉ là hối hận, lúc trước nên ấn ngươi buộc ngươi đem những cái đó toán học đề đều hảo hảo làm, không nên…… Không nên mỗi lần đều cho ngươi sao.”

Ngô Lỗi nghe được hắn cuối cùng câu nói kia, vốn dĩ thật vất vả dừng nước mắt mắt thấy lại muốn thủy mạn kim sơn.

Lưu hạo nhiên không có biện pháp, đành phải ngồi kia nghe hắn khóc trong chốc lát, sau đó Ngô Lỗi bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn chằm chằm hắn, ánh mắt kia cơ hồ là có điểm hung tợn:

“Ta cùng ngươi nói Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi tiếp thu cũng hảo không tiếp thu cũng hảo, liền tính ngươi đuổi ta đi, ta cũng nào đều không đi!”

09

Cuối tuần thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên lái xe tiếp Ngô Lỗi về nhà ăn cơm. Mới vừa vào cửa không lâu, Lưu mụ mụ liền lén lút mà đem nhà mình nhi tử kéo vào phòng bếp: “Ngươi cùng đá chồng chất, các ngươi hòa hảo lạp?”  
Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này là thật ngây ngẩn cả người, sau một lúc lâu không phục hồi tinh thần lại, “Mẹ, ngươi như thế nào……”

Lưu mụ mụ bẹp bẹp miệng, “Ngươi thật đúng là đương mụ mụ cái gì đều nhìn không ra tới a? Mụ mụ lại không phải ngốc, các ngươi cao trung thời điểm ta liền nhìn ra tới có vấn đề…… Ngươi trộm sửa chí nguyện đi cái kia đại học, cũng là vì đá chồng chất đi?”

“Mẹ ngươi……” Lưu hạo nhiên bỗng nhiên phản ứng lại đây, “Ngươi là cố ý nói cho hắn?”

“Vô nghĩa.” Lưu mụ mụ nhướng mắt, có vẻ có điểm bất mãn, “Ta nhi tử vì hắn bị như vậy nhiều ủy khuất, còn không được ta làm hắn trong lòng áy náy một chút? Huống chi liền ngươi cái này tính tình quật cường, ta nếu là không giúp ngươi một phen, đến lúc đó người thật chạy ngươi liền biết hối hận!”

“……”

  
Hắn đưa Ngô Lỗi hồi khách sạn trên đường đi ngang qua năm đó cao trung, đúng là tiết tự học buổi tối tan học điểm thời gian, rất nhiều cao trung sinh từ cổng trường khẩu trào ra tới, tốp năm tốp ba tụ thành một đống, bọn họ trên người xuyên đã không còn là Lưu hạo nhiên quen thuộc kia bộ lam bạch phối màu vận động phục. Hắn ma xui quỷ khiến mà ngừng xe, quay đầu xem Ngô Lỗi: “Muốn hay không vào xem?”

Đi đến khu dạy học bên cạnh kia phiến xe đạp lều thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu nhìn nhìn kia khỏa vẫn luôn duỗi thân đến lầu ba cửa sổ thụ, “Kỳ thật ngươi nằm viện thời điểm ta mới đến quá.” Hắn nói xong về sau đi phía trước đi rồi hai bước, lại đột nhiên bị Lưu hạo nhiên kéo lại tay. Hắn xoay người, Lưu hạo nhiên chính híp mắt nhìn chằm chằm lầu ba cái kia cửa sổ.

“Ngô Lỗi, ngươi biết ta vốn dĩ, không có tính toán một lần nữa cùng ngươi ở bên nhau.”

Ngô Lỗi sửng sốt một chút.

“Ngươi còn có nhớ hay không, ngươi lúc ấy thực thích kia bài hát, bên trong có hai câu ca từ, ‘ nhân sinh đã quá vội vàng, ta rất sợ hãi luôn là hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung ’. Ta đối với ngươi chính là cái này cảm giác.” Lưu hạo nhiên đem ánh mắt thu hồi tới chuyển tới hắn trên người, cười một chút, “Ngươi lần này trở về, ta kỳ thật cũng đặc biệt sợ hãi, lão cảm thấy khả năng không biết khi nào ngươi liền lại đi rồi.”  
“Nhưng là ngày đó ở bệnh viện, ngươi khóc thời điểm, ta phát hiện nguyên lai ta cũng hối hận quá, ta khi đó hẳn là đem chân tướng nói cho ngươi, như vậy mặc kệ là vì áy náy cũng hảo, vì cái gì cũng tốt, ngươi khi đó khả năng liền sẽ không đi.”  
“Ta nguyên lai vẫn là luyến tiếc.” Hắn nói, “Ta quá tưởng cùng ngươi ở bên nhau.”

Hắn những lời này nói được nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ, như là năm đó nói với hắn “Ngô Lỗi, ta thích ngươi” lúc ấy, lại như là cái kia hắn nói “Hạo nhiên, chúng ta nói chuyện đi” hoàng hôn, hắn đem trong tay trang thư thông báo trúng tuyển phong thư thả lại trong túi, không có gì cảm xúc mà nói, vậy ngươi đi thôi, chúc ngươi thuận buồm xuôi gió bộ dáng.

Ngô Lỗi dùng sức mà chớp chớp mắt, tiến lên hai bước nhào vào hắn trong lòng ngực, Lưu hạo nhiên theo bản năng mà duỗi tay đem người ôm cái đầy cõi lòng.

  
“Ta không đi rồi,” hắn nói, “Không bao giờ đi rồi.”

10

“Ngẩng đầu vận mệnh bắn ánh đèn chiếu xuống tới, là ta và ngươi.”

Toàn văn xong


	11. Ai kia

Kia ai

Kia ai 01

Chủ đề: Diễn viên Đại tân sinh tiếp theo kỳ phi hành đạo sư là WL  
=0=  
Diễn viên Đại tân sinh vòng bán kết, ảnh hậu thỉnh WL đảm đương phi hành đạo sư  
=1=  
Không có khả năng đi, WL không phải đang theo ảnh hậu truyền tai tiếng sao, đều không tránh ngại sao  
=2=  
Đây là khinh thường làm sáng tỏ vẫn là bất chấp tất cả tính toán chứng thực……  
=3=  
WL già vị đã đúng quy cách đến loại này tiết mục đảm đương đạo sư sao  
=4=  
Nhân gia chính là năm nay tân khoa ảnh đế hảo đi, như thế nào không đủ tư cách  
=5=  
Diễn viên Đại tân sinh vốn dĩ liền thủy thật sự đi, bốn cái đạo sư lớn tuổi nhất ZYS cũng liền mới 30 xuất đầu  
=6=  
Nhân gia đều kêu diễn viên Đại tân sinh, chủ đánh chính là tuyển thủ đến đạo sư toàn viên Đại tân sinh đi  
=7=  
Bọn họ bốn cái tới tuyển một đám tố nhân võng hồng, dư dả  
=8=  
Nói trở về, kia WL không phải muốn cùng LHR cùng đài?!  
=9=  
Oa, như thế nào so WL cùng ảnh hậu cùng đài còn làm ta hưng phấn một chút  
=10=  
Giả liêu đi, không phải nói WL phía trước thả ra nói chuyện tới, nói có LHR địa phương liền không hắn sao  
=11=  
Kia còn nhìn cái gì tuyển thủ, liền xem hai người bọn họ hiện trường xé bức đi  
=12=  
Hai người bọn họ rốt cuộc có cái gì huyết hải thâm thù……  
=14=  
Lâu chủ không cần bịa đặt, WL ở nước Mỹ đóng phim đâu, đừng lưu phấn  
=14=  
Ta xem là WL đơn phương cọ tiền bối nhiệt độ đi, LHR trước nay liền không phản ứng quá hắn  
=15=  
WL cũng không công khai đề qua LHR đi, đâu ra cọ nhiệt độ vừa nói  
=16=  
14L giả phấn đi, WL sớm đóng máy  
=17=  
WL mỗi lần cái kia châm chọc mỉa mai kính, ngốc tử mới nghe không hiểu hắn nói chính là LHR  
=18=  
Cho nên cái này dự đoán được đế thiệt hay giả a

……

Lưu hạo nhiên đem điện thoại khóa bình bỏ vào túi áo tây trang, bắt tay duỗi đến vòi nước phía dưới, hướng trên mặt liêu một phủng nước lạnh.  
Toilet ly xuất khẩu rất gần, thậm chí còn có thể nghe được bên ngoài chờ các fan khàn cả giọng tiếng kêu. Tiệc tối tới gần tan cuộc, đúng là nhất tiếng người ồn ào thời điểm, hắn bị sảo cả đêm lại giả cười cả đêm, lúc này đau đầu đến lợi hại, là loại kiệt sức sau đột nhiên thả lỏng lại độn đau, giống có người cầm cục đá ở ma đầu của hắn cốt giống nhau bất kham chịu đựng. Hắn dựa vào trên tường thở hổn hển khẩu khí, tưởng cấp trợ lý gọi điện thoại làm người trực tiếp đem xe chạy đến khách sạn cửa sau đi, mới từ trong túi lấy ra di động, dư quang từ trong gương liếc đã có người đẩy cửa vào được.  
Hắn cùng tiến vào người nọ cách gương nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, hắn tức khắc cảm thấy đầu càng đau.

Ngô Lỗi hôm nay ăn mặc rất là tao bao, nội đáp là một kiện đại cổ áo màu trắng lụa mặt áo sơmi, bên ngoài khoác màu đen tây trang áo khoác nhìn như quy củ bình thường, thực tế là thập phần muộn tao Ma Yết màu đen nhung tơ tính chất, ngực còn đừng cái kim quang lấp lánh nơ con bướm, cùng hắn áo sơmi nơ con bướm cổ áo dao tương hô ứng, làm hắn cả người thoạt nhìn giống một kiện bìa cứng đãi hủy đi lễ vật. Kia áo sơmi lộ ra phong cảnh cùng phía dưới che dấu đường cong đều thực đáng giá vừa thấy, nếu thay đổi người khác, Lưu hạo nhiên khả năng còn có hứng thú mở miệng đến gần hai câu, nhưng là Ngô Lỗi nói, hắn chỉ cảm thấy trong đầu kia căn thật vất vả tùng xuống dưới banh cả đêm huyền lại lần nữa căng thẳng.  
Ngô Lỗi hôm nay chải cái bối đầu, hoàn chỉnh mà lộ ra cái trán cùng hắn nồng đậm rực rỡ mặt mày, thoạt nhìn so ngày thường nhiều vài phần sắc bén. Lưu hạo nhiên còn ở do dự có nên hay không mở miệng cùng hắn chào hỏi, Ngô Lỗi đã mặt vô biểu tình mà từ hắn bên người đi qua đi, đứng cách hắn xa nhất một cái rửa mặt trước đài bắt đầu thong thả ung dung mà rửa tay, tựa như căn bản không phát hiện hắn người này giống nhau, cử chỉ gian hoàn toàn đem Lưu Ảnh đế đương không khí.

Lưu hạo nhiên cười khổ một chút, đi phía trước đi rồi hai bước, vẫn là không nhịn xuống, quay đầu lại hỏi một câu: “Ta nghe nói ngươi muốn đi diễn viên Đại tân sinh đương khách quý?”

Vừa dứt lời, hắn nghĩ vậy là khi cách ba năm về sau hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi chính thức nói câu đầu tiên lời nói.

Hắn cảm thấy có điểm hoảng hốt, thời gian mau đến quả thực giống dòng nước, căn bản không cho người phản ứng cơ hội. Hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi kỳ thật không tồn tại cái gì cửu biệt gặp lại, chẳng sợ ngay từ đầu Lưu hạo nhiên xác thật có tâm tránh né, chẳng sợ liền tính Ngô Lỗi thật sự nói qua có Lưu hạo nhiên ở địa phương liền không có hắn loại này lời nói, cái này vòng liền lớn như vậy, luôn có những người này mặt mũi không thể không cho, luôn có chút trường hợp tránh cũng tránh không khỏi. Giống đêm nay như vậy trường hợp kỳ thật từ trước cũng từng có vài lần, 95 sau hai đại ảnh đế, dù cho hắn thành danh sớm quá Ngô Lỗi rất nhiều, rốt cuộc tuổi xấp xỉ, thành tựu tương đương, trong vòng cũng không có mặt khác có thể cùng hai người bọn họ đánh đồng người. Hắn còn nhớ rõ lần trước chủ sự phương an bài hai người bọn họ ngồi cùng bàn, biết hai người bọn họ không hợp, trước đó không có nói trước thông tri, chờ hắn tới rồi hiện trường mới từ người đại diện nơi đó nghe nói cái này chỗ ngồi an bài, khi đó hắn so hiện tại còn túng, đi xong thảm đỏ, tìm cái thân thể không khoẻ lấy cớ, trực tiếp lưu. Hắn bị phóng viên nắm chuyện này mắng chơi đại bài mắng hảo một thời gian, ở giữa còn có Ngô Lỗi các loại bỏ đá xuống giếng —— đương nhiên không nói rõ, nhưng tựa như cái kia diễn đàn thiệp nói như vậy, “Ngốc tử mới nghe không hiểu hắn nói chính là Lưu hạo nhiên.”  
Sau lại rốt cuộc không chủ sự phương dám làm loại này tiền trảm hậu tấu sự, sợ một cái không thấy trụ, khách quý liền chạy. Đêm nay hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi, to như vậy hội trường ngồi thành một cái đường chéo, không chút nào khoa trương, hắn trạm tỷ cùng hắn ly sợ là đều so Ngô Lỗi cùng hắn gần.  
Cho nên lúc này chủ động cùng Ngô Lỗi đáp lời, xác thật là hao hết hắn suốt đời dũng khí. Nhưng nếu Ngô Lỗi thật sự muốn tham gia cái kia tiết mục, hai người bọn họ phá băng cũng là chuyện sớm hay muộn. Tổng không thể —— không thể cả đời đều như vậy lúng ta lúng túng thật không minh bạch.

Ngô Lỗi mới đầu không nói chuyện. Hắn có điểm —— hắn phi thường xấu hổ. Ngô Lỗi đem vòi nước đóng lại về sau, toàn bộ toilet tĩnh đến chỉ có thể nghe được hai người bọn họ tiếng hít thở, Lưu hạo nhiên trộm bóp lấy chính mình lòng bàn tay, cái loại này quen thuộc hoảng loạn —— tựa như lần đó hắn nghe nói muốn cùng Ngô Lỗi ngồi cùng bàn, tựa như hắn nhìn đến cái kia thiệp nói Ngô Lỗi khả năng muốn cùng hắn cùng đài —— trong nháy mắt lại đã trở lại. Hắn phản ứng đầu tiên thế nhưng lại là xoay người muốn chạy trốn.  
Sau đó Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu lên, một đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm hắn, giống đối cái đinh giống nhau đem hắn đinh ở tại chỗ, không thể động đậy. Ngô Lỗi trưởng thành —— hắn ở trong lòng tưởng. Hắn là như thế nào từ năm đó cái kia tiểu long bộ trưởng thành hiện tại bộ dáng này? Trong lúc này…… Có bao nhiêu là bởi vì hắn?

Ngô Lỗi chậm rãi mỉm cười, cặp kia nhìn chằm chằm hắn đôi mắt lại một tia ý cười cũng không, “Ta nói đúng vậy lời nói, ngươi có phải hay không lại muốn chạy?”  
Lưu hạo nhiên cảm giác chính mình giống một cái bị bóp lấy bảy tấc, thống khổ bất kham xà.  
Ngô Lỗi đem cọ qua tay khăn giấy ném vào thùng rác, từ hắn bên cạnh đi qua đi thời điểm vẫn như cũ đem hắn đương không khí, chỉ ở trải qua hắn bên người thời điểm, lạnh lùng mà không hề cảm tình mà bỏ xuống một câu: “Đừng làm cho ta càng khinh thường ngươi, Lưu hạo nhiên.”

  
Đóng cửa xe một khắc, Ngô Lỗi mới chân chính mà thả lỏng lại. Hắn cả người cơ hồ rơi vào xe tòa. Trong xe mở ra máy sưởi, còn phóng thư hoãn nhạc khúc, hắn sinh lý thượng mệt tới cực điểm, cơ hồ muốn liền như vậy ngủ qua đi, thần trí lại thanh tỉnh đến muốn mệnh, như là sáng lên một trản không có chốt mở cường bóng đèn.

Hắn đêm nay cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói chuyện. Ba năm tới bọn họ lần đầu tiên đối thoại, không nghĩ tới là cái dạng này.  
Hắn cũng chưa nghĩ đến hắn đời này còn sẽ lại cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói chuyện.

Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là giống như trước đây, hắn đêm nay ngồi đến cách hắn rất xa, lại vẫn là đem đối phương tại đây loại xã giao trường hợp cái loại này thành thạo cùng như cá gặp nước đều thu hết đáy mắt. Nói chuyện ngữ khí không thay đổi, thanh âm cũng không thay đổi —— chỉ có đối thái độ của hắn thay đổi. Trước kia Lưu hạo nhiên đối với hắn thời điểm cả người trạng thái đều thực thả lỏng, đó là một loại —— không quan hệ tín nhiệm, nhưng là nhận định đối phương trốn không thoát hắn khống chế thả lỏng. Hiện tại liền không phải, hiện tại Lưu hạo nhiên đối đãi hắn tựa như đối đãi một cái bom hẹn giờ, thật cẩn thận lại tràn ngập đề phòng.

Nhưng vẫn là người kia.  
Lúc ấy nói thích hắn người kia, sau lại nói chỉ là chơi chơi mà thôi, đối hắn không có hứng thú người kia, hiện tại đối với hắn đề phòng lại cứng đờ người này.

Ngô Lỗi đem áo lông vũ cởi ra cái ở trên mặt, ở một mảnh trong bóng tối chậm rãi ngủ rồi.

Kia ai 02

Thi đấu tiến hành đến vòng bán kết, bốn cái đạo sư ở tuyển thủ trung đã phân ra chính mình đoàn đội, bất đồng đoàn đội người lẫn nhau rút thăm cộng sự tiến hành quyết đấu, sau đó từ hiện trường người xem đầu phiếu quyết định thăng cấp hoặc là đào thải. Tuyển thủ ngày thường kỳ thật có càng chuyên nghiệp biểu diễn lão sư làm chỉ đạo, nhưng đạo sư ở camera trước ngẫu nhiên lộ cái mặt đi ngang qua sân khấu cũng là rất cần thiết. Hắn trận doanh có cái tuyển thủ lần này trừu đến cùng vị kia ảnh hậu đoàn đội một cái nữ diễn viên một tổ, hắn thứ năm buổi sáng đi hiện trường xem tuyển thủ tập luyện thời điểm, không quá ngoài ý muốn thấy Ngô Lỗi.  
Ngô Lỗi đến so với hắn còn muốn sớm, hắn vào cửa thời điểm đường chân chính nhéo kịch bản cùng cái kia nữ tuyển thủ nói chuyện, hắn liền ôm cánh tay đứng ở một bên xem. Nghe thấy phòng tập luyện cửa mở thanh âm, hắn ngẩng đầu vọng lại đây, thấy là Lưu hạo nhiên, trên mặt biểu tình hình như là sửng sốt một chút, nhưng kia trong nháy mắt cứng đờ dừng lại thời gian quá ngắn, giây tiếp theo hắn liền khôi phục như thường, đem ánh mắt chuyển khai. Hắn hôm nay xuyên kiện màu đen áo hoodie, màu trắng vận động áo khoác, còn đeo đỉnh mũ lưỡi trai, thoạt nhìn so thực tế tuổi sinh sôi nhỏ cái bốn năm tuổi, bởi vậy có vẻ thực tiếp cận Lưu hạo nhiên quen thuộc dáng vẻ kia, quen thuộc đến làm hắn có điểm hãi hùng khiếp vía.

Đường thật cũng thấy hắn, rất nhiệt tình mà cười hướng hắn chào hỏi, còn gọi thanh hạo nhiên ca. Nàng so với bọn hắn hai tuổi đều phải tiểu, mười bốn tuổi lấy quốc tế liên hoan phim tốt nhất nữ xứng, năm nay mới hai mươi xuất đầu liền hoạch phong ảnh hậu thiên tài nữ diễn viên, nàng đoạt giải kia bộ điện ảnh nam chính chính là Ngô Lỗi, Ngô Lỗi cũng là dựa vào cái này phiến tử hái được năm nay tốt nhất nam chủ. Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên lưu ý cho tới hôm nay đường thật xuyên chính là bạch áo hoodie hắc áo khoác, cùng Ngô Lỗi rất có như vậy điểm tình lữ trang ý tứ, hai người đứng chung một chỗ, quả thực Kim Đồng Ngọc Nữ một đôi bích nhân.  
Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng không thể nói cái gì cảm giác, đối với đường thật cười đến cũng liền có điểm cương. Hắn vừa đi qua đi, Ngô Lỗi liền lập tức lo chính mình tránh ra, phảng phất cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hô hấp cùng phiến không khí với hắn mà nói đều là một loại tra tấn. Đường thật cũng cảm giác được bọn họ chi gian không khí không đúng, kẹp ở bên trong có vẻ có điểm xấu hổ, may mà lúc này hắn đoàn đội tuyển thủ lại đây, nhảy nhót mà cùng hắn chào hỏi: “Lưu lão sư sớm a!”

Lưu hạo nhiên cười cười, duỗi tay khò khè một phen đối phương trên đầu kiều ngốc mao, “Tiểu lê sớm. Các ngươi luyện được thế nào?”  
Lê thốc năm nay vừa mới thành niên, so với hắn nhỏ suốt mười tuổi. Tư chất tại đây một chúng yêu ma quỷ quái coi như thập phần xuất sắc, lớn lên cũng đẹp, bởi vậy nhân khí cũng rất cao —— từ đệ nhất kỳ tiết mục bá ra bắt đầu, liền có người nói hắn lớn lên rất giống Ngô Lỗi —— muốn Lưu hạo nhiên bình tĩnh mà xem xét, xác thật là giống, đặc biệt là đôi mắt, cái kia ánh mắt cùng ba năm trước đây Ngô Lỗi giống nhau như đúc. Thậm chí tính cách cũng có chút giống, hoạt bát nói nhiều trung nhị bệnh, còn thích làm nũng.  
Hắn nghĩ đến đây, cầm lòng không đậu mà ngẩng đầu nhìn trong một góc Ngô Lỗi liếc mắt một cái. Đối phương thế nhưng cũng đang nhìn cái này phương hướng, hai người bọn họ tầm mắt lại một lần ở trong không khí đụng phải, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên gợi lên khóe miệng hướng hắn cười lạnh một chút.

Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt một chút, lập tức cũng liền minh bạch đối phương giờ phút này nghĩ tới cái gì. Lê thốc còn ở lải nhải mà cùng hắn nói chuyện, hắn đứng ở kia nghe lại tổng cảm thấy lưng như kim chích, không hề nguyên do mà chột dạ lên. Còn hảo lúc này hắn trợ lý vào được, trên tay bao lớn bao nhỏ mà đề ra vài cái túi, tất cả đều là Lưu hạo nhiên tới phía trước công đạo nàng đi cho đại gia mua bữa sáng. Hắn nhẹ nhàng thở ra, chạy nhanh đi qua đi tuyên bố nói, “Đại gia vất vả, hôm nay ta thỉnh đại gia ăn cơm sáng.”  
Các tuyển thủ phần lớn là sáng sớm đói bụng liền tới tập luyện, lúc này tất cả đều hoan hô vây quanh đi lên, liền đường thật cũng cấp chính mình cầm ly đồ uống, chớp chớp mắt đối hắn cười cười: “Cảm ơn hạo nhiên ca lạp.”

Chỉ có Ngô Lỗi vẫn như cũ ôm cánh tay mắt lạnh nhìn không có động. Cái này cảnh tượng cũng làm Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy quen thuộc, khi đó hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi ở một cái phim trường, hắn cũng thường xuyên thỉnh đoàn phim người ăn cơm, Ngô Lỗi mỗi lần đều súc ở trong góc đáng thương vô cùng mà nhìn, cuối cùng đều là Lưu hạo nhiên cầm cơm cường ngạnh mà nhét vào hắn trong tay, sau đó đem hắn túm đến chính mình bảo mẫu trên xe nhìn hắn ăn xong. Khi đó Ngô Lỗi là bởi vì ngượng ngùng, mà hắn là bị sắc đẹp sở hoặc, động cơ trước nay liền không đơn thuần.  
Lưu hạo nhiên do dự một chút, hắn dù sao cũng là với lòng có thẹn, cũng cảm thấy xác thật còn thiếu Ngô Lỗi một câu xin lỗi. Hắn từ trợ lý trong tay tiếp nhận một phần nước đường, đi qua đi đưa tới đối phương trước mặt, kiệt lực làm chính mình thanh âm nghe tới có vẻ tự nhiên lại nhẹ nhàng: “Ngươi cũng không ăn bữa sáng đi, cấp.”

Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu, phảng phất là có chút ngoài ý muốn nhìn hắn một cái, lại nhìn thoáng qua hắn trong tay còn mạo hiểm nhiệt khí nước đường, ngao nồng đậm sền sệt canh bên trong tràn đầy mà đôi đỏ tươi cẩu kỷ cùng trắng tinh hạt sen. Ngô Lỗi sửng sốt một chút, trong lòng trong nháy mắt nổi lên một tầng hắn ngày xưa tàng thật sự thâm rất sâu ủy khuất cùng thất vọng, hắn cho rằng thời gian trôi qua lâu như vậy, hắn sẽ không lại đối Lưu hạo nhiên có trừ bỏ phẫn nộ cùng chán ghét bên ngoài mặt khác cảm xúc, nhưng hắn sở hữu tâm lý xây dựng bị này chén cẩu kỷ hạt sen đánh đến quân lính tan rã.  
Hắn lấy lại bình tĩnh, đem trong lòng cảm xúc áp xuống đi, lại nhìn về phía Lưu hạo nhiên thời điểm biểu tình so nguyên lai còn muốn lạnh hơn, hắn cứng rắn mà mở miệng, “Chính ngươi lưu trữ ăn đi.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên hoang mang mà chớp chớp mắt, trong lòng nảy lên tới một trận thất bại, biểu tình có chút không biết làm sao. Hắn không rõ hắn chủ động kỳ hảo vì cái gì luôn là làm tình huống chuyển biến xấu đến càng tao, lần này là, lần trước ở cái kia tiệc tối thượng cũng là.

Ngô Lỗi không lại xem hắn, không nói một lời mà xoay người đi ra ngoài.

  
Ngày đó buổi tối chính thức thu thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi giống như là ăn thuốc nổ giống nhau.  
Kỳ thật mỗi cái đạo sư trong tay đều là có kịch bản, mỗi người là nhân thiết gì, muốn nói chút nói cái gì, đại gia trong lòng đại khái đều là có phổ, tận lực làm tiết mục không thiếu mâu thuẫn xung đột nhưng lại có thể ở nhất phái hoà thuận vui vẻ trung thuận lợi kết thúc. Không nghĩ tới cả một đêm Ngô Lỗi nhiều lần không ấn lẽ thường ra bài —— cái này tiết mục tuyển thủ tổng hợp thực lực vốn dĩ liền rất thấp hèn, ngày thường đạo sư nhóm đều mở một con mắt nhắm một con mắt mà tận lực tìm ưu điểm khen, nhưng Ngô Lỗi dỗi khởi người tới không lưu tình chút nào, một chút đều không mang theo nhu nhược, cùng hắn ngày thường thiện giải nhân ý EQ cao hình tượng tương đi khá xa khác nhau như hai người.  
Phàm là Lưu hạo nhiên mở miệng khen, hắn nhất định phải đề phản đối ý kiến —— dưới đài người đại diện phảng phất đã thấy được này kỳ tiết mục bá ra về sau Ngô Lỗi sẽ bị mắng đến có bao nhiêu thảm. Liền một bên đường thật đều có điểm ngồi không yên, thậm chí cảm thấy có chút thời điểm Ngô Lỗi bất quá là ở xoi mói bới lông tìm vết —— tỷ như cái kia kêu lê thốc tuyển thủ, diễn kịch xác thật rất có linh khí, vừa rồi biểu hiện đến cũng tương đương đủ tiêu chuẩn, lấy hắn tuổi này tới nói kỳ thật không có gì nhưng bắt bẻ, chính hắn đạo sư Lưu hạo nhiên cũng tương đương vừa lòng bộ dáng, nhưng Ngô Lỗi vẫn là nói: “Ta cảm thấy ngươi biểu diễn dấu vết quá nặng.”

“Ta cảm thấy biểu diễn, không phải nói ngươi bi thương liền nhất định phải như vậy khàn cả giọng, một hai phải dùng ngươi biểu hiện ra ngoài cảm xúc đi cưỡng bách người xem cùng ngươi cùng nhau bi thương, làm tất cả mọi người cảm thấy, a, liền cái này địa phương, cái này địa phương ta hẳn là bị cảm động, hẳn là khóc, như vậy liền không thú vị.” Hắn nói, “Ngươi hẳn là đem người xem mang tiến nhân vật vị trí cái kia tình cảnh, làm cho bọn họ chân chính cảm nhận được nhân vật cảm xúc, tự nhiên mà vậy mà bị đả động.”  
“Ta cảm thấy đối với biểu diễn giả tới nói, chỉ phụ trách biểu hiện hảo nhân vật cảm xúc là đủ rồi, người xem bị đả động, mục đích liền đạt tới,” Lưu hạo nhiên trầm mặc một buổi tối, lần đầu tiên mở miệng phản bác hắn, “Ít nhất vừa mới ta xem lê thốc biểu diễn, ta cảm thấy thực cảm động, theo ý ta tới đây là một cái thành công suy diễn.”

Hiện trường lặng im vài giây, nhất quán phụ trách ba phải trương một sơn nhận mệnh mà ở trong lòng thở dài, đang chuẩn bị đêm nay thứ một trăm linh một lần mà mở miệng cho hắn hai hoà giải, bỗng nhiên nghe được Ngô Lỗi nhẹ nhàng cười một tiếng, nâng lên tay làm cái đầu hàng thủ thế, “Ta nhận thua, nghe Lưu lão sư.”  
Ở đây người đều sửng sốt một chút, người chủ trì lập tức mở miệng đem đề tài dẫn tới khác đạo sư nơi đó, Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu đi xem hắn thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi đã đem mặt đừng khai.

  
Tiết mục lục xong là nửa đêm một chút nhiều, Lưu hạo nhiên đều đã ở hồi khách sạn trên đường, trên đường bỗng nhiên thu được trương một sơn WeChat, nói kêu mấy cái bằng hữu tích cóp cái cục, làm hắn cùng nhau qua đi uống vài chén. Hắn vốn dĩ đã mệt thật sự, chỉ nghĩ hồi khách sạn tắm rửa ngủ, nhưng một ngày xuống dưới trong lòng xác thật nghẹn muốn chết, nghĩ uống chút rượu thả lỏng một chút cũng không tồi, khiến cho tài xế thay đổi cái phương hướng, trực tiếp đưa hắn đi trương một sơn nói quán bar.

Đến địa phương lại không nghĩ rằng Ngô Lỗi cũng ở.

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình trong khoảng thời gian này không biết đụng phải cái gì đại vận, trước kia cùng Ngô Lỗi ở cái này trong vòng lâu như vậy, tổng cũng ngộ không thượng, mấy ngày này lại như thế nào tránh đều tránh không khỏi, nào nào đều có thể gặp được hắn. Ngô Lỗi giống như lắc mình biến hoá thành một người khác, trở nên cả người là thứ lại hùng hổ doạ người, xa lạ đến làm hắn sợ hãi. Nhưng kia thân thứ chỉ là hướng về phía hắn tới —— hắn minh bạch đêm nay Ngô Lỗi sở hữu khác thường đều là bởi vì hắn. Hắn có đủ loại tiền nhiệm, có phần tay về sau còn có thể làm bằng hữu, cũng có hận không thể xé hắn cùng hắn ngọc nát đá tan —— nhưng Ngô Lỗi theo chân bọn họ đều không giống nhau, hắn có đôi khi thậm chí cảm thấy, khinh suất mà cấp Ngô Lỗi an thượng một cái “Tiền nhiệm” danh hiệu, cái này ý niệm đều làm chính hắn có điểm không thoải mái. Giống như đem Ngô Lỗi cũng biến thành những cái đó bộ mặt mơ hồ cả trai lẫn gái trung mỗ mỗ —— nhưng Ngô Lỗi đối hắn rõ ràng không ngừng tại đây.  
Không ngừng tại đây, nào lại hẳn là đến làm sao? Nhưng vô luận như thế nào là chính hắn trước buông tay.

Ngô Lỗi trước sau như một đem hắn đương không khí, hắn lần này cũng học ngoan, không hề đi tự thảo mất mặt. Cùng ghế lô mặt khác người chào hỏi về sau, liền chính mình đổ ly rượu ngồi ở trong một góc uống. Hắn tửu lượng vốn dĩ liền không tốt, trong lúc nhất thời không khống chế được uống đến có điểm nhiều, cồn phía trên về sau có loại đầu óc phóng không mơ màng sắp ngủ choáng váng. Hắn mơ mơ màng màng mà đứng lên, đến ghế lô buồng vệ sinh đi rửa mặt, thanh tỉnh một ít về sau tính toán một người đi trước, đi trở về đi lấy áo khoác thời điểm thấy những người khác ở đùa thật tâm lời nói đại mạo hiểm, cái ly vừa lúc chuyển tới Ngô Lỗi trước mặt, Ngô Lỗi trừu trung thiệt tình đề tài mục là: “Trước mắt mới thôi ngươi tổng cộng thân quá vài người?”

Trương một sơn còn e sợ cho thiên hạ không loạn mà kêu la: “Đóng phim những cái đó không tính a! Muốn nói hiện thực hiện thực!”  
Lưu hạo nhiên cúi người đi lấy áo khoác động tác chậm lại, cầm lòng không đậu mà dựng lên lỗ tai.

Ngô Lỗi nói: “Một cái.”

Ở đây người an tĩnh một lát, ngay sau đó đều sôi trào, hắn nghe được có người thét chói tai nói không nghĩ tới Ngô lão sư như vậy ngây thơ a, lại nghe được có người cười lớn nói sao có thể, chúng ta không tin. Lưu hạo nhiên tâm bị cái kia đáp án chấn đến độ hơi hơi rung động lên, hắn liền màng tai phảng phất đều bị trái tim chấn động kéo đến một mảnh vù vù, trong lúc nhất thời trong phòng thanh âm đều có vẻ cách hắn như vậy xa xôi, Ngô Lỗi nói, một cái. Hắn cũng nhớ rõ, điện ảnh thành chợ đêm mặt sau cái kia hẹp hòi gạch hẻm, hai người bọn họ mặt đối mặt mà tễ ở bên nhau, Ngô Lỗi đầu tóc cọ hắn cằm, giống chỉ lông xù xù chim nhỏ, tiêm mổ từng cái mổ hắn tâm. Hắn tâm giòn thành một tầng vỏ trứng, có thứ gì liền phải bị kia con chim nhỏ mổ đến chui từ dưới đất lên mà ra.

Hắn đi qua đi, trực tiếp ở Ngô Lỗi bên cạnh ngồi xuống, nương say rượu xem nhẹ vô tình đụng chạm đến đối phương thân thể khi Ngô Lỗi trong nháy mắt cứng đờ, “Các ngươi ở chơi cái gì, ta cũng gia nhập.”

Mấy vòng lúc sau cái ly thực mau liền chuyển tới Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt, hắn trừu khởi trước mặt đại mạo hiểm tấm card, lật qua tới mặt trên viết, tuyển một cái ở đây người hôn môi 30 giây.  
Bên cạnh bàn người đều ở ồn ào, chỉ có bên cạnh hắn người mặc không lên tiếng mà loạng choạng cái ly màu hổ phách rượu, thật dài lông mi rũ xuống tới, không biết suy nghĩ cái gì. Người này từ trước là thực hảo hiểu, hỉ nộ ai nhạc đều viết ở trên mặt, bị hắn hôn môi thời điểm còn sẽ khống chế không được mặt đỏ, hiện tại lại trở nên như vậy cao thâm khó đoán, hắn rốt cuộc xem không hiểu Ngô Lỗi.

Hắn vặn quá Ngô Lỗi bả vai, ngón tay nhéo hắn cằm cưỡng bách đối phương ngẩng đầu lên, nghiêng đầu hôn lên đi.


	12. Bỏng

Bỏng

Ngô Lỗi sáng sớm lên liền đem tay phải ngón trỏ năng cái phao.

Hắn lúc trước hợp với đã phát mấy ngày thiêu, thuốc trị cảm thuốc hạ sốt ăn một lần chính là mấy bó lớn, thiêu thật vất vả lui, bệnh vẫn là không hảo, hơn nữa kia một đống lung tung rối loạn tác dụng phụ, cả người hôn hôn trầm trầm như ở trong mộng. Khó được mấy ngày kỳ nghỉ, hắn một nửa thời gian lôi kéo bức màn hôn mê qua đi. Kỳ nghỉ gần kết thúc thời điểm rốt cuộc cảm thấy trên người có điểm kính, lên tưởng chiên cái trứng ăn, quá trình cũng là biến đổi bất ngờ —— đầu tiên là hướng trong nồi đánh trứng thời điểm tay vừa trợt, trơ mắt nhìn nửa cái sinh trứng gà theo bệ bếp trực tiếp hoạt đến trên mặt đất; cấp trứng phiên mặt thời điểm lòng đỏ trứng phá, hắn cuối cùng ăn đến chính là một nồi xào trứng gà; cuối cùng ăn xong rồi đi tẩy nồi thời điểm, một cái hoảng thần đem ngón trỏ dán lên nồi sắt còn nóng rực ven, hắn ngao mà một tiếng đem nồi buông tay ném đến bồn nước thời điểm ảo giác chính mình nghe được da thịt cùng nóng rực kim loại chia lìa khi làm người da đầu tê dại tiếng vang.

Cái gì là cọng rơm cuối cùng đè chết con lạc đà, đây là.

Hắn bắt tay đặt ở lưu động nước đá hạ vọt trong chốc lát, tắt đi vòi nước về sau, kia đau đớn là dần dần gia tăng —— cảm giác đau dần dần mà từ bị ướp lạnh ngắn ngủi tê mỏi thần kinh thức tỉnh, một trận so một trận càng mãnh liệt mà lan tràn đi lên, hắn toàn bộ tay phải giống như trừ bỏ cảm giác đau đớn giác không đến khác, như là đem hắn tay hạn chết ở đầu sỏ gây tội —— cái kia thiêu đến đỏ lên cái chảo thượng. Hắn không hề biện pháp mà đem tay phải một lần nữa phao tiến nước lạnh, một bên cấp tỷ tỷ gọi điện thoại.

“Kia làm sao bây giờ a, ta hiện tại cũng không có biện pháp trở về,” điện thoại kia đầu thanh âm rõ ràng trở nên nôn nóng lên, “Thực nghiêm trọng sao? Miệng vết thương diện tích đại sao? Ngươi chụp cái chiếu WeChat chia ta nhìn xem. Ngươi trước dùng nước lạnh hướng một chút, nhìn xem trong nhà có không có aureociclina mắt thuốc mỡ, có lời nói ngươi liền đồ một chút.”

Hắn ân ân a a mà đáp ứng, treo điện thoại về sau ở nhà lục tung tìm một vòng, cuối cùng cái gì cũng không tìm được. Ngô Duyệt WeChat lúc này cũng hồi lại đây, “Còn hảo, nhìn không quá nghiêm trọng. Ngươi trước chính mình lấy điểm băng đồ vật đắp một chút, thật sự không được ngươi lại cùng ta nói, ta vội xong bên này sự liền trở về mang ngươi đi bệnh viện.”

Nhưng là đau đớn là một chốc không có cách nào giảm bớt. Hắn một khi bắt tay rời đi nước đá vượt qua năm phút đồng hồ, cảm giác đau liền không thuận theo không buông tha mà lại lại lần nữa quấn quanh đi lên. Hắn một bàn tay ngâm mình ở trong nước, một tay giơ di động tưởng phân tán một chút lực chú ý, vừa mở ra bằng hữu vòng thấy Lưu hạo nhiên năm phút đồng hồ trước một cái động thái, hắn nhìn thoáng qua phía dưới định vị, là cái —— khoảng cách nhà hắn đi đường không cần hai mươi phút địa chỉ.  
Hắn do dự trong chốc lát, suy nghĩ vài phút, dùng tay trái gian nan mà biên tập một cái bằng hữu vòng, nội dung là tay bị phỏng, có biện pháp nào có thể giảm đau sao, còn có hai cái khóc mặt, lâm gửi đi trước châm chước một chút, ở phân tổ tuyển chỉ đối Lưu hạo nhiên có thể thấy được. Bằng hữu vòng phát ra đi mười phút đi, Lưu hạo nhiên điện thoại đánh lại đây, “Ngươi làm sao vậy?”

Hắn trong lòng mang một chút sống sót sau tai nạn may mắn, cũng xác xác thật thật mà thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi, “Ta buổi sáng nấu cơm,” hắn tận lực nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ, “Tẩy nồi thời điểm bắt tay năng.”  
“Tiểu thiếu gia ngươi cũng thật hành. Nghiêm trọng sao? Muốn hay không đi bệnh viện?” Lưu hạo nhiên đốn một đốn, lại mở miệng, Ngô Lỗi nghe ra hắn mong muốn phảng phất là cau mày, “Ngươi thanh âm sao lại thế này? Bị cảm?”

“Ân, mấy ngày hôm trước sự.” Hắn hàm hồ này từ, đau đớn vẫn là làm hắn nói chuyện thanh âm đều có một chút phiêu, “Cũng không có như vậy nghiêm trọng, không tới muốn đi bệnh viện nông nỗi. Chính là đau, quá đau.”

“Ngươi hiện tại ở nhà sao? Ngươi tìm một chút trong nhà có không có trị bị phỏng thuốc mỡ gì đó……”  
Hắn đánh gãy, “Đi tìm, không có.”

“……” Điện thoại kia đầu trầm mặc xuống dưới, lúc này đây tạm dừng giằng co thật lâu, Lưu hạo nhiên phảng phất là châm chước lại châm chước, do dự lại do dự, cuối cùng rốt cuộc mở miệng, “Ta mới vừa tan học, ở nhà ngươi phụ cận, ngươi muốn hay không ta lại đây?”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên vào cửa thời điểm một khuôn mặt mũ khẩu trang kính râm khăn quàng cổ bọc đến kín mít, một bàn tay đề ra một cái pizza, một cái tay khác đề ra một túi dược. Hắn quen cửa quen nẻo mà vào cửa, đổi giày, quải hảo khăn quàng cổ cùng áo khoác, sau đó ở trên sô pha ngồi xuống, “Thương nào, ta nhìn xem.”  
Ngô Lỗi liền bắt tay đưa qua đi. Lưu hạo nhiên phiên hắn lòng bàn tay xem, hắn tay thực lạnh, mang theo đến từ bên ngoài lạnh thấu xương mới mẻ hàn khí, làm hắn ảo giác kia cùng kia chén hắn giờ này khắc này không rời đi nước đá giống nhau có trấn đau tác dụng, làm hắn vẫn là rất muốn lật qua thủ đoạn đi khấu khẩn hắn ngón tay. Hắn cắn răng nhịn lại nhẫn, cuối cùng còn hảo là nhịn xuống.

“Còn hảo, như vậy nhìn không quá nghiêm trọng.” Lưu hạo nhiên nói cùng hắn tỷ tỷ giống nhau nói, sau đó từ hắn mang lại đây kia túi dược nhảy ra tới một cái không biết là gì đó thuốc mỡ, từ bên trong bài trừ tới màu xanh lục ngưng keo đắp ở hắn miệng vết thương thượng, “Cái này dược là giảm đau, ngươi một ngày đồ ba lần, nếu không thấy tốt lời nói liền lại phun cái này dược, nhưng ta cảm thấy hẳn là không có như vậy nghiêm trọng.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ chỉ trong túi một cái khác màu trắng hộp, lại có điểm không yên tâm dường như dặn dò, “Nhớ kỹ sao, cái này màu trắng, không cần lấy sai rồi.”

Ngô Lỗi mắt trợn trắng, “Đã biết đã biết, ta là thiểu năng trí tuệ sao.”

Sau đó Lưu hạo nhiên buông hắn ra tay, bắt đầu thu thập hắn vừa mới cho hắn đồ quá dược. Hắn tay một buông ra Ngô Lỗi liền cảm thấy cái gì thuốc giảm đau cao sợ đều là chó má, kia đau từng cơn giác lại tỉnh lại, từng đợt hướng da thịt tầng ngoài cuồn cuộn, phảng phất so phía trước còn muốn càng thêm mãnh liệt cùng mãnh liệt.  
Mặc kệ là Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là hắn tỷ tỷ, giống như đều nghe không thấy lời hắn nói giống nhau —— hắn biết kia miệng vết thương không nghiêm trọng, nhưng hắn chính là đau a, hắn chỉ là đau mà thôi. Quá đau.  
Mà hắn hiện tại thậm chí không thể lại bắt tay phao vào trong nước, hắn cũng không có khả năng cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói, ngươi có thể hay không vẫn luôn nắm tay của ta —— những lời này gần chỉ là ở trong đầu qua một lần, hắn đều cảm thấy toàn thân một trận nổi da gà.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên đem pizza hộp mở ra thời điểm mới như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, “Ngươi có phải hay không cảm mạo tới? Vậy ngươi không thể ăn cái này.” Hắn nghĩ nghĩ nói, hoặc là ta đi xuống lầu giúp ngươi mua cái cháo đi.  
“Tính không có việc gì,” Ngô Lỗi đã ở bàn ăn biên ngồi xuống, biết nghe lời phải mà từ hộp lấy ra một khối pizza, “Liền ngươi trang điểm thành như vậy đi mua cháo, sợ người khác nhận không ra ngươi giống nhau.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng liền không lại khuyên hắn, ngồi xuống cùng hắn cùng nhau ăn lên. Một bên ăn thời điểm một bên đại khái vẫn là hàn huyên chút nói cái gì, gần nhất chụp diễn, gần nhất hợp tác cái nào cái nào minh tinh, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng quan tâm một chút hắn ôn tập trạng huống —— vẫn là sẽ vì toán học đề vò đầu bứt tai mà hỏng mất, tự viết đến cũng cùng sở hữu cùng tuổi nam sinh giống nhau khó coi, hắn luôn là tại đây loại thời điểm, mới có thể cảm thấy Ngô Lỗi giống cái bình thường vừa mới thành niên cao trung nam sinh, mới có thể cảm thấy hắn phá lệ giống cái đệ đệ.

“Vẫn là phải hảo hảo chuẩn bị, nhưng cũng đừng cho chính mình quá lớn áp lực, ta biết ngươi nhất định có thể thi đậu.” Lưu hạo nhiên cuối cùng nói như vậy, như là làm tổng kết trần từ tuyên bố một đoạn đối thoại kết thúc, dùng một cái người từng trải thân phận cùng ngữ khí, cũng phảng phất so bất luận cái gì thời điểm đều càng giống một cái huynh trưởng, hắn dừng một chút, ôm không pizza hộp đứng lên, “Ta đây liền đi trước, ngươi hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi.”  
Ngô Lỗi cũng thiếu chút nữa hoắc mà một chút đi theo hắn đứng lên, vẫn như cũ lại là —— cắn răng nhịn rồi lại nhịn, đem ngữ khí khống chế ở nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ cùng vân đạm phong khinh cái kia trình độ thượng, “Ngươi này liền đi rồi?”

Lưu hạo nhiên vốn dĩ cong eo ở trói dây giày, nghe được lời này quay đầu nhìn hắn một cái, cười một chút, kia tươi cười giống như là đang nói “Bằng không đâu”.

Sau đó kia đau đớn lại tỉnh —— không thuận theo không buông tha, khó có thể thoát khỏi, thậm chí giống như so trước kia mỗi một lần đều càng mãnh liệt. Chúng nó làm lơ kia màu xanh lục sền sệt ngưng keo trấn an, làm lơ hắn cắn khẩn sau răng cấm nỗ lực, ngoan cố mà muốn chui từ dưới đất lên mà ra. Thong thả nhưng là kiên định, giống vang ở hắn trong đầu từng đợt bén nhọn còi cảnh sát.

“…… Không đi được chưa?” Hắn rốt cuộc vẫn là không có thể nhịn xuống, “…… Không chia tay được chưa?”  
Đệ nhị câu nói chính hắn cũng chưa nghĩ đến chính mình có thể nói xuất khẩu. Hắn vốn dĩ, chỉ là muốn cho Lưu hạo nhiên hơi chút lưu lâu một chút, mười lăm phút, hoặc là một giờ —— có hắn ở thời điểm hắn giống như đau không có như vậy lợi hại —— hắn cũng không nghĩ tới chính mình một mở miệng, chờ mong liền không phải gần một giờ sự.

“…… Ngươi nói cái gì?” Lưu hạo nhiên đứng lên, xoay người đối mặt hắn, trên mặt biểu tình hỗn hợp thiệt tình thực lòng hoang mang cùng khó có thể tin, “Ngươi vừa mới nói cái gì?”  
“Ta nói,” Ngô Lỗi không biết chính mình thanh âm nghe tới thậm chí tương đương ủy khuất, “Không chia tay, được chưa?”

Lưu hạo nhiên giống như cũng ngây ngẩn cả người, bọn họ tại chỗ giằng co trong chốc lát, Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt biểu tình một chút biến mất, thanh âm cũng một chút lãnh xuống dưới, nhưng vẫn là mang theo một chút trắc ẩn bất đắc dĩ, “Ngô Lỗi, ngươi không thể luôn là như vậy.” Hắn nói, “Là chính ngươi cùng ta nói muốn chia tay.”

Hắn đợi trong chốc lát, Ngô Lỗi giống như không có lại mở miệng ý tứ, hắn thở dài, ngữ khí xen vào như trút được gánh nặng cùng thất vọng chi gian, “Ta đây đi rồi.”

Ngô Lỗi lúc này đầu nhưng thật ra không hôn mê, hắn tay phải kia từng đợt bén nhọn bỏng rát đau đớn cuối cùng đánh bại kia một đống lung tung rối loạn dược vật tác dụng phụ. Hắn cắn môi phá lệ thanh tỉnh mà nhìn chuẩn bị rời đi Lưu hạo nhiên, ở hắn duỗi tay đi mở cửa kia trong nháy mắt, buông ra cắn môi hô lên tới, “Ta hối hận,” hắn nói, “Ta hối hận. Ta còn có thể hối hận sao?”

Hắn vẫn là muốn thấy hắn —— hắn không phải mỗi một lần đều sẽ có tốt như vậy vận khí, như vậy vừa vặn mà bị phỏng chính mình, như vậy vừa vặn mà gặp gỡ hắn ở phụ cận, như vậy vừa vặn mà kiếm tề đương làm hắn nguyện ý tới —— liền tính gặp mặt, hắn vẫn là muốn đi kéo hắn tay, kia trong nháy mắt hắn muốn bắt tay chưởng lật qua đi chế trụ hắn ngón tay, tựa như từ trước bọn họ cùng nhau xem điện ảnh thời điểm hắn sẽ làm như vậy, kia nếu hắn vừa mới thật sự làm như vậy đâu —— hắn đưa lưng về phía hắn ngồi xổm nơi đó, hắn nhìn hắn, vẫn là muốn đi qua đi ôm lấy hắn; tựa như giờ này khắc này Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn bất đắc dĩ mà ở thở dài, hắn vẫn cứ rất muốn hôn hắn.

Hắn cũng vẫn cứ đối tiền đồ có rất nhiều sầu lo, hắn không phải tổng có thể tại đây đoạn quan hệ, ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt, giống lúc ban đầu này đoạn quan hệ bắt đầu thời điểm, hoặc là giống hôm nay như vậy, nương trọng cảm mạo sau hôn mê mà cảm xúc hóa đại não, bị bị phỏng đau nhức đồng thời cũng làm hắn cảm xúc hóa ngón tay, sắm vai một cái vô ưu vô lự tùy hứng la lối khóc lóc đệ đệ nhân vật. Không ý nghĩa hắn không nghĩ —— cũng không phải nói, đã không có Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn liền thật sự quá không nổi nữa, sẽ không, không có khả năng, qua đi này mấy cái cuối tuần hắn cũng sống được hảo hảo không có gì đại sai lầm, chỉ là —— giống như là nói, hắn biết trên tay hắn bỏng thật sự không nghiêm trọng, tựa như Lưu hạo nhiên cùng hắn tỷ tỷ nói như vậy, chỉ là chỉ có chính hắn biết hắn có bao nhiêu đau, kia thật sự quá đau, hắn cũng chính là mười tám tuổi mà thôi, hắn đau chịu không nổi, nhịn không nổi.

  
Hắn phản ứng lại đây thời điểm hắn đã ôm Lưu hạo nhiên eo, trên tay hắn miệng vết thương liên quan thuốc mỡ cùng nhau cọ tới rồi Lưu hạo nhiên áo lông thượng, hắn đau đến tê mà một tiếng hít ngược một hơi khí lạnh. Hắn phát ra thanh âm giống như đem Lưu hạo nhiên từ hoảng hốt bừng tỉnh, hắn có điểm nôn nóng mà đem hắn ôm hắn tay bẻ ra, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng chợt lạnh ——

Sau đó hắn nắm hắn tay đem hắn ngón tay ôn nhu mà thu vào chính mình trong lòng bàn tay.

  
“Ai,” Lưu hạo nhiên nói, trong thanh âm nhiễm ý cười, “Các ngươi tuổi còn nhỏ luôn là có không ngừng một lần cơ hội.”

  
Toàn văn xong


	13. Năm tháng hỗn trướng

Năm tháng hỗn trướng

A mặt

01  
Ngô Lỗi gặp được Lưu hạo nhiên thời điểm là mười lăm tuổi. Xác thực điểm nói, sắp mãn mười sáu.  
Kỳ thật cảm thấy nói gặp được cũng không lớn đối, rốt cuộc khi đó Lưu hạo nhiên còn chỉ là màn hình một cái hoạt động hình người mà thôi.

02  
Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy mười sáu tuổi cái này tuổi có điểm xấu hổ. Nếu là sớm một chút thì tốt rồi, hoặc là chậm một chút nữa cũng đúng.

03  
Những người đó đều nói bọn họ quan hệ tốt muốn mệnh, Ngô Lỗi cũng lười đến phủ nhận.

Ngô Lỗi là Lưu hạo nhiên bằng hữu, nhưng tuyệt đối không phải duy nhất bằng hữu, cũng không phải nhất muốn tốt.

04  
Mỗi lần nghĩ đến này, Ngô Lỗi liền cảm thấy có điểm nghẹn khuất.

05  
Lưu hạo nhiên đối tất cả mọi người hảo, Lưu hạo nhiên luôn có rất nhiều bằng hữu.  
Chính mình cũng ở mọi người.

06  
Mọi người đều nói bọn họ quan hệ hảo, lại kỳ thật trước nay không hợp tác quá.  
Chỉ có một lần hắn ở Lưu hạo nhiên diễn viên chính điện ảnh khách mời một cái màn ảnh. Hắn diễn một cái yêu thầm nữ chính học đệ, ở cơ bắp căng thẳng trên mặt lôi kéo ra cố tình khinh thường cùng bĩ khí tới, ngăn lại nữ chính thông báo.

“Ta thích ngươi.” Hắn ánh mắt trật mấy tấc, nghiêng hướng màn ảnh ngoại cười xem hắn Lưu hạo nhiên, “Cùng ta nói cái luyến ái đi?”

07  
Ta thích ngươi.  
Cùng ta nói cái luyến ái đi?

08  
Muốn thật nói ra, đại khái liền tất cả mọi người không phải đi?

09  
Lưu hạo nhiên tai tiếng bạn gái cũng có thể nhiều.  
Hắn bắt đầu hỏi qua, đối phương chỉ là cười. Còn đem hắn đương tiểu hài tử dường như không muốn nói. Hắn dần dần cũng liền không hỏi.

10  
Còn đem hắn trở thành hài tử đâu, hắn đã sớm không phải mười sáu tuổi.  
Hắn đã so Lưu hạo nhiên muốn cao hơn nửa cái đầu.

11  
Hắn có đôi khi cũng cảm thấy Lưu hạo nhiên không phải không biết.

12  
Hắn cũng không nghĩ tới, cứ như vậy cùng hắn chơi chơi game uống chút rượu thổi khoác lác, không mặn không nhạt mà cũng liền làm đã nhiều năm bằng hữu.  
Lưu hạo nhiên kia “Rất nhiều” bằng hữu tới tới lui lui thay đổi mấy sóng, cũng không biết có phải hay không bởi vì cùng cái vòng quan hệ, hắn tổng còn ở đàng kia.

13  
Hắn không cảm thấy may mắn.

14  
Sau lại Lưu hạo nhiên tới thỉnh hắn làm bạn lang.

Hắn đã nói rồi, hắn không cảm thấy may mắn.

15  
Người ở mười sáu tuổi thích người, tới rồi 26 tuổi, 36 tuổi, 46 tuổi, còn nên tiếp tục thích sao?

Kia không khỏi cũng quá chưa đi đến bước điểm.

16  
Hắn đem Lưu hạo nhiên nữ nhi ôm vào trong ngực, mới vừa trăng tròn hài tử vô tội mà mềm, vô tội mà hương.  
Hắn lúc lắc mà trêu đùa nàng, tưởng đứa nhỏ này đôi mắt đại, lại là mắt hai mí, nên là tùy nàng mẹ.

17  
Ngô Lỗi vẫn luôn không có kết giao quá cái gì nữ nhân, liền tai tiếng bạn gái cũng chưa mấy cái.  
Sau lại có truyền thông bắt đầu suy đoán hắn tính hướng, rơi vào đường cùng, bắt đầu thử cùng công ty an bài nữ nhân hẹn hò.

18  
Có hay không đã lừa gạt truyền thông không biết, nhưng thật ra thật sự đã lừa gạt Lưu hạo nhiên.

19  
Người nọ bất động thanh sắc rồi lại phảng phất dỡ xuống ngực cự thạch bộ dáng, hắn nhìn vừa tức giận vừa buồn cười.

20  
Là không có thương tâm.

21  
Có một lần tham gia nào đó talk show, người chủ trì hỏi hắn cùng tai tiếng đối tượng quan hệ. Hắn ái muội mơ hồ mà cười nói chỉ là bằng hữu.

Còn hảo, vật đổi sao dời, sẽ không lại có người tung ra lúc trước hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên Ngô Lỗi cùng Âu Dương na na muốn tuyển cái nào như vậy làm người trở tay không kịp vấn đề.

22  
Kỳ thật ngẫm lại xem, đại khái cũng chỉ có hắn cảm thấy trở tay không kịp.

23  
Người chủ trì tiếp nhận hắn nói chỉ là bằng hữu nói, nhướng mày cười nói.

Cho nên, là “Ngươi ta chỉ nhưng đến đây, không thể lướt qua?”

24  
Ngươi ta chỉ nhưng đến đây, không thể lướt qua.

25  
Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy trong lòng ăn một cái buồn côn.

26  
Hắn cảm thấy mệt mỏi, 32 tuổi thời điểm cùng một cái ái mộ hắn thật lâu nữ minh tinh cầu hôn.  
Hắn là thật sự thiếu chút nữa, liền phải đi qua người bình thường trong mắt hoa hảo nguyệt viên thê như hoa tử như ngọc ngày lành.

27  
Cuối cùng vẫn là không được. Hắn ở hôn lễ trước một ngày lâm trận bỏ chạy.  
Cũng may nhân gia cũng không so đo, rõ rõ ràng ràng đem đính hôn nhẫn lui về tới nói gặp lại.

28  
Hắn cảm thấy đó là cái hảo nữ hài. Hắn trước nửa đời gặp được người, đại bộ phận đều là người tốt.

29  
Chỉ có Lưu hạo nhiên là hỗn đản.

30  
Sau lại hắn cảm thấy thôi bỏ đi, mười sáu tuổi thích người, về sau chưa chắc không thể lại thích.  
Ái biến thành thói quen, hắn cũng lười đến lại sửa.

31  
Sau lại tẩu tử lại mang thai, lần này là nhi tử.  
Hắn mua một đống nhập khẩu sữa bột tã giấy đi chúc mừng, nắm tay đấm ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên vai dùng mang cười ngữ khí nói hắn hiện tại chân chính là được cái “Hảo” tự.

Người nọ chỉ là cười. Dùng hắn chán ghét lại bất lực huynh trưởng bộ dáng.

32  
Hắn đã làm một giấc mộng, trong mộng Lưu hạo nhiên yêu hắn ái đến muốn chết muốn sống, tỉnh lại sau hắn cảm thấy xác thật là, kiếp sau đến như vậy mới công bằng.

33  
Hắn cảm thấy gặp được Lưu hạo nhiên thời điểm, quá không vừa khéo.  
Hoặc là liền sớm một chút, sớm tại sinh mệnh lúc ban đầu, làm một đôi trúc mã, mưa thuận gió hoà cùng nhau lớn lên, cùng nhau tán gái trốn học uống rượu đánh nhau, cùng nhau cưới vợ sinh con, hoa hảo nguyệt viên.

Hoặc là liền chậm một chút nữa. Nếu là hai mươi tuổi Ngô Lỗi, có lẽ sẽ không thích 22 tuổi Lưu hạo nhiên.

34  
Muốn thực sự có kiếp sau, vẫn là đừng thấy.

Hắn cũng luyến tiếc làm Lưu hạo nhiên giống hắn như vậy nghẹn khuất.

35  
Hắn có đôi khi cảm thấy, này dài đến mười sáu năm yêu đơn phương, khả năng cũng không thật là như vậy thê thảm.

Rốt cuộc lúc trước hôn lễ thượng, túm hắn tay không cho hắn đi, xác xác thật thật cũng là uống say Lưu hạo nhiên không sai.

36  
Nhưng là, nhưng là.

Ngươi ta chỉ nhưng đến đây, không thể lướt qua.

37  
33 tuổi Ngô Lỗi khép lại phía sau phòng bệnh môn. Trong môn Lưu hạo nhiên ôm mới ra thế nhi tử cấp thê tử xem, cười đến cảm thấy mỹ mãn lại không bố trí phòng vệ.

Là hắn thâm ái bộ dáng.

38  
Ta liền đến đây, không hề lướt qua.

B mặt

01

Có lẽ ngày mai liền, có lẽ vĩnh viễn không.

02

Kỳ thật có rất nhiều sự tình, chỉ là Ngô Lỗi cho rằng hắn không biết.

03

Kỳ thật có rất nhiều sự tình, là Ngô Lỗi cũng không biết.

04

Ngô Lỗi khi còn nhỏ chụp những cái đó phiến tử, hắn rải rác mà kỳ thật cũng đại khái nhìn cái hoàn toàn.

Cái kia thịt mum múp bạch diện nắm một chút trừu tiết cất cao, trưởng thành lần đầu gặp mặt khi đứng ở trước mặt hắn đối hắn vươn tay mỉm cười thanh tuấn đĩnh bạt thiếu niên.

05

Kia một năm hắn mười tám tuổi, là thích hợp có chuyện xưa phát sinh, cũng tất nhiên phải có chuyện xưa phát sinh tuổi tác.

08

Bọn họ đều cho rằng chuyện xưa thuộc về cái kia ở rất dài một đoạn thời gian cùng hắn

Thiên ti vạn lũ Đài Loan nữ hài, hắn không có thừa nhận quá, nhưng cũng chưa bao giờ phủ nhận.

09

Cho dù là sau lại nào một ngày, Ngô Lỗi mang theo cố tình tươi cười dịch du hắn nói các ngươi hai thật đúng là kim phong ngọc lộ tương phùng đường trần muôn kiếp có đâu sánh cùng thời điểm, hắn cũng không có phủ nhận.

10

Lại sau lại đối với màn ảnh thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi tên ở bên miệng một quải cong, bật thốt lên biến thành Âu Dương na na.

11

Cái kia cười rộ lên sáng lạn điềm mỹ Đài Loan nữ hài, cũng có đại đại đôi mắt cùng nhòn nhọn cằm.

12

Ở những cái đó dài dòng thời đại, hắn cũng không ngừng một lần mà hy vọng Ngô Lỗi đem nhìn hắn thời điểm trong ánh mắt trốn tránh tình tố tố chư với khẩu, hắn có lẽ là có thể yên tâm thoải mái mà mặc kệ chính mình bị dụ dỗ.

13

Nhưng Ngô Lỗi cũng một lần đều không có nói qua.

14

Ở chính hắn hôn lễ thượng hắn uống lên cái bảy phần mông lung, mắt say lờ đờ nhập nhèm xem ngực đừng bạn lang pháo hoa ăn mặc tây trang Ngô Lỗi, thấy thế nào như thế nào cảm thấy so với chính mình còn giống tân lang.

15

Kỳ thật hắn đại khái là nói qua, trong trí nhớ có một lần, kia hài tử nhìn màn ảnh, ánh mắt lại trật hai tấc dịch đến trên mặt hắn.

16

“Ta thích ngươi.”

17

Không coi là thật sự, làm hắn như thế nào đi miệt mài theo đuổi.

18

Hắn cũng biết, kia hài tử đã sớm không phải hài tử.

Mười sáu tuổi thời điểm thâm ái hắn Ngô Lỗi, sẽ không giống 26 tuổi thời điểm giống nhau, cường ngạnh mà ném ra hắn sấn say bắt lấy hắn tay.

19

Chính là chính hắn tạo nghiệt, lại có thể quái ai?

20

Ngô Lỗi 32 tuổi thời điểm, nói muốn kết hôn.

21

Hắn xoay người lại dắt ở thương trường khóc nháo cái không thôi nữ nhi, một tay kẹp di động ống nghe, người nọ thanh âm ở điện thoại kia đoan cười nói đáng tiếc ngươi vô pháp cho ta đương bạn lang.

22

Hắn treo điện thoại về sau cúi đầu đem nữ nhi ôm vào trong ngực hống, tưởng trăng tròn ngày đó Ngô Lỗi khen quá đứa nhỏ này đôi mắt đại.

23

Cũng không phải là, chính hắn nữ nhi, cũng có đại đại đôi mắt, cùng nhòn nhọn cằm.

24

Ngô Lỗi cuối cùng là không kết thành hôn, hắn hỏi nguyên nhân, hắn chỉ là cười cười mà ngồi xổm xuống thân đi niết hắn nữ nhi trẻ con phì gương mặt, ta phải chờ chúng ta nhân nhân lại lớn lên một chút cho ta đương hoa đồng a.

25

Nữ nhi giòn sinh địa nói tốt, thanh âm chuông bạc giống nhau.

Nàng nói thích nhất Ngô Lỗi thúc thúc, Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng cái này nữ nhi lớn lên nơi chốn không giống hắn, đại khái cũng chỉ có điểm này tùy hắn.

26

Hắn đã từng hy vọng Ngô Lỗi có thể quá thượng hắn muốn hắn quá cái loại này nhân sinh.

Về đến nhà phòng bếp có thê tử ở bận rộn, máy hút khói dầu ồn ào mà vang tràn ra náo nhiệt pháo hoa khí, hài tử nghiêng ngả lảo đảo mà phác lại đây, giang hai tay cánh tay muốn ba ba ôm.

27

Chính là chính hắn thật sự quá thượng, cũng bất quá như thế.

28

35 tuổi Lưu hạo nhiên có đôi khi sẽ hối hận, nếu là ở hắn càng tuổi trẻ một chút thời điểm minh bạch đạo lý này, có lẽ hiện tại sẽ không hối hận.

29

Nhưng hối hận chuyện này chính là như vậy, ngươi cần thiết đến đã làm một kiện lúc sau, mới có thể biết cái nào sai lầm càng đáng giá đi phạm.

30

Hắn có đôi khi hy vọng Ngô Lỗi có thể vĩnh viễn nghĩ hắn, đại đa số thời điểm có hi vọng Ngô Lỗi có thể sớm một chút thoát khỏi hắn.

31

Hắn có đôi khi sẽ nghĩ đến Ngô Lỗi niên thiếu thời điểm đứng ở sân khấu thượng, trạm đến cách hắn như vậy xa. Đèn flash rơi xuống hắn đầy mặt đầy người, hắn tựa như cái thu hồi cánh Đại Thiên Sứ. Hắn không biết là hắn đôi mắt lượng lượng có sao trời, vẫn là có chút người trời sinh liền sẽ phản xạ quang.

32

Cái kia hình ảnh tồn tại ở năm nào phục một năm cảnh trong mơ.

33

Như vậy người tốt cố tình yêu hắn, hắn thế hắn không đáng giá.

34

Năm trước hắn bồi thê tử đi chùa miếu, khi đó thê tử còn hoài bọn họ cái thứ hai hài tử.

35

Ở trong miếu từng vào hương, hắn quỳ gối Phật trước đệm hương bồ thượng, nghĩ thầm hắn cả đời này, nên là mỗi người trong mắt bình an tốt đẹp, chính hắn lại biết, hắn thật sự là thiếu một chút vận khí.

36

Hắn khép lại bàn tay.

37

Nguyện hắn vĩnh viễn quang mang vạn trượng, chúng sinh thích.

Nguyện hắn hạnh phúc tốt đẹp, hoa hảo nguyệt viên, lại không phải hắn như vậy một loại bình an thoả đáng.

38

Tuy không thể ái, lại vĩnh không thể quên.


	14. Nhập hải lưu

Nhập hải lưu

Bất luận cái gì bạn thân bất luận cái gì bạn lữ hài hòa lẫn nhau đấu hợp ý tin lẫn nhau tôn kính lùi bước mới lạ quan tâm chợt gần lại xa cùng thế thái lắc lư

Nhìn quen sẽ không trách

—— trương kính hiên 《 không phun không mau 》

Hắn nơi vị trí quá hẻo lánh, phạm vi trăm dặm trong vòng thế nhưng tìm không thấy một nhà rạp chiếu phim. Phụ cận lộ hắn không phải rất quen thuộc, đem mấy nhà rạp chiếu phim tên phân biệt chuyển vào Baidu bản đồ lục soát, cuối cùng chọn một nhà khoảng cách tương đối tương đối gần. Đồng thời cùng mấy bộ tiếng hô rất cao phiến tử đụng phải đương, lần đầu ngày bài phiến đã bị ép tới rất ít rất ít.

Hắn cũng vội, đoàn phim ngồi xổm mấy tháng, ban ngày muốn đóng phim, buổi tối có đôi khi cũng chụp. Còn có các loại lung tung rối loạn một đống việc vặt vãnh, nhớ tới liền não nhân đau.

Hắn cuối cùng mua 0 điểm tràng phiếu, đến địa phương thời điểm chậm năm phút đồng hồ, điện ảnh mới vừa thả cái mở đầu. Bãi người không nhiều lắm, hắn vốn dĩ tưởng mua chính giữa vị trí, sau lại vẫn là tuyển trong một góc.

Điện ảnh hình ảnh trước sau mang điểm bóng chồng, hắn tháo xuống 3D mắt kính ở góc áo thượng sát, xong rồi lại đem kính cận cũng gỡ xuống lui tới trên quần áo cọ cọ, lại mang lên nhìn đến hình ảnh vẫn là mơ hồ. Hàng phía trước ngồi mấy nữ sinh, hắn vốn dĩ muốn hỏi một chút có phải hay không điện ảnh chiếu phim xảy ra vấn đề, bàn tay đến một nửa nhớ tới chính mình chỉ đeo khẩu trang, lo lắng cấp nhận ra tới, lại thu trở về.

Hắn lại lau vài phút mắt kính, hàng phía trước vang lên tới một chút xôn xao, có mấy người đứng dậy đi ra ngoài, một lát sau lại mang theo rạp chiếu phim nhân viên công tác tiến vào, điện ảnh xuất hiện chiếu phim trục trặc, từ đầu phát lại một lần, liên quan đằng trước năm giây quảng cáo. Hắn nói “Trái cây nhất định thích đi?” Thanh âm vang vọng toàn trường, vừa nhấc đầu hắn bị trên màn hình tây bánh quảng cáo chính mình một trương đại mặt chấn trụ, trước mắt tối sầm, trong tay mắt kính thiếu chút nữa đi theo cùng nhau hoạt đi ra ngoài.

Bộ điện ảnh này tình tiết nội dung hắn kỳ thật hơi chút biết một chút, có thể là Ngô Lỗi sở hữu không chiếu phim tác phẩm hắn biết được nhiều nhất nhất tường tận nhất chi tiết một cái. Ngô Lỗi chụp cái này phiến tử thời điểm mười sáu tuổi, hắn mười tám, đầu một tháng còn ở ái muội kỳ đã dính đến kỳ cục, sau lại xác định quan hệ, càng là làm thanh thiếu niên luyến ái khiến cho hừng hực khí thế vui vẻ vô cùng.

Hắn nhớ rõ có đoạn thời gian Ngô Lỗi thực hưng phấn mà nói với hắn, hắn hiện tại mỗi ngày cưỡi ngựa đi làm tan tầm, quả thực không cần quá khốc. Ven hồ phong cảnh kiều diễm, ít người lại an tĩnh, hắn một người ngồi chỗ đó phát ngốc, có đôi khi sẽ cùng hắn gọi điện thoại, có đôi khi hắn ở vội liền tiếp không được. Mấy ngày hôm trước hắn ở Weibo nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi ins vọng lại ảnh chụp, xanh lam hồ nước đan xen mà được khảm ở mặt cỏ cùng sa mạc chi gian, thủy thiên tương tiếp, đánh cái tục tằng cách khác giống như là rơi rụng ở trong thiên địa màu sắc thuần tịnh đá quý. Hắn đương nhiên nhận được kia ảnh chụp, theo nhiếp ảnh gia bản nhân nói là vì cùng hắn chia sẻ mới chụp, nhiếp ảnh gia bản nhân giới thiệu này ảnh chụp khi còn nói, “Ta liền ngồi nơi này, nhìn xem thiên nhìn xem thủy nhìn xem vân cũng ngẫm lại ngươi”.

Hiện tại ngẫm lại cư nhiên cũng là hai năm trước sự, nháy mắt Ngô Lỗi đều cùng nhận thức hắn thời điểm chính mình một cái tuổi. Hắn khi đó tổng ái lấy Ngô Lỗi vị thành niên tới tranh cãi, mỗi lần đều đổi lấy đối phương một câu tức giận bất bình “Uy, làm gì, quá hai năm ta cũng là a”, sau đó hai năm liền thật sự đi qua.

Ngẩng đầu trên màn hình là Ngô Lỗi một đôi nước mắt lưng tròng mắt, hắn xem hắn sinh khí tổng cảm thấy là đáng yêu, nãi đến muốn mệnh cố ý trang hung giống nhau, thế nhưng cùng hắn trong trí nhớ câu kia “Quá hai năm ta cũng là a” không thể hiểu được mà có một cái chớp mắt trùng hợp. Cái này điện ảnh nơi chốn làm hắn cảm thấy quen mắt, giống như đã từng quen biết chỉ sợ không chỉ là Ngô Lỗi chụp cho hắn xem qua đại mạc cùng hồ.

Từ rạp chiếu phim ra tới Lưu hạo nhiên ở cửa đứng một lát, có điểm mạc danh mà nghĩ đến Ngô Lỗi ngày đó phát cái kia ins, xứng văn dùng cái “Cũ” tự, hắn lúc ấy nhìn chằm chằm nhìn thật lâu, cảm thấy ngực có một khối sụp đi xuống giống nhau, sau lại đôi mắt đều có điểm làm ra vẻ cố thể triều.

Hắn còn có thể dùng hoài niệm cái này từ tới suy nghĩ một chút, cũng cũng chỉ có mười sáu tuổi Ngô Lỗi. Rốt cuộc khi đó Ngô Lỗi là thuộc về hắn, đến nỗi hiện tại cái này, hai năm sau “Rốt cuộc cũng là mười tám tuổi” cái này, hắn thiệt tình không tính rất quen thuộc.

Bọn họ giống ở cùng điều trong sông đãi quá hai viên giọt mưa, giao hội chảy qua ngắn ngủn một đoạn, liền gấp không chờ nổi mà chạy về phía từng người đại giang biển rộng.

Ngươi nói là quái thủy, quái hà, vẫn là quái hải? Ai đều do không, quái không dậy nổi, quy luật tự nhiên mà thôi.

Nhìn cũng liền nhìn, một trương phiếu cũng không nhiều đáng giá, Lưu hạo nhiên không nghĩ liền này đều phải phủng đến hắn bạn trai cũ trước mặt đi tranh công. Kết quả lại qua hai ngày, ngược lại là Ngô Lỗi tới tìm hắn, hai người bọn họ mặc kệ là tuyến thượng giao lưu vẫn là tuyến hạ ngẫu nhiên chạm mặt, kỳ thật cũng đều còn tính tự nhiên, chỉ là có những cái đó trước tình ở, lại thể diện nhìn đều như là cảnh thái bình giả tạo.

Ngô Lỗi cắt cái tân tóc, là Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn nghĩ muốn cắt cái loại này. Chính hắn không hài lòng, nhưng thật ra có một đám fans đuổi theo nói tốt xem, Ngô Lỗi trong điện thoại cười ra một tiếng bất đắc dĩ khí âm, “Thế nào các nàng đều sẽ nói tốt xem.”

Như thế.

Lưu hạo nhiên chưa thấy qua hắn tóc ngắn bộ dáng, hiện tại thấy, nhưng thật ra cảm thấy vẫn là từ trước như vậy hảo. Cuốn cuốn mềm mại đầu mao, giống hắn trước hai ngày ở rạp chiếu phim ôn lại quá như vậy, đã từng rối bời mà dựa vào cổ hắn, nằm hắn đùi tùy ý hắn sở trường chỉ vuốt ve thưởng thức quá. Cái này kiểu tóc làm hắn cảm thấy chính mình cùng Ngô Lỗi càng thêm không thân một chút. Đương nhiên, cảm thấy hảo vẫn là không tốt, rất sớm trước kia liền không tới phiên hắn tới nói, hắn ý kiến nhất râu ria, quan trọng trình độ nhưng dĩ vãng người qua đường lúc sau lại bài cái ba bốn danh.

Ngô Lỗi sau lại nói, “Ta cho ngươi phát cái bao lì xì, ngươi đi gặp ta điện ảnh đi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm bị chọc cười, vốn dĩ muốn hỏi, ngươi nên sẽ không theo thông tin lục danh sách lần lượt từng cái đẩy mạnh tiêu thụ tân điện ảnh đi, lại nghe thấy Ngô Lỗi nói, “Khác… Khác đều không sao cả, ngươi nhìn không thấy không sao cả. Nhưng cái này… Cái này, cái này không giống nhau.”

Hắn sửng sốt hạ, vì thế vốn dĩ đến bên miệng nói một quải cong, biến thành một câu thành thành thật thật, “Ta đã xem qua.”

Kia hoặc là câu này nói đến cũng không tính quá thành thật.

Đổi Ngô Lỗi trầm mặc. Nghẹn nửa ngày, nghẹn ra tới một tiếng nga. Lưu hạo nhiên đương nhiên biết hắn muốn hỏi cái gì, cũng biết chính mình nên như thế nào đáp, khách sáo đáp pháp cùng chân thành đáp pháp hai loại đều có, liền xem hắn tưởng tuyển nào một loại.

Treo điện thoại Lưu hạo nhiên một người ngồi trong chốc lát, nhìn nhìn thiên nhìn nhìn vân nghĩ nghĩ Ngô Lỗi.

Mười sáu tuổi Ngô Lỗi, cũng tiện thể mang theo suy nghĩ một chút hiện tại cái này.

Mười sáu tuổi có mười sáu tuổi cách sống, mười sáu tuổi thời điểm có thể chỉ đồ vui vẻ, đồ sung sướng, hai mươi tuổi thời điểm đôi mắt liền tổng không thể còn chỉ nhìn chằm chằm này đó, dù sao cũng phải dịch khai đi xem khác, có thứ khác muốn nhọc lòng. Ở trong biển có ở trong biển cách sống.

Nhưng là có thể vẫn luôn giống khi đó giống nhau nói, Lưu hạo nhiên có đôi khi cảm thấy cũng không có gì không tốt. Xem xong điện ảnh trở về ngày đó buổi tối hắn chỉ ngủ hai cái giờ liền lên khởi công, ngắn ngủn hai cái giờ hắn làm cái rất dài mộng, lớn lên giống quá xong rồi cả đời.

Trong mộng hai mươi tuổi hắn cùng mười tám tuổi Ngô Lỗi, hai người đều cạo tấc đầu, nhìn giống hai cái mới tinh người xa lạ. Lôi kéo tay ngồi ở bên hồ, nhìn xem thiên nhìn xem vân nhìn xem trước mặt ngọc bích giống nhau thủy, nhìn nhìn lại lẫn nhau.

“Ta có thể nhìn ra tới, ngươi chụp cái này điện ảnh thời điểm thật sự rất vui vẻ. Này liền đủ rồi, thật sự đủ rồi.”

Ngô Lỗi không hỏi ra khẩu cái kia vấn đề, hắn cuối cùng tuyển không quá thành thật loại thứ ba đáp pháp. Hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi đủ không thân, không cần thiết từ hắn thân thủ đem này khoảng cách lại đẩy xa một chút. Hắn biết cho dù là chân thành nhất cái loại này trả lời, cũng là xa cách.

Hắn cảm thấy Ngô Lỗi hẳn là cũng là biết đến.


	15. Một chuyện tình bình thường

01

Trong nhà bảo mẫu gọi điện thoại tới nói Ngô Lỗi bị bệnh.  
“Cho hắn ăn dược, còn ngao canh gừng, cũng đều vô dụng, thiêu tổng cũng không lùi,” nàng lo lắng sốt ruột.  
Yến hội đại sảnh ăn uống linh đình, hắn tìm cái tương đối yên lặng góc, đối với di động hạ giọng, “Ngươi cho hắn đổi cái dược thử xem, ta lần trước ở Hongkong mang về tới cái kia ——”  
“Thử qua, đều không được.”  
“Dẫn hắn đi qua bệnh viện không? Hoặc là liền tìm cái bác sĩ tới trong nhà cho hắn nhìn xem.” Hắn có điểm bực bội, thanh âm cũng bối rối, “Ta trong chốc lát đem dãy số chia ngươi. Ta bên này còn vội, treo.”  
Không có chờ nàng trả lời, hắn liền trực tiếp đem điện thoại kháp. Hắn đang ở một cái trao giải lễ tiệc tối thượng. Vừa mới kết thúc lễ trao giải thượng hắn may mắn chiết quế, lúc này tự nhiên chạm tay là bỏng, liền rất nhiều năm trước ở hậu đài gặp qua một mặt nữ minh tinh đều bưng chén rượu tới cùng hắn phàn giao tình, “Chúng ta còn hợp quá ảnh đâu!” Nàng cười ra khóe miệng lưỡng đạo sâu xa phấn nền cũng vô pháp che đậy pháp lệnh văn.  
Hắn nói ở vội xác thật là thật sự.

Tới kính hắn rượu những người đó không mấy cái là hắn nhận thức. Hắn có thể xưng thượng bằng hữu những cái đó phần lớn không phải cái này trong vòng người, năm đó dẫn hắn nhập môn vị kia quý nhân hôm nay cũng không có tới, phóng nhãn toàn trường hắn thật sự xưng được với từng có quan hệ cá nhân cũng chính là một cái Âu Dương na na. Liền kia cũng là thật lâu trước kia sự.  
Một ít hắn kêu không nổi danh tự nữ minh tinh liều mạng mà hướng hắn trên người dán. Dày đặc nước hoa hỗn Omega thơm ngọt tin tức tố, mùi thơm ngào ngạt đến làm hắn cơ hồ buồn nôn. Toàn thế giới đều nên là biết nhà hắn là có một vị Omega, nhưng các nàng sẽ không để ý cái này, hắn nghĩ như vậy thời điểm có điểm trào phúng ý vị. Đại khái không có ai cảm thấy hắn cùng vị kia kết hợp là xuất phát từ chân ái.

Đích xác cũng không phải.

Hắn xuất đạo cũng coi như sớm, bốn lạng đẩy ngàn cân trường tụ thiện vũ kia một bộ cũng chơi thật sự chuyển. Trong lòng chán ghét, mặt ngoài vẫn cứ có lệ đến chu toàn, rót hắn rượu, hắn cũng đều uống lên, tiệc rượu kết thúc thời điểm liền có điểm men say. Bảo mẫu trên xe trợ lý đem cửa sổ xe mở ra, bên ngoài phong rót tiến vào, hắn đầu choáng váng hôn trầm trầm mà đau, kinh gió thổi qua kia đau đớn đột nhiên mà bén nhọn cùng rõ ràng lên.  
Hắn bắt tay vói vào túi quần đi sờ di động, trên màn hình tích lũy bảy tám cái trong nhà bảo mẫu cuộc gọi nhỡ. Hắn vốn dĩ không tưởng quản, kết quả nàng vào giờ phút này lại đánh tới. Trợ lý xem hắn rốt cuộc vẫn là tiếp lên, trầm mặc mà nghe xong hai câu, đầu ngón tay mới đầu ở trên bệ cửa nhẹ nhàng mà gõ, sau lại cương một cái chớp mắt, lại khôi phục không chút để ý tiết tấu.

Hắn nhíu nhíu mày, rốt cuộc nói, “Ta đây trở về một chuyến đi.”

02

Đem nguyên bản ngày hôm sau buổi chiều chuyến bay sửa đánh dấu rạng sáng sớm nhất nhất ban, đẩy một cái không tính quan trọng phỏng vấn, một cái tương đương quan trọng bữa sáng sẽ, nhưng mà hắn chân chính về đến nhà vẫn là buổi sáng 9 giờ.  
Hắn vừa vào cửa liền ngửi được không thích hợp —— trong không khí nơi nơi đều là vị kia tin tức tố hương vị, kia khí vị thanh thanh đạm đạm đến nghe lên lại giống cỏ xanh lại giống bạc hà. Ngô Lỗi cùng hắn gặp được quá mặt khác Omega đều không lớn giống nhau, chẳng sợ động dục thời điểm cũng không có kia cổ mùi thơm ngào ngạt nùng liệt đến dẫn người hít thở không thông ngọt hương, đây cũng là hắn những năm gần đây quen thuộc.  
Hương vị không nặng, lại giống như có mặt khắp nơi.

Trong nhà a di là beta, nghênh lại đây tiếp hắn trong tay cái rương, giục hắn cởi áo lông vũ, liền vội vàng mà đem hắn hướng trong phòng đẩy. Hắn cảm giác say mới tiêu, lại buồn ở cabin xóc nảy một đêm, tâm lý cùng sinh lý thượng đều mỏi mệt bất kham, thật sự vô tình giải quyết Ngô Lỗi vấn đề, nhưng mà hắn dù sao cũng là đối hắn phụ có trách nhiệm hắn Alpha.  
Hắn Alpha—— Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ đến này từ đột nhiên nhịn không được muốn bật cười. Hắn muốn đi bật đèn tay cũng dừng lại. Trong phòng bức màn nhắm chặt, ánh sáng hôn mê vô cùng, hắn huyệt Thái Dương ẩn ẩn làm đau, chỉ có thể công nhận ra đem chính mình quấn chặt ở chăn đơn Omega một cái loáng thoáng hình dáng. Một mặt trần trụi trắng nõn bối, tẩm mãn tinh mịn hãn.  
Hắn đi qua đi ở mép giường ngồi xuống, do dự một cái chớp mắt, vẫn là duỗi tay đi sờ tóc của hắn cùng mặt. Ngô Lỗi đã sớm ngửi được hắn khí vị, không chịu khống chế mà dựa lại đây, khởi điểm giống chỉ thuận theo bị thuần phục miêu, gương mặt dán hắn lòng bàn tay cọ một cọ, không ngoài sở liệu hắn cả người ướt đến giống vừa mới từ trong nước vớt lên giống nhau. Nhưng mà một khi Ngô Lỗi thật sự đụng chạm tới rồi thân thể hắn, ngược lại có một giây cứng đờ, hắn muốn cự tuyệt, nhưng hắn lại vô pháp cự tuyệt —— Lưu hạo nhiên rõ ràng cái này.  
Hắn rốt cuộc vẫn là đem trống không cái tay kia duỗi đến trước người bắt đầu giải áo sơ mi cúc áo, Ngô Lỗi ý chí mơ mơ màng màng, lại vô pháp tránh thoát Alpha đối Omega sinh ra đã có sẵn cường đại lực hấp dẫn, nhưng mà hắn cư nhiên vẫn cứ nghĩ muốn cự tuyệt.

Thật sự châm chọc. Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu hôn lấy hắn thời điểm nghĩ như vậy. Hắn là hắn Alpha, mà hắn Omega trước nay đều không nghĩ muốn hắn.

03  
Hắn tỉnh lại thời điểm bên ngoài trời tối thành một mảnh, làm không rõ ràng lắm là vài giờ. Bảo mẫu không thấy, Lưu hạo nhiên một người ở phòng khách, một bên xoát di động một bên thất thần mà ngắm TV. Nhìn đến hắn từ phòng ra tới đôi mắt cũng không nâng một chút, bất quá bọn họ đều thói quen.  
Trên bàn phóng bên ngoài mua tới cơm hộp. Hai cái bao nilon, một cái bên trong là ăn xong plastic chén đũa cùng khăn giấy, một cái bên trong là đã không còn mạo hiểm nhiệt khí đồ ăn. Ngô Lỗi ngồi xuống, mới vừa bẻ ra dùng một lần mộc đũa, Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm đột nhiên truyền tới: “Lạnh, nhiệt một chút lại ăn.”  
Ngô Lỗi ngừng lại một chút, sau đó ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ mà tiếp tục nhấm nuốt đã lãnh rớt đồ ăn, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn một cái, không có nói nữa. Hắn cầm điều khiển từ xa thay đổi cái đài, vừa lúc nào đó điện ảnh kịch kênh, bên trong một đoạn quảng cáo vừa mới phóng xong, sau đó trong hình xuất hiện mười lăm tuổi Ngô Lỗi, ăn mặc phi lưu diễn phục, một bàn tay duỗi hướng màn ảnh muốn lễ vật, tuổi trẻ tươi sống đến kỳ cục.  
Trong lúc nhất thời hai người bọn họ đều ngây ngẩn cả người, Lưu hạo nhiên ngơ ngác mà nhìn chằm chằm trên màn hình Ngô Lỗi khó có thể làm ra phản ứng, mười năm trước Ngô Lỗi, hắn nghĩ đến mười tám tuổi chính mình. Sau đó vẫn là Ngô Lỗi, 25 tuổi Ngô Lỗi bang mà một tiếng quăng ngã rớt trong tay chiếc đũa, đi vào trong phòng phanh mà một tiếng đóng sập cửa.

Tuổi mạt thời điểm hắn đi hồ ca quán bar tìm hắn uống rượu. Cái kia Alpha đến bây giờ còn không có chân chính mà vĩnh cửu dấu hiệu quá bất luận cái gì một cái Omega. Mà hắn đều đã 42 tuổi.  
Có chút đồ vật hắn không nói, Ngô Lỗi liền sẽ không hỏi. Nhiều năm như vậy hắn vẫn là đem hắn làm như thần tượng giống nhau mà sùng bái. Hắn tinh đồ một mảnh rất tốt khi là, hiện tại sinh hoạt thảm đạm khi vẫn cứ là. Hồ ca vừa mới chia tay, rượu quá ba tuần, bọn họ khó được mà đều có chút hơi say. Cho nên hồ ca phá lệ mà cùng hắn nói đến Lưu hạo nhiên.  
“Ngươi nếu là thật sự không vui,” hồ ca đầu ngón tay kẹp yên, liền thuận thế đem khói bụi đạn tiến trước mặt uống trống không chén rượu, “Liền tách ra quá.”  
5 năm trước hồ ca liền như vậy nói với hắn. Khi đó hắn nếu là nghe lời hắn, cũng không cần phí sau lại này đó hoảng hốt.  
Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy có cái gì tạp ở cổ họng, nhưng hắn chỉ là lắc lắc đầu, không có nói lời nói. Một lát sau hồ ca lại hỏi: “Ngươi mấy ngày hôm trước sinh nhật, hắn nói cái gì không?”  
Hắn lắc đầu, lại gật gật đầu. Hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên từ kia một ngày khởi liền không giảng nói chuyện, hắn sinh nhật ngày đó rời giường thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên không ở nhà, trên tủ đầu giường thả một chi biểu, hắn nhận ra là Lưu hạo nhiên gần nhất ký hợp đồng nào đó quốc tế đại bài kỳ hạ một khoản trung xa hoa giới vị. Hắn cầm kia biểu nhìn trong chốc lát, sau đó lại thả trở về.  
Hồ ca nhìn hắn trong chốc lát, ánh mắt có điểm hỗn độn lại thực thanh tỉnh. Hắn thở dài, nhéo nhéo Ngô Lỗi sau cổ. “Kia tiểu tử là cái hỗn đản.” Sau một lúc lâu, hắn đột nhiên như vậy nhẹ nhàng mà nói.  
Mà Ngô Lỗi nước mắt cũng là không ở đoán trước trong phạm vi một khác cọc ngoài ý muốn.

04

Ngô Lỗi thoạt nhìn mỏi mệt, lo âu hơn nữa tiều tụy. Hắn dựa vào sô pha trong một góc, bên cạnh đèn đặt dưới đất cam vàng sắc vầng sáng chiếu vào trên má hắn, quay ra một loại ấm áp ảo giác.  
Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở bên cạnh cúi đầu xem hắn. Năm cái giờ trước này gian nhà ở bị camera cùng đài truyền hình người xa lạ chen đầy, hắn tham gia một cái chân nhân tú phải đối khách quý nhóm tư nhân sinh hoạt tiến hành trong khi nửa ngày theo dõi quay chụp, chưa cho hắn cự tuyệt cơ hội —— hắn người đại diện gạt hắn trộm đi tìm Ngô Lỗi. Hắn biết bọn họ cũng sẽ không cho Ngô Lỗi cự tuyệt cơ hội. Nghĩ đến này hắn cảm thấy chính mình dạ dày bị nhéo khẩn.

Bọn họ hai cái rất ít giống vừa mới như vậy mặt đối mặt mà ngồi ở bàn ăn bên cùng nhau hoà bình mà dùng cơm, cứ việc tầm mắt có thể đạt được phạm vi tất cả đều là ghi âm thiết bị cùng tối om màn ảnh. Hắn chịu đựng da đầu từng đợt tê dại cùng trong lòng lo sợ không yên, điều động xuất đạo tới nay mài giũa ra sở hữu kỹ thuật diễn tới biểu hiện đến không như vậy co quắp.  
Trước mặt một bàn đồ ăn, tất cả đều là Ngô Lỗi làm, hắn nấu ăn thời điểm hắn không thể không ở bên cạnh trợ thủ, cầm cà rốt tây cần nói với hắn một ít chính mình cũng cảm thấy ngu xuẩn vui đùa, bởi vì đài truyền hình đương nhiên mà muốn chụp bọn họ cùng nấu cơm hình ảnh. Chẳng sợ lại lần nữa phía trước hắn thậm chí không biết Ngô Lỗi là khi nào học xong nấu cơm.  
Hắn ăn mà không biết mùi vị gì mà nhấm nuốt trong miệng cơm, ở tất yếu thời điểm cùng Ngô Lỗi lẫn nhau cõng viết tốt lời kịch —— thẳng đến mỗ một cái nháy mắt hắn ngẫu nhiên mà ngẩng đầu, đối thượng Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt, nơi đó mặt mỏi mệt, nan kham, chết lặng, thất vọng, lạnh nhạt…… Tóm lại không thể càng không xong, làm hắn dạ dày thẳng rơi xuống đi.

Hắn cho rằng chính mình đã sớm không để bụng.

Thực mau hắn liền sẽ nhìn đến đài truyền hình tuyên truyền thông bản thảo, nhắm mắt lại đều có thể tưởng tượng, ngụy trang thành Beta ở chân tướng bại lộ sau không thể không cùng cho tới nay đối ngoại tuyên bố cái gọi là Alpha bạn tốt kết hợp rời khỏi giới giải trí đã lâu Omega lại lần nữa bộc lộ quan điểm —— hắn biết những người đó sẽ lấy cái này làm mánh lới. Hắn đại khái ngăn cản không được.  
Nhưng hắn vì cái gì muốn ngăn cản?  
Sau đó hắn laptop nào đó folder, mười lăm tuổi ăn mặc diễn phục Ngô Lỗi bộ dáng ở hắn trong đầu chợt lóe mà qua. Lúc này đây không phải dạ dày nắm khẩn đơn giản như vậy cảm giác, hắn ngũ tạng lục phủ như là ở thiêu đốt, hắn lại đau đớn lại vô thố lại nôn nóng đến cực điểm.

Là hắn bẻ gãy Ngô Lỗi cánh. Hắn hủy diệt một con vừa mới học được triển khai cánh ưng, tạo một cái hoa mỹ tơ vàng lung, đem hắn nhốt ở bên trong làm như chim sẻ tới dưỡng. Vô luận như thế nào.

Đột nhiên nghĩ thông suốt chuyện này về sau hắn cảm thấy chính mình cả người lạnh cả người. Nhưng xác thật là Ngô Lỗi trước phản bội hắn trước đây —— bọn họ vốn dĩ có thể có càng hạnh phúc phương thức tới ở chung. Giống bọn họ hôm nay sở biểu diễn như vậy, ở trong phòng bếp hoà thuận vui vẻ mà cùng nhau xắt rau nấu cơm, cầm cà rốt cùng tây cần khai ngu xuẩn vui đùa ——

Hắn cúi xuống thân nếm thử tính mà dùng môi cọ qua hắn thái dương, sau đó Ngô Lỗi lông mi run rẩy hai hạ, hắn phát hiện hắn nguyên lai đã sớm tỉnh, hắn chỉ là làm bộ chính mình còn ngủ.  
Lưu hạo nhiên không có cảm thấy hoảng loạn, hắn thậm chí không có đứng thẳng người tới, hắn liền duy trì cái kia tư thế, môi dán hắn cái trán, qua sau một lúc lâu, hắn nhẹ giọng mà nói: “Kỳ thật ngươi có thể tắm rớt ta dấu hiệu.”

Ngô Lỗi mở mắt lẳng lặng mà nhìn hắn, không nói gì.

“Ta ý tứ là,” hắn thở dài, “Ta thả ngươi đi rồi. Ngươi đi đi.”

05

Nhận được Ngô Lỗi điện thoại thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên đang ở tham gia một cái đóng máy yến, hắn nỗi lòng tích tụ, uống lên không ít rượu, đến nỗi nhìn đến trên màn hình Ngô Lỗi hai chữ thời điểm còn tưởng rằng xuất hiện ảo giác. Hắn đã nhớ không dậy nổi Ngô Lỗi bao lâu chưa cho hắn đánh quá điện thoại, liền tính là còn ở cùng một chỗ thời điểm hắn cũng tận lực tránh cho cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói chuyện, hắn không ở nhà thời điểm hắn có chuyện gì đều tình nguyện thông qua trong nhà a di hoặc là Lưu hạo nhiên người đại diện tới truyền đạt.  
Hắn do dự một chút, chung quanh nhiều người nhiều miệng, nhưng lại sợ hắn thật sự có cái gì việc gấp, vì thế đơn giản cùng bên người người đại diện công đạo hai câu, cầm di động bước nhanh đi đến hội trường ngoại ấn tiếp nghe. Điện thoại chuyển được về sau bên kia một trận trầm mặc, kia trầm mặc dài dòng Lưu hạo nhiên đều phải cho rằng hắn chỉ là không cẩn thận ấn sai rồi dãy số.

Đơn giản Ngô Lỗi cuối cùng vẫn là mở miệng “…… Ngươi ở vội sao?”  
Thanh âm kia so với hắn ngày thường muốn khàn khàn một ít, giống đặt ở giấy ráp thượng ma quá, Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng hắn đại khái lại là sinh bệnh. Hắn ngừng hai giây, sau đó trả lời: “…… Có việc?”

Bên kia lại là một trận lâu dài trầm mặc, hắn cũng không vội, đứng ở khách sạn hành lang dài chỗ ngoặt chờ, qua một lát mới lại có thanh âm truyền tới, “Ta có điểm đồ vật quên ở ngươi nơi đó, vừa mới mới phát hiện, a di nói nàng nghỉ phép, ta lại không chìa khóa, muốn hỏi một chút ngươi có thể hay không……” Hắn nói đến nơi đây lại đột nhiên sát trụ, trước đó nói cũng nói được thực gian nan, phảng phất từng câu từng chữ sau lưng đều có cái gì sâu nặng khổ trung, “Ngươi nếu là ở vội nói, ta chờ a di nghỉ phép kết thúc lại đi lấy cũng không quan hệ.”

Lưu hạo nhiên trầm mặc vài giây, sau đó hỏi: “Ngươi hiện tại ở đâu?”  
Ngô Lỗi lúc này nhưng thật ra đáp thật sự mau, nói hắn ở bọn họ phía trước trụ cái kia tiểu khu cửa quán cà phê.  
“Vậy ngươi ở kia đợi chút, ta hiện tại liền trở về.”

Hắn treo điện thoại trở lại trong yến hội, từng cái cấp đạo diễn nhà làm phim diễn viên nói một vòng khiểm, nói thật ra không có biện pháp trong nhà có điểm việc gấp thế nào cũng phải trở về xử lý không thể. Chính hắn cầm áo khoác liền ra bên ngoài hướng, chạy đến một nửa mới nhớ tới tài xế là ước hảo đóng máy yến sau khi kết thúc mới đến, hắn liền trực tiếp ở ven đường chiêu chiếc tắc xi.  
Hắn tới rồi địa phương nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi ngồi xổm cửa, bọc kiện quân áo khoác, mũ cũng không mang, tóc bị gió thổi đến lung tung rối loạn, giống như một chút không lo lắng cho mình bị nhận ra tới.

Hắn vốn dĩ tưởng nói “Không phải kêu ngươi ở bên trong chờ sao”, lời nói đến bên miệng lại nghĩ đến chính mình đã mất đi như vậy cùng hắn nói chuyện tư cách. Vì thế hắn không nói một lời mà đi qua đi, dùng gác cổng tạp xoát khai đại đường cửa kính, chờ Ngô Lỗi đi vào đi. Ai ngờ người nọ nửa ngày không phản ứng, hắn quay đầu lại xem hắn, Ngô Lỗi trực tiếp oai thân tài tới rồi hắn trên người. Hắn sững sờ ở nơi đó, Ngô Lỗi so với hắn phản ứng còn kịch liệt, hắn nhanh chóng giãy giụa đứng vững, sau đó có chút xấu hổ mà đối hắn giải thích: “…… Ta có điểm choáng váng đầu.”  
Hắn lúc này mới phát giác hắn cả người năng kinh người, trên mặt cũng thiêu không bình thường đỏ ửng, xem người ánh mắt đều có một chút tan rã. Nếu không phải không có ngửi được hắn độc hữu cái loại này hương khí, hắn cơ hồ đều phải cho rằng Ngô Lỗi là động dục kỳ. Hắn quả nhiên sinh bệnh, nhìn dáng vẻ còn bệnh không rõ.

Bọn họ trầm mặc không nói gì mà lên lầu, Lưu hạo nhiên lấy chìa khóa cho hắn mở cửa, sau đó chính mình xoay người vào phòng bếp, hắn từ tủ lạnh tìm một chai bia, kéo ra kéo hoàn một hơi rót đi xuống, kia độ ấm đông lạnh đến hắn một cái giật mình, hắn lại không cảm thấy chính mình thanh tỉnh một ít. Hai tháng không có gặp mặt, vừa mới Ngô Lỗi quăng ngã ở hắn trên người kia một chút, hắn cảm thấy hắn lại gầy. Hắn phát ra thiêu còn một người chạy đến nơi đây tới, phong như vậy đại cũng không biết trốn, liền ngây ngốc mà đứng ở nơi đó nhậm gió thổi —— hắn dùng sức niết bẹp cái kia trống không bia vại, dương tay hung tợn mà ném tiến góc tường thùng rác, kim loại vại thân đụng phải vách tường, phát ra một tiếng không nhẹ không nặng tiếng đánh. Lưu hạo nhiên hận không thể tạp đến trên tường chính là chính mình nắm tay —— hắn vẫn cứ khắc chế không được đối Ngô Lỗi quan tâm, nhiều năm như vậy tới kỳ thật trước nay đều là, chỉ là ở kia sự kiện phát sinh về sau hắn liền không muốn đối mặt, mà người nọ lại giống cái vô tâm gan ngốc tử, cái gì đều sẽ không tưởng, cái gì cũng không biết.

Hắn có đôi khi vì cái này hận hắn. Hắn là giam cầm quá hắn, chính là hắn phóng hắn tự do, hắn cũng cũng không quay đầu lại mà đi rồi, dựa vào cái gì chỉ có hắn một người, từ đầu tới đuôi mà sống ở trong địa ngục?

Hắn từ phòng bếp lao tới, đụng vào Ngô Lỗi đứng ở cửa ngơ ngẩn mà nhìn hắn, đầy mặt bị dọa đến kinh sợ mà vô tội biểu tình. Hắn đột nhiên lại vô pháp phát tác, hắn thô bạo không chỗ thi triển, hắn nhục mạ nói không nên lời, ngược lại là những cái đó cồn bắt đầu phía trên, thiêu đến hắn trong đầu hỗn hỗn độn độn một mảnh, cái gì đều tưởng không rõ ràng lắm. Chờ hắn phản ứng lại đây thời điểm hắn phát hiện chính mình đã bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi thủ đoạn, hắn làn da quả nhiên là năng, hắn nghe thấy chính mình nói: “Ngươi không cần đi rồi, ngươi lưu lại, được không?”  
Ngô Lỗi lại bắt đầu phát run, hắn phát ra thiêu không sức lực, huống chi hắn thân thể khỏe mạnh thời điểm đều rất khó tránh ra Lưu hạo nhiên. Bọn họ lâu dài giằng co, cuối cùng Ngô Lỗi không run lên, hắn ngước mắt nhìn hắn, trong ánh mắt nảy lên tới một trận rất sâu mỏi mệt. Hắn cắn môi, cuối cùng nhẹ nhàng nói, “Ngươi đáp ứng rồi muốn thả ta đi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình giống bị bớt thời giờ sở hữu sức lực, hắn buông ra tay, về phía sau lui hai bước, từ trong cổ họng bài trừ vài tiếng cười khổ, “Đúng vậy, không sai, ta thả ngươi đi.” Sau đó hắn đột nhiên không hề dự triệu bạo phát, “Ta con mẹ nó hối hận, được chưa?! Này hai tháng, không, này 5 năm tới, ta không có một khắc không ở hối hận, ngươi vừa lòng không?”

Mẹ nó Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi có điểm tiền đồ —— hắn ở trong lòng hận sắt không thành thép mà mắng chính mình một câu. Hắn nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi vẫn cứ nhìn hắn, không thể nói cái gì biểu tình, vẻ mặt của hắn như là đọng lại ở trên mặt. Sau đó Lưu hạo nhiên Alpha bản năng rốt cuộc bắt đầu trì độn mà phát huy tác dụng, hắn nhíu nhíu mày, giống phát hiện cái gì khó có thể giải thích sự tình giống nhau, sau đó hắn nhìn Ngô Lỗi, khó có thể tin mà đặt câu hỏi: “Ngươi…… Ngươi còn giữ cái kia dấu hiệu?”

Ngô Lỗi thoạt nhìn càng hoảng loạn, hắn như là bị vạch trần sự tình gì giống nhau, giống chỉ mờ mịt vô thố đáng thương thấu con thỏ.

“…… Ngươi vì cái gì lưu trữ hắn?”

Hắn lại hỏi một câu, vốn dĩ không trông cậy vào được đến trả lời. Hắn đau đầu muốn mệnh, câu kia “Tính” liền phải xuất khẩu, đột nhiên nghe được Ngô Lỗi dùng hắn nhất quán đối hắn nói chuyện khi cái loại này thực nhẹ thực nhẹ thanh âm mở miệng, trên mặt hắn cười thoạt nhìn có một chút tự giễu, cũng có một chút buồn bã.

Hắn nói, đem nó tẩy rớt, ta liền cái gì đều không có.

Lưu hạo nhiên sững sờ ở nơi đó. Trong lúc nhất thời không biết nên cấp ra như thế nào phản ứng.  
Ngô Lỗi nhìn chằm chằm Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt, thanh âm run đến càng ngày càng lợi hại, đến cuối cùng hắn cả người cơ hồ như là hoàn toàn mất khống chế, hắn nói Lưu hạo nhiên ta biết ta năm đó làm sai, ta thực xin lỗi ngươi, ta làm ngươi bị thương làm ngươi thất vọng rồi, cho nên nhiều năm như vậy tới ta đều làm như đây là ngươi đối ta trừng phạt, đến bây giờ ta ba mẹ hỏi hai chúng ta sự ta cũng không biết nên như thế nào giải thích, ta không bao giờ có thể đóng phim, ngươi như vậy hận ta, ta liền ngươi cũng đã không có…… Muốn thế nào mới đủ đâu? Thế nào ngươi mới cảm thấy vừa lòng, ngươi có phải hay không cảm thấy thả ta đi là một loại ban ân? Ta đã cái gì đều không có, cái gì đều không có…………

Hắn lặp lại mà lặp lại cuối cùng kia mấy chữ, trên mặt lung tung rối loạn tất cả đều là nước mắt, thoạt nhìn không thể càng không xong, lại suy yếu lại tuyệt vọng. Lưu hạo nhiên dại ra mà nhìn hắn, nói không nên lời bất luận cái gì lời nói, chỉ cảm thấy tim như bị đao cắt.

06

Ta cho ngươi mua điểm ăn,” Lưu hạo nhiên buông trong tay túi, có vẻ có chút co quắp, “Mua điểm cháo gì đó, ngươi có đói bụng không? Có muốn ăn hay không một chút?”  
To rộng bệnh nhân phục mặc ở Ngô Lỗi trên người có vẻ trống rỗng, sấn đến hắn càng thêm tái nhợt mà suy nhược. Ngô Lỗi nhìn hắn trong chốc lát, sau đó nhẹ nhàng mà lắc lắc đầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên gãi gãi đầu, thoạt nhìn càng thêm câu nệ. Hồ ca đã đi rồi, giường bệnh biên có hắn mới vừa ngồi quá một phen ghế dựa, Lưu hạo nhiên do dự luôn mãi, vẫn là ở kia đem ghế trên ngồi xuống.  
Trầm mặc trong chốc lát, Ngô Lỗi mở miệng nói: “Kỳ thật ngươi không cần cố ý tới một chuyến. Cũng không phải cái gì đại sự.” Hắn cắn cắn môi, lại nói, “Huống chi ngươi hiện tại đối ta cũng không có gì nghĩa vụ.”

Lưu hạo nhiên không nói gì. Ngô Lỗi bệnh là trường kỳ quá liều sử dụng cường hiệu ức chế tề làm cho tác dụng phụ tạo thành, giống nhau Omega không cần sử dụng loại này đối thân thể thương tổn cực cường ức chế tề, nhưng hắn thời trẻ vẫn luôn sử dụng Beta ngụy trang tề, làm cho tin tức tố cùng động dục kỳ hỗn loạn, giống nhau ức chế tề với hắn mà nói hiệu quả cực kỳ bé nhỏ. Hắn ở động dục kỳ trước sau thường xuyên sẽ phát sốt, bọn họ còn ở cùng một chỗ kia 5 năm, hắn không muốn làm Lưu hạo nhiên chạm vào hắn, chỉ có tại thân thể trạng huống cực kém thời điểm, mới ngầm đồng ý trong nhà a di cấp Lưu hạo nhiên gọi điện thoại —— huống chi Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không phải mỗi lần đều sẽ gấp trở về.

Hắn nghĩ đến này lại cảm thấy trong lòng một trận quặn đau.

Cho nên hắn hiếm thấy mà không có bị Ngô Lỗi câu nói kia chọc giận. Bọn họ ở chung hiếm khi có như vậy thời khắc hòa bình. Một lát sau hắn từ mới vừa mang đến trong túi lấy ra hai cái đóng gói hộp tới, múc ra một muỗng cháo, thổi lạnh đưa tới Ngô Lỗi bên miệng, nói: “Vẫn là ăn một chút đi. Trong chốc lát còn phải làm kiểm tra, không ăn một chút gì chịu đựng không nổi.”  
Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu xem hắn, ánh mắt kinh ngạc, muốn nói lại thôi. Giằng co trong chốc lát, hắn vẫn là gục đầu xuống, há mồm ăn luôn kia muỗng cháo.

“Đá chồng chất.” Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên mở miệng kêu hắn, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng chấn động, hắn không nhớ rõ hắn đã nhiều ít năm không có như vậy kêu lên hắn, “Ta thực xin lỗi. Vì 5 năm trước cùng này 5 năm tới sở hữu hết thảy.”

“Ta luôn là hỏi chính mình,” hắn tiếp tục nói, đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm trên giường bệnh phô màu trắng khăn trải giường, “5 năm trước lòng ta, có phải hay không biết ngươi kỳ thật là bị cưỡng bách đâu? Ta lại có biết hay không ngươi mới là chân chính người bị hại đâu? Ta tưởng ta là biết đến. Nhưng là, phẫn nộ cùng ghen ghét hướng hôn ta đầu óc, làm ta đối này hết thảy lựa chọn làm như không thấy.”  
“Ta không có nắm chắc,” hắn nói, “Ta không có nắm chắc tại đây hết thảy phát sinh lúc sau, ngươi còn sẽ yêu ta. Cho nên ta chỉ có thể dùng cái loại này phương thức lưu lại ngươi.…… Bao gồm trái với ngươi ý nguyện dấu hiệu ngươi, sau đó lừa gạt chính mình nói cùng ta kết hợp là bảo hộ ngươi một loại thủ đoạn. Thẳng đến ngày đó ngươi cùng ta nói…… Ngươi nói ngươi không nghĩ tẩy rớt cái kia dấu hiệu, ngươi nói ngươi cái gì đều không có. Ta mới biết được ta có bao nhiêu ích kỷ.” Hắn hốc mắt đỏ một vòng, tay cũng nắm chặt, “Ta thực xin lỗi. Vì ta hủy diệt ngươi nhân sinh cùng mộng tưởng, vì ta đối với ngươi tạo thành sở hữu thương tổn.”

“Còn có, vì ta hủy diệt chúng ta. Ta thực xin lỗi.”

08

Hắn nói xong câu nói kia về sau phòng bệnh an tĩnh lại, Ngô Lỗi từ hắn mở miệng liền vẫn luôn rũ đầu, trên tay đem giường bệnh chăn đơn nắm chặt đến càng ngày càng gấp, đốt ngón tay phiếm ra rõ ràng màu trắng xanh.  
Lưu hạo nhiên đợi trong chốc lát, liền hắn trong tay bưng kia chén cháo cũng đã lãnh đến không sai biệt lắm, thấy Ngô Lỗi vẫn như cũ không có mở miệng ý tứ, hắn thở dài, “…… Cháo lạnh, ta cầm đi nhiệt một chút.” Hắn nói lời này, đang muốn đứng dậy, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái, cười một chút, thanh âm thực nhẹ: “5 năm, ta thật sự rất mệt.”

Hắn nhìn Ngô Lỗi chợt lóe mà qua tươi cười, tâm chìm xuống.

“Cho nên,” không nghĩ tới hắn giây tiếp theo vươn tay, nhẹ nhàng mà đặt ở Lưu hạo nhiên mu bàn tay thượng, kia động tác vẫn là có điểm thật cẩn thận. Nhưng hắn lúc này là thật sự đang cười, “Không có tiếp theo.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên sững sờ ở nơi đó, dự bị hảo tiếp thu thất vọng đại não trong lúc nhất thời vô pháp tiếp thu này đó chuyển biến, chờ hắn phản ứng lại đây, hắn cơ hồ là nhanh chóng trở tay cầm Ngô Lỗi tay, hắn thiêu mới vừa lui, làn da thượng còn mang theo một chút nhiệt độ, kia ngược lại làm Lưu hạo nhiên có một chút chân thật cảm. “Sẽ không lại có,” hắn nói, “Về sau đều sẽ không.”

Ngô Lỗi lại cười rộ lên, cứ việc trên mặt hắn vẫn như cũ không có huyết sắc, cái kia tươi cười thoạt nhìn, lại có một chút giống quá khứ hắn. Lưu hạo nhiên vô pháp nói cho hắn, có thể lại nhìn đến hắn như vậy cười với hắn mà nói có bao nhiêu trọng đại ý nghĩa, cho nên hắn chỉ có thể càng khẩn mà nắm lấy hắn tay, cầu nguyện này tốt nhất không cần là một giấc mộng.

  
Nhưng mà kế tiếp bọn họ tình biến nghe đồn lại bắt đầu chảy ra, nguyên nhân gây ra là có người chụp tới rồi hồ ca bồi Ngô Lỗi tiến bệnh viện ảnh chụp. Trong lúc nhất thời lời đồn nổi lên bốn phía, nghe đồn bọn họ luôn luôn cảm tình nhạt nhẽo, kết hợp càng như là năm đó Ngô Lỗi vì bảo toàn chính mình kế sách tạm thời. Kia kỳ chân nhân tú tự nhiên cũng bị lấy ra tới lặp lại phân tích, có phải hay không làm tú diễn kịch, liền video phía dưới bình luận đều có thể nhìn ra được tới.  
“Không bằng liền sấn cơ hội này khai cái phóng viên sẽ,” người đại diện nói, “Vừa vặn các ngươi không phải hợp lại sao, khai phóng viên sẽ làm sáng tỏ một chút, lại an bài hai ba cái hoạt động, ngươi mang theo Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau tham dự, sau đó……”  
Lưu hạo nhiên đánh gãy hắn, “Ta không đồng ý.”

“Phía trước ngươi cõng ta đi tìm hắn thượng cái kia chân nhân tú, đã là vượt rào,” hắn nói, “Ta cho rằng ngươi còn nhớ rõ hắn đã không phải cái này trong vòng người.”  
Hắn ngữ khí không được tốt lắm, người đại diện trên mặt có điểm không nhịn được, liền cũng có chút sinh khí: “Ta đây là vì ai a? Ta còn không phải là vì ngươi hảo sao? Ngươi cho rằng ngươi cầm mấy cái thưởng, cánh liền ngạnh? Hiện tại dư luận bạo lực muốn tuyết tàng một người chính là một giây sự tình!”  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn một cái: “Ta biết, ta 5 năm trước liền kiến thức qua.” Hắn dừng một chút, ngữ khí mềm một chút, “Nhưng ngươi cũng không phải không biết năm đó đã xảy ra cái gì, Ngô Lỗi hắn chịu không nổi như vậy kích thích. Ta một người tới là đến nơi, không cần lại đem hắn cuốn tiến những việc này tới.”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên không nghĩ cho hắn biết, không đại biểu hắn sẽ không thông qua mặt khác con đường biết.  
Ngô Lỗi thở dài, ấn rớt biểu hiện hắn ảnh chụp giải trí tin tức, có điểm hoảng hốt. Bọn họ dùng kia bức ảnh hắn đều không nhớ rõ là khi nào chụp, 5 năm trước? Vẫn là càng lâu trước kia?  
Trong phòng bếp đèn sáng, có gạo nếp cùng táo đỏ mùi hương bay ra. Qua một lát Lưu hạo nhiên đem nhiệt tốt bánh chưng mang sang tới, “Ta mẹ cố ý cho ngươi bao, ngươi ăn nhiều một chút.”  
Gạo nếp tắc bánh đậu cùng mứt táo, Ngô Lỗi lấy chiếc đũa cúi đầu chậm rãi ăn, qua một lát ngẩng đầu tới xem hắn, có điểm do dự mà mở miệng, “Cái kia tin tức……”  
“Ngươi đừng lo lắng. Ta sẽ giải quyết. Vốn dĩ cũng không phải cái gì đại sự.”

Nghe hắn nói như vậy Ngô Lỗi cũng liền không nói cái gì nữa. Bọn họ ngồi gần, hắn ngửi được Lưu hạo nhiên trên người tin tức tố hương vị, kia khí vị một chút bao bọc lấy hắn, giống một cái hóa thành thật thể cường đại Alpha.  
Vừa vặn Lưu hạo nhiên cũng quay đầu tới xem hắn, bốn mắt tương tiếp, hắn đột nhiên vươn tay ấn thượng Ngô Lỗi sau trên cổ tuyến thể, hắn nhẹ nhàng mà vuốt ve, sau đó cúi đầu chống lại Ngô Lỗi cái trán, trong không khí kia cổ lại như là bạc hà lại như là cỏ xanh Omega tin tức tố hương vị lập tức dày đặc lên.  
“Đá chồng chất,” hắn thanh âm khàn khàn, môi từ cái trán một đường trượt xuống dưới quá hắn mi cốt cùng mũi, cuối cùng ngừng ở khóe môi “Không cần ức chế tề, được không?”

  
Ngô Lỗi trầm mặc trong chốc lát, gần như không thể phát hiện gật gật đầu.

09

Lưu hạo nhiên cổ vũ mà sờ sờ hắn gương mặt, môi một đường xuống phía dưới dao động, thật cẩn thận mà ở hắn lỏa lồ ở không khí ngoại làn da thượng băn khoăn, như là vẫn cứ ở thỉnh cầu nào đó chấp thuận. Cứ việc bọn họ tin tức tố đã nhanh chóng triền miên hài hòa mà giao hòa ở bên nhau,  
Nghe lên tựa như cái tai nạn dâm mĩ đại hình động dục hiện trường, hắn cũng vẫn là vô pháp quên, qua đi mỗi một lần động dục kỳ hắn đụng tới Ngô Lỗi thời điểm đối phương kháng cự phản ứng cùng tâm như tro tàn ánh mắt.

Ngô Lỗi ngửa đầu, cắn răng khống chế chính mình thở dốc, cách hắn động dục kỳ còn có một đoạn thời gian, nhưng hắn hiện tại so động dục còn muốn không xong gấp mười lần không ngừng, hắn biết chính mình đã ướt đẫm, các loại ý nghĩa thượng. Mà hắn Alpha hôm nay biểu hiện đến áy náy lại ôn nhu, hắn biết Lưu hạo nhiên ở để ý cái gì, hắn cũng không phải bất động dung, nhưng giờ này khắc này hắn chỉ cảm thấy hắn thân sĩ đến làm người bực bội. Hắn không như thế nào trong lòng đấu tranh, liều mạng cuối cùng một cổ kính đem Lưu hạo nhiên từ hắn xương quai xanh biên túm lên, ở đối phương còn không có tới kịp phản ứng lại đây thời điểm, hắn bắt lấy hắn cái gáy đầu tóc nhắm mắt lại hôn qua đi.

Hoàn toàn mất khống chế chính là từ cái này muốn mệnh hôn bắt đầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem hắn Omega bế lên tới để ở trên tường, thực mau liền đoạt lại quyền chủ động. Ngô Lỗi một mặt bị hắn thân đến vựng vựng hồ hồ thấu bất quá tới khí, một mặt bị trong không khí Alpha tin tức tố trêu chọc đến vô pháp tự hỏi, “Đừng…… Đừng hôn,” Ngô Lỗi cau mày, chủ động mà nâng lên chân đi câu hắn eo, tới tới lui lui mà cọ xát, kia oán giận thanh âm nghe tới tựa như ở làm nũng, “Ngươi mẹ nó phải làm…… Có thể hay không…… Có thể hay không mau một chút…… Không cần cọ tới cọ lui……”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngạnh sắp nổ mạnh, nhẫn đến nha đều mau cắn, hiện tại bị hắn như vậy một trêu chọc, tay tại thân hạ xem xét, cũng biết hắn đã chuẩn bị tốt, đi theo liền ngắn gọn mà nói: “Nhịn không nổi đã kêu.”

Cứ việc hắn đã ướt đến kỳ cục, chân chính bị mở ra tiến vào thời điểm vẫn là bị khoái cảm đánh sâu vào đến bức ra một tiếng thét chói tai, ở hắn trước kia động dục kỳ giường là duy nhất nơi, cùng như bây giờ rõ như ban ngày mà bị để ở phòng khách trên tường thao cảm giác rốt cuộc bất đồng. Lưu hạo nhiên đối thân thể hắn quá phận quen thuộc, trực tiếp tỉnh đi thăm dò bước đi, chống hắn mẫn cảm điểm từng cái thao đến lại thâm lại tàn nhẫn lại chuẩn, Ngô Lỗi bị hắn làm cho rối tinh rối mù, chân mềm đến câu không được Lưu hạo nhiên eo, trực tiếp hướng trên mặt đất hoạt, hắn Alpha đơn giản liền trực tiếp đem hắn chân kéo tới đặt tại chính mình trên vai, cái này chiết khấu tư thế quá phận kích thích, Lưu hạo nhiên bởi vậy tiến vào một cái xưa nay chưa từng có chiều sâu, cơ hồ muốn trực tiếp để đến khoang sinh sản nhập khẩu.

Ngô Lỗi bị thao đến đôi mắt đều đỏ, sinh lý tính nước mắt hồ vẻ mặt, thoạt nhìn một bộ ta cần ta cứ lấy nhậm người hái bộ dáng, “Ngươi…… Ngươi chậm một chút…… Ân…… A……” Điểm này đều không công bằng, hắn một bên khống chế không được mà rên rỉ một bên bi phẫn mà tưởng, Lưu hạo nhiên liền quần áo cũng chưa thoát, áo sơ mi cùng quần đều còn hoàn hảo mà mặc ở trên người, mà hắn toàn thân trần trụi, bị thao đến nước mắt chảy ròng không thể hô hấp.  
Thật con mẹ nó là mặt người dạ thú.

Lưu hạo nhiên đã sớm hoàn toàn mà bỏ qua cố kỵ, đã lâu đôi bên tình nguyện tình yêu, hắn không dùng được bất luận cái gì kỹ xảo, cũng chỉ là bẻ Ngô Lỗi chân nguyên thủy tính mà đĩnh động, Ngô Lỗi hồng con mắt trừng hắn, hắn quyền cho là câu dẫn, nhìn không ra một chút uy hiếp ý vị. Bao vây lấy hắn hậu huyệt khẩn trí mà ướt át, độ ấm cao đến kinh người, căn bản hình như là vì cất chứa hắn mà chuẩn bị. Hắn chủ nhân cũng là, đã cao trào không ngừng một lần, từ trong ra ngoài đều ướt cái hoàn toàn, nhìn hắn ánh mắt mê mang lại đáng thương, ướt đầu tóc mềm mại mà dán ở trên trán, trên mặt lung tung rối loạn tất cả đều là nước mắt. Hắn bị hắn cái dạng này kích đến lại ngạnh vài phần, Ngô Lỗi xin tha liền cũng mắt điếc tai ngơ, bắt lấy hắn eo lại dùng sức mà hướng bên trong đụng phải mấy chục hạ, hai người tương liên địa phương càng thêm lầy lội, nhão dính dính thể dịch như là mất khống chế giống nhau mà trào ra tới, Ngô Lỗi hỏng mất mà nức nở một tiếng, bị làm được lại bắn ra tới.

Chưa kịp rút ra, thậm chí chưa kịp thành kết, Lưu hạo nhiên trực tiếp chống chỗ sâu trong bắn ra tới. Cánh tay hắn gắt gao tạp Ngô Lỗi eo đem hắn đinh ở trên người mình, nửa điểm không tùng thoát cơ hội. Này quá trình ở hắn xem ra thật sự là quá phận dài lâu, Ngô Lỗi nước mắt mãnh liệt mà ra, khóc được mất đi khống chế, hắn há mồm một ngụm dùng sức cắn ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên vai, mặt chôn ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên người, cả người rùng mình mà tiếp thu chính mình bị hắn rót mãn, sau một lúc lâu đều không có tiếng động.

  
Bị trở mình ấn ở trên giường lại lần nữa tiến vào thời điểm Ngô Lỗi có Omega đặc tính thân thể vẫn như cũ thành thật mà phản bội hắn, bị thao mềm thao khai vách trong gấp không chờ nổi mà quấn lên đi, hắn bản nhân rõ ràng đã liền khóc cũng khóc không ra, hắn phản ứng lại rõ ràng là ở giống phía sau Alpha đòi lấy càng nhiều.

Ít nhất hắn Alpha là như thế này lý giải.

Lưu hạo nhiên động tác là từ thiển nhập thâm, mới đầu còn duy trì thong thả tiết tấu, sau lại liền nằm ở hắn trên người trừu động đến càng lúc càng nhanh, cùng hạ thân kịch liệt động tác hoàn toàn tương phản chính là hắn chính theo Ngô Lỗi bên tai triền miên mà hôn xuống dưới, vẫn luôn hôn đến hắn bị mồ hôi sũng nước sống lưng.  
Ngô Lỗi tay bắt lấy dưới thân khăn trải giường, muốn cho Lưu hạo nhiên dừng lại đều đã phát không ra hoàn chỉnh âm tiết, trong miệng chỉ có thể vô ý thức mà ân ân a a mà kêu, kia tiếng kêu lại yêu lại mềm, không giống ngăn lại, đảo như là thôi tình.

“Đá chồng chất……” Lưu hạo nhiên còn ở thân hắn, tế tế mật mật hôn trên da nhấc lên từng đợt mềm mại ma, Ngô Lỗi đối thân thể của mình không hề biện pháp, ngón tay nắm chặt khăn trải giường, lại thoát lực mà buông ra, tùy ý Lưu hạo nhiên một tay đè nặng hắn eo, một cái tay khác đem hắn ngón tay ôn nhu mà thu vào chính mình trong lòng bàn tay.

“Ta yêu ngươi.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên kết tạp ở hắn thân thể chỗ sâu nhất, hắn bị trướng đến thần chí không rõ, tuyến lệ như là mất khống chế giống nhau liên tục không ngừng mà trào ra nước mắt, hắn giương miệng giống một đuôi bị ném đến trên bờ thất thủy cá, mất đi ý thức trước cuối cùng một giây, mơ hồ mà nghe rõ hắn nói không hề là thực xin lỗi, mà là ta yêu ngươi.

Hắn trong lòng mềm nhũn, tưởng thôi bỏ đi, vậy từ hắn đi.

10

Hắn bệnh nặng mới khỏi, lại bị lăn qua lộn lại mà lăn lộn vài lần, mau đến rạng sáng mới rốt cuộc ngủ rồi, mơ mơ màng màng cũng không biết ngủ bao lâu, trong mộng còn mơ hồ giống như có thể nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên đè nặng thanh âm ở cùng người nào nói chuyện. Tỉnh lại thời điểm thiên đã đại lượng, hắn cả người đau nhức địa chi thân mình đi đủ đầu giường di động, mới nhất một cái tin tức chính là Lưu hạo nhiên, nói hắn ở Hongkong có công tác, cần thiết đến đi đuổi phi cơ, muốn cho hắn ngủ nhiều một lát liền không kêu hắn, hắn kêu cơm hộp đặt ở tủ lạnh, hắn nếu là muốn ăn nói lấy ra tới lò vi ba chuyển hai phút liền hảo, là phụ cận kia gia ngày liêu cửa hàng cá chình cơm cùng cháo hải sản, là Ngô Lỗi thích; nếu không muốn ăn nói, hắn cũng kêu a di lại đây hầm canh gà, chờ hắn tỉnh canh hẳn là cũng hảo; uống phía trước đừng quên trước nhiệt một chút. Chờ hắn xuống phi cơ liền cho hắn gọi điện thoại.  
Rất dài một cái tin tức, tìm từ thật cẩn thận, lải nhải thậm chí có điểm dong dài, Ngô Lỗi có điểm bất đắc dĩ mà cười một chút, từ đầu giường tùy tiện bắt cái áo sơ mi mở cửa đi ra ngoài, a di hẳn là mới vừa đi không lâu, phòng bếp cảm ứng đèn đều còn sáng lên, toàn bộ phòng tràn ngập canh gà nồng đậm mà ấm áp mùi hương. Hắn chiếu Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ thị, đem tủ lạnh cơm lấy ra tới bỏ vào lò vi ba, nếm khẩu canh, vẫn là ấm áp, có thể nếm ra tới bên trong đại khái còn thả táo đỏ. Hắn kỳ thật cũng nghĩ không ra hắn là từ khi nào bắt đầu nguyện ý ăn đậu loại cùng táo đỏ.

Hắn thiếu niên thời đại —— hắn không có gì về ăn uống thỏa thích ký ức. Thích ăn thịt, thích ăn đồ ngọt, nhưng đương nhiên không có khả năng làm hắn ăn tận hứng. Sữa bò uống khử nhựa, đồ uống chỉ có băng mỹ thức —— hắn có rất dài một đoạn thời gian đối cái kia hương vị cơ hồ chết lặng, là khổ, trừ bỏ khổ giống như không có gì khác hương vị, ngay từ đầu là mãn phân khổ, khối băng hòa tan về sau chính là đoái thủy đánh chiết khấu khổ.  
Hiện tại đương nhiên không giống nhau —— hắn hiện tại có thể rộng mở hoài ăn, muốn ăn nhiều ít ăn nhiều ít, lấy không chuẩn cá chình cơm cùng cháo hải sản càng muốn muốn cái nào liền đem hai cái cùng nhau nhiệt mang sang tới, cho dù hắn hiện tại kỳ thật cũng thật sự ăn không vô rất nhiều. Trên thế giới này hết thảy sự tình vận hành pháp tắc luôn là như vậy.

Nhưng là hắn đương nhiên không có khả năng sẽ đối Lưu hạo nhiên nói, hắn tưởng niệm khi đó luôn là đói bụng, kem chỉ dám ở buổi sáng ngẫu nhiên ăn một chút chính mình. Hắn cũng tưởng niệm khi đó bồi hắn cùng nhau đói bụng Lưu hạo nhiên —— ngay từ đầu Lưu hạo nhiên có thể ăn đồ vật thậm chí so với hắn còn muốn thiếu. Bọn họ mỗi ngày ở WeChat thượng hướng đối phương hội báo chính mình hôm nay ăn chút cái gì, ở đêm khuya đánh thật dài điện thoại —— hắn không có khả năng lại đối Lưu hạo nhiên nói cái này. Cái kia thật dài WeChat, trước mặt hắn hiện tại bày một bàn hiển nhiên không phải một người phân lượng đồ ăn, hắn tối hôm qua vô ý thức nói ra câu kia ta yêu ngươi —— đều là bởi vì kỳ thật Lưu hạo nhiên cũng biết, hắn mất đi cái gì, hắn sẽ tưởng niệm chính là cái gì.

Hắn mới vừa uống lên hai khẩu canh, có Lưu hạo nhiên WeChat tiến vào, “Ngươi hiện tại xem một chút Weibo hot search.”  
Hắn sửng sốt một chút, một bên đưa vào “Ngươi đến Hongkong?” Một bên mở ra Weibo nhìn thoáng qua, “Lưu hạo nhiên cầu hôn” năm chữ đã chiếm cứ hot search đứng đầu bảng, hắn thậm chí không cần click mở, không đếm được video đã tễ tới rồi hắn trang đầu, thậm chí còn có rất nhiều người ở điên cuồng mà tag hắn cái kia 5 năm trước khởi không còn có đổi mới quá động thái Weibo.

Trong video Lưu hạo nhiên ở một cái phóng viên cuộc họp báo thượng, trước sau nội dung đều bị cắt đi, chỉ còn lại có hắn nhìn màn ảnh, bưng nhẫn, thế nhưng thật sự liền thong thả mà quỳ một gối đi xuống.

Hắn nói, Ngô Lỗi, ngươi nguyện ý cùng ta kết hôn sao?

11

Hắn thứ bảy cùng Ngô Duyệt cùng nhau ăn cơm trưa thời điểm, hắn tỷ tỷ nhìn về phía hắn tươi cười liền trở nên thực dịch du.

“Cho nên, cùng ta nói nói,” nàng đem thịnh tốt canh phóng tới Ngô Lỗi trước mặt, đôi tay giao nhau chống cằm nhìn hắn, nháy mắt vài cái, “Các ngươi tính toán ở nơi nào làm hôn lễ?”  
Ngô Lỗi vừa muốn nói chuyện, nàng đột nhiên bắt tay mở ra đến trước mặt hắn, “Đúng rồi, tay trái cho ta.”

Ngô Lỗi không rõ nguyên do mà bắt tay duỗi cho nàng, Ngô Duyệt lăn qua lộn lại nhìn một hồi lâu, có điểm hoang mang mà ngẩng đầu xem hắn: “Ngươi nhẫn đâu?”

“Tỷ! Ngươi có thể hay không không như vậy bát quái?” Hắn đề cao âm điệu, bắt tay lùi về đi, muốn nói lại thôi mà trầm mặc một lát, mới nhẹ giọng mở miệng, “…… Ta không đáp ứng.”

Ngô Duyệt ngây ngẩn cả người.

Đối diện nàng đệ đệ đã cúi đầu bắt đầu ăn canh, hoàn toàn không có muốn lại chủ động giải thích gì đó tính toán. Nàng vì thế trực tiếp hỏi: “…… Vì cái gì?”  
Ngô Lỗi vẫn là không nói chuyện. Trước mặt kia chén canh giống như đột nhiên thành hắn trên thế giới này nhất cảm thấy hứng thú đồ vật.

“Ngươi tuần trước đánh với ta điện thoại thời điểm, không phải nói các ngươi hòa hảo sao?” Ngô Duyệt đành phải tiếp tục hỏi đi xuống, “Nếu ở một tháng phía trước, ta khẳng định cũng không duy trì các ngươi kết hôn, nhưng là hiện tại tình huống không phải không giống nhau sao? Huống chi ngươi……” Nàng tưởng nói huống chi ngươi nhiều năm như vậy không đều còn vẫn luôn thực yêu hắn, lời nói đến bên miệng vẫn là nuốt trở vào.  
Nàng cũng là vì 5 năm trước kia chuyện hận quá Lưu hạo nhiên —— ba mẹ đối những cái đó sự hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, không đại biểu nàng cũng là. Nàng biết sự tình sai không được đầy đủ ở Lưu hạo nhiên, đáng chết chính là cái kia cưỡng bách Ngô Lỗi chưa toại thẹn quá thành giận hướng truyền thông cho hấp thụ ánh sáng hắn là Omega chế tác người —— nhưng là lúc ấy Lưu hạo nhiên rõ ràng hẳn là biết Ngô Lỗi mới là người bị hại, lại suốt 5 năm đều đối hắn thống khổ làm như không thấy —— nhưng là nàng cũng biết nàng đệ đệ có bao nhiêu yêu hắn, tất cả mọi người cho rằng Ngô Lỗi thống khổ là hắn mộng tưởng vĩnh viễn không có biện pháp lại thực hiện, chỉ có nàng mới biết được Lưu hạo nhiên cũng là kia mộng tưởng một bộ phận.

Nàng biết Ngô Lỗi muốn cùng hắn cùng nhau đứng ở đỉnh, không chỉ là làm hắn Omega, cả đời chỉ có thể đãi ở hắn phía sau.

“…… Ta chỉ là cảm thấy,” Ngô Lỗi tận lực làm chính mình có vẻ nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ, “Còn không phải thời điểm đi.”  
Hắn buông cái muỗng, rũ mắt thở dài, “Tỷ, ngươi đừng hỏi lại ta, ta là thật sự không biết nên làm cái gì bây giờ.”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên tiến tổ phía trước đem cái kia nhẫn đặt ở hắn đầu giường.

Mở ra hộp, kia kim cương nhỏ vụn quang mang vẫn là đau đớn hắn đôi mắt.

Hắn biết kia nhẫn không phải tân mua —— 5 năm trước bọn họ ở chung thời điểm, hắn thực vô tình mà phiên đến quá bị Lưu hạo nhiên giấu đi nhẫn —— hắn lúc ấy đem hộp khép lại thả lại chỗ cũ thời điểm, cơ hồ khó có thể khống chế chính mình ngọt ngào cùng tim đập nhanh.  
Sau đó kia chuyện liền đã xảy ra —— hắn đương nhiên liền không có thể tái kiến quá cái kia nhẫn.

Hắn mở ra cùng Lưu hạo nhiên khung thoại, thượng một đoạn đối thoại là Lưu hạo nhiên nói với hắn đã đến khách sạn. Hắn ở khung thoại biên tập một cái tin tức, nghĩ nghĩ lại xóa rớt, trực tiếp gọi điện thoại qua đi. Vang lên hai tiếng Lưu hạo nhiên liền tiếp đi lên, điện thoại bên kia nghe thực an tĩnh, “Làm sao vậy?”  
Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn cứ thực nỗ lực mà không nghĩ phá hư bọn họ chi gian hoà bình cùng bình thường, cho dù ở Ngô Lỗi trực tiếp cự tuyệt hắn cầu hôn lúc sau.

Ngô Lỗi tựa hồ do dự một chút, sau đó mới nói: “…… Ta có điểm tưởng ngươi.”

“……” Lưu hạo nhiên là thật sự ngây ngẩn cả người, rõ ràng là một câu “Ta cũng tưởng ngươi” có thể trả lời câu, hắn thanh âm ngạnh ở cổ họng nói không nên lời.

Ngô Lỗi dừng dừng, thanh âm nghe tới có chút khẩn trương: “…… Ta có thể hay không qua đi tìm ngươi?”

12  
Hắn đến thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên đã ở khách sạn đại đường chờ. Rạng sáng đại đường không có gì người, hắn vẫn là đeo kính râm cùng mũ, cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm màn hình di động.

Ngô Lỗi đi qua đi vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu thấy hắn, hái được trên mặt kính râm duỗi tay liền phải đi tiếp Ngô Lỗi kéo cái rương, “Đều đã trễ thế này,” hắn ngữ khí phảng phất có điểm đau lòng, “Như thế nào không rõ thiên lại qua đây?”  
Ngô Lỗi nhận ra trên mặt hắn có loại thật cẩn thận vui sướng, kia biểu tình mạc danh chọc đến hắn trong lòng mềm nhũn lại đau xót. Hắn thở dài, đáy lòng đột nhiên có cổ không quan tâm tùy hứng xông lên, làm hắn trực tiếp duỗi tay vòng lấy Lưu hạo nhiên eo ôm đi lên, “Ta tưởng ngươi,” hắn nói, đem mặt dán ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên vai, “Tưởng chạy nhanh nhìn thấy ngươi.”

Hạnh phúc tới quá đột nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình cơ hồ muốn vô pháp thừa nhận.  
Hắn sửng sốt vài giây, mới vừa phản ứng lại đây muốn duỗi tay ôm lấy Ngô Lỗi, đối phương cũng đã buông lỏng tay, cúi đầu giống như có điểm hối hận lại có điểm ngượng ngùng, kéo kéo còn thất thần Lưu hạo nhiên góc áo, nhỏ giọng mà thúc giục, “Đi nhanh đi.”

  
Ở thang máy bọn họ gặp được mỗ vị cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng đoàn phim tiền bối —— ở rất nhiều năm trước, cũng từng cùng Ngô Lỗi từng có hợp tác. Hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chào hỏi về sau híp mắt đánh giá Ngô Lỗi trong chốc lát, sau đó đột nhiên một phách đầu, “Này! Này không phải Tiểu Lỗi sao! Thiên a, nên có đã nhiều năm chưa thấy qua đi?”  
Ngô Lỗi vì thế cũng cười chào hỏi.  
“Tới bồi hạo nhiên đóng phim a? Các ngươi tuổi trẻ tiểu tình lữ, như vậy một khắc cũng ly không được, lý giải lý giải.” Tiền bối dịch du mà đối Lưu hạo nhiên nháy mắt vài cái, “Ta nhưng đều nghe nói, khi nào mời chúng ta uống rượu mừng a?”

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe vậy có điểm xấu hổ mà cười khổ một chút, thanh âm có điểm chua xót mà mở miệng, “Chúng ta không……”  
“Chúng ta không định ngày lành đâu,” Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên đem hắn nói tiếp nhận đi, “Đến lúc đó nhật tử định hảo, ngài nhưng nhất định đến hãnh diện tham dự.” Hắn nói lời này thời điểm dùng khuỷu tay chạm chạm Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay, một khuôn mặt chuyển hướng hắn thời điểm cười đến sáng lạn mà ngọt ngào, “Đúng không hạo nhiên?”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngơ ngác mà nhìn hắn, lúc này là hoàn toàn nói không ra lời, sửng sốt nửa ngày tễ không ra cái tự tới, may mà lúc này thang máy tới Lưu hạo nhiên phòng nơi tầng lầu, tiền bối thuận thế cười đối bọn họ vẫy vẫy tay, “Ta đây liền chờ các ngươi tin tức tốt!”  
Ngô Lỗi lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên ra thang máy, cười đến cũng thực thiệt tình thực lòng, “Tiền bối tái kiến.” Kia tươi cười Lưu hạo nhiên cũng rất quen thuộc, là đã từng Ngô Lỗi nhất am hiểu kia một loại, tựa như hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi, thật sự lại về tới rất nhiều năm trước.

  
May mà về chuyện này, Lưu hạo nhiên cuối cùng cái gì cũng không lại nói. Trở lại phòng về sau Lưu hạo nhiên đi phòng tắm tắm rửa, Ngô Lỗi chán đến chết mà ghé vào trên giường chơi Lưu hạo nhiên máy tính, vốn dĩ muốn tìm tìm có hay không cái gì điện ảnh xem, ngoài ý muốn ở thường xuyên xem văn kiện phân loại tìm được một cái chưa mệnh danh folder, hắn tò mò địa điểm đi vào, giây tiếp theo nhìn màn hình biểu hiện ra giao diện nói không ra lời.

Toàn bộ folder toàn bộ đều là hắn —— hắn chụp quá mỗi một bộ diễn mỗi một bộ điện ảnh, từ khi đó Phong Thần bảng cùng gia có ngoại tinh nhân, đến sau lại A Tu La, biển cát, hắn thượng quá mỗi một kỳ tổng nghệ, tiếp thu mỗi một cái phỏng vấn, hắn thành nhân lễ cơm chụp ghi hình, hắn từ trước phát quá Weibo chuyện xưa, thậm chí còn có Lưu hạo nhiên hai mươi tuổi sinh nhật thời điểm, hắn vì hắn lục quá duy nhất kia một cái sinh nhật video ——

Lưu hạo nhiên từ phòng tắm ra tới thời điểm, nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi đưa lưng về phía hắn ngồi ở trên giường, đối với hắn máy tính phát ngốc. Hắn một bên lấy khăn lông sát trên tóc đi xuống tích thủy, “Ngươi đang xem cái gì đâu, như vậy mê mẩn,” hắn một bên nói vừa đi đến hắn phía sau, nhìn lướt qua màn hình máy tính, cả người đều cứng lại rồi, trong lòng trong nháy mắt chuông cảnh báo xao vang —— hắn nghĩ đến lần đó ở nhà, Ngô Lỗi trong lúc vô ý nhìn đến trong TV đang ở truyền phát tin Lang Gia bảng thời điểm phản ứng, hắn chạy nhanh duỗi tay đem máy tính khép lại, vòng đến mép giường ngồi xổm xuống nói năng lộn xộn mà bắt đầu giải thích: “Không phải, đá chồng chất, những cái đó đều là…… Cái kia ngươi, ai……” Hắn châm chước nửa ngày cũng không nghĩ tới muốn như thế nào trấn an Ngô Lỗi, cuối cùng hắn cũng trầm mặc xuống dưới, qua nửa ngày hắn rũ đầu, lại mở miệng khi trong thanh âm rốt cuộc không hề có những ngày qua như đi trên băng mỏng cảnh thái bình giả tạo: “Thực xin lỗi.”

Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái. Ngô Lỗi trong ánh mắt, trên má, toàn bộ đều là nước mắt —— ánh mắt kia xem đến Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng đau xót.

Hắn giật giật môi, còn tưởng nói cái gì nữa, giây tiếp theo Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên phác lại đây, ôm chặt lấy cổ hắn, đem mặt dùng sức mà vùi vào hắn cổ, rốt cuộc thất thanh khóc rống.  
13

Hắn buổi sáng diễn chụp không tính quá thuận lợi, đối diễn nữ diễn viên là cái tân nhân, một cái tới tới lui lui tạp hơn mười hồi, kéo chậm toàn tổ tiến độ. Buổi chiều vốn dĩ không có hắn suất diễn, cứ như vậy hắn vẫn là muốn lưu lại, đối phương cũng cảm thấy xin lỗi, đỏ bừng gương mặt cùng đôi mắt lặp đi lặp lại mà triều hắn khom lưng xin lỗi, ngược lại đem Lưu hạo nhiên làm cho ngượng ngùng lên, trái lại an ủi nàng: “Không có việc gì, ngươi đừng vội, ngay từ đầu đều như vậy, về sau tìm được rồi cảm giác thì tốt rồi.”

Hắn ngoài miệng nói như vậy, trong lòng kỳ thật vẫn là có điểm cảm xúc, đảo không phải vì khác, vốn dĩ nói tốt buổi chiều không có suất diễn, giữa trưa trở về bồi Ngô Lỗi ăn cơm trưa, cứ như vậy lại muốn thất ước, đem Ngô Lỗi một người ném ở khách sạn. Hắn có điểm bực bội mà xoa xoa tóc, một bên hướng chính mình phòng nghỉ đi một bên cấp Ngô Lỗi gọi điện thoại: “Ta bên này lâm thời ra điểm trạng huống, giữa trưa không thể trở về bồi ngươi ăn cơm, chính ngươi kêu cái phòng cho khách phục vụ đi, hoặc là ta giúp ngươi điểm cái cơm hộp?” Hắn nghĩ nghĩ lại nói, “Hoặc là ngươi có cái gì muốn ăn, ta gọi người cho ngươi đưa một chuyến đi, ngươi bệnh vừa vặn, không cần ăn như vậy nhiều dầu mỡ đồ vật.”

“Thật không cần, ta nào có như vậy kiều khí a,” Ngô Lỗi trong thanh âm mang theo ý cười, “Hảo, ngươi mau đi vội đi, đừng nhọc lòng ta. Vội xong rồi sớm một chút trở về.”

“Ân, vậy ngươi……” Lưu hạo nhiên một bên nói một bên đẩy ra phòng nghỉ môn, vừa nhấc đầu liền choáng váng, Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở phòng nghỉ trên sô pha, vẻ mặt đắc ý mà đối hắn giơ giơ lên trong tay còn không có cắt đứt trò chuyện giao diện di động, “Thế nào, không nghĩ tới đi?”

Ngô Lỗi đem mấy cái plastic hộp cơm từ trong túi lấy ra tới mở ra, ngẩng đầu đối hắn cười đến mi mắt cong cong, giống chỉ tiểu hồ ly, “Ta cùng khách sạn người mượn phòng bếp, chủ quản là ngươi fans, vừa nghe là phải cho ngươi nấu cơm, liền nguyên liệu nấu ăn đều cho ta chuẩn bị tốt.” Hắn đem chiếc đũa đưa cho Lưu hạo nhiên, “Nếm thử?”

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình muốn khóc.

“Đại giữa trưa, ngươi như thế nào còn chính mình làm cơm chạy tới, ta lại không phải không thể ăn cơm hộp.” Hắn có điểm đau lòng mà oán trách, ở Ngô Lỗi chờ mong nhìn chăm chú hạ gắp một chiếc đũa thịt gà, hương vị xác thật không tồi, “Ân, ăn ngon.”

Nghe được hắn nói tốt ăn, Ngô Lỗi như là nhẹ nhàng thở ra, “Ta dù sao nhàn rỗi cũng không có chuyện gì sao, ta ở trên mạng nhìn đến tân thực đơn, bắt ngươi đương tiểu bạch thử luyện tập.” Sau đó hắn lại thúc giục, “Vậy ngươi ăn nhiều một chút, ngươi gần nhất gầy đến lợi hại.”

Tại đây phía trước Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ ăn qua một lần Ngô Lỗi làm cơm, vẫn là lần trước lục cái kia làm mọi người đều như đứng đống lửa, như ngồi đống than gặp quỷ chân nhân tú thời điểm, khi đó hắn vội vàng biểu diễn, căn bản nếm không ra trong miệng nhai chính là cái gì tư vị. Hắn khi đó sợ là nằm mơ cũng không dám tưởng, Ngô Lỗi sẽ hơn phân nửa đêm ngồi máy bay tới tìm hắn, hắn đóng phim thời điểm còn cố ý làm tốt tiện lợi đưa lại đây —— những ngày qua vẫn luôn ngạnh ở hắn trong lòng Ngô Lỗi cự tuyệt, giờ này khắc này đột nhiên trở nên không hề quan trọng. Tương lai còn dài, bọn họ còn có rất nhiều thời gian, hắn tổng có thể chờ đến Ngô Lỗi nguyện ý một lần nữa toàn tâm toàn ý mà tiếp thu hắn ngày đó.

Hắn vùi đầu ăn hai khẩu, chú ý tới Ngô Lỗi không nhúc nhích chiếc đũa, “Ngươi như thế nào không ăn?”

“Ta ăn qua tới.” Ngô Lỗi chống cằm xem hắn, “Này đó đều là cho ngươi chuẩn bị.”

Lưu hạo nhiên kiên trì làm hắn cùng nhau ăn, bẻ nửa ngày Ngô Lỗi không có biện pháp, liền cũng cầm chiếc đũa tượng trưng tính mà gắp hai khẩu, Lưu hạo nhiên đơn giản trực tiếp lấy cái muỗng uy hắn, Ngô Lỗi ăn một ngụm chính mình ăn một ngụm, hai người một người một ngụm mà thế nhưng thật sự đem hai hộp đồ ăn đều ăn xong rồi.

Cơm nước xong Ngô Lỗi đem hộp cơm thu thập, nhảy ra di động phải cho chính mình kêu xe, “Ta đây đi trước, ngươi vội xong rồi sớm một chút trở về.” Nói xong đối hắn xua xua tay, làm ra phải đi bộ dáng. Lưu hạo nhiên kỳ thật có điểm khó xử, hắn rất muốn làm Ngô Lỗi lưu lại nhiều bồi hắn trong chốc lát, nhưng lại thật sự sợ hãi phim trường quay chụp cảnh tượng sẽ gợi lên Ngô Lỗi thương tâm hồi ức, hắn đấu tranh vài giây, giữ chặt Ngô Lỗi cánh tay, “Thân một chút lại đi.”

“Ngươi làm gì a như vậy buồn nôn ——” Ngô Lỗi lỗ tai đỏ, nhìn nhìn phòng nghỉ không có người khác, tuy rằng là ngoài miệng nói như vậy, lại vẫn là cười phủng Lưu hạo nhiên mặt ở hắn môi thượng hôn một cái, “Như vậy được rồi đi?”

“Ân ——” Lưu hạo nhiên híp mắt phảng phất đánh giá trong chốc lát, lôi kéo hắn tay vẫn là không buông khai, “Thân đến quá có lệ, trọng thân.”

Ngô Lỗi bị hắn khí cười, “Ngươi này không phải chơi xấu sao ——” giọng nói còn không có lạc, người đã bị đối phương kéo vào trong lòng ngực, Lưu hạo nhiên thật sâu mà hôn lấy hắn, đầu lưỡi liếm liếm cánh môi, cạy ra khớp hàm cùng đầu lưỡi của hắn dây dưa, thân đến Ngô Lỗi thấu bất quá khí tới mới buông ra. Lưu hạo nhiên lưu luyến mà buông tay, cúi đầu ở hắn trên trán lại hôn một cái, “Đến khách sạn cùng ta nói một tiếng, ta bên này một kết thúc lập tức liền trở về.”

14

“Ngô lão sư sao?” Hắn mới vừa đi tiến khách sạn đại đường, thoạt nhìn phảng phất chờ lâu ngày nữ tử cầm lấy tay bao từ trên sô pha đứng lên, nghênh đến trước mặt hắn vươn một bàn tay, nhu hòa mà mỉm cười, “Cửu ngưỡng đại danh, ngươi hảo.”  
Ngô Lỗi ngẩn người, đã thật lâu không có người như vậy xưng hô quá hắn. Hắn gỡ xuống một bên khẩu trang, hoang mang mà túc hạ mi, “Ngươi là?”  
Nàng không có lập tức trả lời, chỉ là vẫn như cũ doanh doanh mỉm cười, hướng hắn vươn tay cũng không có bởi vì đã chịu lạnh nhạt mà thu hồi. Nàng thoạt nhìn hai mươi xuất đầu, xuyên một cái màu đen váy liền áo, từ kiểu tóc ăn mặc đến diện mạo dáng người, đều xinh đẹp thật sự quy củ. Ngô Lỗi không có cách nào, liền cùng nàng nắm tay, đối phương tay tinh tế thon dài, nhưng ngón tay thực lạnh. Hắn cùng nàng bắt tay thời điểm ngửi được trên người nàng nùng liệt hoa hồng hương khí, đây là một cái xinh đẹp đến chọn không ra sai lầm tuổi trẻ Omega. Ngô Lỗi vừa muốn nói chuyện, bỗng nhiên cả người lạnh lẽo mà cương ở tại chỗ, không thể động đậy.

Một cái khác, hắn lại quen thuộc bất quá hương vị đang ở xuyên thấu trước mặt Omega nồng đậm mùi hoa, chậm rãi thấm tiến bốn phía không khí, chìm vào hắn xoang mũi. Ngô Lỗi không thể tin tưởng mà trợn tròn đôi mắt, thuộc về Alpha tin tức tố quá mức cường đại, cho dù biết đây là hoàn toàn sai lầm thời cơ cùng địa điểm, hắn thân thể bản năng vẫn như cũ ở ý đồ phản bội hắn —— hắn cơ hồ bị kia hương vị trêu chọc đến hai chân nhũn ra, nhưng hắn tâm như trụy hầm băng, lạnh cái hoàn toàn.

Hắn phản ứng hiển nhiên ở trước mặt nữ nhân dự kiến bên trong. Nàng duỗi tay vén lên nằm ở đầu vai tóc quăn, hướng hắn lộ ra một cái trong sáng mà giảo hoạt tươi cười, “Ta cảm thấy chúng ta cần thiết nói chuyện, Ngô lão sư.” Nàng nói, “Ta bị Lưu hạo nhiên dấu hiệu.”

  
Tại đây dài dòng 5 năm, Ngô Lỗi không phải không có nghĩ tới như vậy khả năng tính. Hắn biết giống Lưu hạo nhiên như vậy Alpha, giới giải trí có bao nhiêu Omega thậm chí Beta tưởng hướng hắn trên người phác. Bọn họ căn bản sẽ không để ý hắn hay không đã có bạn lữ —— huống chi lúc ấy, hắn ở trong lòng cười khổ một chút, lại có ai sẽ cảm thấy Lưu hạo nhiên là thật sự yêu hắn?  
Chính là mỗi một lần Lưu hạo nhiên về nhà tới thời điểm, trên người trước nay đều không có những người khác hương vị.

Nếu dựa theo nữ nhân cách nói, Ngô Lỗi ở trong lòng suy tính thời gian, lần này dấu hiệu phát sinh ở bọn họ chia tay kia ba tháng.  
Nếu sự tình thật là như vậy, hắn thậm chí liền chỉ trích Lưu hạo nhiên tư cách đều không có —— bọn họ khi đó chia tay, Lưu hạo nhiên cho rằng hắn đã tẩy rớt chính mình lưu lại dấu hiệu, mặc kệ là một đêm phong lưu, vẫn là hắn đã từng thật sự ý đồ đi thành lập một khác đoạn trường kỳ quan hệ, hắn đều không có tư cách hỏi đến.  
Nữ nhân đem trang ảnh chụp giấy dai túi đẩy đến trước mặt hắn, Ngô Lỗi kỳ thật không nghĩ xem, nhưng vẫn là cầm lòng không đậu mà mở ra nhìn lướt qua, kỳ thật cũng không có cỡ nào quá phận hình ảnh, ảnh chụp bọn họ chỉ là ở ôm hôn —— nhưng ở cái loại này tình cảnh hạ Alpha cùng Omega kế tiếp sẽ phát sinh cái gì, Ngô Lỗi đương nhiên minh bạch.

“Ta biết các ngươi muốn kết hôn,” nữ nhân thái độ vẫn như cũ bình tĩnh, từ đầu đến cuối cười đến rất là đoan trang khéo léo, “Ta vốn dĩ cũng nghĩ tính, nhưng là ta nhìn đến hắn cùng ngươi cầu hôn, ta liền thay đổi chủ ý. Hạnh phúc trọn vẹn truyện cổ tích, nhiều không có ý tứ a, có phải hay không?”

Ngô Lỗi rũ đầu trầm mặc thật lâu, nàng không có sai quá hắn nắm giấy túi, gân xanh tất hiện khớp xương trắng bệch tay. Sau đó Ngô Lỗi bỗng nhiên đem cái kia túi ném đến bọn họ trung gian, “Vậy ngươi hiện tại có phải hay không tưởng nói, nếu ta còn là kiên trì muốn cùng hắn kết hôn, ngươi liền sẽ cho hấp thụ ánh sáng này đó ảnh chụp?” Hắn không có chờ nữ nhân nói lời nói, ngẩng đầu đối nàng cười, “Ngươi có thể huỷ hoại hắn tốt nhất, ta cầu mà không được.”

“Con người của ta, thực ích kỷ,” hắn nói, “Cái này trong vòng giống ngươi giống nhau người quá nhiều, ta cũng không nghĩ hắn lưu lại. Hắn nếu có thể chỉ đãi ở ta một thân người biên, kia với ta mà nói đương nhiên tốt nhất.”

Nữ nhân vẫn luôn bảo trì ở trên mặt tươi cười xuất hiện một tia vết rách, nàng khó có thể tin mà nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi, trong mắt hiện lên một tia oán hận.

“Ta sẽ không buông tay.” Ngô Lỗi nói đứng lên, không lại để ý tới nàng, xoay người hướng xuất khẩu đi rồi hai bước, bỗng nhiên lại quay đầu, hướng về phía nàng cười đến thực điềm mỹ, “Ta mang thai. Còn không có cùng người khác nói, trước nói cho ngươi.”

  
Khách sạn thang máy không có một bóng người, Ngô Lỗi thoát lực mà dựa ở trên tường, lòng bàn tay đã bị hắn véo ra vết máu thật sâu.

Tim như bị đao cắt tư vị a, Lưu hạo nhiên.

15  
Hắn tìm không thấy Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi mang đến hành lý hoàn nguyên phong bất động mà lưu tại trong phòng, người lại không thấy. Điện thoại không tiếp, WeChat không trở về, ở Lưu hạo nhiên kiên trì không ngừng mà đánh thứ hai mươi cái điện thoại sau đối phương trực tiếp tắt máy. Lưu hạo nhiên gấp đến độ muốn mệnh, đánh cấp Ngô Lỗi tỷ tỷ, đối phương không hiểu ra sao: “Hắn không phải cùng ngươi ở bên nhau sao,” nàng nói, “Hắn rõ ràng làm ta giúp hắn đính đêm qua đi ngươi nơi đó vé máy bay a?”

Cái kia cùng hắn từng có gặp mặt một lần Omega còn ở bám riết không tha mà cho hắn gửi tin tức, Lưu hạo nhiên không thắng này phiền, rốt cuộc liền cuối cùng khách khí cũng vô pháp duy trì, điểm tiến khung thoại tưởng đem đối phương kéo hắc, vừa vặn thấy nàng phát lại đây một trương ảnh chụp, ngay sau đó một cái tin tức lại đây, “Ta cùng Ngô Lỗi nói qua.”

Lưu hạo nhiên click mở kia ảnh chụp nhìn thoáng qua, lập tức trong lòng cũng liền lập tức minh bạch bảy tám thành. Hắn không có tâm lực cùng nàng dây dưa, trực tiếp kéo đen liên hệ người, ở thông tin lục phiên mấy cái qua lại, không biết có thể đánh cho ai.

Cuối cùng hắn vẫn là ở Weibo nhìn đến tin tức nói hồ ca phim mới liền ở cái này địa phương khởi động máy, mới nghĩ đến muốn liên hệ ai.

Điện thoại vang lên hai tiếng, hồ ca tiếp lên, không chờ hắn nói chuyện, hồ ca trước thở dài, “Ngươi cho hắn một chút thời gian,” hắn nói, “Đừng buộc hắn.”

  
Hắn những năm gần đây kỳ thật đối Ngô Lỗi vừa ra sự liền hướng hồ ca nơi đó trốn chuyện này là có bất mãn, Ngô Lỗi đối người nọ tín nhiệm cùng sùng bái phảng phất đã tới rồi hắn vĩnh viễn vô pháp với tới nông nỗi. Nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên cũng biết kia quái không được người khác.

Vẫn là chỉ có thể trách hắn chính mình.

Năm đó kia sự kiện phát sinh thời điểm, hắn nhìn trên mạng những cái đó che trời lấp đất ác ý bình luận cùng công kích, lại phẫn nộ lại đau lòng, đau lòng đến hít thở không thông. Những cái đó lung tung rối loạn lời đồn, “Sinh hoạt cá nhân hỗn loạn” “Tiềm quy tắc thượng vị”, những cái đó đưa tin đem Ngô Lỗi ác ý bẻ cong thành một cái dựa thân thể thượng vị bắt được tài nguyên sau lại trở mặt không biết người, nhiều năm qua dùng beta thân phận ngụy trang chính mình lấy duy trì lưu lượng cùng nhân khí Omega, hắn tự nhiên một chữ cũng sẽ không tin. Hắn từ Ngô Lỗi mười sáu tuổi năm ấy liền nhận thức hắn, hắn so với ai khác đều biết hắn là cái dạng gì người —— nhưng là tới rồi này phân thượng, hắn giống nhau muốn thông qua này đó lung tung rối loạn đưa tin, mới biết được nguyên lai Ngô Lỗi là cái Omega.

Hắn mỗi tháng đúng giờ biến mất, đối diện với thân mật hành động kháng cự, đến tận đây mới rốt cuộc được đến giải thích.

Hắn sau lại rốt cuộc có thể minh bạch Ngô Lỗi băn khoăn, nhưng hắn lúc ấy lại là nói như thế nào đâu —— “Sẽ phát sinh loại sự tình này tất cả đều là bởi vì ngươi không có một cái Alpha”, hắn nói những lời này đồng thời đem Ngô Lỗi đè ở dưới thân một ngụm cắn hắn sau trên cổ tuyến thể, hắn vĩnh viễn nhớ rõ Ngô Lỗi phát ra bị thương tiểu thú nức nở cùng chảy đầy mặt tuyệt vọng nước mắt. Hắn cơ hồ là ở kia trong nháy mắt, liền minh bạch chính mình mất đi hắn, hắn được đến hắn Omega đồng thời mất đi Ngô Lỗi.

  
Ngô Lỗi trở về thời điểm là rạng sáng hai điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn không có đi ngủ, liền ngồi ở trên sô pha nắm di động chờ hắn tin tức. Hai người bốn mắt nhìn nhau nháy mắt, Ngô Lỗi lộ ra một cái suy yếu mỉm cười, thanh âm có điểm khô khốc: “Ta đã trở về.”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngơ ngác mà nhìn hắn hai giây, hốc mắt lập tức trở nên đỏ bừng. Ngô Lỗi còn ở tự hỏi muốn như thế nào tiếp tục trận này nói chuyện, đã bị từ Lưu hạo nhiên ôm chặt. Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay gắt gao cô hắn eo bối, mặt chôn ở hắn cổ, “Ngươi làm ta sợ muốn chết……” Thân thể hắn tựa như hắn thanh âm giống nhau run đến lợi hại, “Ta cho rằng ngươi sẽ không đã trở lại……”

Hắn lời còn chưa dứt, Ngô Lỗi liền cảm giác được hai hàng nóng bỏng nước mắt theo hắn làn da chảy vào cổ áo.  
Ngô Lỗi trong lòng chấn động, lăn qua lộn lại suy nghĩ cả đêm một bụng lời nói đột nhiên một câu cũng nói không nên lời.

Lưu hạo nhiên phảng phất cảm giác được Ngô Lỗi muốn tránh thoát động tác, trên tay bỏ thêm lực đạo đem người ôm đến càng khẩn, “Cái kia Omega, là ta lục tiết mục gặp được một tân nhân, lúc ấy liên hoan ta uống nhiều quá, nàng một hai phải đưa ta về phòng, trên đường nàng đột nhiên liền động dục lại đây hôn ta,” Lưu hạo nhiên nói năng lộn xộn mà giải thích, “Ta lúc ấy không có ức chế tề, ta thật sự không có biện pháp, ta chỉ có thể tạm thời dấu hiệu nàng, bằng không liền…… Ta là thật sự không có biện pháp…… Nàng hôn ta ta cũng đẩy ra, ta chỉ là ở trên người nàng để lại ta tin tức tố, khác cái gì cũng đã không có, ta không nghĩ tới nàng còn chạy tới tìm ngươi…… Ta…… Ta thật sự……”  
Lại nhiều giải thích phảng phất cũng có vẻ thực vô lực, hắn cuối cùng trầm mặc xuống dưới, cằm dán ở Ngô Lỗi trên cổ tùy ý nước mắt đi xuống rớt, không muốn buông tay.

“Ngươi còn làm nàng hôn ngươi,” qua thật lâu Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc mở miệng, thanh âm kia ủy khuất đến thậm chí mang theo điểm làm nũng ý vị, “Ngươi biết ta ngửi được người khác trên người có ngươi hương vị, ta có bao nhiêu ghen ghét sao?”

“Ta nghĩ rồi lại nghĩ, cảm thấy vẫn là chỉ có biện pháp này tốt nhất.” Ngô Lỗi thừa dịp hắn hoảng thần trong nháy mắt tránh ra hắn ôm, đem một cái đồ vật phủng đến hắn trước mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chăm chú thấy rõ ràng, thế nhưng là hắn lưu tại trong nhà cái kia nhẫn. Ngô Lỗi nhìn hắn, trên mặt biểu tình thực nghiêm túc, “Ngươi muốn hay không cho ta mang lên?”

16

Ngô Lỗi bị Ngô Duyệt mạnh mẽ áp rửa mặt qua đi bị tạo hình sư ấn bắt đầu làm tạo hình thời điểm mới có điểm phản ứng lại đây hôm nay là ngày mấy, hắn ở phía trước một ngày dự bị party thượng giả cười một buổi tối, hôm nay buổi sáng trời còn chưa sáng đã bị Ngô Duyệt từ trong ổ chăn túm lên, lúc này ngồi ở trước gương, eo đau bối đau cẳng chân rút gân, uể oải ỉu xìu, từ đầu đến chân đều tản ra oán khí cùng buồn ngủ.  
Hắn tỷ tỷ hiển nhiên so với hắn nhiệt tình tăng vọt nhiều, ôm cánh tay đứng ở bên cạnh thoạt nhìn giống cái trông coi, hắn mỗi đánh ngáp một cái, Ngô Duyệt liền ở trong gương nhướng mày trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái. Ngô Lỗi qua quá nhiều năm tự do tùy tính ngủ đến tự nhiên tỉnh nhật tử, đã thật lâu không có như vậy thiên không lượng đã bị túm lên làm tạo hình, hoảng hốt gian cư nhiên có loại về tới hơn mười tuổi còn muốn chạy show chụp sớm diễn lúc ấy. Hắn trừng mắt một đôi vây được phiếm nước mắt mắt to, rốt cuộc nhịn không được nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm oán giận: “…… Này nơi nào là kết hôn, quả thực chính là chịu tội……”

Nhưng mà đầu sỏ gây tội ở tối hôm qua dự bị party sau lại bị hắn một đám hồ bằng cẩu hữu tiếp tục kéo đi độc thân party rót đến rạng sáng, hiện tại chỉ biết so với hắn càng thêm oán niệm sâu nặng, Ngô Lỗi nghĩ đến Lưu hạo nhiên hiện tại hẳn là đã vây được nhìn không thấy đôi mắt, trong lòng cân bằng một ít, khóe miệng không nhịn xuống câu cái cười ra tới.

Ngô Duyệt đang xem thấy hắn đổi hảo lễ phục đi ra thời điểm biểu tình có chút cổ quái, nàng đương nhiên không phải lần đầu tiên thấy nàng đệ đệ như vậy —— như vậy ăn diện lộng lẫy, ở đã từng có rất dài một đoạn thời gian, hắn xuyên qua đủ loại, các loại nhan sắc tính chất mặt liêu nhãn hiệu chính trang hoặc là lễ phục, không có một hồi giống hôm nay như vậy làm nàng tâm tình phức tạp. Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu nhìn nhìn trên người quần áo, cười một chút, kia tươi cười cơ hồ là có điểm ngượng ngùng, cười đến nàng trong lòng lại là mềm nhũn.  
Ngô Duyệt đi ra phía trước cho hắn chính chính cổ áo, cúi đầu che khuất chính mình có điểm đỏ lên đôi mắt.

“Chúng ta đá chồng chất, này liền muốn kết hôn a.”

  
Hắn thế nhưng thật sự muốn kết hôn.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn đứng ở thảm đỏ mặt khác một mặt Lưu hạo nhiên thời điểm, thế nhưng có loại bỗng nhiên phục hồi tinh thần lại, không xác định chính mình đang ở phương nào, không thể tin tưởng hoảng hốt.  
Mấy năm nay hắn không có nghĩ tới hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên còn có thể đi đến này một bước.  
Đã từng có lẽ là nghĩ tới, ở bọn họ đều còn khí phách hăng hái thiếu niên thời đại, ái ở nùng khi lời âu yếm nói ra không cần bất luận cái gì phí tổn, khi đó mặc sức tưởng tượng quá tương lai, đại khái từng có như vậy một bức, là bọn họ xuyên cùng khoản lễ phục, một đen một trắng, Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở thảm đỏ kia đoan, xa xa mà mỉm cười hướng hắn duỗi tay.  
Sau lại liền không lại nghĩ tới, những cái đó dài lâu lại lạnh băng đen nhánh đêm dài, bọn họ lẫn nhau làm nhục lại cho nhau tra tấn, hắn ở trong bóng tối lãnh đến thấu xương, ngã tiến địa ngục về sau không có khả năng lại làm như vậy về lời thề cùng vĩnh hằng mộng đẹp.

Hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chi gian khoảng cách bất quá hai bước xa, hắn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên hướng hắn vươn tay, bỗng nhiên nhớ tới kia đoạn thời gian hắn xác thật vẫn là đã làm như vậy mộng, nhưng mà cảnh trong mơ vĩnh viễn ngưng hẳn ở hắn phải bắt được Lưu hạo nhiên hướng hắn duỗi lại đây tay kia trong nháy mắt, sau đó liền trợn mắt tỉnh lại, chỉ có hắn một người tin tức tố phòng vẫn cứ trống rỗng.  
Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy đôi mắt có điểm toan, không biết có phải hay không bởi vì tối hôm qua thật sự ngủ đến không đủ. Hắn lấy hàm răng chống lại môi dưới, ngước mắt nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên liếc mắt một cái, cắn chặt răng, vừa mới chuẩn bị động tác, Lưu hạo nhiên bỗng nhiên rũ xuống cánh tay tới, cầm hắn rũ tại bên người tay trái, không nhẹ không nặng mà kéo hắn một phen, đem hắn đưa tới chính mình trước mặt.

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng buông lỏng, trước mắt Lưu hạo nhiên là thật sự, không có bởi vì đụng chạm mà biến mất, hắn chân thật mà đứng ở trước mặt hắn, cùng bọn họ thật lâu trước kia mặc sức tưởng tượng quá như vậy, lại có điểm giống thật lâu thật lâu trước kia bọn họ đụng phải sam kia một lần thảm đỏ, màu trắng tây trang ăn mặc thoả đáng lại đĩnh bạt. Cứ việc bọn họ đều không hề là thiếu niên, cặp mắt kia nhìn bộ dáng của hắn giống như còn là giống nhau, ôn nhu lại mãnh liệt.

Hắn buông ra cắn khẩn môi, hồng con mắt bật cười.

“Ta nguyện ý.”

  
Tuy rằng không có bất luận cái gì truyền thông đã chịu mời tham dự buổi hôn lễ này, ngày hôm sau trên mạng vẫn là chảy ra rất nhiều hôn lễ hình ảnh, tỷ như hôn lễ thượng vốn dĩ không có an bài ném phủng hoa phân đoạn, Ngô Lỗi chính là từ sân khấu phông nền thượng hủy đi một thốc trang trí dùng tú cầu hoa, mạnh mẽ nhét vào hồ ca sĩ: “Lão đại, ngươi sẽ không thật chờ cho ta nhi tử đương bạn lang đi?”

Lại tỷ như hot search bảng tỉ lệ click tối cao một đoạn video ngắn là Lưu hạo nhiên ở trên đài đọc diễn văn, hắn ở đọc một phong viết cấp Ngô Lỗi tin, lá thư kia viết một đoạn nói như vậy:  
Ở quá khứ rất nhiều năm, ta không ngừng một lần mà hy vọng chúng ta đều chỉ là người thường thân phận, bình thường nhất kiến chung tình cùng lưỡng tình tương duyệt, nói một hồi bình thường luyến ái, ngươi cũng chỉ là bình thường mà giống nhau mà yêu ta, nói vậy, có lẽ buổi hôn lễ này liền sẽ không đến trễ nhiều năm như vậy.  
Xuyên bạch sắc lễ phục Lưu hạo nhiên vốn dĩ thoạt nhìn tự phụ đến giống cái vương tử, đọc được nơi này lại bỗng nhiên khóc không thành tiếng, khóc đến đầy mặt nước mắt nước mũi giống cái ngốc bức.

Video ở chỗ này đột nhiên im bặt, không có chụp đến sau lại Ngô Lỗi đi ra phía trước ôm lấy hắn, hắn nghiêng đi mặt ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên tai nói một câu chỉ có hai người bọn họ mới có thể nghe được nói.

“Nhưng ta cảm thấy, giống như bây giờ, phi thường ái ngươi, cũng không có gì không tốt.”


	16. Trà hoa nhài

Hoa nhài trà hoa

Ly đến gần liền thấy rõ, kia tiên tử trong một góc là dùng bút chì nhàn nhạt viết hai câu Nạp Lan từ —— “Lên a tay phong đề chỗ, thiên đến uyên ương hai chữ băng.”

  
Ngô Lỗi từng có một trương cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chụp ảnh chung.

Ảnh chụp là Lưu hạo nhiên kết hôn khi chụp —— hai người bọn họ tự thành niên về sau liền rất thiếu lại cùng nhau chụp quá chiếu, cũng cũng chỉ có loại này không thể không thời điểm —— ảnh chụp hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên sóng vai đứng, người mặt cấp camera chụp đến có chút sai lệch, lại bị đặt ở thời gian sông dài địch tẩy quá, hóa thành một loại u ám cây cọ màu đất. Lưu hạo nhiên chụp ảnh nhất quán không yêu cười, cho dù kia rõ ràng là hắn đại hỉ chi nhật. Khi đó camera chụp người, tổng đem người chụp thật sự dại ra, ảnh chụp Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt cũng cấp chiếu đến giống như đã chết giống nhau, cùng mất thật sự làn da giống nhau khô khan lại ảm đạm cây cọ màu đất. Không giống hắn ngày thường như vậy, đôi mắt nhìn nơi nào đều có cổ đưa tình ẩn tình thần khí.  
Chỉ có hai người bọn họ trên người một màu áo bành tô, ở sai lệch trước màn ảnh vẫn như cũ được đến trăm phần trăm hoàn nguyên. Đen kịt nhan sắc, hắc đến giống mặc, giống vĩnh đêm. Kéo thức yến đuôi, bị nhốt tại đây cây cọ màu đất ảnh chụp phi không ra đi, ngược lại là đem tương lai cùng qua đi chặn ngang cắt chặt đứt. Màu đen nơ phía sau sơ mi trắng cúc áo vẫn luôn hệ khẩn đến cổ áo, xem này ảnh chụp người thực dễ dàng liền người lạc vào trong cảnh mà cảm nhận được cái loại này hít thở không thông.  
Kỳ thật cũng không sẽ, lễ phục là thỉnh người tới lượng bọn họ thân đặt làm, hoa giá cao tiền, nhưng cũng liền xuyên qua kia một lần, cả đời chỉ có như vậy một lần. Mới tinh lễ phục thu hồi tới treo ở hắn tủ quần áo, đen kịt nhan sắc, hắc đến giống mực nước, giống vĩnh vô thiên nhật đêm, cũng giống hắn ca ca cao thâm khó đoán mắt.

Ảnh chụp Liêu tiểu thư không ở. Vốn dĩ nên là ở, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng những người khác ảnh chụp đều có nàng. Nhưng hắn ca ca tân nương cố tình liền vắng họp này một trương.

Hắn kêu Liêu tiểu thư biểu tẩu, có đôi khi làm trò Lưu hạo nhiên mặt như vậy kêu, trên mặt hắn cơ bắp liền sẽ giống bị kim đâm như vậy co rút mà run rẩy một chút —— bên ngoài thượng Lưu hạo nhiên là hắn biểu huynh. Hắn vẫn là cái trẻ con thời điểm đã bị ôm hồi Lưu gia dưỡng, Lưu hạo nhiên mẫu thân đối hắn coi như mình ra, nhưng loại này bình đẳng đương nhiên gần là vật chất mặt thượng. Từ nhỏ thời điểm chính là —— đánh Lưu hạo nhiên nhưng là không đánh hắn, sớm chút năm trong nhà thỉnh tiên sinh tới dạy bọn họ cổ văn, thước trước nay lạc không đến Ngô Lỗi bàn tay thượng, mời đến phía trước liền nhiều lần mệnh lệnh và giảng giải mà nói qua Ngô Lỗi là đánh không được.  
Liền Ngô Lỗi họ đều là nàng —— ngoại thích không thể so con vợ lẽ còn có tranh đoạt gia sản cơ hội —— là Lưu trạm thiên đối vợ cả một loại không tiếng động trấn an cùng hứa hẹn. Rốt cuộc hắn cũng giống nhau hổ thẹn. Nhưng mà nàng trong lòng biết kia áy náy là hướng về phía nàng phụ thân —— không có nàng phụ thân liền không có các nàng hôm nay ở này một tòa đại công quán, không có xuất nhập đón đưa tiểu ô tô, không có bản bang đồ ăn cùng tây đồ ăn đều làm được số một số hai đầu bếp cùng xuyên bóng lưỡng giày da xa phu, không có hôm nay Lưu gia. —— cho hắn cùng nữ nhân khác hài tử an thượng nàng họ, còn tưởng rằng là đối nàng săn sóc.

Nàng chính mình lại cũng bởi vậy chột dạ, biết Lưu trạm thiên là vì báo ân mới cưới nàng. Ngô Lỗi mẹ đẻ cùng Lưu trạm thiên tài là chính thức thanh mai trúc mã, nghiêm túc truy cứu lên nàng mới là đoạt người sở ái dư thừa ra tới kia một cái. Nàng từ Xuyên Thục khu vực gả lại đây, nơi đó nữ nhân đều có loại ngang nhiên, nàng lại không có, cả người đều dung tiến Giang Nam mông lung lâu dài mưa bụi dường như, hóa thành ôn nhuận lạnh lẽo một khối ngọc thạch nhan sắc.  
Thời trẻ thời điểm nàng một người quản giáo hai đứa nhỏ, phía dưới mấy cái di thái thái cũng chưa hài tử, nhưng cũng không thể bỏ qua tay làm các nàng đi quản —— hai đứa nhỏ cái nào nàng đều không thể bỏ qua. Còn thỉnh tiên sinh tới trong nhà thời điểm, liền nói cho dạy học tiên sinh phải đối bọn họ nghiêm khắc, nàng chính mình rồi lại tự mâu thuẫn mà đau lòng, Ngô Lỗi khi còn nhỏ không ngừng một lần thấy nàng phủng Lưu hạo nhiên cao cao sưng khởi lòng bàn tay, nước mắt chặt đứt tuyến giống nhau. Ngô Lỗi chưa từng ai quá đánh, kia nước mắt tự nhiên liền chưa từng vì hắn mà chảy qua.

Lưu hạo nhiên chẳng những ai ví hắn nhiều, khi còn nhỏ bối thơ, hắn một vòng bối hai đầu, Lưu hạo nhiên bối bốn đầu —— tiên sinh kiểm tra công khóa, hắn sớm mà thông qua, ngồi ở tiểu băng ghế thượng hoảng chân, trong miệng cắn bánh hoa quế nhìn hắn biểu ca —— khi đó còn tưởng rằng thật cũng chỉ là biểu ca —— Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn cứ đứng, lưng đĩnh đến thẳng tắp, vẫn cứ đơn bạc, nhưng cũng so còn giống cái không bị xoa khai cục bột dường như hắn nhìn phải có thiếu niên bộ dáng. Ngô Lỗi còn bối đầu giường ánh trăng rọi thời điểm, hắn bối phạm trí có thể xe xa xa thiên —— “Xe xa xa, mã lắc lư. Quân du Đông Sơn đông phục đông, an đến xoè cánh bay trục gió tây. Nguyện ta như Tinh Quân như nguyệt, hàng đêm lưu quang tương sáng tỏ. Nguyệt tạm hối, tinh thường minh. Lưu minh đãi nguyệt phục, ba năm cộng doanh doanh.” Thanh âm cũng dễ nghe, không giống hắn dường như vẫn là một ngụm non nớt đồng âm, hắn vì cái này có đôi khi trong lòng không phục, rõ ràng bất quá dài quá hai tuổi mà thôi. Chỉ là Lưu hạo nhiên không khỏi quá leng keng chút, một yên ổn trắc tung ra tới kim thạch giống nhau nói năng có khí phách, một đầu thơ tình, hắn bối ra tới liền khiến người liên tưởng đến kỵ binh cùng băng hà.  
Cũng bối tiền triều thơ, Nạp Lan điền chá cô thiên, “Thư trịnh trọng, hận rõ ràng, thiên tướng sầu vị nhưỡng đa tình. Lên a tay phong đề chỗ, lên a tay phong đề chỗ.” Lên a tay phong đề chỗ, tiếp được đi phía sau là cái gì, không nghĩ ra được. Không nghĩ ra được liền đánh, bàn tay bình quán ra tới, thước sắc bén mà đập vào biểu ca xanh nhạt trong lòng bàn tay, hắn không khóc, Ngô Lỗi khóc, thái dương huyết gân nhảy dựng nhảy dựng mà theo đập vào Lưu hạo nhiên trên tay thước phập phồng, đánh chính là hắn giống nhau. Cuối cùng còn phải bị đánh cái kia trái lại hống hắn, làm phòng bếp cho hắn làm tân bánh hoa quế, dùng hoàn hảo cái tay kia nắm hắn đi mua đường phèn sơn tra. Miệng ngậm thật sự, cắn rớt bên ngoài một vòng giòn ngọt đường, trung gian hồng quả ngại toan liền ném cho Lưu hạo nhiên.

Khi đó chỉ cho là vì Lưu hạo nhiên tuổi so với hắn đại —— cho nên Lưu hạo nhiên bối bốn đầu mà hắn bối hai đầu, đánh Lưu hạo nhưng mà không đánh hắn. Khi còn nhỏ Lưu công quán mặt sau trong viện còn tài cây sơn trà. Vãn xuân khi sơn trà thành thục kết quả, hai người bọn họ cùng mấy cái Lưu công quán hạ nhân hài tử, đem kia kim hoàng no đủ quả từ nùng lục diệp gian diêu hạ tới, mùi thơm ngào ngạt nước sốt quăng ngã đầy đất, toái đến nhặt đều nhặt không đứng dậy, ngẩng đầu xem chi đầu chỉ còn lại có trừ bỏ lục không đúng tí nào phiến lá. Hài đồng thiên chân lại vô tri tàn nhẫn. Cuối mùa xuân hạ mới lên hải thiên dần dần nhiệt lên, đầy đất vỡ vụn sơn trà, nghe lên là một loại nùng diễm đến gay mũi mùi hôi. Không ai đã nói với bọn họ được mùa cùng thành thục lúc sau là hủ bại.  
Kia một hồi kia mấy cái hài tử buổi tối toàn ăn đánh —— đã là đánh bọn họ đạp hư chủ nhân gia đồ vật, càng là đánh bọn họ dĩ hạ phạm thượng, cư nhiên dám can đảm cùng các thiếu gia cùng pha trộn —— Lưu công quán tiếng khóc hết đợt này đến đợt khác vang thành một mảnh, nghe là một loại lệnh người lông tơ đứng chổng ngược kỳ dị thê thảm. Tiếng khóc không có Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi —— Lưu hạo nhiên ăn đánh cũng không khóc, từ lúc còn rất nhỏ chính là như vậy. Hắn mỗi lần bị đánh Ngô Lỗi đều khóc đến tương đương thảm thiết, tổng không thể hai người khóc làm một đoàn, kia giống cái gì —— bọn họ đều phải thật lâu về sau mới có thể ý thức được Ngô Lỗi đã là khóc hắn cũng là ở khóc chính mình. Mà Ngô Lỗi làm trận này tai hoạ trung người sống sót duy nhất, cảm thụ không đến một đinh điểm kiếp sau trọng sinh may mắn cùng vui sướng, chỉ cảm thấy một loại không hợp nhau người ngoài cuộc bi thương. Là đại gia tay cầm tay làm thành vòng tròn trò chơi, duy độc đem hắn bài trừ bên ngoài, liền Lưu hạo nhiên cũng phản bội hắn. Từ nay về sau rất dài một đoạn thời gian hắn đều vòng quanh hậu viện đi, trơn bóng như tân thảm cỏ cùng phiến đá xanh thượng kia hư thối mùi hôi phảng phất thật lâu đều vứt đi không được. Hắn từ nay về sau cũng không chịu lại ăn sơn trà.

Sau lại trưởng thành vẫn là như vậy. Thỉnh người nước ngoài tới trong nhà dạy bọn họ tiếng nước ngoài, tiếng Anh cùng tiếng Pháp đều giáo, cái kia lão sư còn sẽ nói một chút Nga Quốc lời nói. Thượng hai đường khóa, Ngô Lỗi không có thể học được đi xuống, cũng sẽ không có người cưỡng bách hắn. Lưu hạo nhiên liền không được, như cũ mỗi ngày buổi chiều đúng giờ ôm thật dày từ hải ngồi ở bên cạnh bàn, lấy tro đen sắc Thạch Mặc ở cuốn biên trang sách thượng đồ đồ vẽ tranh, tiếng Anh chữ cái giống nòng nọc giống nhau, mãn trang mà bơi qua bơi lại, Ngô Lỗi xem một cái liền cảm thấy đầu váng mắt hoa. Người nước ngoài mỗi tuần tới hai lần, một cái kim hoàng tóc hậu bộ ngực, ngưu cao mã đại Anh quốc nữ nhân. Nàng kim hoàng là rơm rạ kim hoàng, bạch là vôi tường trắng bệch, vừa không trong suốt cũng không trong sáng. Nàng một mặt phê chữa Lưu hạo nhiên công khóa, một mặt lấy sữa bò cùng phương đường đoái pha cho nàng thượng đẳng Kỳ môn hồng trà tới uống, hơn nữa cũng giáo Lưu hạo nhiên như vậy uống. Nàng có đôi khi cũng lễ thượng vãng lai giống nhau mà cho bọn hắn mang đến bên ngoài mua bánh ngọt kiểu Âu Tây, ngàn tầng phái da thượng cao cao chồng chất khởi màu trắng bơ đóa hoa, Lưu hạo nhiên kêu Ngô Lỗi cũng cùng nhau ăn. Hoa là ngọt, không phải đường phèn sơn tra kia một loại ngọt, là cùng nàng bản thân giống nhau, không trong suốt cũng không trong sáng một loại ngọt. Ngô Lỗi ăn bánh kem thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên liền ở bên cạnh đi theo nàng cuốn đầu lưỡi niệm ái da tây thấp, hơn nữa xưng nàng vì “Miss”. Hắn tiếng Anh nói được càng ngày càng lưu loát, tiếng Pháp nói được liền xa không có như vậy hảo.  
Cho nên sau lại Lưu hạo nhiên muốn đi Pháp quốc, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy khiếp sợ cũng là nhân chi thường tình.

Hắn kinh ngạc tiếng Pháp nói được không bằng tiếng Anh tốt Lưu hạo nhiên lại muốn tới nước Pháp đi là nhân chi thường tình, cảm thấy bị vứt bỏ cũng là nhân chi thường tình. Giống trở lại cái kia quả hương mùi thơm ngào ngạt lại tanh tưởi sau giờ ngọ, hắn lẻ loi ngồi ở Lưu công quán rường cột chạm trổ phòng khách lớn, tay chân lạnh lẽo, thậm chí cảm thấy là bị Lưu hạo nhiên phản bội.  
Suốt một tháng qua Lưu công quán từ trên xuống dưới đều ở thế đại thiếu gia chuẩn bị hành trang, Ngô Lỗi không biết vì cái gì có như vậy nhiều đồ vật nhưng mang, mùa hè áo sơmi đoản khố, mùa đông áo da cùng áo khoác, tinh tế dương nhung bao tay cùng khăn quàng cổ. Vũ hội dùng âu phục cùng da đen giày. Thậm chí còn có đánh tennis khi mới xuyên vận động trang. Suy xét đến chu toàn đến đáng sợ, một năm bốn mùa toàn cấp nghĩ tới, giống như Lưu hạo nhiên đi rồi liền không hề trở về. Từng ngụm rương da rộng mở khẩu nằm xoài trên khách thất trên sàn nhà làm cuối cùng kiểm tra cùng kiểm kê, giống mở ra miệng vết thương ăn thịt người khẩu, muốn đem hắn Lưu hạo nhiên nuốt vào đi ăn luôn, hơn nữa quyết ý không hề trả lại.

Hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên giận dỗi đến lâm hành cuối cùng một khắc. Sau đó vẫn là Lưu hạo nhiên tới gõ hắn môn —— hắn luôn là hai người trước thỏa hiệp kia một cái. Hắn mở cửa, hai người liền ở cửa nhìn nhau không nói gì mà đứng, trạm thành hai tôn trầm mặc tượng đá. Hòn vọng phu. Ngô Lỗi nghĩ đến này lỗi thời tỉ như, nhưng hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chi gian rõ ràng hoàn toàn không phải như vậy. Không biết nói cái gì, không biết còn có cái gì nhưng nói. Lưu hạo nhiên tay giống như muốn dựa lại đây ôm hắn. Vậy cùng hắn qua loa mà ôm một cái, sau đó bắt tay, nói chút trân trọng thân thể linh tinh vô nghĩa —— nước Mỹ điện ảnh thấy cáo biệt ước chừng đều là như thế này. Năm đó hắn mẫu thân cùng Lưu trạm thiên cáo biệt trước ước chừng cũng là như thế này. Chính là Lưu hạo nhiên đi kia một năm hắn mới biết được nguyên lai biểu ca không phải biểu ca, dì cả cũng không phải dì cả. Kêu nhiều năm dượng nguyên lai là hắn mẫu thân ruột gan đứt từng khúc can đảm dục nứt mà đợi cả đời nam nhân, là hắn ruột phụ thân. Hắn mẫu thân cả đời đẹp nhất thời gian toàn háo tại đây phía trên, càng thê lương chính là nàng cả đời cư nhiên cũng chính là này ngắn ngủn mấy năm thời gian. Vốn dĩ xem như chờ tới rồi, đều nói tốt chờ hài tử sinh hạ tới liền cưới nàng vào cửa, tuy rằng là thiếp, cũng là cưới —— là hắn sinh ra tác hắn mẫu thân mệnh, đánh vỡ nàng mộng.

Cũng rốt cuộc biết vì cái gì không đánh hắn. Bức Lưu hạo nhiên học tiếng nước ngoài nhưng không buộc hắn. Nguyên lai không phải bởi vì hắn không họ Lưu, là bởi vì hắn vốn dĩ nên họ Lưu.

Chờ hắn phản ứng lại đây thời điểm, phát hiện là chính hắn gấp không chờ nổi giống nhau mà đem thân thể quăng vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực. Hắn gắt gao cô Lưu hạo nhiên eo, giống chết đuối người tham lam mà ôm chặt chính mình cuối cùng một cây phù mộc, lại như là từ đáy nước duỗi đi lên rong, muốn đem đi thuyền người chặt chẽ mà trói chặt kéo vào đáy hồ, trói chặt liền đi không thành cái gì Pháp quốc. Hắn ở trong lòng tính toán đến ác độc lại bình tĩnh. Lưu hạo nhiên tay cũng duỗi lại đây ôm hắn, một bàn tay ấn ở hắn cái ót thượng, theo sợi tóc từng cái ôn nhu mà vuốt ve, trấn an bị thương Miêu nhi giống nhau. Giống khi còn nhỏ dắt hắn đi mua hồ lô ngào đường, Lưu hạo nhiên đối hắn dư lại tới không chịu ăn hồng quả cũng chiếu đơn toàn thu. Ngô Lỗi ăn bánh hoa quế, Lưu hạo nhiên cầm chiếc đũa tiểu tâm mà đem mặt trên hồng lục ti cho hắn chọn rớt.  
Hắn vì thế liền lại không bỏ được, thậm chí cảm thấy áy náy. Rõ ràng nên áy náy không phải hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên để lại cho hắn một khối phỉ thúy, xanh tươi ướt át, đáng tiếc trừ bỏ lục không đúng tí nào. Ít nhất ở Ngô Lỗi xem ra là như thế này. Hắn đem kia phỉ thúy treo ở Ngô Lỗi trên cổ, ôn nhuận lại khéo đưa đẩy hình bầu dục trạng ngọc thạch lạnh lẽo mà dán hắn trước ngực làn da, không biết này xuyên hoa tai thằng tại sao lại như vậy trường. Hắn chờ Lưu hạo nhiên nói “Chờ ta trở lại”, như vậy vô luận hắn là chờ vẫn là không đợi, quyền chủ động đều ở chỗ hắn. Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là lấy cặp mắt kia ôn nhu mà nhìn hắn, kêu hắn bảo trọng. Hắn nhất quán là hai người bọn họ trung tương đối giống đại nhân kia một cái.

Kia từng ngụm mở ra, miệng vết thương giống nhau miệng nhắm lại, nhắm lại liền biến thành từng đạo chân chính, cụ thái vết thương. Không có đem Lưu hạo nhiên nuốt vào đi, nuốt vào đi chính là Lưu hạo nhiên quần áo giày, khiêu vũ dùng giày da, chơi bóng dùng đoản khố, dương nhung khăn quàng cổ cùng da bao tay. Kia kỳ thật cũng chẳng khác nào đem Lưu hạo nhiên nuốt vào đi. Đại môn đóng lại, hắn từ cửa sổ sát đất nhìn xe chở Lưu hạo nhiên cùng những cái đó cái rương khai đi rồi. Hắn ở đại thái thái nước mắt cảm nhận được một loại trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra đồng minh, nàng cùng hắn giống nhau không muốn Lưu hạo nhiên đi.  
Nhưng mà nàng thực mau mà liền lại tỉnh lại lên, như cũ ở nhà yến khách xoa ma, tân sườn xám một thân lại một thân mà làm trở về, hoa đoàn giống nhau vây quanh nàng. Nàng không thể kêu Lưu trạm thiên lòng nghi ngờ nàng không muốn làm nhi tử đi, kia lời nói là như thế nào giảng, đại trượng phu chí tại tứ phương. Chính là nàng hạo nhiên còn như vậy tiểu, hắn mới mười tám tuổi. Giống như ngày hôm qua còn chỉ tới nàng đầu gối đầu. Pháp quốc như vậy xa. Biển rộng như vậy khoan lại như vậy lãnh. Không thể lại tưởng đi xuống.  
Ngày hôm sau vẫn cứ hẹn trương tư lệnh thái thái cùng đi ra ngoài. Các thái thái đi món cay Tứ Xuyên quán ăn cơm tổng ái kêu lên nàng, làm nàng vì các nàng gọi món ăn.  
Cho nên kia yếu ớt đồng minh cũng bất quá trong nháy mắt. Ngô Lỗi căn bản là làm bộ cũng lười đến, lời nói từng ngày mà thiếu, mặt cũng từng ngày ám đi xuống, nhìn là một loại lương bạc lãnh màu xám. Trong ánh mắt không có thời khắc nào là không bắn ra châm chọc quang. Kia môn đóng lại, hắn từ đây ở Lưu gia biến thành chân chính lẻ loi một mình, biến thành một tòa lẻ loi đảo. Kia khối xanh tươi ướt át phỉ thúy còn treo ở ngực hắn, hắn có khi liền nó cũng hận. Vô cớ gây rối mà cho rằng là nó cùng những cái đó cái rương, còn có cái kia giáo tiếng Pháp người nước ngoài nữ nhân cùng nhau mang đi Lưu hạo nhiên. Nhưng mà hắn lại chỉ còn lại có này một cái niệm tưởng, cứ việc nó trừ bỏ lục bên ngoài không đúng tí nào.

Lưu hạo nhiên vừa đi chính là 5 năm. Ngẫu nhiên có tin tới, cấp đại thái thái, đại thái thái không biết chữ, đều là kêu Ngô Lỗi tới niệm. Pháp quốc là lãng mạn quốc gia, liền đại cách mạng khói thuốc súng kinh Paris trong không khí thiên nhiên ngọt hương điều hòa quá đều có vẻ thực chủ nghĩa nhân văn. Ngô Lỗi niệm niệm kia tin lại cảm thấy oán hận, hận này tin không phải viết cho hắn, hận lãng mạn Pháp quốc từ hắn bên người đoạt đi rồi hắn ca ca, cũng hận hắn ảo tưởng, vô pháp được đến chứng thực cùng Paris không khí giống nhau điềm mỹ, đại cách mạng giống nhau trách trời thương dân Paris nữ nhân. Kim hoàng tóc hậu bộ ngực, bạch đến không trong suốt cũng không trong sáng. Hắn hận đến canh cánh trong lòng, nhưng mà cái này thành ngữ rốt cuộc vẫn là mang theo “Dắt” cùng “Quải” hai chữ, giống một phen cong câu quải trụ hắn ngũ tạng lục phủ, hơi chút dùng một chút lực mà tưởng liền đau đến dục nôn. Nguyện ta như Tinh Quân như nguyệt, hàng đêm lưu quang tương sáng tỏ. Lưu hạo nhiên tin viết Paris vào đông, hắn hết thảy đều hảo, hy vọng trong nhà các vị, phụ thân mẫu thân các vị các di nương cùng Ngô Lỗi —— hắn bị liệt ở danh sách cuối cùng, dùng một cái nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ “Đệ” tự tới chỉ đại —— cũng hết thảy đều hảo. Ngô Lỗi nhớ tới Lưu hạo nhiên leng keng mà bối quá kia đầu thơ, nguyện ta như Tinh Quân như nguyệt, hàng đêm lưu quang tương sáng tỏ. Nguyên lai là ý tứ này, nguyên lai đây là câu lấy hắn ngũ tạng lục phủ kia đem cong câu. Ngôi sao ánh trăng, như vậy mỹ đồ vật lại kêu hắn như vậy khổ sở.

Kia 5 năm hắn cảm thấy hứng thú sự tình phảng phất chỉ còn lại có vẽ tranh. Lưu hạo nhiên đi đầu hai năm hắn suốt ngày mà một người ngồi ở trong phòng họa, họa hắn thích đường phèn sơn tra, hồng đến ướt át trái cây ngoại bọc một tầng tinh oánh dịch thấu đường, ngọt mà giòn. Họa họa liền nhịn không được thêm một bàn tay, khớp xương rõ ràng thon dài, không phải là chính hắn tay. Một trương giấy vẽ diện tích mở mang, hắn có đôi khi ở trong góc họa một quả phỉ thúy hoa tai, thằng quá dài vẫn luôn quải đến trước ngực. Hoa tai hoa văn phức tạp, nhất tinh tế bút chấm sơn trà diệp lục, dùng lối vẽ tỉ mỉ tinh tế miêu thật lâu, nhưng mà rốt cuộc trừ bỏ lục không đúng tí nào.

Cuối cùng bị chết chìm ở giữa hồ người không phải Lưu hạo nhưng mà là chính hắn.

Kỳ thật đối vẽ tranh cũng chưa nói tới nhiệt tình yêu thương. Chẳng qua hắn không yêu đọc sách, vẽ tranh là duy nhất có thể khiến cho hắn danh chính ngôn thuận mà một người tĩnh tọa mà không chịu ngoại giới quấy rầy hoạt động. Nếu không phải vẽ tranh, cần thiết ăn mặc cúc áo khấu đến cuối cùng một viên, khiến người hít thở không thông âu phục tham dự salon tiệc rượu, yến không xong khách, rượu sâm banh xếp thành cao cao bảo tháp, uống cũng uống không xong, vọng không thấy cuối nãi cùng mật chi hải. Tiệc rượu thượng cũng có người nước ngoài, có rất nhiều tuổi trẻ lại kiều tiếu nữ hài tử, màu trắng hồng nhạt âu phục, có thậm chí xuyên sườn xám, không trúng không dương, lại thật sự sấn đến dáng người mạn diệu. Lẫn nhau truy đuổi xô đẩy từ trước mặt hắn trải qua, vui cười thanh âm giống tùy tay ở nơi đi qua tưới xuống một phen lục lạc, kim bạc lưu li. Có đôi mắt trực tiếp hướng hắn vọng lại đây, âm u nồng đậm lông mi, pha lê cầu giống nhau lam tròng mắt giống công ty bách hóa tủ kính búp bê Tây Dương. Ngô Lỗi lúc này mới phát hiện các nàng cũng không đều giống bọn họ tiếng nước ngoài lão sư giống nhau cao to bạch mà không ra. Biết các nàng cũng sẽ dùng xem hắn giống nhau ánh mắt xem Lưu hạo nhiên. Ở Paris mới mẻ điềm mỹ chủ nghĩa nhân văn trong không khí, lãng mạn quốc gia.  
Không nghĩ tới vẫn là không như mong muốn. Hắn dượng —— phụ thân hắn phảng phất rốt cuộc tìm được cơ hội đối hắn tiến hành tự cho là đúng bồi thường. Bồi thường cái gì? Bồi thường từ trước không đánh hắn vẫn là không cho hắn họ Lưu? Cho hắn thỉnh trong thành nhất phú nổi danh họa gia làm lão sư, ngày lễ ngày tết đều phải hiến vật quý giống nhau thỉnh hắn ra tới họa hai bút, mâm quả nho, chén rượu, treo ngọc đẹp tân châu báu ra tới khoe ra lại xuyên một thân hắc quan thái thái. Phảng phất muốn chứng minh hắn đứa con trai này cũng thực lệnh người đắc ý, hoàn toàn đã quên Ngô Lỗi cũng không là con hắn.  
Ngô Lỗi sinh nhật khi Lưu trạm thiên mua tới rất nhiều giá trị liên thành cổ họa, cũng có Tây Dương tranh sơn dầu, quả nho quả táo cùng lê, đỏ sậm huyết tương giống nhau rượu nho, thịnh ở kim hoàng cốc có chân dài trản. Vì biểu hiện chính mình hiện đại cùng mở ra, nửa thân trần thể nữ nhân cũng chịu mua trở về treo ở trong nhà. Không biết Ngô Lỗi chỉ cần xem một cái liền lại nghĩ đến Pháp quốc.

Chính là mua họa khi đó nhận thức Liêu lão gia. Liêu tiểu thư gia làm cổ họa sinh ý. Ngô Lỗi xong việc nhớ tới cảm thấy quả thực giống cái liền cao minh nhất châm chọc tác gia đều không nghĩ ra được châm chọc chê cười.

Sau lại liền Lưu hạo nhiên cũng kinh động, từ Paris cho hắn gửi trở về tốt nhất tranh sơn dầu thuốc màu cùng họa tài. Kia một hồi cùng nhau tới tin, hắn rốt cuộc không hề là tin viết đến kết thúc phát hiện bút pháp còn có thừa mặc, vì không lãng phí mà thuận tay viết đi lên một cái không quan trọng gì “Đệ” tự, Lưu hạo nhiên ở tin nói, có thể tìm được chân chính nhiệt tình yêu thương sự nghiệp, ta thế ngươi cao hứng.  
Hắn muốn cười lạnh, không có thành công. Tay vuốt kia đến từ Pháp quốc xa hoa dụng cụ vẽ tranh, ánh mắt như vậy không muốn xa rời lại quý trọng. Còn tưởng rằng hắn thật sự ái nghệ thuật ái đến si cuồng.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên 5 năm không có hồi quá gia. 5 năm hậu viện cây sơn trà cấp đẩy ngã, khách thất thỉnh người tới dựa theo nhất đúng mốt hình thức may lại một lần, Ngô Lỗi phòng từ lầu hai dọn đến lầu ba, bên cạnh một gian trống không trữ vật thất đằng ra tới cho hắn làm phòng vẽ tranh. Lầu hai không ra tới, về sau hạo nhiên thành gia cũng không cần dọn đi ra ngoài. Lưu hạo nhiên thư phòng cùng phòng ngủ đều ở lầu hai, hiện tại dư thừa ra tới kia một phòng có thể làm trẻ con phòng. Hạo nhiên liền sắp đã trở lại, hai mươi có tam, nên đến thành gia tuổi. Lúc ấy hoặc là hẳn là trước cho hắn thành thân lại đưa hắn đi. Du học học sinh dù sao rất nhiều đều là như vậy. Bên ngoài cũng có thể chiếu ứng lẫn nhau, có lẽ hiện tại đã nghênh đón tân sinh mệnh. Liên tiếp mấy tháng Lưu trạm thiên cùng đại thái thái ở trên bàn cơm khua chiêng gõ mõ mà chuẩn bị, cũng hoàn toàn không cõng hắn. Kỳ thật lúc ấy là đại thái thái sợ hãi làm hắn mang theo thê tử cùng đi rồi, hắn liền thật sự không hề đã trở lại. Kia trong nháy mắt yếu ớt đồng minh —— Ngô Lỗi kẹp một chiếc đũa hổ phách nhân hạt thông chậm rãi ăn. Khổ.  
Nguyên lai hắn muốn lo lắng không phải Pháp quốc nữ nhân. Những cái đó tuổi trẻ kiều tiếu, kim hoàng tóc xanh lam đôi mắt, cười rộ lên đường phèn giống nhau ngọt mà giòn nữ nhân, tựa như hắn giống nhau cùng hắn ca ca không có khả năng. Những năm gần đây vẫn luôn sợ sai rồi người.

  
Ngô Lỗi vào cửa khi Lưu hạo nhiên cùng đại thái thái ngồi ở khách thất trên sô pha, hai người cùng hướng Ngô Lỗi vọng lại đây, đại thái thái đôi mắt còn hồng, ách giọng nói tiếp đón hắn: “Đá chồng chất đã trở lại.”  
Tình cảnh này, bị tiếp đón đã trở lại cư nhiên là hắn.  
Lưu hạo nhiên tóc đoản chút, vóc dáng cao chút, cũng gầy chút. Chỉ là Ngô Lỗi cũng trường cao, Lưu hạo nhiên đi thời điểm hắn so với hắn lùn nửa đầu, chỉ tới hắn bên tai, hiện tại thế nhưng cũng có thể nhìn thẳng hắn hai mắt. Lưu hạo nhiên xuyên một thân màu trắng ngà âu phục, cổ áo hợp quy tắc mà kẹp đỏ trắng đan xen cà vạt. Pháp quốc, hắn tưởng. 5 năm Pháp quốc rốt cuộc bỏ được đem hắn ca ca còn cho hắn. —— vẫn là hắn sao? Ngô Lỗi cũng không thể chém đinh chặt sắt đích xác định rồi.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngửa đầu xem hắn treo ở phòng vẽ tranh trên tường họa, tĩnh vật phong cảnh, vẩy mực sơn thủy. Kim sắc ly quả nho cùng lê, nửa thân trần tượng thạch cao. Cấp Lưu hạo nhiên thấy hắn cũng không cảm thấy có cái gì, chân chính không thể cấp Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đến chính là giấy vẽ trong một góc trừ bỏ lục không đúng tí nào phỉ thúy. “Trong nhà đều cấp quải thành Viện bảo tàng Louvre giống nhau,” Lưu hạo nhiên cười ra một tiếng khí âm.  
Lưu hạo nhiên xoay người thời điểm Ngô Lỗi giang hai tay ôm hắn, tay khiếp đảm mà do dự mà gác ở hắn trên lưng —— 5 năm trước Ngô Lỗi như là muốn cùng tình nhân sinh ly tử biệt, cả người hận không thể giống bát tiến bạch trong nước mực nước giống nhau bát tiến hắn trong lòng ngực. 5 năm sau cũng đã không hề là năm đó cái loại này không quan tâm lại không chết không ngừng ôm pháp. Chuông bạc giống nhau ngọt mà giòn nữ nhân, lãng mạn quốc gia. Lầu hai không ra tới phòng, cấp Lưu hạo nhiên cùng hắn sắp thê tử dùng. Khi đó nên làm hắn thành gia lại đi, có lẽ lúc này hắn cha mẹ đã bế lên tôn tử. Có lẽ như vậy hắn cũng đã sớm đã chết tâm, sẽ không si tâm vọng tưởng mà chờ hắn như vậy lâu. Trừ bỏ lục không đúng tí nào phỉ thúy, khinh phiêu phiêu viết đi lên “Đệ” tự. Hết toàn thân khí lực làm chính mình có vẻ bất quá là ở hoan nghênh xa cách đã lâu huynh trưởng.

Lưu hạo nhiên vốn dĩ muốn duỗi tay xoa một xoa tóc của hắn, phút cuối cùng chỉ là ở hắn trên vai không nhẹ không nặng mà niết một phen. “Đá chồng chất trưởng thành.”

Này một câu chính là đối hắn tuyên án, không chết không ngừng 5 năm, vĩnh vô thiên nhật đêm. Kia phỉ thúy hoa tai hoa văn phức tạp, mà la lưới trời mà võng trụ hắn trái tim, đem hắn chết chìm ở bên trong. Cuối cùng bị chết chìm ở giữa hồ nơi nào đều đi không được người nguyên lai không phải Lưu hạo nhưng mà là chính hắn.  
Hoặc là Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn như cũ là hắn ca ca —— là hắn ca ca nhưng không phải hắn. Trước nay đều không phải. Cái này trung khác nhau hắn hận chính mình hiểu được như vậy muộn.

  
Ngô Lỗi nhiều năm như vậy tới vẫn luôn không có luyến ái quá, ở trường học khi liền có người đối hắn kỳ hảo, nữ sinh đôi tay phủng sao thơ tình giấy viết thư nhiệt mặt đưa cho hắn, có khi hắn thậm chí không đành lòng liền như vậy làm các nàng mặt lạnh đi xuống, giống một chén bị phóng đến quá lâu rồi chè, nhiệt độ lui xuống đi cũng chỉ dư lại nị. Giống Lưu hạo nhiên đối hắn làm. Xã giao nơi đương nhiên cũng có nhiệt cay ánh mắt ngàn dặm chọn đầy đất nhìn thẳng hắn. Nhưng là không được —— hắn cũng không phải vì ai thủ thân như ngọc. Chỉ là muốn hắn cùng các nàng kéo tay ôm hôn môi, hắn liền tổng nhịn không được nếu muốn đến Lưu hạo nhiên. Nghĩ đến giờ này khắc này Lưu hạo nhiên có phải hay không đang cùng Liêu tiểu thư triền miên mà hôn đối phương miệng. Mềm mại môi cùng đầu lưỡi dây dưa ở bên nhau, hàm răng lại là cứng rắn, Lưu hạo nhiên hàm răng khái đến Liêu tiểu thư môi, nàng ai u mà hít hà một hơi, hai người lại si ngốc mà nhìn nhau cười rộ lên. Luyến ái trung người luôn là như vậy ngu dại, ngu dại cũng cho là ngọt ngào. Sao ngu xuẩn thơ tình nhiệt mặt đệ đi lên nữ sinh, hình như là họ Tưởng. Hắc ám rạp chiếu phim Tưởng tiểu thư tay thử tính mà sờ soạng lại đây, hắn thê lương mà co rúm lại lên, nhịn không được lại nghĩ đến hắn ca ca cùng Liêu tiểu thư. Cách thiên liền nghe thấy đại thái thái nói Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Liêu tiểu thư đi xem điện ảnh. Tưởng tiểu thư lạnh lẽo mềm mại tay giống ngủ đông ở trong bóng tối phun tin tử xà, đau đớn tiên minh mà ở trên tay hắn cắn một ngụm.

Lưu hạo nhiên về nước sau đó không lâu liền ở hai nhà người an bài hạ cùng Liêu tiểu thư gặp mặt, trở về không có nói rõ, nhưng tiếp theo hai người liền lại hẹn hò vài lần, liền đều cam chịu việc này là định ra tới. Lưu hạo nhiên ra cửa cũng không mang theo tài xế, luôn là chính mình khai Lưu trạm thiên xe đi tiếp nàng, hắn Pháp quốc thức lãng mạn.  
Cuối cùng một lần hẹn hò khi, xem xong điện ảnh Lưu hạo nhiên mang nàng đi Thượng Hải nhất nổi danh tây quán cơm, thịt bò cắt ra còn mang huyết, dao nhỏ đi xuống giống rơi vào vũng bùn, Lưu hạo nhiên lấy hắn cắt xong rồi kia phân cùng nàng đổi. Chủ đồ ăn triệt hạ đi, phục vụ sinh cười tủm tỉm mà bưng lên rượu vang đỏ cùng điểm tâm ngọt. Bơ bánh kem ăn ra tới một con sáng long lanh nhẫn, kim cương giống nàng ngón cái móng tay cái như vậy đại. Nàng trong lòng kỳ thật sớm có dự cảm.  
Lưu hạo nhiên hoảng pha lê trong ly rượu vang đỏ, hỏi nàng: “Ngươi dự bị khi nào gả cho ta đâu?”  
Bối cảnh đàn violon nhạc tơ lụa giống nhau ti nhu mà hoạt mở ra. Cả đời chỉ có một lần thời khắc. Cả đời chỉ có như vậy một lần. Nàng là toàn trường duy nhất giác nhi.

Ngày đó liền trở về thật sự vãn, liền khách trong phòng hắn mẫu thân bài cục đều tan, mấy cái hầu gái tới tới lui lui mà thu thập ăn khuya dư lại chén đĩa cùng uống cà phê dùng khay trà, ngồi xổm trên mặt đất hợp lại mạt chược bài xôn xao mà hướng gỗ đàn hộp ném. Người hầu chào đón hỏi hắn có muốn ăn hay không ăn khuya, trong phòng bếp còn ôn buổi tối dư lại canh gà, hoành thánh cũng còn có. Hắn lắc lắc tay không cần nói nữa. Đi đến lầu hai đương khẩu, thấy Ngô Lỗi đứng ở hắn phòng cửa. Lãnh màu xám lụa mặt áo ngủ, để chân trần.  
Để ý bị cảm lạnh. Lưu hạo nhiên câu đầu tiên lời nói cư nhiên là cái này, hắn nghe xong quả thực muốn cười.  
Hỏi hắn có phải hay không xác định chính là Liêu tiểu thư, kỳ thật cũng biết không cần hỏi. Buổi tối ăn cơm khi trong nhà mở ra châu báu hành trương thái thái cố ý gọi điện thoại tới nói cho nói Lưu hạo nhiên buổi chiều đem đặt làm nhẫn kim cương lấy đi rồi. Đại thái thái treo điện thoại về sau Lưu công quán biến thành tràn đầy hân hoan cùng sung sướng hải dương. Mà hắn là này hải dương một khối không hợp nhau, xú mà ngạnh trầm đế đá ngầm. Nguyên lai nhiều năm như vậy tới sợ sai rồi người. Bị Pháp quốc bá chiếm suốt 5 năm hắn ca ca, lại dự bị muốn bỏ xuống hắn lần thứ hai. Lúc này không phải 5 năm mà là nhất sinh nhất thế.

Ngô Lỗi giống 5 năm trước, vẩy mực giống nhau đem chính mình bát tiến hắn trong lòng ngực. Cùng nhau bát đi lên còn có bờ môi của hắn, cứng rắn hàm răng khái hắn miệng, hắn làm như trân bảo giống nhau ở lòng bàn tay phủng 21 năm đệ đệ hung tợn mà cắn hắn, không đội trời chung giống nhau. Không biết là Ngô Lỗi huyết vẫn là hắn, tanh mặn hương vị thế nhưng có loại hoạn nạn nâng đỡ ảo giác. Hỏa hoa từ Ngô Lỗi trong miệng đốt tới hắn trên người tới. Lãnh màu xám tơ lụa hạ hắn đệ đệ làn da là mài nước bánh mật giống nhau âm trầm màu trắng, bạch đến giống trương mới tinh vải vẽ tranh sơn dầu, chờ hắn tới họa hạ nồng đậm rực rỡ đệ nhất bút. Hắn nhịn 5 năm, không thể ở chỗ này thất bại trong gang tấc.  
Bị hắn đẩy ra Ngô Lỗi nhìn hắn vài giây, hắc bạch phân minh mắt to giống trên thế giới nhất vô tội thuần khiết nghé dương. Ngô Lỗi nhu nhược không có xương mà dán hắn thân mình trượt xuống. Chờ này song nghé dương đôi mắt là từ hạ hướng lên trên mà nhìn hắn, bị hắn đồ vật nghẹn đến phiếm thủy quang thời điểm, sự tình liền tất cả đều không giống nhau.

Hắn biết hắn lộng đau Ngô Lỗi, hắn 21 năm qua coi làm trân bảo đệ đệ, nhân sinh thể hội quá đau đớn bất quá là khi còn nhỏ ở trong sân truy đuổi con bướm khi ngã phá đầu gối. Chính là hắn dựa vào cái gì muốn tại đây duy nhất, có thể làm hắn ghi khắc nhất sinh nhất thế cơ hội làm hắn hảo quá ——? Ngươi không biết ta này 5 năm là như thế nào lại đây. Hắn trong lòng tuyệt vọng lại buồn bã. Pháp quốc mùa đông như vậy lãnh. Bên đường hoa hồng mỗi một đóa đều là ngươi mặt. Ngươi căn bản không biết ta là như thế nào lại đây. —— ngươi dựa vào cái gì đối với ta như vậy? Ngươi dựa vào cái gì như vậy tùy hứng?  
Ánh trăng từ rộng mở cửa sổ sát đất bắn vào tới, Ngô Lỗi không rảnh lo cảm thấy cảm thấy thẹn. Hắn ca ca sắp đem hắn đâm nát. Nguyện ta như Tinh Quân như nguyệt, hàng đêm lưu quang tương sáng tỏ. Là cái dạng này ý tứ sao? Hắn bị va chạm đến hồ đồ, mơ mơ màng màng mà đi tìm Lưu hạo nhiên miệng. Lưu hạo nhiên niệm thơ tình khi, ngôi sao ánh trăng cũng biến thành kỵ binh cùng băng hà. Nghĩ đến Lưu hạo nhiên từ nước Pháp gửi tới tin, duy nhất một lần đối hắn nói ta thế ngươi cao hứng. Nhẫn kim cương là cho Liêu tiểu thư, hắn chỉ có trừ bỏ lục không đúng tí nào phỉ thúy. Kia đầu hại Lưu hạo nhiên ăn đánh từ —— lên a tay phong đề chỗ tiếp theo câu là thiên đến uyên ương hai chữ băng. Lưu hạo nhiên trong ánh mắt năm lâu không hóa băng, Liêu tiểu thư nhẫn kim cương cũng là băng, chính hắn cũng là băng. Thiên a, thiên. Hắn liền sắp bị Lưu hạo nhiên vỡ vụn.

Hắn duỗi tay phủng trụ Lưu hạo nhiên mặt, “Ca ca,” hắn mộng ảo giống nhau mà cười, người thắng tuyên ngôn giống nhau, “Ngươi khóc.”

  
Này cầu hôn chi tiết vẫn là hôn lễ trước hai nhà người cùng nhau ăn cơm khi nói ra. Các trưởng bối đều trêu chọc Lưu hạo nhiên vô thanh vô tức nguyên lai là thâm tàng bất lộ. Liêu tiểu thư phụ thân vỗ tay chưởng nói, lưu quá dương chính là không bình thường a! Giống như hắn ở Pháp quốc kia 5 năm chỉ là vì hiện tại lấy tới theo đuổi hắn nữ nhi. Trên bàn lại là một trận cười vang, hân hoan cùng sung sướng hải dương. Ngô Lỗi cũng đi theo đồng loạt thân mật mà cười. Thấy hắn tươi cười Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt biểu tình như là cấp kim đâm một chút. Một bàn người chỉ có hắn biết vì cái gì như vậy nhiệt thiên Ngô Lỗi còn ăn mặc cao cổ dương nhung sam.  
Lưu trạm thiên cùng đại thái thái lấy ra cấp Liêu tiểu thư lễ vật, một con tràn đầy mà chuế ngọc lam cùng hổ phách hai tấc tới rộng kim vòng tay, mang ở trên tay nàng giống hoàng kim gông. Còn có một kiện bạch hồ áo choàng. Liêu tiểu thư xuyên một kiện bạch đế lam hoa bạch vải dệt bằng máy sườn xám, hai điều cánh tay giống từ Cảnh Thái lam hồ đảo ra tới nhiệt sữa bò —— trên mặt nhiệt khí liền nàng cánh tay cũng cấp chưng nhiệt. Ngô Lỗi ngọt ngào mà kêu nàng Liêu tỷ tỷ, ngoài dự đoán mọi người mà cũng phủng ra một con xanh tươi ướt át phỉ thúy hoa tai. Đại thái thái nhận ra đó là Lưu hạo nhiên từ nhỏ liền mang ở trên người phỉ thúy, trên mặt không có lộ ra, chỉ cùng Lưu trạm thiên cùng vui mừng mà cười. Liêu tiểu thư thực kinh hỉ bộ dáng. Lưu hạo nhiên không biết chính mình biểu tình thoạt nhìn thống khổ bất kham.

Hôn lễ ngày đó ở Charlie tiệm cơm yến khách, Bến Thượng Hải có uy tín danh dự nhân vật cơ hồ đều tới, tiệc cơ động bên ngồi chính là Thượng Hải chính thương giới nửa giang san. Tân nương xuyên tay áo đuôi cá lụa trắng ra tới kính rượu, đầu sa phía dưới thể diện nếu đào hoa —— “Đúng như thủy liên hoa không thắng gió lạnh thẹn thùng” —— Ngô Lỗi ngày ấy mới ở tạp chí đọc được thơ, hắn thống hận chính mình trí nhớ thế nhưng như vậy hảo.  
Không thắng gió lạnh thủy liên hoa —— Liêu khải vi kia nhược liễu phù phong dáng người phảng phất cũng thịnh không được như vậy phong phú lại thật lớn vui sướng giống nhau, hạnh phúc từ nàng giơ tay nhấc chân gian mỗi một động tác tràn đầy ra tới. Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi xuyên một màu yến đuôi lễ phục, màu đen lễ phục lộ ra một đoạn nút thắt hệ đến cổ áo sơ mi trắng, cùng áo trên trong túi kẹp bạch hoa dao tương hô ứng, cùng tân nương đuôi cá lụa trắng hợp lại càng tăng thêm sức mạnh. Hắc bạch sắc hôn lễ.  
Ngô Lỗi nghĩ đến Lưu hạo nhiên mới vừa về nước không lâu khi dẫn hắn cùng đi Bắc Kinh tham gia hắn ở nước Pháp khi một cái đồng học hôn lễ. Ở kinh giao tứ hợp viện, mãn nhãn là đại minh đại phóng đại khai đại hợp màu đỏ, pháo thanh đinh tai nhức óc. Hồng đế sái kim giấy chấm đen đặc mặc viết “Đổng tôn liên hôn”. Tân lang tân nương nhất bái thiên địa nhị bái cao đường phu thê đối bái, tân nương tử mặt cấp khăn voan đỏ che khuất, không biết có phải hay không cũng cùng Liêu khải vi giờ phút này giống nhau, thủy liên hoa không thắng gió lạnh thẹn thùng. Kia mới là hôn lễ, mỗi người vui sướng đều đinh tai nhức óc, không giống hắn ca ca như vậy đoan trang lại yên lặng. Giống đã chết người.  
Xác thật cũng đã chết người —— Ngô Lỗi ở trong lòng bị chính mình chọc cười, chết chính là quá khứ chính hắn. Phi phi phi, ca ca ngày đại hỉ, không thể giảng như vậy không may mắn nói. Liền suy nghĩ một chút đều là phạm tội. Hắn tân hôn biểu tẩu đuôi cá tà váy giống một đuôi tuyết trắng cá, du nhập sâu không thấy đáy hạnh phúc biển sâu trung đi. Ảnh chụp Lưu trạm thiên cùng đại thái thái ngồi, hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên một tả một hữu mà đứng ở hai bên, trung gian cách một cái Liêu khải vi. Về sau đều phải cách một cái Liêu khải vi. Kéo thức yến đuôi, từ đây đem qua đi cùng tương lai chặn ngang cắt chặt đứt.

Ở tại dưới một mái hiên, không tránh được ngẩng đầu không thấy cúi đầu thấy, muốn tránh cũng tránh không khỏi. Huống chi Ngô Lỗi căn bản không chỗ để đi. Hắn có khi thời điểm thức dậy chậm, xuống lầu tới ăn cơm sáng thời điểm liền thấy Liêu khải vi đứng cho hắn ca ca đeo caravat, buông xuống mắt, nhìn kia cà vạt thế nhưng đều yêu ai yêu cả đường đi mà có loại liếc mắt đưa tình thần khí. Ngô Lỗi cười nói: “Biểu tẩu hảo, biểu ca hảo.” Ngượng ngùng giống quăng vào mặt hồ đá như vậy làm khải vi trên mặt gợn sóng từng vòng nhộn nhạo mở ra. Lưu hạo nhiên không đi xem hắn, trên mặt cơ bắp giống cấp kim đâm như vậy co rút mà run rẩy một chút.  
Ngô Lỗi có đôi khi đều kinh ngạc với chính mình rộng lượng. Từ trước hận những cái đó hư vô mờ mịt bóng dáng cũng không gặp quá một cái Pháp quốc nữ nhân hận như vậy lâu, hận các nàng hận đến liền sơ chăng đều cùng nhau hận, rất dài một đoạn thời gian hắn không chịu ăn nước Pháp đồ ăn. Hận đến chính mình cũng không có biện pháp luyến ái. Sau lại Lưu hạo nhiên đã trở lại, hắn liền đổng tử kiện đều đố kỵ —— 5 năm thời gian không có hắn nhưng nơi chốn có hắn. Đổng tử kiện biết Lưu hạo nhiên là như thế nào trường cao, gầy chút, xén tóc, tiếng Pháp dần dần nói được cùng tiếng Trung giống nhau lưu loát. Hoặc là, thậm chí —— hắn nhất đố kỵ chính là đổng tử kiện căn bản không biết. Bọn họ sớm chiều ở chung lẫn nhau quen thuộc đến hắn thậm chí phát hiện không đến. Tựa như đã từng hắn ý thức không đến Lưu hạo nhiên hay không trường cao, gầy chút, duy nhất biết là hắn xén tóc, bởi vì hai người luôn là đồng thời gian đi cắt.  
Hắn từ trước đố kỵ đến như vậy lợi hại, cuối cùng thời điểm lại ngọt ngào mà phủng ra kia cái phỉ thúy. Biểu tẩu. Chính là này hai chữ thứ đã chết quá khứ chính hắn. Nhưng là kia đao cũng không lấy ở khải vi trên tay, thậm chí liền Lưu hạo nhiên cũng là vô tội —— chính hắn thân thủ thanh đao tiến dần lên chính mình trái tim.

Quá khứ Lưu hạo nhiên cũng sớm đã chết —— cái kia nắm hắn tay đi mua đường phèn sơn tra, đối hắn cắn xuống dưới không ăn hồng quả chiếu đơn toàn thu biểu ca, là cho Lưu hạo nhiên trong ánh mắt không biết nào một ngày bắt đầu đông lạnh khởi hậu đóng băng chết. Liền Lưu trạm thiên đều nhận thấy được bọn họ chi gian xa cách —— hắn cả đời nhất sợ hãi sự tình là hắn này hai cái nhi tử không chịu hòa thuận. Hai nữ nhân, một cái đối hắn có ân, một cái là hắn cuộc đời này tình cảm chân thành —— hấp hối hết sức, khô héo chân gà dường như tay đem Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi tay bắt lại điệp ở bên nhau, Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt lại hiện ra cái loại này nghe thấy hắn kêu khải vi biểu tẩu khi thống khổ bất kham biểu tình. Lưu trạm thiên trường trường mà thở dài một hơi, bệnh vẩn đục đôi mắt già nua mà nhìn phía tường đối diện khung ảnh lồng kính, Ngô Lỗi họa ảnh gia đình, họa mỗi người đôi mắt nhìn đều giống người chết đôi mắt: “Sớm biết rằng lúc ấy khiến cho các ngươi cùng đi nước Pháp.” Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được muốn cười, hắn tự cho là đúng cả đời phụ thân ở sinh mệnh cuối cùng một khắc vẫn như cũ tự cho là đúng. Ngẩng đầu xem Lưu hạo nhiên trong ánh mắt băng lại hóa, hóa thành thủy chảy đến hắn gương mặt cùng trên môi. Không biết hắn ca ca nước mắt là vì ai mà lưu. Cũng tình nguyện không biết.

Lưu trạm thiên chết ngày hôm sau, Lưu hạo nhiên mẫu thân dứt khoát lưu loát mà chặt bỏ chính mình cánh tay. Nàng là cố ý tìm chết, chém thời điểm kia khăn tay tắc ở miệng mình, một chút tiếng vang cũng chưa phát ra tới. Phát giác đến quá muộn, không có thể cứu đến trở về —— kỳ thật người nếu là thật sự đã hạ quyết tâm phải làm mỗ chuyện, trời cao luôn là sẽ thành toàn.  
Ngô Lỗi còn không có bước vào trong phòng đã nghe đến nồng đậm hư thối huyết tinh khí, nàng huyết lưu quá nhiều, sóng hi mễ á phong trường mao thảm, bạch vải dệt bằng máy bọc họa mai hoa lộc chụp đèn, thật dày Ai Cập miên bức màn, nàng cùng Lưu trạm thiên giường. Không biết Lưu trạm thiên quanh năm suốt tháng tới ở trên cái giường này nằm số lần tổng cộng tính lên có hay không một tháng. Từ trước có hắn mẫu thân. Sau lại lại có như vậy nhiều các di nương. Hắn ở bên ngoài còn có mặt khác chung cư cùng tiểu công quán. Hỏi thế gian, tình ái là chi, thẳng gọi người sinh tử tương hứa —— muốn như thế nào mới xem như tình? Lưu trạm thiên không có có thể hoàn thành đối hắn mẫu thân hứa hẹn, nàng sau khi chết hắn lại sống tạm này dài dòng hơn hai mươi năm, trừ bỏ hủy diệt hắn cùng con trai của nàng nhân sinh ở ngoài không hề thành tựu hai mươi năm, này có tính không tình? Lưu hạo nhiên mẫu thân nhưng thật ra đối hắn sinh tử tương cho phép —— hắn quanh năm suốt tháng tới ở bên người nàng ngủ không đến một tháng. Đây là tình sao? Kia Lưu hạo nhiên đối hắn có tính không có tình? Lưu hạo nhiên không yêu Liêu tiểu thư, lại không thể đủ yêu hắn. Như thế nào lại nghĩ đến Lưu hạo nhiên.

Lễ tang về sau Lưu hạo nhiên bắt đầu thường xuyên mà không trở về nhà. Hắn mỹ lệ, thủy liên hoa giống nhau không thắng gió lạnh biểu tẩu, giống một chi cắm ở pha lê bình sứ hoa hồng trắng, mắt thấy một ngày ngày mà héo rũ đi xuống. Nàng cùng Lưu hạo nhiên phòng ngủ, đầu giường một bức thật lớn áo cưới tướng, màu đen áo bành tô Lưu hạo nhiên bên người chim nhỏ nép vào người mà dựa sát vào nhau một đuôi tuyết trắng cá. Nạm sang quý kim khung ảnh chụp giống một tôn kim quang lấp lánh phật tượng, phật quang từ bi mà chiếu khắp phía dưới hai trương ranh giới rõ ràng giường. Kia cũng là bọn hạ nhân xem ánh mắt của nàng. Từ bi rốt cuộc mang theo cái bi tự.

Giai mai là Thượng Hải nhất hồng giao tế hoa, Bến Thượng Hải thanh danh bên ngoài ăn chơi trác táng công tử đều là lưu luyến ở nàng hoa tửu bên cạnh bàn khách quen. Đương nhiên là ái nàng mỹ, nhưng so nàng mỹ người cũng không phải không có, chính yếu vẫn là ái nàng nhưng xa xem không thể dâm loạn. Nàng cái loại này thanh cao cùng thâm trạch dưỡng ra kiều tiểu thư lại có bất đồng. Chính thức danh môn khuê tú nhóm là hàng thật giá thật bạch ngọc bàn, cao cao mà treo ở bầu trời, thanh huy chiếu khắp nhân gian lạc đường lãng tử nhóm, tự cho là đúng từ bi —— nói qua lại thâm từ bi trốn không thoát cái bi tự. Mà giai mai là giếng nước ánh trăng, khiến cho bọn hắn cảm thấy cong cong thân liền có thể vốc ở lòng bàn tay, nhưng mà lập tức lại phát hiện được đến bất quá là biểu hiện giả dối. Cúi đầu nhìn lên kia ánh trăng vẫn như cũ hoàn hảo vô khuyết mà tẩm ở ngăm đen mà thâm nước giếng.  
Nàng bởi vậy trở thành bọn họ trong lòng nữ thần.

Lưu hạo nhiên lần đầu tiên thấy giai mai là đánh tennis thời điểm. Nàng xuyên một kiện màu xanh đồng sắc sái viên điểm áo sơmi, màu trắng đoản khố, khố tử cùng áo sơmi đều là khinh bạc mà phiêu dật tính chất, càng thêm sấn đến nàng lộ ở bên ngoài cánh tay cùng cẳng chân tế gầy đến đáng thương. Bạch đến là một trương chưa kinh vẩy mực vải vẽ tranh sơn dầu, là cửa sổ sát đất chiếu tiến vào ánh trăng, làn da thượng phảng phất qua lại lăn lộn vô số nhảy lên hoàng kim quầng sáng. Nàng quay đầu tới —— hình trứng mắt to, ánh mắt giống bị nhốt ở hắn mẫu thân bạch vải dệt bằng máy chụp đèn thượng lạc đường mai hoa lộc.  
Hắn không yêu Liêu tiểu thư, lại không thể đủ ái Ngô Lỗi. Đành phải đi tìm những người khác tới ái. Giai mai là nước giếng ánh trăng, dễ như trở bàn tay lại xa ở ngàn dặm —— giai mai còn có một đôi cố nhân đôi mắt. Đem chính mình giống vẩy mực giống nhau bát tiến hắn trong lòng ngực đôi mắt. Cuồng nhiệt lại thanh tỉnh đôi mắt. Nếu hắn không yêu hắn thê tử, lại không thể đủ yêu hắn đệ đệ.

Hắn cùng giai mai giảng hắn ở Pháp quốc thời điểm. Cách nói quốc cối xay giống nhau cứng rắn bánh mì, tóc vàng xoã tung Pháp quốc nữ nhân mỗi người đều đồ đỏ tươi môi. Ngày lễ ngày tết thời điểm học sinh chung cư người Trung Quốc tụ ở bên nhau ăn cơm, trung đồ ăn tới rồi tha hương thổ nhưỡng không thể hiểu được mà liền đi rồi vị, học nghệ không tinh con hát giống nhau hoang khang sai nhịp. Giảng hắn suốt đêm suốt đêm mà ngủ không được, kéo bức màn cũng vẫn là có ánh trăng, Pháp quốc ánh trăng như thế nào có thể như vậy lượng, lượng đến liền đầu giường ánh trăng rọi như vậy câu đều trở nên phiền lòng lên. Cách nói quốc rượu nho gọi người uống không say. Đóng mắt vẫn là có thể nhìn đến cặp mắt kia. —— “Đôi mắt của ngươi.” Hắn dừng lại bổ sung, quên chính mình khi đó căn bản còn không quen biết nàng. Mà giai mai chỉ là khoan dung mà cười cười —— là cái loại này trách trời thương dân cười pháp.  
Giai mai tân sườn xám làm một thân lại một thân, châu báu hoa đoàn giống nhau vây quanh nàng, đem nàng trang điểm thành một mặt thập phần sang quý ánh trăng. Lưu hạo nhiên mang nàng đi rạp chiếu phim, thượng trong thành tốt nhất tây quán cơm —— đã không phải hắn năm đó cùng Liêu tiểu thư kết hôn kia một nhà. Bao hạ rạp hát tốt nhất ghế lô. Thường đi châu báu trong tiệm người Ấn Độ kêu giai mai Lưu thái thái, giai mai trách trời thương dân mà cười cười mà hắn chỉ là trầm mặc. Mỗi người nói không gần nữ sắc Lưu thiếu gia cũng cấp ôn nhu hương mê choáng đầu. Mà hắn đối nàng dùng liền nhau thượng hồng phấn tri kỷ cái này từ đều cảm thấy trọng. Hắn đưa nàng về nhà nhưng trước nay cũng không chịu lên lầu.  
Hắn thích xem nàng xem diễn nhìn đến nào đó kích động nhân tâm tình tiết, bắt lấy đặt tại chóp mũi kính viễn vọng, phe phẩy cánh tay hắn muốn hắn xem sân khấu bộ dáng, hình bầu dục mắt to bên trong chảy xuôi vô cùng vô tận thuần túy vui sướng, trên thế giới thuần khiết nhất nhất vô tội một con nghé dương giống nhau. Từ trước đại thái thái không được bọn họ kén ăn —— hắn nghĩ đến hắn thừa dịp các đại nhân nói chuyện khi trộm thế Ngô Lỗi ăn luôn canh liêu cây đậu. Giai mai đôi mắt giống nghé dương giống nhau. Pháp quốc hoa hồng. Giai mai chỉ dùng hoa hồng vị nước hoa, không biết hắn nhất thống hận một loại hoa chính là hoa hồng. Hắn cũng không đi nói cho nàng, nếu đối nàng liền hồng phấn tri kỷ đều không tính là. Hắn xuyên thấu qua nàng cuồng nhiệt lại thanh tỉnh đôi mắt đi xem một cái hắn chưa hết lại đã tan biến mộng tưởng.

Cùng giai mai cáo biệt về đến nhà tựa như từ trong mộng trở lại hiện thực. Không nhớ rõ từ khi nào bắt đầu, bọn hạ nhân thói quen cấp vãn về đại thiếu gia ở môn đại sảnh lưu một chiếc đèn. Kia trản đèn đối Liêu khải vi tới nói là lại một con trách trời thương dân đôi mắt.  
Hắn đứng ở hắn mẫu thân từ trước phòng cửa, khoảng cách nàng dứt khoát kiên quyết mà chặt bỏ chính mình một cánh tay ngày đó đã qua lâu như vậy, kia dính huyết Bohemian phong thảm cùng miêu long thêu phượng đỏ thẫm chăn đơn —— không biết hắn mẫu thân như thế nào có thể nghĩ vậy dạng phối hợp, đương như vậy lâu nhà giàu tiểu thư lại làm nhiều năm như vậy rộng thái thái, phẩm vị vẫn là như vậy tao —— còn có kia họa mê muội đồ mai hoa lộc chụp đèn, ở hắn mẫu thân hạ táng ngày ấy sáng sớm liền cấp thiêu hủy, như thế nào vẫn là có như vậy nùng huyết tinh hương vị —— giống khi còn nhỏ kia khỏa trụi lủi cây sơn trà. Trái cây lạn rớt về sau kéo dài không tiêu tan tanh tưởi. Khi đó bọn họ thật là sẽ đạp hư đồ vật, đem hảo hảo đồ vật quăng ngã nát còn cho là thú vị —— bọn họ.

Xoay người thấy Ngô Lỗi mang theo cùng khi đó xuyên lãnh màu xám áo ngủ đi chân trần đứng ở hắn cửa phòng khi giống nhau như đúc biểu tình đứng ở hắn phía sau. Hắn hôm nay xuyên y phục là bạch, nhưng đôi mắt vẫn cứ là lãnh màu xám. Từ khi nào bắt đầu, hắn đệ đệ không bao giờ chịu đối với hắn cười —— hắn chỉ chính là, trừ bỏ hắn ở bữa sáng trên bàn nói biểu tẩu hảo biểu ca tốt cái loại này cười. Rõ ràng từ trước cười đến như vậy đẹp, cười rộ lên là thuần khiết nhất nghé dương giống nhau. Rõ ràng từ trước cùng hắn như vậy hảo. “Ngươi có biết hay không biểu tẩu tới cầu ta ——” lại tới nữa, lại là như vậy. Ngươi có phải hay không không đem ta bức điên rồi liền không cam lòng? Còn có dạy học tiên sinh tới trong nhà thời điểm đã từng học quá tiền triều có một loại khổ hình kêu lăng trì, chỉ chính là đem người trói lại tới một đao một đao mà đem thịt cắt bỏ, tối cao siêu đao phủ cắt mấy trăm đao sau kia tù phạm trái tim vẫn là nhảy lên, bảo đảm mỗi một đao thống khổ đều có thể không để sót mà bị tiếp thu đến. Ngươi chính là tối cao siêu đao phủ, không đúng, ngươi so với bọn hắn còn muốn lợi hại —— nhân gia đao cắt ở trên người, ngươi đao cắt chính là ta trái tim. Một cái lại một cái buổi sáng, một tiếng lại một tiếng biểu tẩu, nghé dương trong ánh mắt bắn ra tới lãnh màu xám quang, một đao đao cắt lòng ta thượng thịt. Ta có đôi khi cũng nghi hoặc ta tâm vì cái gì như vậy đại, làm ngươi cắt mấy ngàn đao vẫn cứ không dứt. Cũng buồn rầu chính mình sinh mệnh lực như vậy ngoan cường, như thế nào lâu như vậy vẫn cứ chết không xong.

Hắn đem Ngô Lỗi ấn ở trên tường thời điểm nghe thấy pha lê vỡ vụn tiếng vang. Khởi điểm còn tưởng rằng là ảo giác. Ngô Lỗi xô đẩy hắn tay dừng lại, giống chỉ bị xoá sạch cánh điểu giống nhau dại ra mà đáp xuống ở trên vai hắn. Từ địa phương nào truyền tới một thân thét chói tai, phảng phất muốn chấn vỡ hắn màng tai giống nhau. Nguyên lai là thật sự có pha lê vỡ vụn. Quay đầu lại thấy Liêu khải vi sắc mặt bạch đến giống một trương giấy.  
Hắn không biết lọt vào lăng trì phạm nhân, tim đập đình chỉ kia một khắc có phải hay không cũng cảm thấy một cổ như trút được gánh nặng khoan khoái, giống hắn giờ này khắc này giống nhau.

  
Liêu khải vi bình tĩnh mà cùng hắn thảo luận ly hôn đủ loại công việc. Hắn cái gì đều cho nàng. Nàng muốn cho nàng, không cần cũng cho nàng. Hắn luôn luôn như vậy khẳng khái, giống năm đó chôn ở bơ bánh kem kia chỉ thật lớn kim cương nhẫn. Kia nhẫn mang lên về sau trầm đến nàng cơ hồ nâng không dậy nổi tay tới. Cha mẹ hắn cũng giống nhau rộng rãi. Chuế mãn đá quý hoàng kim vòng tay, hoàng kim gông. Hắn đệ đệ càng hào phóng —— phỉ thúy cùng ái nhân cùng nhau chắp tay nhường cho hắn. Cao minh nhất châm chọc tác gia đều không nghĩ ra được chê cười.  
Đá rơi xuống dưới chân băng ghế thời điểm bối cảnh lại vang lên kia một chi đàn violon nhạc. Nguyên lai không biết giác nàng liền kia chỉ nghe qua một lần giai điệu khắc vào trong đầu. Cả đời chỉ có một lần thời khắc. Cả đời chỉ có như vậy một hồi. —— nàng là toàn trường duy nhất giác nhi.

  
Giai mai cuối cùng một lần thấy hắn là hắn cùng Liêu tiểu thư ly hôn gợi ý ở báo thượng đăng ra tới ngày đó. Tháng trước hắn thê tử thắt cổ, phát hiện sớm cứu trở về, cuối cùng vẫn là đem hôn ly rớt. Mỗi người đều tưởng vì nàng. Liêu Trai hồ ly hóa yêu tinh, nam nhân hồn đều cho nàng câu đi rồi. Sau lưng đều nói như vậy. Nàng nghe xong cảm thấy buồn cười.  
Ngày đó vừa thấy Lưu hạo nhiên liền biết hắn là tới cáo biệt. Nàng nhìn hắn đi tới, nghĩ đến mới vừa nhận thức hắn thời điểm. Lần đầu tiên gặp mặt là ở một cái tiệc cốc-tai thượng. Hắn không phát hiện nàng. Mà hắn là cái loại này ở trong đám người làm người vô pháp không thấy nam nhân. Đó là nàng lần đầu tiên hiểu được cái gì kêu ngọc thụ lâm phong. Nguyên lai chính là nhất nông cạn mặt chữ ý tứ, ngọc thạch làm cây tùng giống nhau nam nhân. Sâu nhất điển cố là không có điển cố.

Nàng từ đầu tới đuôi không đề hắn ly hôn sự. Phút cuối cùng muốn cáo biệt khi, nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ hỏi hắn, dùng ngày thường thuyết minh thiên thấy ngữ khí: “Ta đôi mắt thật sự rất giống hắn sao?”  
Lưu hạo nhiên không có trả lời.  
Ngọc thụ lâm phong, hiện tại kia thụ như là phải cho liền căn đẩy ngã.

  
Khi đó Ngô Lỗi đã bệnh thật sự trọng. Liêu tiểu thư dọn đi ngày đó bị bệnh, liên tục ba ngày sốt cao không lùi, đều nói chiếu như vậy thiêu đi xuống người là muốn sốt mơ hồ. Lưu hạo nhiên lấy khăn lông chấm nước đá suốt đêm mà cho hắn sát cái trán lại lau mình, một chậu nước ấm áp lại gọi người đề thượng tân một thùng tới. Thiêu lui về sau người vẫn như cũ không thanh tỉnh, một ngày một nửa thời gian, hôn hôn trầm trầm nửa mộng nửa tỉnh mà ngủ. Kêu phòng bếp làm nhất thanh đạm cháo, khởi điểm còn biến đổi đa dạng mà ở bên trong thêm một chút thịt vụn hoặc là rau xanh, Lưu hạo nhiên tự mình cầm thìa uy, uống không đi vào một nửa liền toàn cấp nhổ ra. Sau lại liền đổi thành nước trong như có như không mà bay mấy viên toái mễ. Bến Thượng Hải nhất nghèo nhân gia ở nhất khó khăn thời kỳ cũng không tất ăn vật như vậy. Nhưng chỉ có như vậy Ngô Lỗi mới có thể nuốt trôi đi. Có đoạn thời gian thậm chí liền uống nước đều phải phun, phun đến sau lại dạ dày đã không có đồ vật, phun ra màu vàng toan khổ mật tới. Một khuôn mặt mắt thường có thể thấy được mà gầy đi xuống. Từ trước là đường cát trắng bạch, hiện tại là vôi tường bạch.  
Trung y Tây y thay đổi mấy vòng, Tây y ăn chính là bó lớn đủ mọi màu sắc viên thuốc cùng bao con nhộng, Ngô Lỗi nuốt biểu tình giống có người buộc hắn nuốt vào lưỡi dao. Hắn yết hầu sưng đến nói chuyện thanh âm đều giống từ cứng rắn khe đá gian khổ mà đè ép ra tới, còn hảo hắn hiện tại cũng hoàn toàn không như thế nào nói chuyện. Có một đoạn thời gian muốn uống một loại cháy đen sắc đặc sệt nước thuốc, Ngô Lỗi uống không đi xuống, Lưu hạo nhiên ở trong miệng cắn đường phèn hàm chứa dược uy hắn. Trước kia không biết hôn nguyên lai cũng có thể là khổ. Kia trong nháy mắt ngọt từ khổ giãy giụa mà lộ ra cái đầu tới, lại trong khoảnh khắc cấp bao phủ. Khiến người nhịn không được lòng nghi ngờ hay không đáng giá chịu đựng như vậy khổ, chỉ vì đổi này ngắn ngủn một lát đi vị ngọt.

Đại phu tới nhìn nói là tâm bệnh, ý tứ là bất lực. Thu thập Ngô Lỗi phòng khi nhảy ra tới mấy trương phác thảo, họa người trên liếc mắt một cái có thể nhìn ra tới là hắn. Trong một góc lấy Thạch Mặc bút nhàn nhạt mà viết hai hàng tự. Đặt ở dưới đèn ly gần xem, viết chính là: Lên a tay phong đề chỗ, thiên đến uyên ương hai chữ băng.

  
Từ trước nhất hy vọng cùng Lưu hạo nhiên sớm chiều chung sống. Chỉ có bọn họ hai người, giống trở lại khi còn nhỏ. Lưu hạo nhiên ở nước Pháp kia 5 năm hắn nằm mơ đều muốn hắn ca ca trở về. Hiện tại mới hiểu được nguyên lai muốn trả giá như vậy gian khổ đại giới. Khiến người lòng nghi ngờ hay không thật sự đáng giá. —— hầu gái đưa lưng về phía hắn ngồi xổm trên mặt đất đổi nhang muỗi, màu nguyệt bạch trường bào thật dài mà phất trên mặt đất. Âm trầm về tử vong dự cảm —— lại nghĩ đến Liêu khải vi cho người ta phát hiện khi, hai chân cao cao mà huyền không, trường bào bào giác phất trên mặt đất. Giống nàng cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hôn lễ ngày đó kéo đến thật dài đuôi cá sa, cũng là cái dạng này màu nguyệt bạch. Không thể lại tưởng đi xuống.

Trong mộng nhìn thấy Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là mười tám tuổi mặt. Hoặc là sớm hơn một chút, bọn họ cùng cộng độ mười lăm tuổi, mười bốn tuổi, mười ba tuổi, tám tuổi, năm tuổi, hai tuổi. Lại đi phía trước Lưu hạo nhiên hắn cũng không nhận biết. Khi đó còn không có hắn —— hắn mẫu thân cũng còn chưa chết. Nếu là mẫu thân tồn tại đâu —— nếu là nàng thật sự gả vào Lưu gia, nếu là Ngô Lỗi thật sự thuận lý thành chương mà họ Lưu. Có lẽ hiện tại kết cục sẽ không như vậy thảm thống. Lưu hạo nhiên ăn đánh luôn là hắn khóc. Không biết ở vì hắn khóc cái gì. Lưu hạo nhiên rõ ràng cái gì đều có. Kiều thê mỹ quyến, hồng phấn tri kỷ. Một cái cũng không thiếu. Không biết khi đó ở vì hắn khóc cái gì. Cũng không biết nhiều năm như vậy yêu hắn cái gì. Tựa như không rõ hắn mẫu thân vì cái gì si ngốc đợi Lưu trạm thiên cả đời.  
Có đôi khi cũng nhớ tới Lưu trạm thiên lâm chung câu nói kia, sớm biết rằng cho các ngươi cùng đi nước Pháp. Trong mộng cũng mơ thấy hắn thật sự cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng đi nước Pháp. Như vậy đại tàu biển chở khách chạy định kỳ, đặt ở như vậy khoan trong biển cũng bất quá là một diệp thuyền con. Trong mộng bọn họ ở Lưu hạo nhiên tin đề qua Eiffel tháp sắt hạ hôn môi, cây ngô đồng hạ phân ăn một khối bánh kem, ngàn tầng phái da thượng cao cao chồng chất khởi màu trắng bơ đóa hoa, giống trên thế giới tùy ý có thể thấy được một đôi nhất tục tằng tình nhân. “Lên a tay phong đề chỗ, thiên đến uyên ương hai chữ băng. “Có thể quang minh chính đại mà tục tằng ai còn muốn hao hết tâm tư địa học như thế nào cao nhã. Đánh cuộc thư tiêu đến bát trà hương. Liền Nạp Lan cũng hâm mộ. Sau lại lại cảm thấy chính mình là thật sự ăn qua kia đôi cao cao bơ đóa hoa bánh kem, không chỉ là nằm mơ mà thôi. Là thật vậy chăng? Hắn không nhớ rõ.

Mơ thấy số lần nhiều liền cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đề qua một lần. Ngày hôm sau Lưu hạo nhiên thật sự mua bánh kem trở về —— ngàn tầng phái da thượng cao cao đôi bơ đóa hoa, cùng hắn trong mộng nhìn thấy giống nhau. Thật mua đã trở lại hắn cũng ăn không vô đi, chỉ là sở trường chỉ chấm một chút bơ nếm nếm hương vị. Cùng hắn trong mộng giống nhau, chứng thực hắn từ trước là thật sự ăn qua. Cho dù là như thế này hắn cũng cảm thấy vui sướng. Dư lại bánh kem cấp Lưu hạo nhiên ăn luôn.

“Ta thật muốn đi Paris,” có một hồi thanh tỉnh thời điểm cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói như vậy.  
“Chờ ngươi đã khỏe chúng ta cùng đi,” Lưu hạo nhiên hiện tại liền ôm hắn cũng không dám dùng sức, hắn gầy đến giống một phen xương cốt. Lưu hạo nhiên ôm hắn giống ôm cái gì dễ toái đồ sứ. Hắn giơ tay sờ Lưu hạo nhiên đầu tóc, hắn tóc thật dài, chưa kịp đi cắt. Trở lại hắn đi Pháp quốc phía trước hắn quen thuộc dáng vẻ kia. Ngô Lỗi bởi vậy vui sướng mà cười. Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn như cũ ở hướng hắn làm bảo đảm, “Ngươi hảo lên, ngươi muốn đi nơi nào ta đều bồi ngươi.”  
“Ta sẽ không được rồi.” Hắn nói lời này thanh âm giống một tiếng thở dài, lại như là tràn ngập nào đó kỳ dị giơ lên vui sướng. Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc ôm chặt hắn, không hề lo lắng sẽ lặc toái hắn cũng không sợ hãi sẽ cộm đau chính mình như vậy khẩn. Nước mắt từ trên mặt hắn hoạt tiến Ngô Lỗi trống rỗng cổ áo, “Không được nói bậy.”  
Ngô Lỗi không nói gì, chỉ là khoan dung mà cười cười. Kia tươi cười có loại khoan thứ từ bi. Nhưng mà lại thâm từ bi cũng vẫn là có cái bi tự.

Ngủ rồi lại mơ thấy cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau ở Paris ăn bơ bánh kem. Tầng tầng lớp lớp ngàn tầng phái da, tầng tầng lớp lớp bơ đóa hoa. Bánh kem thoạt nhìn bộ dáng rất quen thuộc, hắn tổng lòng nghi ngờ chính mình là thật sự ăn qua. Lưu hạo nhiên lấy nĩa xoa bánh kem uy hắn. Hắn nếm một ngụm liền cười, là hắn nhận được hương vị. Là thật sự phát sinh quá sự tình. Thật sự ăn qua như vậy bánh kem, thật sự cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng đi Paris.

  
Toàn văn xong


	17. Cũ hảo

Cũ hảo

Nếu có thể hẹn trước đến hoang đảo, ngươi đừng đến trễ.

  
“Ngượng ngùng ngượng ngùng, đã tới chậm.”

Ghế lô môn bị đẩy ra thời điểm mang tiến vào một trận đến từ bên ngoài mới mẻ hàn khí, lại nháy mắt đã bị thuê phòng nhiệt khí hòa tan. Ngô Lỗi xuyên kiện màu đen lông áo khoác, không mang khẩu trang, môi đông lạnh đến trắng bệch, vừa vào cửa liền một liên thanh mà xin lỗi: “Tới trên đường đổ đến lợi hại, thật sự ngượng ngùng.”  
Ghế lô mở ra máy sưởi, nhiệt lợi hại. Hắn ngồi xuống phía trước trước đem áo khoác cởi, ánh mắt ở trên bàn cơm băn khoăn một vòng, trên bàn năm sáu cá nhân, có gặp qua cũng có chưa thấy qua, chưa thấy qua cũng đều nghe qua tên —— kỳ thật tới ăn cơm phía trước, hôm nay sẽ đến người nào, hắn trong lòng là hiểu rõ.  
Cho nên thấy Lưu hạo nhiên thời điểm, cũng không có cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn.

Thuê phòng còn có hai cái không chỗ ngồi, có một cái dựa gần Lưu hạo nhiên, một cái ở Lưu hạo nhiên đối diện. Ở Ngô Lỗi làm ra lựa chọn trước kia, Lưu hạo nhiên vươn tay lại tự nhiên bất quá mà đem đáp ở bên cạnh chỗ ngồi lưng ghế thượng áo khoác cầm đi.  
Kia ý tứ thực rõ ràng, chưa cho hắn lựa chọn cơ hội.

Làm ông chủ vị kia đại đạo cho bọn hắn giới thiệu: “Tiểu Lỗi, đây là hạo nhiên, các ngươi ——”  
“Chúng ta nhận thức.” Lưu hạo nhiên đem lời nói nhận lấy, Ngô Lỗi có điểm ngoài ý muốn ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái, hắn vì thế cười cười, “Hắn mười lăm tuổi thời điểm ta liền nhận thức hắn.”

Ngô Lỗi nghe được lời này thời điểm tâm liền nặng nề đi xuống một trụy.

“Đá chồng chất mười lăm tuổi ——” đại đạo một phách đầu, “Mười lăm tuổi, thật là là thật nhiều năm trước sự đi? Thế nào cũng nên có mười năm đi?”

Ngô Lỗi đem tầm mắt từ Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt thu hồi tới, “Đúng vậy, mười hai năm.”

Mười hai năm —— hắn nói ra cái này con số thời điểm liền chính mình đều cảm thấy nhìn thấy ghê người. Đều nói, nổi danh muốn nhân lúc còn sớm —— quá sớm lại cũng là có quá sớm không tốt. Hắn mười lăm tuổi thời điểm nhận thức Lưu hạo nhiên, nhoáng lên mười hai năm đi qua, hắn cư nhiên cũng liền mới 27 tuổi, liền nửa đời người cũng chưa tính quá xong.  
“Mười hai năm.” Lưu hạo nhiên đi theo lẩm bẩm lặp lại một lần, nghe không hiểu có ý tứ gì.

Cơm ăn một nửa, Ngô Lỗi đứng lên, ngượng ngùng a, đi một chút toilet.  
Ngô Lỗi kéo ra thuê phòng môn đi ra ngoài, tịch thượng vài người mới nghĩ đến thuê phòng liền có phòng rửa mặt. Nhưng cũng không ai để ý, lẩm bẩm vài câu liền chuyển khai đi liêu khác đề tài.

Hắn đứng ở cửa, một bàn tay chống đỡ phong điểm một cây yên, mới vừa trừu hai khẩu, bên cạnh có cái quen thuộc thanh âm vang lên tới, ngươi như thế nào còn học được hút thuốc.  
Lưu hạo nhiên đi đến hắn bên cạnh, nói, cũng cho ta một chi đi.

Đại khái chính là vì cái này, đầu một câu theo lý thuyết là oán trách nói lại không nhiều ít oán trách ý tứ. Hắn nghĩ đến trước kia Lưu hạo nhiên đi nhà hắn, ở tủ lạnh góc phiên đến hắn trộm giấu đi băng kỳ lăng, “Ngươi như thế nào còn trộm ăn kem ——”, tiếp theo câu lại nhất định là, ta có thể ăn được hay không một cái?  
Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng đi mặt đi điểm yên bộ dáng thực thành thạo, cũng thực mê người. Hắn đồng dạng không biết Lưu hạo nhiên là khi nào bắt đầu trừu khởi yên tới. Bất quá, này cũng thực công bằng, hắn đạn rớt nửa thanh quá dài khói bụi, hắn bỏ qua Lưu hạo nhiên thời gian, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng bỏ qua hắn.  
Bọn họ nhận thức lúc ấy, vẫn là tưởng phá đầu hy vọng chính mình trong một đêm biến thành thành thục nam nhân tuổi, trong chớp mắt, lại cũng chính là thật sự tới rồi thành thục nam nhân tuổi.

Cái này diễn, Lưu hạo nhiên trước đánh vỡ trầm mặc, ngươi tính toán tiếp sao?  
Chưa nghĩ ra, ngươi đâu?  
Ta a, Lưu hạo nhiên phun ra một ngụm vòng khói, không hề tất yếu mà cười cười, ta không sao cả.

Hai ta bị kỳ vọng hợp tác kỳ vọng nhiều năm như vậy, Ngô Lỗi đem đầu mẩu thuốc lá vứt trên mặt đất, dùng mũi chân dẫm diệt, tự giễu giống nhau mà cười cười, hồi hồi đều thất bại. Ta đều cảm giác, việc này chính là như vậy, giống như thật trở thành sự thật ngược lại không thú vị.  
Hắn nói, ta đi về trước.

Ngô Lỗi, ngươi biết ta vì đêm nay cái này bữa tiệc, đẩy rớt nhiều ít cái thông cáo sao?

Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc quay đầu lại nhìn hắn một cái, không có gì biểu tình mà nói, ta đi vào trước, ngươi cũng nhanh lên đi, bên ngoài lạnh.  
,

Vị kia đạo diễn một lòng muốn thúc đẩy lần này hợp tác, cảm khái bọn họ quen biết mười hai năm duyên phận, lại liên tục khen cái này vở như thế nào như thế nào hảo, nhân vật là như thế nào như thế nào vì bọn họ hai độ thân đặt làm. Trong bữa tiệc ăn uống linh đình, Ngô Lỗi trước sau không đem nói chết, không nói hảo, cũng không có gì không tốt. Chờ đến tan cuộc, đạo diễn có lẽ là có điểm hơi say, lâm lên xe trước bắt lấy hắn tay, Tiểu Lỗi, cái này vòng khôn sống mống chết, đổi mới so thay quần áo còn cần mẫn, ngươi cùng hạo nhiên, hai người các ngươi là cuối cùng lưu lại một nhóm kia, không dễ dàng. Mười hai năm, thật sự không dễ dàng. Cuối cùng lại nói, ta là thật sự hy vọng ngươi có thể hảo hảo xem xem cái này vở, tới thử xem diễn.  
Ngô Lỗi vốn dĩ một câu, cảm ơn ngài hậu ái, ta nhất định hảo hảo suy xét, đều đến bên miệng, ngẩng đầu nhìn đến hướng bên này đi tới Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn nhìn ra đạo diễn chân thành, đột nhiên cũng liền không muốn lại qua loa lấy lệ có lệ. Hắn trở tay cầm đạo diễn tay, cuối cùng nói, không phải ta không biết tốt xấu, cái này diễn ta là thật sự tiếp không được. Cảm ơn ngài hậu ái, nhưng lần này, thật sự vẫn là thôi đi.

  
Kia bữa cơm cục về sau, hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên một lần nữa khôi phục liên lạc. Này xác thật là cái ghê gớm tiến bộ, rốt cuộc nếu là đem hai người bọn họ WeChat ký lục đi phía trước phiên mấy cái, cơ hồ tất cả đều là chút đàn phát ngày hội chúc phúc. Ngô Lỗi liền đàn phát “Có thể hỗ trợ chuyển một chút ta phim mới sao?” Như vậy nội dung thời điểm đều sẽ cố ý tránh đi Lưu hạo nhiên, hà tất đâu, biết rõ hắn sẽ không.  
Cho dù là không có gì ý nghĩa đàn phát, chẳng sợ biết rõ hắn sẽ không, hắn khống chế không được chính mình bị cự tuyệt ảo giác mang đến mãnh liệt cảm giác mất mát.  
Sớm hai năm thời điểm, sinh nhật còn sẽ cho nhau phát một chút chúc phúc, ngay từ đầu là đại đoạn đại đoạn dài lâu đến cơ hồ lừa tình văn tự, sau lại ngày càng tinh giản thành một câu ngắn gọn “Sinh nhật vui sướng”, mấy năm nay bọn họ liền trực tiếp phi thường ăn ý mà cùng quên mất kia hai cái ngày.

Bọn họ một lần nữa bắt đầu ở WeChat thượng câu được câu không mà nói chuyện phiếm, đại đa số thời điểm là Lưu hạo nhiên ở tìm đề tài, chuyển mấy cái buồn cười truyện cười, oán giận đóng phim kết thúc công việc quá muộn thực vất vả. Ngô Lỗi có đôi khi thấy liền tùy tay hồi hai câu, thật vội lên vội đã quên, cũng liền đã quên.  
Thẳng đến lần đó hắn ngoài ý liệu trên mặt đất hot search, click mở là cái video, là nào đó môn hộ trang web làm một cái về “Minh tinh bằng hữu vòng bật mí” video ngắn hệ liệt, mới nhất một kỳ mời khách quý là Lưu hạo nhiên, cái thứ nhất vấn đề là, “Bằng hữu trong giới ai hồi WeChat tốc độ chậm nhất?”

Người nọ giống như cũng là nghiêm túc suy tư vài giây, có phải hay không trang liền không được biết rồi. Cuối cùng nhặt cái đáp án nói ra, “Ngô Lỗi đi,” hắn nói, “Ân, hẳn là Ngô Lỗi.”

Ai có thể nghĩ đến bọn họ đến bây giờ còn có liên hệ? Nói muốn hợp tác muốn hợp tác, lưu phấn lưu như vậy nhiều năm, chuyện tới hiện giờ, liền năm đó kim phong ngọc lộ tiếc nuối cũng chưa người nhắc lại. Nhận định hai người bọn họ so plastic còn plastic.

Hắn rời khỏi Weibo trước kia nhìn đến nhiệt bình đệ nhất bình luận, “Này đối như thế nào còn ở buôn bán?”

  
Hắn cảm thấy có điểm buồn cười, đối Lưu hạo nhiên, cũng đối này bình luận. Nhưng mà rời khỏi tới về sau, hắn ma xui quỷ khiến mà cấp Lưu hạo nhiên đã phát điều WeChat, “Ta hồi Bắc Kinh, muốn hay không cùng nhau ăn một bữa cơm?”

  
“Cũng đừng ra cửa tễ, còn muốn lo lắng bị người nhận ra tới. Liền ở nhà tùy tiện ăn chút đi.” Là Lưu hạo nhiên kiến nghị.

Cuối cùng là Ngô Lỗi chưng cái cơm, mặt khác đồ ăn kêu dưới lầu tiểu ruồi bọ tiệm ăn cơm hộp.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi phòng tắm rửa tay, tẩy xong tay đi trừu khăn giấy thời điểm, đôi mắt quét đến bồn rửa tay tiếp theo chỉ hoa tai, hắn nhặt lên tới, kia hoa tai nửa tấc tới trường, chuế hai viên oánh nhuận trân châu, nắm ở trong tay nặng trĩu.  
Hắn nhớ rõ kia hoa tai, Ngô Lỗi thượng bộ diễn hợp tác cái kia nữ diễn viên luôn thích mang. Hắn trước kia cùng nàng chủ trì cùng cái trao giải lễ thời điểm, bởi vì kia kiểu dáng thật sự độc đáo, liền hắn cũng chưa nhịn xuống nhìn nhiều hai mắt.

Hắn đem kia hoa tai quán đến Ngô Lỗi trước mặt, trên mặt khả năng không tự giác mảnh đất vài phần nguyên phối bắt gian thần khí, “Nhạ.”  
“Ai, ngươi ở đâu nhặt được, nàng phía trước hỏi ta có phải hay không rớt ở chỗ này, ta như thế nào cũng chưa tìm được.” Ngô Lỗi thái độ quá mức thản nhiên, đem hoa tai lấy lại đây tùy tay cất vào áo trên trong túi, “Lần sau tìm một cơ hội còn cho nàng.”

“Khi nào phân?”  
“Ngươi lại biết phân?” Ngô Lỗi nghĩ nghĩ, “—— đại khái hơn nửa tháng đi.”

  
Cơm nước xong, Ngô Lỗi thu thập chén đũa ra tới, Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở trên sô pha, không có phải đi ý tứ. Ngô Lỗi ngồi qua đi, chạm chạm hắn chân, “Xem cái điện ảnh?”  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn vẫn là có điểm không cao hứng, nhưng hắn cũng không nghĩ đi, vì thế ngồi thẳng hỏi, “Nhìn cái gì?”

“Phố người Hoa tra án 2?”

Lưu hạo nhiên đem điều khiển từ xa lấy lại đây, đài truyền hình trỉa hạt đệ nhất trang liền có Ngô Lỗi cùng trân châu hoa tai hợp tác kia bộ điện ảnh, “Liền xem cái này đi.”  
Ngô Lỗi sửng sốt một chút, có điểm một sự nhịn chín sự lành lại có điểm bất đắc dĩ mà bật cười, “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi công bằng một chút.”  
“Nhiều năm như vậy,” hắn dừng một chút, “Ta dù sao cũng phải có ta chính mình sinh hoạt đi?”

Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu tới, nhìn chằm chằm hắn nhìn vài giây, thấu tiến lên đi hôn hắn. Ngô Lỗi khởi điểm có điểm kháng cự dường như, Lưu hạo nhiên môi mềm mại mà dán hắn lấy lòng dường như cọ trong chốc lát, hắn liền cũng tước vũ khí mà tùng khớp hàm, tùy ý đối phương tiến quân thần tốc công lược thành trì. Kỳ thật Lưu hạo nhiên thân đi lên kia trong nháy mắt, hắn liền biết xong rồi.

Hắn quả nhiên không nên tin hắn ở nhà tùy tiện ăn chút thì tốt rồi chuyện ma quỷ, ăn ăn thế nhưng lại lăn đến trên giường đi.

  
Xong việc về sau Ngô Lỗi kiệt sức mà nằm ở trên giường hút thuốc, Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay ôm hắn, tay ở hắn sau cổ có một chút không một chút mà vuốt ve, kia động tác thủ pháp rất giống ở loát miêu.

“Ngươi ly ta xa một chút,” Ngô Lỗi ngữ khí không được tốt lắm, lộ ra cổ bực bội, lúc này nghe tới lại có điểm giống làm nũng, “Nhiệt đã chết.”

Lưu hạo nhiên vì thế lấy điều khiển từ xa đem độ ấm đi xuống điều hai độ.

Lưu hạo nhiên nói, “Đá chồng chất, khí nhiều năm như vậy, không khí được không?”

Ngô Lỗi không nói chuyện.

Khí nhiều năm như vậy, kỳ thật là ở khí chút cái gì đâu? Hắn có đôi khi chính mình đều mau đã quên. Dù sao cũng là, hắn tổng cảm thấy năm đó chính mình cấp Lưu hạo nhiên đều là độc nhất vô nhị chỉ này một phần, đối phương lại không có hồi báo cho hắn đồng dạng thiên vị. Làm bằng hữu, hắn chỉ là kia đông đảo người bên trong mục mơ hồ mỗ một cái, làm tình nhân, lại giống như chuyện gì đều so với hắn muốn quan trọng một chút.  
Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi công bằng một chút được không. Hắn nghĩ như vậy thời điểm luôn có điểm tức giận bất bình, rõ ràng là ngươi trước tới trêu chọc ta.

Qua một lát Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc mở miệng, “Ta muốn đi tranh Nhật Bản.”

“Hành a,” Lưu hạo nhiên hứng thú bừng bừng, “Chúng ta đi Nhật Bản. Ngươi muốn đi nào, Quan Đông vẫn là Quan Tây? Bằng không Hokkaido đi, ta phía trước đi thời điểm cũng không đi qua Hokkaido.”  
Trong trí nhớ cũng là có cái thanh âm, đồng dạng hứng thú ngẩng cao mà nói, “Hảo a, chúng ta đây cùng đi Vân Nam. Ta đã sớm nghe nói Shangri-La thật xinh đẹp.”

Cuối cùng kia tranh ở đại lý lữ hành, Ngô Duyệt vẫn luôn cũng không làm minh bạch vì cái gì đệ đệ trước sau không có lộ ra quá tươi cười.

Ngô Lỗi lười biếng mà nhéo nhéo hắn tay, lười biếng nhắm mắt lại, “Đều được.”

  
Cuối cùng không ra hắn sở liệu, ở đăng ký trước ra trạng huống.  
Ngô Lỗi còn ở kỳ nghỉ, Lưu hạo nhiên kỳ thật xem như xin nghỉ ra tới. Quảng bá thông tri khoảng cách đăng ký kết thúc còn có năm phút đồng hồ thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi nhìn kết thúc hôm nay đánh lại đây đệ thập cái điện thoại triều hắn đi tới Lưu hạo nhiên, chủ động trước mở miệng nói, không có việc gì, nếu không ngươi trở về đi, ta chính mình đi cũng đúng. Nghĩ nghĩ, lại nói, hoặc là ta cùng ngươi cùng nhau trở về, chúng ta lần sau rồi nói sau.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn một cái, đem điện thoại tắt máy thả lại trong túi.

“Đi thôi.” Hắn phất phất tay hộ chiếu ý bảo còn sững sờ ở tại chỗ Ngô Lỗi, thở dài quay đầu, dắt quá hắn tay, “Lại không đi liền không đuổi kịp.”


	18. Hoa tôn cùng hoa + nháy mắt kiều + khổ hải Từ Hàng

Hoa tôn cùng hoa + nháy mắt kiều + khổ hải Từ Hàng

Ngươi xem hắn xem sương mù, giống liệp báo vọng vân, vì ủ rũ như ăn no thương cảm

Lê thốc kéo ra cửa xe nhìn đến trên ghế điều khiển hoắc chấn tiêu thời điểm có điểm kinh ngạc, “Hôm nay như thế nào là chính ngươi lái xe?”  
Hoắc chấn tiêu dựa vào trên chỗ ngồi hút thuốc, không có quay đầu lại, híp mắt từ kính chiếu hậu liếc hắn một cái, hỏi một đằng trả lời một nẻo: “Ngồi vào phía trước tới.”  
Hắn trong thanh âm cùng trên mặt đều không có cái gì cảm xúc, bất quá lê thốc đã thói quen. Nghe được lời này hắn dừng một chút, đem vừa mới ném đến hậu tòa cặp sách cầm lấy tới, nghe lời mà kéo ra trước tòa cửa xe ngồi trên đi. Hoắc chấn tiêu yên khả năng trừu có một trận, trong xe hương vị sặc đến lê thốc không nhịn xuống ho khan vài tiếng, đối phương vẫn là không thấy hắn, đem trên tay còn thừa nửa thanh yên cấp kháp, nhéo lê thốc gáy đem hắn chuyển qua tới thấu đi lên thân hắn. Hắn trong miệng yên vị thực trọng, lê thốc sửng sốt hạ, cau mày theo bản năng mà muốn đi đẩy, bàn tay đến một nửa lại dừng lại, cuối cùng thử dường như dừng ở đối phương trên vai.

Hoắc chấn tiêu buông ra hắn, thật sâu nhìn hắn một cái, quay mặt đi khởi động xe.

  
“Vừa mới cùng ngươi nói chuyện cái kia,” hắn khớp xương rõ ràng thon dài ngón tay vô ý thức mà ở tay lái thượng có một chút không một chút mà gõ, dư quang thấy trên ghế phụ mơ màng sắp ngủ lê thốc đem cặp sách gắt gao ôm ở trước ngực, giống chỉ không cảm giác an toàn lông xù xù tiểu động vật, “Là đồng học?”  
Lê thốc nỗ lực mà hồi ức một chút hắn nói chính là ai, sau đó bừng tỉnh đại ngộ dường như ngữ khí, “Nga, ngươi nói dư hoài a, xem như đi, lớp bên cạnh.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu không chút để ý địa điểm bình: “Nhìn là một bộ đệ tử tốt bộ dáng.”  
Lê thốc ngắn ngủi mà cười một tiếng, “Kia nhưng không sao, nhân gia Thanh Hoa.”

“Thanh Hoa.” Hoắc chấn tiêu không tỏ ý kiến mà cười một cái. Lê thốc thấy hắn không có nói nữa ý tứ, thuận thế khép lại đôi mắt, giành giật từng giây mà nghĩ có thể ngủ nhiều trong chốc lát là trong chốc lát, dựa theo kinh nghiệm tới nói không đến rạng sáng hoắc chấn tiêu đều sẽ không dễ dàng buông tha hắn.  
Hắn mơ mơ màng màng mà ngủ qua đi, chờ đến xe dừng lại mới bị hoắc chấn tiêu đánh thức, tỉnh mới phát hiện không giống thường lui tới giống nhau bị trực tiếp lãnh đến khách sạn. Xe ngừng ở bổn thị nhất phú nổi danh một nhà hải sản tửu lầu cửa, hoắc chấn tiêu đem chìa khóa xe ném cho đứa bé giữ cửa làm hắn đi bãi đậu xe, chính mình mang theo lê thốc lên lầu. Hắn ở trên xe ngủ đến đầu hôn não trướng, lúc này ý thức cũng còn không phải rất rõ ràng, nghiêng ngả lảo đảo mà đi theo hoắc chấn tiêu phía sau, mãi cho đến thang máy mới nghe thấy đối phương rốt cuộc khai kim khẩu: “Vốn dĩ muốn mang ngươi đơn độc ăn một bữa cơm, lâm thời có cái xã giao, đẩy không khai, mang ngươi cùng nhau tới.”

Hắn vốn đang có chút buồn ngủ mà ở dụi mắt, nghe được lời này lập tức thanh tỉnh, trong lòng che trời lấp đất không tình nguyện nhanh chóng nảy lên tới, hắn nhìn thoáng qua hoắc chấn tiêu, sau đó lại cúi đầu nhìn chính mình giày tiêm: “…… Ta có thể không đi sao.”  
“Không được.” Hoắc chấn tiêu không xem hắn.  
“…… Ta có thể tới trước này phụ cận đi dạo, hoặc là ngươi cho ta đơn độc khai một bàn ta chính mình ăn một chút gì chờ ngươi cũng đúng……”

Hoắc chấn tiêu sắc mặt trở nên có điểm lãnh, “Ta nói, không được.”

Thang máy đinh mà một tiếng mở cửa, lê thốc ngậm miệng, thuận theo mà cúi đầu đi theo ra thang máy. Hắn biết đối phương nói như vậy chính là thật sự không có quay lại đường sống, chọc mao hoắc chấn tiêu với hắn mà nói một chút chỗ tốt đều không có. Không nghĩ tới người nọ về phía trước đi rồi hai bước, bỗng nhiên dừng lại, không có quay đầu lại, “Ngươi ngoan một chút, ta đêm nay liền không chạm vào ngươi.”  
Lời này tưởng truyền đạt chính là thỏa hiệp cùng trấn an tin tức, tuy rằng hắn ngữ khí thật sự là đông cứng, nhưng lê thốc vẫn là nghe ra tới. Hắn uể oải ỉu xìu mà rũ đầu, dùng bảo đảm hoắc chấn tiêu nghe không thấy thanh âm nhỏ giọng đỉnh câu miệng: “Ta đây tình nguyện ngươi chạm vào ta.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu cùng tịch người trên giới thiệu lê thốc là hắn “Một cái bà con xa biểu đệ”.  
Hắn nói lời này thời điểm lê thốc sửng sốt một chút, có điểm kinh ngạc hoắc chấn tiêu cư nhiên biết hắn vừa mới vì cái gì không nghĩ đi theo tới. Hắn không nhịn xuống trộm nhìn hắn một cái, hoắc chấn tiêu không thấy hắn, duỗi tay muốn đi mặt cắt trước ấm trà, động tác mới vừa một làm ra tới liền có người ân cần mà đứng lên ngăn lại, trong miệng nói “Ta tới ta tới” mà cho hắn đổ nước, thăm thân mình đem lê thốc trước mặt cái ly cũng đảo mãn.

Trong bữa tiệc lê thốc vẫn luôn buồn không ra tiếng mà vùi đầu ăn cơm, đồng thời ngộ đạo cái gọi là “Nhất phú nổi danh” khả năng chỉ là tương đương “Nhất sang quý” ý tứ. Hoắc chấn tiêu phảng phất phải làm thật “Bà con xa đại ca” nhân thiết, ngoài miệng cùng người ta nói lời nói, trên tay không nghỉ xả hơi mà cho hắn gắp đồ ăn, bạch chước tôm lột hảo xác lại chấm quá nước tương, ở hắn chén đĩa xếp thành một tòa tiểu sơn.  
Hắn ăn đến sau lại thật sự ăn không vô, hoắc chấn tiêu còn đang liều mạng cho hắn kẹp, lê thốc khổ mà không nói nên lời, ăn không vô không dám nói, lo lắng đối phương hiểu lầm hắn cáu kỉnh, lại không dám thừa ở trong chén.  
Hắn đang nhìn trước mặt tôm sơn buồn rầu, bỗng nhiên bị điểm danh, kêu người của hắn cười tủm tỉm mà xem hắn, “Tiểu lê có thể uống rượu sao?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu còn không có tới kịp nói chuyện, liền nghe thấy lê thốc chính mình đem lời nói tiếp nhận đi, ngữ khí hào hùng vạn trượng, “Hành a,” hắn đem ly rượu bưng lên tới thời điểm, hoắc chấn tiêu nhíu hạ mi, nhưng cũng không có cản.  
Lê thốc vốn dĩ tưởng một ngụm làm rốt cuộc, kết quả nhũ đầu mới vừa chạm được rượu đã bị chấn tới rồi, ngũ quan vặn vẹo phun ra hạ đầu lưỡi, bận tâm trường hợp mới đem câu kia cơ hồ muốn buột miệng thốt ra “Cay chết ta” nuốt trở về. Đang ngồi người toàn cười ngâm ngâm mà nhìn hắn, trên mặt treo cái loại này xem thú vị tiểu động vật dường như biểu tình, hắn cương ngạnh da đầu muốn uống đệ nhị khẩu, trên tay chén rượu đã bị người cầm đi.

“Nếm một ngụm là đến nơi, vẫn là tiểu bằng hữu đâu, thể hiện cái gì.” Hoắc chấn tiêu môi cong đang cười, lê thốc cũng phân không rõ hắn là thật cười vẫn là giả cười, nhưng giống hắn tuổi này nam hài tử ghét nhất bị người khác nói là tiểu bằng hữu, lập tức ở trong lòng yên lặng phun tào một câu ở trên giường ngươi như thế nào không đem ta đương tiểu bằng hữu, sau đó lại nghe được hoắc chấn tiêu nói, “Này ly rượu ta thế hắn uống lên đi.”

Hắn ngửa đầu đem cái ly dư lại rượu một hơi uống tới rồi đế, mày cũng chưa nhăn một chút.  
Lê thốc nhìn chằm chằm hắn nuốt khi trên dưới lăn lộn hầu kết xem, hoắc chấn tiêu hầu kết phi thường xông ra, bọn họ lần đầu tiên lên giường, xác thực mà nói còn có hậu tới mỗi một lần, lê thốc đến sau lại là nhất định sẽ khóc, một bên khóc một bên sở trường đi cào hoắc chấn tiêu bối, vài lần lúc sau hoắc chấn tiêu hấp thụ giáo huấn ngăn chặn hắn tay, hắn liền lại chi mềm như bông thân mình đi cắn đối phương hầu kết, ở nơi đó lưu lại quá giương nanh múa vuốt dấu răng, nước mắt nước mũi toàn cọ ở hoắc chấn tiêu cổ cùng trên cằm. “Giống chỉ phát nãi hung miêu,” hoắc chấn tiêu nói lời này thời điểm ngữ khí có điểm bất đắc dĩ, còn ẩn dấu vài phần lê thốc cũng không xác định sủng nịch, tóm lại không giống như là tức giận bộ dáng, hắn tiếp theo cũng liền vẫn như cũ trò cũ trọng thi.

Hoắc chấn tiêu phát hiện lê thốc ở nhìn chằm chằm hắn xem, biểu tình không thay đổi, buông cái ly về sau người phục vụ bưng lên một đạo xào hoa cua, hắn lại muốn hướng lê thốc trong chén kẹp, chiếc đũa duỗi đến một nửa, có cổ lực đạo nhẹ nhàng mà túm chặt hắn tay áo, hắn quay mặt đi xem, lê thốc lôi kéo hắn tay áo, đầy mặt thành khẩn, thanh âm thấp không thể nghe thấy: “…… Thật sự ăn không vô.”

Hắn dừng một chút, không nói chuyện, thả chiếc đũa quay mặt đi đi theo người bên cạnh tiếp tục đề tài vừa rồi.

Hoắc chấn tiêu uống đến có điểm nhiều, không đến mức say, hơi say trình độ khẳng định có. Lê thốc đỡ hắn ra cửa, tài xế đã chờ ở cửa, lên xe, hắn giao đãi xong tài xế trước đưa lê thốc về nhà, liền dựa vào trên chỗ ngồi không nói nữa, bên ngoài chiếu tiến vào ánh đèn lúc sáng lúc tối, hoắc chấn tiêu đôi mắt nhìn nửa mở nửa khép, lê thốc phân không rõ hắn là tỉnh vẫn là ngủ rồi, do dự nửa ngày, duỗi tay túm túm đối phương góc áo: “…… Muốn hay không ta cùng ngươi trở về?”

Hắn mở mắt ra nhìn lê thốc một hồi lâu, quay mặt đi lại lần nữa nhắm mắt lại: “Không cần.”  
Lê thốc còn tưởng nói cái gì nữa, do dự mà há miệng thở dốc lại nhắm lại.

Xe chạy đến lê thốc gia dưới lầu dừng, hắn vừa mới chuẩn bị xuống xe, hoắc chấn tiêu lại gọi lại hắn, “Từ từ”, nói xong hắn duỗi tay ở cửa xe hai sườn trữ vật trong không gian phiên trong chốc lát, lấy ra tới một cái màu xám bạc cái hộp nhỏ.  
“Cho ngươi,” hắn nói, không biết có phải hay không bởi vì mỏi mệt, ngữ khí nghe cũng không hề như vậy ngạnh bang bang, do dự một chút, lại bổ thượng một câu, “Sinh nhật vui sướng.”  
Lê thốc sửng sốt một chút, không nghĩ tới hoắc chấn tiêu cư nhiên biết lại còn có có thể nhớ kỹ hôm nay là hắn sinh nhật. Hắn đem hộp tiếp nhận tới, vừa mới nói cảm ơn, còn không có tới kịp do dự muốn hay không giáp mặt mở ra, liền nghe thấy hoắc chấn tiêu nói, “Ngươi chạy nhanh xuống xe đi.”

Hắn do dự một giây đồng hồ, vẫn là khom người đối với người trong xe nói: “Ngươi trở về nhớ rõ uống canh giải rượu, hoặc là uống ly sữa bò cũng đúng, bằng không ngày mai đầu sẽ đau.”  
Đóng cửa xe trước hắn nghe thấy hoắc chấn tiêu ở trong xe nặng nề lên tiếng ân.

Hắn lên lầu về sau mở ra cái kia hộp, đem hoắc chấn tiêu đưa lễ vật phủng ở trên tay xem, ánh đèn hạ mỗi một cái mặt cắt đều lưu chuyển hoa lệ lại phức tạp vầng sáng.  
Hắn duỗi tay chọc một chút kia viên sang quý áp lực màu xanh lục thủy tinh phiến lá, “…… Đưa như vậy nương pháo đồ vật.”

  
Trình tự tựa mượn sức khẩu nhĩ mắt mũi, khoảnh khắc tán tụ  
Vô vị nói thủ túc vai đầu lưỡi, ban ân cho ai

Lê thốc lần đầu tiên thấy hoắc chấn tiêu là ở Hoắc thị đại lâu thang máy, tình cảnh tiền đề là hắn còn không biết đối phương chính là hắn kia sốt ruột cha đại chủ nợ.

Thang máy liền bọn họ hai người, lê thốc tiến thang máy dựa theo trước đài tiểu thư chỉ thị ấn mười tám lâu tầng lầu, ấn thời điểm bên cạnh người còn như suy tư gì mà nhìn hắn một cái.

Thang máy bay lên đến mười lăm lâu thời điểm đột nhiên lắc lư một chút, đầu tiên là đình chỉ bay lên, sau đó mới diệt đèn. Lê thốc cùng bên cạnh người nọ đều ý thức được không thích hợp, hắn mơ hồ cảm giác được người nọ tựa hồ là móc ra di động ở đánh thang máy trên tường dán khẩn cấp xin giúp đỡ điện thoại, nhưng hắn đã bắt đầu ý chí hôn mê, nhỏ hẹp u ám không gian phảng phất ở liên tục mà thu nhỏ lại, lại thu nhỏ lại, ép tới hắn hít thở không thông giống nhau suyễn bất quá tới khí.  
Hắn bổ nhào vào cửa thang máy thượng, hoàn toàn phí công mà đấm đánh hai cánh cửa sắt kia, thậm chí ý đồ dùng tay đi lột ra nhắm chặt kẹt cửa, mặt sau nói chuyện thanh ngừng, ngay sau đó người kia đem hắn từ trên mặt đất nâng lên tới phiên cái mặt, đem đầu của hắn ấn ở chính mình trên vai.

Người kia tây trang áo khoác thượng vững vàng một cổ phi thường cao cấp mùi hương, hỗn cây thuốc lá hương vị, che trời lấp đất mà triều hắn xâm nhập lại đây. “Hít sâu,” người kia nói, thanh âm không tính thập phần trầm thấp, nhưng là rất êm tai, hắn ngữ khí cũng mang điểm thể mệnh lệnh, lại cùng phụ thân hắn hoàn toàn không giống nhau, làm nhân tình không nhịn được tin phục.

Thang máy trục trặc thực mau đã bị bài tra xét, toàn bộ quá trình thêm lên đại khái cũng liền hai mươi phút, nhưng cửa thang máy mở ra thời điểm lê thốc cả người ướt đến giống từ trong nước mới vừa bị vớt đi lên, chân mềm thua tại hoắc chấn tiêu trong lòng ngực khởi không tới. Phòng cháy nhân viên khi đó biểu tình có thể nói nhất tuyệt, hắn xong việc hồi tưởng cảm thấy bọn họ liền tính hoài nghi hắn cùng hoắc chấn tiêu ở thang máy tới một phát, cũng là về tình cảm có thể tha thứ.

Nhưng cũng bởi vì có như vậy bắt đầu, hắn đối hoắc chấn tiêu đừng nói hận, liền chán ghét đều chán ghét không đứng dậy.  
Hắn cùng hoắc chấn tiêu quan hệ bởi vậy ở hắn nơi này trở nên khó bề phân biệt, tô vạn đối này lo lắng sốt ruột, trong tối ngoài sáng ân cần dạy bảo mà khuyên hắn ly hoắc chấn tiêu xa một chút, “Áp lực, hắn thật sự không phải ngươi có thể trêu chọc đến khởi người”, những lời này tô vạn lăn qua lộn lại mà nói, đi học trên đường nói, giữa trưa ăn cơm nói, buổi chiều đá cầu thời điểm còn nói, nghe được hắn lỗ tai mau ma kén, cuối cùng rốt cuộc nhịn không được đỉnh trở về: “Ai trêu chọc ai a, ta có đến tuyển sao?”  
Một câu liền đổ đến tô vạn á khẩu không trả lời được.

  
Hoắc chấn tiêu dựa vào đầu giường hút thuốc, trên người chỉ khoác cái áo sơ mi, hoài vẫn là sưởng, cổ cùng xương quai xanh thượng mang theo hắn mới vừa cắn ra tới một vòng dấu răng, sương khói mặt nhìn có loại thoả mãn thần khí.  
Lê thốc liền dựa qua đi, mặt chôn ở hắn trên người cọ một cọ, mới vừa tá khóc nức nở giọng nói nghe mềm mại, so ngày thường nhiều một chút làm nũng điệu, “Ta cũng tưởng trừu một ngụm.”  
Hoắc chấn tiêu vẫn như cũ là kia hai chữ, “Không được.” Bất quá vừa mới mây mưa, thanh âm nghe không có ngày xưa như vậy lãnh mà đông cứng, thậm chí có điểm lưu luyến ý tứ. Lê thốc đánh bạo duỗi tay đi đoạt lấy, hoắc chấn tiêu trực tiếp đem yên trên đầu giường gạt tàn thuốc ấn, xoay người nhéo hắn cằm thân hắn, đầu lưỡi tiến quân thần tốc đảo qua hắn khoang miệng cùng hàm trên, lại tinh tế mà đi liếm hắn thỏ nha, hắn đầy miệng chưa tán nicotin sặc đến lê thốc một bị buông ra liền lập tức khụ lên.

Hắn ngẩng đầu hung tợn mà trừng hắn, chính mình cũng biết đối với hoắc chấn tiêu không hề lực sát thương, liền lại nhào lên đi cắn người, giống hoắc chấn tiêu hình dung như vậy, trước sau như một mà là chỉ “Chỉ biết phát nãi hung miêu”. Từ hầu kết cắn trên dưới ba, lại bị đối phương đảo khách thành chủ mà ấn xuống hôn một hồi, thân đến vốn dĩ liền hàm chứa thủy quang đôi mắt như là muốn nhỏ giọt nước mắt tới, thường ngày đơn bạc môi cũng nở nang một ít dường như, hoắc chấn tiêu bóp hắn cằm tay nhịn không được hướng về phía trước di di, ngón cái từ hắn môi thượng bổn vô tất yếu mà nghiền qua đi.

“Hiện tại ngươi cũng coi như trừu qua.” Hoắc chấn tiêu còn phá lệ mà cười cười, “Còn trừu hai khẩu.”

Tình dục là ăn cơm vận động giấc ngủ, nguyên là thiết yếu  
Tán tỉnh giống hô hấp uống nước tắm rửa, gì dùng chấp thuận

Hoàn toàn uống lớn lê thốc là bị tô vạn giá từ KTV ra tới, tô vạn nhẹ buông tay hắn thiếu chút nữa bên đường ngồi xuống. Tiến KTV trước hắn điều tĩnh âm di động lúc này ở hắn áo trên trong túi chấn động cái không ngừng, tô vạn cách đơn bạc vật liệu may mặc thấy hắn màn hình di động trước sau là sáng lên, liền giúp hắn đem điện thoại lấy ra tới nhìn thoáng qua, này liếc mắt một cái sợ tới mức tô vạn thiếu chút nữa đem điện thoại quăng ra ngoài.  
“Vịt vịt vịt áp lực, ngươi, ngươi xem này, hoắc chấn tiêu cho ngươi đánh mười mấy điện thoại ngươi, ngươi cũng chưa tiếp, ngươi ——” hắn nhìn xem di động lại nhìn xem lê thốc, đầu lưỡi đều loát không thẳng, nhìn về phía lê thốc ánh mắt ba phần thương hại bảy phần sầu lo, “—— ngươi khả năng muốn xong đời.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu lúc này vừa lúc lại đánh tiến vào, tô vạn dặm ngoại khó xử, căng da đầu tiếp, hoắc chấn tiêu nghe được hắn là lê thốc bằng hữu, đảo cũng không có khó xử hắn, kia thái độ rất khó phân biệt là bình thản vẫn là lạnh nhạt, hỏi qua địa chỉ ném lại đây một câu “Ta lập tức đến”, liền trực tiếp đem điện thoại treo.  
Treo điện thoại về sau, tô vạn lại nhìn về phía lê thốc trong ánh mắt thương hại chiếm được mười thành: “Áp lực, ngươi là thật sự xong đời.”

Say rượu lê thốc so ngày thường dính người đến nhiều, một cái kính hướng hoắc chấn tiêu trong lòng ngực toản. Hoắc chấn tiêu sắc mặt không được tốt lắm xem, nhéo hắn gáy đem hắn xách đến nguyên lai vị trí ngồi hảo, kia động tác rất giống xách khai nào đó quá phận dính người sủng vật. Nhưng hắn lúc này dù sao ý thức không rõ, hoàn toàn không so đo đối phương cấp ra như thế nào đáp lại, vẫn như cũ chấp nhất mà hướng hắn trên người cọ, hắn ngửa đầu ngây ngô cười mà nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu kia trương không có biểu tình nhưng lại tuấn như đao khắc mặt, lấy chính mình chóp mũi cùng môi ở hắn trên mũi tới tới lui lui mà cọ, kia động tác giống chỉ làm nũng miêu, lại cư nhiên không thể hiểu được mà có điểm nhĩ tấn tư ma ý tứ.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu đầu lưỡi linh hoạt mà cạy ra hắn khớp hàm, cuốn lấy hắn đầu lưỡi liếm mút thời điểm hắn lại nếm đến đối phương trong miệng chưa tán yên vị, hoắc chấn tiêu hút thuốc trừu thật sự hung, bọn họ mới vừa nhận thức lúc ấy còn hảo, gần nhất nghiện thuốc lá phạm đến càng ngày càng lợi hại. Lê thốc vốn dĩ liền uống nhiều quá có điểm buồn nôn, bị kia cổ dày đặc yên vị làm cho thực không thoải mái, không đợi chính hắn rầm rì mà duỗi tay đi đẩy, hoắc chấn tiêu trước tùng miệng, sợ hắn lại không thành thật, trực tiếp duỗi tay đem hắn ấn đến chính mình trên đùi nằm. Hắn mơ mơ màng màng nửa mộng nửa tỉnh, nghe thấy hoắc chấn tiêu thanh âm từ đỉnh đầu phía trên truyền đến, có điểm bất đắc dĩ lại mang theo điểm trêu đùa ý vị, “Ngươi uống rốt cuộc là rượu vẫn là xuân dược?”

  
Hoắc chấn tiêu lần đầu tiên dẫn hắn về nhà, trung tâm thành phố đỉnh cấp lâu bàn đỉnh tầng chung cư, trang hoàng nhưng thật ra trung quy trung củ, đồ vật cũng rất ít, bởi vậy thoạt nhìn rất khó không có vẻ quá phận sạch sẽ.  
Vào cửa hoắc chấn tiêu đem hắn ném ở trên sô pha, chính mình cởi áo khoác vén tay áo lên đến phòng bếp đi cho hắn làm canh giải rượu. Hắn từ tủ lạnh trong một góc nhảy ra tới một phen nhìn còn tính mới mẻ đậu giá, ném vào trong nồi thiêu nước sôi chờ nó thiêu khai, trong lúc không nhịn xuống lại sờ soạng điếu thuốc ra tới điểm thượng, tưởng nếu lê thốc hiện tại ý thức thanh tỉnh, xem hắn tự mình ở trong phòng bếp cho hắn ngao canh, sợ là muốn kinh rớt cằm. Hắn nghĩ nghĩ tiểu hài tử trợn mắt há hốc mồm lắp bắp bộ dáng, xác thật đảo cũng rất đáng yêu.

Yên mới trừu nửa thanh thủy liền khai, hắn một bàn tay kẹp kia chi không bỏ được véo rớt yên, một bàn tay hướng trong nồi thành thạo mà điều nước tương muối cùng bạch hồ tiêu, quấy kia chỉ nồi thời điểm bị nhiệt khí huân vẻ mặt, biên giảo biên tiếp tục tưởng vừa mới không tưởng xong sự tình, đáng yêu, hắn ý thức được chính mình vừa mới ở trong tiềm thức sử dụng cái này từ ngữ thời điểm tự giễu mà câu hạ khóe miệng, giống như hắn đem lê thốc lưu tại bên người cũng chỉ là vì hắn về điểm này mơ hồ không chừng đáng yêu dường như.

Lê thốc uống say cũng không thành thật, hắn không nhớ rõ khi nào đặt ở phòng khách một chi nước hoa, bị lê thốc cầm lấy đảm đương món đồ chơi giống nhau mà phun chính mình đầy mặt đầy người, hắn bưng thiêu tốt đậu giá canh đi đến phòng khách khi, đối phương phảng phất cũng biết chính mình gây ra họa dường như, hơi hơi ngưỡng mặt xem hắn, thỏ nha ở hắn trơn bóng môi đỏ mặt sau đột nhiên mạo cái đầu, hướng về phía hắn mang theo vài phần lấy lòng mà đang cười, cả người tản ra đều là hắn hoắc chấn tiêu hương vị.  
Canh uống lên không có một nửa, hai người lại nhão nhão dính dính mà thân ở bên nhau, thân thân hoắc chấn tiêu tay liền vói vào hắn áo sơmi, khớp xương rõ ràng thon dài tay, lòng bàn tay cùng lòng bàn tay mang một chút vết chai mỏng, tới tới lui lui mà vuốt ve xoa nắn xuống tay hạ tinh tế trơn mềm da thịt. Lê thốc bị hắn thân đến đầu hôn não trướng lại bị hắn sờ đắc thất hồn lạc phách, cái mũi có thể ngửi được trừ bỏ kia một chút từ nước canh toát ra tới cay độc hồ tiêu, tất cả đều là hoắc chấn tiêu hương vị, có hoắc chấn tiêu trên người cũng có chính hắn trên người, che trời lấp đất lại bao hàm toàn diện.

Hắn chân triền ở hoắc chấn tiêu trên eo cuốn lấy thực khẩn, vô cớ thế nhưng sinh ra chút về ôn tồn cùng quấn quýt si mê ảo giác.

Hoắc chấn tiêu trên cao nhìn xuống mà nhìn xuống sa vào ở tình dục xinh đẹp vô cùng người, hắn quá độ sử dụng mà sưng đỏ môi, ngưng nước mắt mắt, khóc đến rối tinh rối mù mặt, lê thốc rõ ràng không phải, lại giống cái chân chính nuông chiều từ bé tiểu thiếu gia giống nhau da thịt non mịn, là một đóa kiều khí hoa hồng, trên người dấu vết tất cả đều thật lâu không lùi, hoắc chấn tiêu còn có thể thấy hắn thượng chu ở lê thốc phần bên trong đùi lưu lại dấu vết, ngày thường lê thốc trên người là tuổi này nam sinh thường thấy giặt quần áo dịch hỗn sữa tắm hương vị, hôm nay lại không giống nhau, là hắn kia chi —— hắn cũng quên tên gọi là gì nước hoa, là hắn hương vị, trong ngoài, cả người đều lạc hắn ký hiệu.

Người này là thuộc về ta, lê thốc mềm mại mà kêu thảm tới đỉnh điểm thời điểm hoắc chấn tiêu bỗng nhiên toát ra tới cái này chợt lóe mà qua ngu xuẩn ý niệm, cả người đều là của ta, chỉ có thể là của ta.

  
Ngươi khát vọng an tâm, hắn chỉ cần an nghỉ

Hắn dựa vào đầu giường hút thuốc thời điểm, kia hài tử ở hắn bên cạnh đã nặng nề mà ngủ qua đi. Có thể là bởi vì uống xong rượu lại mệt cực kỳ, hắn một giấc này ngủ đến phảng phất phá lệ an ổn, không giống ngày thường cùng chung chăn gối khi, luôn là ngủ ngủ liền một người thảm hề hề mà cuộn tròn ở khách sạn phòng hai mét giường lớn trong một góc, trong miệng lẩm bẩm lầm bầm nhắc mãi một ít không thành ý nghĩa âm tiết.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu luôn luôn thiển miên, lần đầu tiên bị đánh thức khi tức giận trong lòng, vốn dĩ tưởng đơn giản thô bạo mà trực tiếp đem lê thốc đánh thức, nhìn chằm chằm hắn kia phó đáng thương hề hề bộ dáng nhìn trong chốc lát, hoắc chấn tiêu nhận mệnh mà duỗi tay đem cuộn thành một đoàn người vớt tiến trong lòng ngực, tay từ hắn đỉnh đầu xoa đến sống lưng, cấp một con banh thần kinh miêu thuận mao dường như, thẳng đến người nọ cuộn tròn thân thể chậm rãi mở ra treo ở hắn trên người, hô hấp cũng vững vàng xuống dưới.

Hắn tổng cảm thấy lê thốc giống miêu, có đôi khi đối hắn hư trương thanh thế mà lượng ra móng vuốt, lê thốc thích cắn hắn hầu kết, hạ miệng thật đúng là không tính nhẹ, kia một vòng dấu răng như thế nào cũng đến dăm ba bữa mới có thể biến mất, lại là hầu kết như vậy khó có thể che đậy bộ vị, hoắc chấn tiêu chính mình đảo không cảm thấy có cái gì, nhưng thật ra hắn người chung quanh cảm thấy xấu hổ, này xấu hổ đến từ chính mãnh liệt tò mò nhưng cùng lúc đó lại đối hoắc chấn tiêu mãnh liệt mà sợ hãi —— cũng liền trần tranh dám ở trước mặt hắn đề một miệng, nhìn đến hầu kết thượng dấu răng liền biết hắn lại đi gặp quá lê thốc —— trần tranh từ trước xưng lê thốc vì “Ngươi tiểu dã miêu”, hoắc chấn tiêu không cho hắn như vậy kêu, nhưng trong lòng đối cái này xưng hô là nhận đồng, hoặc là chính là bởi vì nhận đồng mới không cho hắn kêu.  
Lê thốc là của hắn, liền kia xưng hô cũng nên là hắn độc hưởng, người khác không xứng.  
Trừ lần đó ra lê thốc đại bộ phận thời điểm là ngoan, có đôi khi ngoan ngoãn nghe lời đến quá phận, một cái mệnh lệnh một động tác, cho dù ngẫu nhiên có không từ, hoắc chấn tiêu lãnh đạm một ánh mắt đảo qua đi, hắn cũng liền ngoan ngoãn nhận túng. Hắn lười đến suy nghĩ này trong đó nhiều ít là xuất phát từ lê thốc bản thân nhát gan lại có bao nhiêu nơi phát ra với đối hắn sợ hãi, lần đầu tiên thời điểm lê thốc chính là như vậy, hắn nguyên bản cho rằng hắn sẽ khóc sẽ kêu, sẽ ồn ào nói đau, nhưng trên thực tế lê thốc chỉ phát ra một tiếng liền kinh hô đều không tính là thở dốc, kết thúc thời điểm hắn đem hắn lật qua tới xem, hắn môi dưới bị chính hắn cắn ra một vòng thật sâu dấu răng, mơ hồ còn có thể thấy ra bên ngoài thấm huyết. Hắn lòng bàn tay nghiền quá kia huyết châu, đưa tới đối phương đảo hút một ngụm khí lạnh, hoắc chấn tiêu vì thế lạnh lùng mà cười một cái.

“Ngươi nhưng thật ra có thể nhẫn.”

Lê thốc mới đầu rũ mắt không thấy hắn, hoắc chấn tiêu còn trong lòng vượn ý mã mà tưởng đứa nhỏ này lông mi lớn lên có điểm qua đầu thời điểm, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy hắn nói, “Trừ bỏ nhẫn ta còn có thể làm gì,” hắn nói lời này thanh âm thậm chí là bình tĩnh, sau đó hắn ngẩng đầu xem hắn, trong ánh mắt thậm chí không có oán hận, nhưng ẩn dấu một tia thực thanh đạm đau thương, “Phản kháng hữu dụng sao.”  
Dùng chính là câu trần thuật ngữ khí, thậm chí không tính hỏi lại.

Hoắc chấn tiêu lôi kéo khóe miệng, lúc này là chân chính mà cười, hắn nhìn chằm chằm lê thốc nhìn trong chốc lát, thở dài, cúi đầu đi thân hắn, đầu lưỡi có thể nói ôn nhu mà liếm rớt đối phương cánh môi thượng huyết châu, hắn đè nặng lê thốc khóe miệng nói chuyện, thanh âm thấp đến giống khí âm, bằng bạch nhiều một tầng thân mật: “Liền một hai phải nói này đó chọc ta tức giận lời nói.”

Ai lệnh ngươi hô hấp không khí qua đi, cấp tốc tan nát cõi lòng  
Hoa tôn muốn chuyển hoa tươi, nhiều vụn vặt

Hoắc chấn tiêu một mở cửa đã nghe đến trong phòng bếp đồ ăn hương vị, lê thốc đang ở xào rau, không để ráo hơi nước rau dưa hạ đến thiêu nhiệt trong nồi, giọt dầu tử bùm bùm mà bắn lên. Hoắc chấn tiêu ôm cánh tay dựa vào trên cửa xem hắn trạm đến ly bệ bếp rất xa, duỗi dài cánh tay lấy nồi sạn đi gẩy đẩy trong nồi đồ ăn, ập vào trước mặt khói dầu sặc đến lê thốc quay mặt đi đi một trận mãnh khụ, biểu tình nhe răng trợn mắt, hoắc chấn tiêu mới phát hiện hắn liền máy hút khói dầu đều đã quên khai.  
Lê thốc đem đồ ăn trang bàn, muốn ra phòng bếp thời điểm mới nhìn đến hắn, bưng mâm tiếp đón hắn: “Ngươi đã trở lại.”  
Hắn kia thái độ thực dễ dàng làm người có loại sinh hoạt ảo giác. Giống như hắn không phải hôm qua mới lần đầu tiên ở chỗ này ngủ lại, là mỗi ngày đều ở nhà thiêu hảo cơm chờ hắn. Hoắc chấn tiêu gật đầu, đem hắn trong tay mâm tiếp nhận tới đặt ở trên bàn cơm, trên bàn đã dọn xong mặt khác hai cái đồ ăn cùng một cái canh, hắn nhìn lướt qua, bán tương không thể nói hảo cũng không tính hư, chỉ có thể nói bình thường. Hắn tiếp nhận lê thốc đưa qua chiếc đũa, gắp một ngụm rau xanh, nhai hai hạ, thành thật mà nói: “Không thể ăn.”

Lê thốc mặt mũi thượng không qua được, đôi khởi vẻ mặt hư trương thanh thế hùng hổ, ở ngẩng đầu đối thượng hoắc chấn tiêu ánh mắt nháy mắt sụp đổ, hổ giấy hậm hực cúi đầu hướng trong miệng lùa cơm, nửa ngày bài trừ tới một câu nhỏ như muỗi kêu nột “Vậy ngươi đừng ăn.”  
Hoắc chấn tiêu làm bộ không nghe thấy, cánh tay duỗi xa một ít đi kẹp lê thốc trước mặt một mâm xào trứng, trứng xào đến có điểm hồ, ở trong miệng nhai ra một chút tiêu khổ hương vị. Hắn không lên tiếng, lại gắp một chiếc đũa, nuốt xuống đi về sau mới nói: “Ta cho rằng ngươi đã đi trở về.”  
Lê thốc trong miệng bao tràn đầy một ngụm cơm ấp úng, hoắc chấn tiêu nửa ngày mới phản ánh lại đây hắn nói chính là “Ta buổi chiều 5 giờ mới tỉnh”.

Trên bàn duy nhất không có trở ngại đồ ăn là lê thốc từ cửa tiệm cơm nhỏ mua nửa cân xoa thiêu thịt, mâm dư lại cuối cùng một khối, hai đôi đũa đồng thời vói qua kẹp, ở mâm đánh vào cùng nhau, hai người ánh mắt cũng ở trong không khí đánh vào cùng nhau, lê thốc ngầm cắn chặt răng, rũ xuống đôi mắt, tâm bất cam tình bất nguyện mà rút về chính mình chiếc đũa.  
Hoắc chấn tiêu đem mâm cuối cùng một miếng thịt kẹp lên tới, bỏ vào lê thốc trước mặt trong chén. Lê thốc có điểm kinh ngạc mà ngẩng đầu xem hắn, hoắc chấn tiêu trên mặt vẫn là không có gì biểu tình, hai người trầm mặc mà ăn xong rồi này bữa cơm. Bị ghét bỏ không thể ăn kia bàn xào rau xanh liên quan kia bàn hồ trứng gà, lê thốc cơ hồ một ngụm cũng chưa động quá, hoắc chấn tiêu một người ăn đến sạch sẽ.

Cơm nước xong hoắc chấn tiêu không làm lê thốc rửa chén, đại thiếu gia đương nhiên cũng không có khả năng chính mình tự mình tẩy, nồi chén gáo bồn toàn ném ở trong bồn rửa chén, chờ xui xẻo người giúp việc a di. Lê thốc ngồi ở phòng khách xem TV, hoắc chấn tiêu cho hắn tước một cái lê. Vốn là lê thốc chính mình ở tước, chân tay vụng về lại không chuyên tâm, hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn không được dường như thanh đao cùng lê đều từ trên tay hắn nhận lấy. Lê thốc chống cằm xem hắn tước lê, hắn ngón cái ấn chuôi đao thành thạo mà chuyển động, vỏ trái cây từng vòng rơi xuống, trước sau không có tách ra. Hoắc chấn tiêu ngượng tay đến đẹp, da thịt cốt tỉ lệ thỏa đáng lại đều. Không giống lê thốc tay, mềm mà nhiều thịt, niết không xương cốt dường như, mười chín tuổi nhìn còn giống cái tiểu bằng hữu.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đem tước tốt lê đưa cho hắn, ngoài miệng cũng chưa quên đùa giỡn hắn: “Bạch bạch nộn nộn, cùng ngươi giống nhau.”  
Hoắc chấn tiêu có đôi khi ở trên giường kêu hắn tiểu lê, thanh âm là ách, kêu thời điểm ngoài miệng luôn là ngậm hoặc cắn hắn trên người mỗ một khối da thịt, bởi vậy phát âm cũng thực mơ hồ. Ngày thường hoắc chấn tiêu đối hắn là không có xưng hô, gọi điện thoại liền đi thẳng vào vấn đề thẳng đến chủ đề, gặp mặt liền càng không có xưng hô tất yếu. Lê thốc cũng không gọi hắn, thật sự khóc đỏ mắt cầu hắn dừng lại lại không bị để ý tới thời điểm, liền tức muốn hộc máu mà cắn hắn, cả tên lẫn họ mà kêu hắn hoắc chấn tiêu —— lê một minh từ trước giáp mặt kêu hắn hoắc thiếu, trong nhà chỉ có bọn họ hai cha con thời điểm hoắc chấn tiêu liền biến thành “Họ Hoắc kia tiểu tử”, phía dưới thủ hạ có kêu đại thiếu gia có kêu lão đại, là kính cũng là sợ. Có một lần hắn cùng hoắc chấn tiêu ăn cơm, từ nhà ăn ra tới thời điểm gặp được tuổi trẻ nữ nhân duỗi tay bám lấy hoắc chấn tiêu cánh tay kêu hắn chấn tiêu ca ca, buồn nôn đến lê thốc nổi da gà rớt đầy đất, nhưng kia nữ nhân thanh âm lại ngọt lại giòn, cao vút mang theo nói không nên lời kiều mị dịu dàng chuyển, lại thật sự gọi người chán ghét không đứng dậy.

Hắn sau lại biết đó là Đoạn gia đại tiểu thư, bị hoắc chấn tiêu đã cứu một mạng, từ đây đối hắn si tâm một mảnh.

Lê thốc cầm lê gặm, miệng tắc đến căng phồng, mới mẻ nước sốt theo hắn ngón tay toàn lưu ở hắn trên người ăn mặc hoắc chấn tiêu áo sơmi thượng. Hoắc chấn tiêu từ bên cạnh trừu hai tờ giấy khăn, một trương thanh đao bính thượng tàn lưu nước trái cây lau khô, một trương cấp lê thốc sát miệng. Tiểu dã miêu lúc này nhưng thật ra ngoan, ngưỡng mặt tùy ý hắn động tác, chớp hắn cặp kia mắt to, lông mi hai mảnh cây quạt giống nhau chớp chớp, hắn vì thế cười cười, ngữ không kinh người chết không thôi: “Lê thốc, ngươi nói chúng ta như vậy, giống không giống đang nói luyến ái?”  
Hắn một ngụm thịt quả tạp ở giọng nói chưa kịp nuốt xuống đi, sặc cái chết khiếp. Hoắc chấn tiêu lấy mới vừa lau khô cái tay kia ở hắn đỉnh đầu xoa nhẹ một phen, vẫn như cũ mỉm cười xem hắn, ngày thường hắn tươi cười không phải trêu chọc chính là châm chọc, hôm nay phá lệ nhìn thấy một chút ôn nhu cùng dung túng.

“Ta thả ngươi đi rồi,” hắn nói, “Hai chúng ta nợ xóa bỏ toàn bộ, ta không nghĩ tái kiến ngươi.”

  
Ngươi ôm phải gọi hận, hận lẫn nhau ôm không thể

Hoắc chấn tiêu cởi áo sơmi đứng ở trước gương, đem ngực quấn lấy màng giữ tươi xé xuống tới, lấy khăn giấy chấm nước ấm đem làn da thẩm thấu ra tới dịch thể lau khô, lau thuốc mỡ về sau đơn giản vọt tắm rửa, bưng hắn hộp thuốc ngồi trở lại phòng khách trên sô pha. Phòng khách đèn còn không có quan, không lâu trước đây lê thốc chính là đứng ở này ánh đèn, trên mặt không có hắn sợ hãi thấy như trút được gánh nặng cũng không có hắn kỳ vọng được đến lưu luyến không rời, hắn nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu, nhàn nhạt mà cười cười, hắn tự nhận thức lê thốc tới nay còn không có gặp qua hắn lộ ra như vậy có nội hàm biểu tình.

“Ngươi vẫn là thiếu trừu điểm yên đi.”  
Lê thốc nói với hắn cuối cùng một câu chính là cái này, ngữ khí như là biết rõ hắn sẽ không nghe theo khuyên nhủ, lại như là vì tránh cho cái loại này lạn tục biệt ly trường hợp một câu thuận miệng khuyên nhủ.  
Trần tranh câu nói kia không biết như thế nào lại ở bên tai hắn vang lên tới, “Nhân gia đều tả Thanh Long hữu Bạch Hổ, ngươi ở trên người văn cái lê, thật mẹ nó là Thanh bang sỉ nhục.”  
Trần tranh dừng một chút, lại nói, “Ngươi thật thích nhân gia liền đứng đắn theo đuổi nhìn xem, ít nhất làm nhân gia biết tâm tư của ngươi đi, ngươi như thế nào cứ như vậy cấp liền chính mình cấp chính mình phán tử hình?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu từ hộp thuốc lấy ra tới một cây yên, vẫn luôn kẹp ở trong tay không có điểm thượng hoả, lúc ấy đối mặt trần tranh hắn lắc đầu cười, liên quan hiện tại cái này ngồi ở trên sô pha kẹp yên cũng lắc đầu cười. Hắn đem hỏa điểm thượng, hướng phổi thật sâu hút một mồm to nicotin.  
Đáng tiếc không ai làm hắn hôn.

  
Sở hữu về hoắc chấn tiêu tình hình gần đây tin tức, cơ bản tất cả đều đến từ tô vạn.  
Thượng cuối tuần, hắn cùng hoắc chấn tiêu đoạn tuyệt lui tới ngày thứ ba, hoắc chấn tiêu mang theo tân tình nhân đi một cái bữa tiệc. Tiếp nhận lê thốc chính là một cái giới giải trí có chút danh tiếng tân tấn tiểu thịt tươi, da thịt non mịn, da bạch mạo mĩ chân dài, hắn xem một cái liền biết xác thật là hoắc chấn tiêu thẩm mỹ —— tô vạn ở về hoắc chấn tiêu sự tình thượng nhất quán sờ không chuẩn thái độ của hắn, trợn tròn mắt nói nói dối tới hống hắn, “Đây là nơi nào tới gà rừng, ta cảm thấy căn bản không có ngươi một nửa đẹp một nửa có khí chất”.  
Cái thứ hai cuối tuần mang đến tin tức liền càng nổ mạnh, nói hoắc chấn tiêu ở Hoắc gia gia tộc nội đấu mất thế, cổ phần bị đoạt không nói, người thừa kế tư cách cũng bị hủy bỏ, phòng ở xe đều bị thu hồi, bị Hoắc gia đuổi ra khỏi nhà hoắc đại thiếu gia hoàn toàn chính là chó rơi xuống nước một cái, không đi lên lại bỏ đá xuống giếng mà dẫm hắn một chân đều đã xem như lớn lao ân từ. “Hắn ba tuần trước qua đời,” tô vạn không biết từ cái nào xã hội thượng lưu tiệc tối nghe tới bát quái, biên biên giác giác tiểu đạo tin tức cũng có thể đại khái khâu xảy ra chuyện toàn cảnh, “Hắn ba đệ đệ —— chính là hắn thúc thúc, giống như nghĩ thay đổi triều đại suy nghĩ thật lâu.”

Lê thốc khởi điểm không lên tiếng, không chịu nổi tô vạn lải nhải nói cái không để yên, “Ngươi hôm nay lời nói như thế nào nhiều như vậy?” Hắn duỗi chiếc đũa đi đoạt lấy tô vạn mâm thịt, “Xương sườn không ăn có phải hay không, không ăn cho ta, đừng lãng phí.”  
Tô vạn nhìn hắn muốn nói lại thôi, thở dài đem chính mình mâm đi phía trước đẩy đẩy, “Ngươi ăn, ngươi ăn, đều cho ngươi.”

  
Buổi tối về nhà, hắn tiến phòng liền nhìn đến kệ sách thượng cái kia lẻ loi thủy tinh lê, ngày thường mỗi ngày đặt ở nơi này, hắn không như thế nào chú ý quá, hôm nay không biết sao lại thế này, vừa nhấc đầu kia nhỏ vụn lại đường hoàng quang mang tựa như châm giống nhau chui vào hắn trong ánh mắt.  
Lê thốc đem kia chỉ lê thác ở lòng bàn tay, bên tai hoắc chấn tiêu ách giọng nói kêu hắn tiểu lê, trước mắt là hoắc chấn tiêu xinh đẹp cân xứng tay, thành thạo mà chuyển động một viên trắng nõn lê, hắn đem tước da trái cây đưa cho hắn, bỗng nhiên thanh âm thấp thấp hỏi hắn: “Chúng ta như vậy giống không giống đang nói luyến ái?”  
Hắn duỗi tay bát một chút kia viên lê màu xanh lục thủy tinh phiến lá, “…… Thật là cái ngốc tử.”

  
Hoắc chấn tiêu một chút không giống hắn trong tưởng tượng nghèo túng, cả người vẫn cứ thu thập đến hợp quy tắc thể diện. Chuyển nhà công ty người đang ở đem hắn về điểm này thiếu đến đáng thương gia cụ cùng hành lý hướng trong xe dọn, hắn tây trang giày da mà đứng ở bên cạnh hút thuốc. Hắn hút thuốc trận thế xem đến lê thốc hãi hùng khiếp vía, không chút nghi ngờ hoắc chấn tiêu phổi hẳn là cùng hắn tâm giống nhau đều là hắc.  
Hắn chuyển qua tới thời điểm nhìn đến lê thốc, trên mặt kinh ngạc cũng chỉ hiện lên ngắn ngủn trong nháy mắt, giây tiếp theo liền nhăn lại mi, thần sắc rụt rè lại lãnh đạm: “Ngươi tới làm gì.”

“Ta đều nghe nói.” Lê thốc lần đầu tiên không bị hắn kia băng đao giống nhau ánh mắt dọa lui, ngược lại từ ánh mắt kia tìm về một chút ngày cũ quen thuộc không khí, này quen thuộc làm hắn cảm thấy an tâm, “Ngươi nén bi thương thuận biến.”  
“…… Không cái này tất yếu.” Hoắc chấn tiêu một cây yên trừu xong, lập tức lại điểm thượng tân một cây, xem đến lê thốc hãi hùng khiếp vía. Hắn để sát vào hút một ngụm, lấy ra thời điểm trên mặt biểu tình vẫn như cũ đạm nhiên, “Ta đồ vật ta đều sẽ lấy về tới, sớm muộn gì sự tình.” Sau đó hắn hướng lê thốc lãnh đạm mà gật đầu một cái, “Nói xong? Ta đây đi rồi.”

Hắn nói vứt đi trong tay đầu mẩu thuốc lá, tàn thuốc đem dưới chân mặt cỏ thiêu ra một cái nho nhỏ hắc lỗ thủng, hắn lấy giày da tiêm dẫm diệt, xoay người phải đi thời điểm, trong lòng bàn tay bị nhét vào một con mềm mại tay nhỏ, miêu giống nhau mà ở hắn lòng bàn tay gãi hai hạ, ngứa đến giống ngực hắn làn da thượng cái kia đã bắt đầu kết vảy hình xăm. Sau đó cái tay kia từng cây bẻ ra hắn ngón tay, xuyên qua khe hở ngón tay cùng hắn mười ngón khẩn khấu, phi thường tự lời nói tự nói.  
Tuy là hoắc chấn tiêu cũng khó tránh khỏi trợn mắt há hốc mồm, hắn khó có thể tin mà nhìn người bên cạnh, trên mặt băng xác vỡ ra một tầng.

“Vậy ngươi lấy về tới phía trước,” lê thốc câu này nói phi thường tự tin không đủ, cầm lòng không đậu mà tăng thêm trên tay sức lực, nhưng hoắc chấn tiêu kỳ thật cũng không có muốn bắt tay trừu đi ý tứ, “Ta dưỡng ngươi đi.”

  
Hoa tươi yêu hoa tôn, nhiều hài hước.


	19. Hối hận cái này việc nhỏ

Hối hận cái này việc nhỏ

Tục xuân thu

Hối hận cái này việc nhỏ

Ngươi xoát đến kia một cái bằng hữu vòng thời điểm đang ở cùng bằng hữu lữ hành. Các ngươi ở một cái thực ồn ào quán ăn khuya, đầu gỗ cái bàn cùng plastic băng ghế đều chi ở đại đường cái biên, hồng du ngâm tôm hùm đất từng bồn bưng lên, trên mặt bàn nị thật dày một tầng dầu trơn. Ngày mùa hè ban đêm oi bức mà nóng nảy, quanh thân người khác đàm tiếu thanh một lãng cao hơn một lãng. Ngươi bữa tối thời điểm liền uống lên chút rượu, vừa mới liền tôm hùm đất lại thổi hai bình, giờ phút này đúng là dục cho say chưa say thời điểm.  
Ngươi liền ở ngay lúc này nhìn đến hắn phát bằng hữu vòng. Này đối với hiện tại ngươi tới nói xem như cách biệt đã lâu thể nghiệm, ở tan rã trong không vui sau rất dài một đoạn thời gian, các ngươi đã từng che chắn quá đối phương hết thảy tin tức. Hiện giờ nghĩ đến, khôi phục bang giao bất quá cũng chính là ngươi tới lữ hành phía trước sự tình.

Cái kia bằng hữu vòng không có gì có dinh dưỡng nội dung, đại khái là oán giận hắn ở tụ hội thời điểm tước không hảo quả táo bị mọi người cười nhạo, phía dưới một mảnh ha ha ha ha, các ngươi cộng đồng bạn tốt phần lớn là năm đó cao trung đồng học, có người nói “Ngươi cao trung thời điểm liền sẽ không, như thế nào hiện tại còn không có học được a”, ngươi tim đập không rớt một phách, ở đêm hè hôn trầm trầm phong, giống như đột nhiên thanh tỉnh lại đây.

Ngươi thời gian rất lâu không có nhớ tới quá cùng hắn có quan hệ quá khứ sự tình. Ngươi mới đầu là khinh thường với suy nghĩ khởi, ngươi cảm thấy không có gì có thể tưởng tượng, cùng lắm thì xem như chính mình mù một lần mắt thấy sai rồi người, cùng lắm thì từ đây coi như làm chưa từng có cái này bằng hữu. Sau lại ngươi phát hiện ngươi vô pháp coi như người này không tồn tại, cho nên ngươi liền cự tuyệt lại đi suy nghĩ.  
Chính là liền tại đây một cái nháy mắt, ngươi thực rõ ràng mà không chút nào cố sức mà nhớ lại tới, hắn từ nhỏ bị trong nhà sủng đến thiếu gia tính tình, sẽ không tước quả táo lại chưa bao giờ chịu ăn mang da, cao trung các ngươi ngồi cùng bàn kia đoạn thời gian, ngươi bị hắn cuốn lấy không có biện pháp, sớm muộn gì một cái tước tốt quả táo, luôn là muốn phân cho hắn. Sau lại thậm chí thành thói quen, chẳng sợ hắn không ở thời điểm, ngươi cũng thay hắn lưu hảo một nửa quả táo.  
Kia suốt một năm, ngươi không còn có ăn qua một cái hoàn chỉnh quả táo.

Ngươi trước kia không nghĩ tới như vậy kẻ hèn một chuyện nhỏ, nguyên lai cũng sẽ ở ngày sau trưởng thành trong lòng một cây gai nhọn.

Ngươi nghĩ nghĩ, cồn ở trong đầu bốc lên lên, vì thế ngươi đầu óc nóng lên mà ở cái kia bằng hữu vòng phía dưới hồi phục: “Đều là trước đây làm ngươi tước đến quá ít” —— phát ra đi về sau liền chính ngươi cũng cảm thấy không thích hợp, nhưng do dự luôn mãi, vẫn là chỉ đem di động khóa bình đẩy đến một bên.  
Ngươi ít nhất hy vọng này căn lớn lên ở ngươi trong lòng thứ, đau đớn không chỉ là ngươi một người.

Bằng hữu thế ngươi tránh ra một lọ tân rượu, ngươi nhìn màu xanh lục bình thủy tinh dày đặc mà đẫy đà bọt biển ra thần, ngươi nghĩ đến năm ấy các ngươi mới vừa kết thúc thi đại học, cũng là như thế này một cái đêm hè, ngươi đưa say khướt hắn về nhà. Không ai biết ngươi bị tụ hội thượng say hồ nháo hắn nháo thật sự mỏi mệt, thậm chí có điểm bực bội. Ngươi đem cửa sổ diêu hạ tới, tưởng buộc hắn thanh tỉnh một chút, nhưng hắn chỉ là nghiêng đầu gối lên ngươi trên vai, ngươi trong lòng về điểm này khí tựa như trước kia mỗi lần chịu đựng hắn vô cớ gây rối thời điểm như vậy, như ngạnh ở hầu vô pháp phát tác, sau đó ngươi tâm liền không thể hiểu được mà mềm xuống dưới, có thể lại lần nữa ôn hòa mà bao bọc lấy hết thảy mũi nhọn.  
Thời gian trôi qua lâu như vậy, ngươi cũng vẫn như cũ nhớ rõ ngay lúc đó chính ngươi nói, “Ngô Lỗi, chúng ta liền đến nơi này, không cần lại đi phía trước, được không?”

Ngươi khi đó như vậy tuổi trẻ, nơi nào ý thức được đến chính mình tàn nhẫn.

  
Kỳ thật ngươi vừa mới nói ngươi thời gian rất lâu không có nhớ tới quá cùng hắn có quan hệ sự tình, đó là gạt người.  
Ngươi sau lại kết giao quá nữ hài tử, mỗi người đều là ấn ngươi mười tám tuổi thời điểm cùng hắn miêu tả quá lý tưởng hình chọn, bạch, gầy, xinh đẹp mà thanh lãnh. Các nàng không có một cái sẽ giống hắn như vậy vì một chút việc nhỏ cùng ngươi la lối khóc lóc hồ nháo, sẽ ở công chúng trường hợp say bất tỉnh nhân sự, các nàng mỗi một cái đều sẽ tước quả táo.  
Chính là có một lần ở ngươi cùng bạn gái về nhà thấy gia trưởng thời điểm, các ngươi ngồi ở phòng khách, nàng cho ngươi tước một cái quả táo —— ngươi xem nàng thủ pháp thành thạo lưu loát, vỏ táo từng vòng kéo đến thật dài trước sau không ngừng, đột nhiên nhớ tới thật lâu trước kia có một cái tiết tự học buổi tối, hắn cũng cho ngươi tước quá một cái quả táo —— hắn tự nhiên là nỗ lực thật lâu, nhưng mà hiệu quả vẫn cứ thảm không nỡ nhìn, đao ngân thâm thâm thiển thiển, ước chừng một phần ba thịt quả đều theo vỏ trái cây cùng nhau vào thùng rác. Ngươi ghét bỏ cái kia quả táo quá xấu không muốn ăn, cuối cùng vẫn là chính hắn ăn luôn, hắn nhìn qua cũng không quá mất mát, chỉ là lẩm bẩm một câu, “Ta nhưng cho tới bây giờ chưa cho người thứ hai tước quá quả táo.”

Lời này ngươi là tin tưởng, ngươi biết hắn là cái loại này, bởi vì tước da phiền toái sẽ tình nguyện lựa chọn không ăn người. Ngươi trong lòng mềm một chút, chính là cái gì cũng chưa nói.  
Đều nói qua, ngươi khi đó tuổi trẻ khí thịnh, nơi nào ý thức được đến chính mình có bao nhiêu tàn nhẫn.  
Ngươi chỉ là ngồi ở bạn gái gia phòng khách, nhìn nàng nhỏ dài trắng nõn ngón tay thuần thục mà chuyển động chuôi đao, có điểm vớ vẩn mà tưởng, năm đó cái kia quả táo, nhất định thực ngọt đi.

Đi qua rất nhiều năm ngươi cũng còn nhớ rõ, lúc ấy hắn hướng ngươi thổ lộ thời điểm, trên mặt biểu tình quyết tuyệt đến như là đối với đoạn đầu đài vươn cổ tù phạm. Ngươi cũng nhớ rõ lúc ấy chính là bởi vì này phân quyết tuyệt, ngươi trong lòng lửa giận càng sâu —— ngươi biết hắn vĩnh viễn sẽ không minh bạch, tới rồi hiện tại vẫn như cũ sẽ không minh bạch, ngươi tức giận chính là ngươi sở quý trọng đồ vật, bị hắn không thèm quan tâm, khinh khinh xảo xảo mà liền đoạt lại đây quăng ngã cái dập nát.  
Ngươi khi đó cảm thấy hắn cùng những người khác là không giống nhau, cho nên mới không nghĩ tùy tùy tiện tiện mà dùng thích hoặc không thích tới định đoạt. Ngươi quý trọng kia phân quan hệ, quý trọng những cái đó ăn ý, thậm chí quý trọng vĩnh viễn vì hắn thu thập cục diện rối rắm cùng chỉ có thể ăn một nửa quả táo —— chính là hắn lại không giống nhau. Giống như ở hắn nơi đó, tình yêu thông hướng trừ bỏ “Ở bên nhau”, liền không có mặt khác chung điểm.

Ngươi chưa bao giờ có không nhận chính mình từng yêu hắn. Bằng không dùng cái gì tới rồi hôm nay, vẫn như cũ tim đập nhanh.  
Chính là từng yêu, cho nên thất vọng. Đã từng là đối hắn không hiểu, hiện giờ là đối chính mình yếu đuối.

Kỳ thật không cần người khác tới nói, ngươi cũng có thể cảm giác được, hắn mấy năm nay một người ở Anh quốc đọc sách, đại khái quá đến là cũng không tệ lắm. Bằng không năm đó liền không am hiểu sinh hoạt kỹ năng, dùng cái gì tới rồi hiện tại cũng vẫn là không có học được.  
Ngươi tưởng như vậy lại có cái gì không hảo đâu, hắn vĩnh viễn không cần lớn lên, vĩnh viễn là mười bảy tuổi thiếu niên tâm tính, xuôi gió xuôi nước mà sinh hoạt đi xuống, có cái gì không tốt.  
Đáng tiếc năm đó ngươi không hiểu đến nghĩ như vậy.

Có cái gì không hảo đâu? Nếu ngươi năm đó ăn luôn cái kia quả táo, nếu ngươi không có cố ý xa cách hắn, nếu ngươi không có ở cuối cùng sức cùng lực kiệt mà nói “Ngươi có thể hay không hiểu chuyện một chút? Có thể hay không đừng tổng như vậy ấu trĩ?” Có lẽ ngươi hiện tại có thể không cần ngồi ở đêm hè tha hương quán ăn khuya, đối với một đống không chai bia cùng tôm xác như thế lỗi thời mà lại tràn ngập tiếc nuối mà hoài niệm hắn.

Lẫn nhau xé rách, kiệt sức, thắng qua cuối cùng hai tay trống trơn, liền một trận gió đều không có.

  
Cái kia bình luận hắn quả nhiên không có lại hồi phục.

  
Ăn xong uống xong đã tiếp cận rạng sáng, trên đường xe rất ít, xe taxi tài xế ở phóng mỗ chi giai điệu quen thuộc dân dao, ngươi đem cửa sổ diêu hạ tới, gió đêm thổi vào tới, hoảng hốt gian giống như trở lại mười tám tuổi cái kia mùa hè.

Chỉ là lúc này đây, say chính là ngươi.

  
—FIN—


	20. Xuân thu

Xuân thu

Ái là tưởng đụng vào lại lùi về tay.

01  
Ngô Lỗi ở thi đại học sau tốt nghiệp tụ hội thượng uống nhiều quá.  
Mấy cái nam sinh đồng tâm hiệp lực mà rót hắn, uống đến lúc này cũng là thật sự say đến không sai biệt lắm, hắn vừa uống rượu liền phía trên, lúc này mặt đỏ đến giống nấu chín tôm, thật đến này phân thượng bọn họ ngược lại không dám lại làm hắn uống, đều lại đây muốn cướp Ngô Lỗi cái ly, đều bị hắn nghiêng ngả lảo đảo mà đẩy ra.

Hắn lảo đảo xiêu vẹo mà đứng ở thuê phòng trung ương, trừng mắt một đôi ánh mắt tan rã đôi mắt, tay một đám mà từ bọn họ trên mặt chỉ qua đi: “Đoạt cái gì đoạt? A? Ta con mẹ nó không có say! Lão tử hiện tại thanh tỉnh đâu, lại khảo một lần thi đại học cũng không có vấn đề gì!”  
Đám người lặng im, tiện đà bộc phát ra một trận cười vang, có cái thanh âm nói: “Vậy ngươi nói hình bầu dục chuẩn tuyến là nhiều ít?”  
Ngô Lỗi ngẩn người, nỗ lực mà mở to trợn mắt, trầm mặc trong chốc lát dùng lớn hơn nữa thanh âm rống: “Không tin ta cho các ngươi bối thơ cổ! Tới, muốn nghe nào đầu?! 《 tỳ bà hành 》 thế nào? Tầm Dương giang đầu đêm tiễn khách……”  
Mọi người cười đến lợi hại hơn, có người bắt đầu đào di động lục video ngắn phát bằng hữu vòng, Ngô Lỗi cũng không để ý tới, lo chính mình rung đùi đắc ý mà bối, choáng váng đột nhiên đánh úp lại, hắn một cái thân hình không xong liền phải ngã quỵ trên mặt đất, kết quả vừa vặn đụng vào một người ngực thượng. Người nọ một bàn tay nâng cánh tay hắn, một cái tay khác đem hắn trong tay chén rượu cầm đi, “Ngươi không sai biệt lắm bắt lính theo danh sách, đừng uống.”

Ngô Lỗi trừng mắt phân biệt vài giây, thấy là Lưu hạo nhiên. Lưu hạo nhiên cũng bị rót không ít, lỗ tai có điểm dị thường hồng, nhưng ánh mắt vẫn là thanh minh, ít nhất so Ngô Lỗi thanh tỉnh nhiều. Ngô Lỗi nhìn hắn trong chốc lát, đột nhiên hắc hắc mà cười, “Ta không uống, ngươi uống!”  
Hắn đôi mắt nhìn cái ly dư lại hai phần ba rượu.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn, có điểm bất đắc dĩ mà thở dài, đột nhiên ngửa đầu đem cái ly dư lại rượu một hơi làm, thắng tới chung quanh một mảnh trầm trồ khen ngợi thanh. Hắn hướng Ngô Lỗi sáng lên uống làm ly đế, “Như vậy được rồi đi?”  
Ai biết Ngô Lỗi trừng mắt hắn, trong mắt ủy khuất đến như là giây tiếp theo liền phải tích ra thủy quang, “Ngươi đoạt rượu của ta!” Hắn nhào lên đi đấm Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai, “Ai mẹ nó làm ngươi đoạt rượu của ta!”

02  
Lưu hạo nhiên từ toilet trở về liền thấy Ngô Lỗi đứng ở một đám người trung rung đùi đắc ý mà bối thơ, trong lòng biết hắn khẳng định là uống nhiều quá, lúc này càng thêm tin tưởng. Lúc ấy ở một cái ký túc xá thời điểm Ngô Lỗi uống lên một lọ RIO liền bắt đầu uống say phát điên bộ dáng hắn vẫn cứ rõ ràng trước mắt, đêm nay nhất thời không thấy trụ, cư nhiên làm hắn uống lên nhiều như vậy.  
Hắn có điểm áy náy, lại có điểm không thể nề hà, nhận mệnh mà đem Ngô Lỗi từ giữa đám người túm đi, tìm cái góc an trí hắn ngồi xuống, “Ngươi muốn hay không uống điểm trà?” Hắn nói, “Hoặc là ta đi cho ngươi muốn ly sữa bò?”

Ngô Lỗi nhìn hắn không nói lời nào, qua một lát đột nhiên phác lại đây, leo lên bờ vai của hắn, hô hấp rậm rạp mà chiếu vào hắn bên tai, Lưu hạo nhiên một cái giật mình, trong nháy mắt có đẩy ra hắn xúc động, cầm nắm tay lại nhịn xuống.  
Ngô Lỗi thanh âm nghe tới mười phần ủy khuất, “Ngươi đều một ngày không lý ta.”  
“Ta không có. Ta cùng ngươi nói nhưng nói nhiều, chính ngươi đã quên.”  
“Ngươi đánh rắm! Ngươi chính là cố ý không để ý tới ta.”  
“…… Hảo hảo hảo, ta cố ý, được rồi đi?”

Ngô Lỗi ôm hắn lực đạo đột nhiên tùng, hắn sau này rút về thân thể, nhìn chằm chằm Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt, trong mắt thủy quang lưu chuyển, qua một lát mới nói: “Ngươi không cần cùng ta tuyệt giao.”  
“Ân, không dứt giao.” Lưu hạo nhiên đáp ứng, “Ta cùng ngươi làm cả đời hảo bằng hữu.”  
“Chỉ có thể ta phát bệnh không để ý tới ngươi,” Ngô Lỗi ngửa đầu xem hắn, ngang ngược vô lý bộ dáng cùng thường lui tới giống nhau như đúc, “Không thể ngươi không để ý tới ta.”  
“Hảo, hành, ngươi định đoạt.”  
“Có một ngày thật muốn tuyệt giao,” hắn nói, “Cũng chỉ có thể ta đề. Ngươi không thể đề.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên giơ lên đôi tay làm ra đầu hàng tư thế: “Hảo hảo hảo, chỉ có thể ngươi đơn phương cùng ta tuyệt giao, ta không thể đề.”

Ngô Lỗi được đến hắn bảo đảm, thoạt nhìn vui vẻ một chút, nói: “Kia ôm một cái.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên giật mình, có điểm miễn cưỡng mà cười, “Không ôm.” Hắn ra vẻ ghét bỏ, “Trên người của ngươi một cổ mùi rượu, ôm cái gì ôm.”  
“Ta mặc kệ, ta vừa mới đều nhìn đến ngươi cùng XXX ôm……” Ngô Lỗi nói đã đứng lên nhào lên tới đem hắn ôm cái đầy cõi lòng, Ngô Lỗi so với hắn lùn một chút, cúi đầu cái mũi vừa lúc chống hắn cổ, Lưu hạo nhiên ngửi được hắn trên người sạch sẽ bạc hà sữa tắm mùi hương, hỗn mùi rượu, nhưng thật ra không khó nghe. Bọn họ qua đi không phải không ôm quá, nhưng Ngô Lỗi chưa từng có ôm hắn ôm đến như vậy khẩn. Tóc của hắn cọ ở hắn làn da thượng, giảo đến Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng cũng có chút khác thường.

Hắn thở dài, vẫn là vươn tay, hoàn thiếu niên eo đem hắn hướng chính mình trong lòng ngực lại mang theo mang.

03  
Ngô Lỗi kỳ thật thật sự không như vậy say. Ít nhất hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói chuyện thời điểm, trong lòng thanh minh thực.  
Những cái đó nam sinh tới rót hắn rượu thời điểm đều ở chính mình cái ly đoái Sprite, hắn cũng không phải thật không phát hiện. Nhưng hắn vẫn là ỡm ờ mà uống lên.

Lưu hạo nhiên một ngày không có để ý đến hắn, hắn trong lòng nghẹn khuất đến muốn mệnh, triền hai ba lần đều vấp phải trắc trở về sau hắn hỏa khí cũng đi lên, buổi tối tụ hội ăn cơm thời điểm thậm chí không cùng hắn ngồi ở cùng bàn.  
Nếu không có uống rượu……  
Nếu không phải uống say.  
Hắn không cơ hội cùng hắn nói chuyện, không thể giống như bây giờ, ăn vạ hắn trong lòng ngực mặt dày mày dạn mà không buông tay.

Hắn đến cuối cùng cũng không biết hai người bọn họ tính cái gì. Lưu hạo nhiên đối hắn hảo, sủng hắn, tuy rằng có đôi khi ngoài miệng thích sặc hắn hai câu, nhưng kỳ thật thật coi như ngoan ngoãn phục tùng. Ngô Lỗi ở những người khác trước mặt cũng cũng không như vậy tùy hứng, đại gia lại nói tiếp, đặc biệt là nữ sinh, phần lớn là khen hắn thân sĩ ôn hòa hiểu lễ phép, không ai đem hắn hướng vô lại này hai chữ mặt trên tưởng.  
Chính là gặp gỡ Lưu hạo nhiên liền không được. Hắn lần lượt mà tùy hứng la lối khóc lóc, bất quá là muốn nhìn một chút, người này điểm mấu chốt rốt cuộc ở nơi nào. Xem hắn rốt cuộc có thể chịu đựng hắn đến tình trạng gì —— chờ hắn phát hiện hắn thật sự thói quen Lưu hạo nhiên, thật sự bắt đầu phi thường ỷ lại hắn, thật sự đem chính mình đáp đi vào thời điểm, đã vãn đến trừu không trở về thân.

Tựa như hiện tại.  
Buổi chiều bằng hữu trong giới Lưu hạo nhiên cùng ban hoa chụp ảnh chung lại hiện lên ở trước mắt, trong hình một đôi bích nhân xứng đôi chi đến, ban hoa xảo tiếu thiến hề, Lưu hạo nhiên thậm chí thoạt nhìn có chút khẩn trương.  
Ngô Lỗi đem mặt để ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên vai, trừu trừu cái mũi, đột nhiên cảm thấy hốc mắt tập đi lên một trận ghen tuông.

“Lưu hạo nhiên.” Hắn đột nhiên mở miệng kêu hắn, thanh âm nghe tới suy yếu vô lực, âm cuối kéo đến thật dài, nhưng thật ra có điểm giống làm nũng nãi miêu.  
“Ân?”  
“Ta……” Hắn vừa muốn mở miệng, lại dừng lại, lặp đi lặp lại rất nhiều lần, trước sau không có thể bài trừ dư lại âm tiết.

04  
Ta thích ngươi.  
Ta phi thường phi thường thích ngươi.

Không phải tưởng vĩnh viễn không dứt giao cái loại này thích.  
Không phải muốn làm cả đời bạn tốt cái loại này thích.  
Là muốn cãi nhau, muốn chia tay, muốn lẫn nhau oán hận, thậm chí cả đời không qua lại với nhau cái loại này thích.  
Là cái loại này thích.

Ta phi thường phi thường thích ngươi.

Ngươi thích ta sao?

Ngô Lỗi có điểm vô lực mà cười, “Không có việc gì.”

05  
Sau lại sự tình Ngô Lỗi nhớ không rõ lắm. Sau lại hình như là Lưu hạo nhiên đưa hắn về nhà.  
Hắn lệch qua Lưu hạo nhiên trên vai, một đường không nói chuyện.

Xe taxi chạy đến Ngô Lỗi gia dưới lầu thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên bỗng nhiên mở miệng, nhưng hắn thanh âm quá nhẹ, Ngô Lỗi đều làm không rõ là hắn thật sự như vậy nói qua, vẫn là bất quá là chính mình ảo giác.

Hắn nói, Ngô Lỗi, chúng ta liền ngừng ở nơi này, không cần đi phía trước, được không?

Nhưng kia trong nháy mắt trái tim hạ trụy cảm giác, luôn là rõ ràng, luôn là thật sự.

06  
Hắn gật gật đầu.

—FIN—


	21. Kháng long có hối

Một

Trần phi vũ đứng ở đội ngũ hàng đầu, chỉ hơi hơi giương mắt, ánh mắt chạm đến treo ở linh đường ở giữa thật lớn hắc bạch tương khi, như là cấp kim đâm một chút như vậy nhanh chóng rũ xuống mí mắt.  
Linh đường cao thấp phập phồng tiếng khóc vang thành một mảnh, thấp hèn trước mắt liền thấy quỳ gối quan tài phía bên phải trung niên nữ nhân, ngắn ngủn mấy ngày gian gầy đến hình tiêu mảnh dẻ, hai má gần như bệnh trạng về phía môi vị trí ao hãm qua đi, trong thân thể hơi nước đã tại đây hai ngày bị ép khô dường như, lại hồng lại sưng một đôi mắt hạnh đã lại khóc không ra một giọt nước mắt, chỉ thường thường mà phát ra một hai tiếng cực kỳ bi ai kêu rên, chẳng sợ nhất ý chí sắt đá người nghe xong cũng rất khó không cảm thấy không đành lòng, thanh âm kia quả thực như là xé rách nàng ngực, sinh sôi từ nàng tim phổi chui ra tới.  
Nàng đem một đôi khô gầy như chân gà tay chặt chẽ mà bám lấy bên cạnh quan tài —— nếu không phải nàng ngón áp út thượng kia chỉ lệnh người vô pháp bỏ qua trứng bồ câu, hắn quả thực khó có thể nhận ra này đôi tay —— càng không thể tin trước mắt nữ nhân này một tháng trước còn hết sức phúc hậu cùng đẫy đà, bảo dưỡng đến tỉ mỉ lại thích đáng, không biết nội tình người thậm chí sẽ tin tưởng nàng bất quá 30 xuất đầu —— khi đó nàng cười khanh khách mà lấy một đôi mềm mại không xương tay phủng canh chén đưa cho hắn, lại oán trách mà trêu ghẹo hắn hiện tại còn gọi quyên dì, thật sự cùng nàng quá khách khí —— nếu hắn không lâu về sau liền phải làm nàng con rể. Hắn khó mà tin được kia bất quá là một tháng trước sự tình.

Năm tháng giống như ở cái này nữ nhân trên người lập tức chảy qua đi hai mươi năm thậm chí càng lâu —— trượng phu của nàng không hề nghi ngờ chính là hiện nay toàn bộ đặc khu nhất thành công cùng giàu có thương nhân, nhưng mà bi kịch cũng không sẽ bởi vì hắn thành công mà giàu có liền đối hắn xem với con mắt khác. Tóc của hắn vẫn như cũ toàn bộ về phía sau sơ đến không chút cẩu thả, như nhau trần phi vũ từ trước mỗi lần thấy hắn khi như vậy, duy nhất có chút bất đồng chính là hiện nay kia tóc đã toàn trắng. Hắn thường ngày đĩnh đến thẳng tắp, hiện giờ lại câu lũ sống lưng, cùng hắn dùng sức nhấp khởi khóe miệng cùng nhau mất khống chế mà run rẩy. Hắn tay phí công mà giá hắn thê tử, như là dự bị nàng tùy thời ngất xỉu —— nhưng ít ra ở lập tức xem ra, kia trừ bỏ đem kia mất khống chế run rẩy cũng truyền lại cho nàng ở ngoài cũng không có khác trợ giúp.

Quan tài nằm thượng quan tiểu thư, là bọn họ nữ nhi, hắn vị hôn thê —— ít nhất thẳng đến một tháng trước vẫn cứ là hắn vị hôn thê. Hắc bạch di tương tốt nhất quan tử toàn khóe miệng mang cười, trong mắt ẩn tình, vẫn cứ là nhất phái hồn nhiên thiên thành hờn dỗi si thái. Giống như giây tiếp theo liền sẽ từ kia đen nhánh trường hình hộp gỗ ngồi thẳng lên, trò đùa dai thực hiện được mà cùng bọn hắn nói nàng bất quá lại một lần cùng bọn hắn khai cái vui đùa.  
Nhưng mà nàng xác thật là đã chết —— đặc khu thượng tầng xã hội gian thường thấy bắt cóc chuyện xưa, bọn bắt cóc cầm Thượng Quan gia một trăm triệu Mỹ kim tiền chuộc, này kiều tiểu thư không biết sống chết mà uy hiếp nói thấy hắn mặt —— hắn vì thế liền lấy nàng chính mình trên cổ Chanel khăn lụa đem nàng lặc chết. Một tuần sau hắn ở bến tàu sa lưới khi chính dẫn theo trang một trăm triệu tiền mặt cái rương, tính toán lên thuyền bỏ chạy đi Việt Nam. Trần phi vũ không tin sự tình là đơn giản như vậy —— nhưng cảnh sát đã nhân tang câu hoạch, trừ bỏ kết án không có khả năng lấy ra mặt khác kết quả tới.

Linh đường cửa rộn ràng nhốn nháo mà vang lên một trận xôn xao tiếng vang, trần phi vũ đưa mắt vọng qua đi, đám người hướng về linh đường hai sườn bày biện vòng hoa tự động mà tách ra, nhường ra trung gian một cái lộ tới. Đi vào tới vài người, cầm đầu nam nhân kia đi vào linh đường khi trích rớt trên mặt kính râm, kỳ thật hắn ngũ quan mỗi giống nhau mở ra tới xem, trừ bỏ mũi so người khác rất chút, cũng không có cái gì phi phàm chỗ, cố tình tổ hợp lên chính là một trương đoan chính đến không thể bắt bẻ mặt. Hắn một sửa ngày xưa lôi thôi lếch thếch cùng lôi thôi lếch thếch, tây trang giày da không nói, bối đầu cũng sơ đến du quang thủy hoạt, như là đổ chỉnh một lọ du ở trên đầu giống nhau. Trên mặt hắn biểu tình cơ hồ có thể xưng là đau kịch liệt —— nếu trần phi vũ không phải như vậy quá phận mà hiểu biết hắn nói.  
Nam nhân sắp đi đến tế đàn trước khi, trần phi vũ chắn trước mặt hắn. Lưu hạo nhiên ở người thường coi như cao lớn, nhưng so với hắn vẫn là muốn lùn nửa đầu, trần phi vũ bởi vậy có thể trên cao nhìn xuống mà nhìn hắn, mở miệng thời điểm thanh âm không hề độ ấm, lãnh đến giống băng, “Cút đi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên đảo cũng không bực, có lệ mà đè ép áp tay ý bảo phía sau nhân trần phi vũ nói mà xao động bất an mã tử nhóm tạm thời đừng nóng nảy, sau đó hắn không hề sợ hãi mà nghênh hướng đối phương hai mắt, biểu tình cung kính khiêm tốn đến gần như vô tội, nhưng mà trần phi vũ rõ ràng thấy hắn trong mắt một đạo dày đặc châm chọc quang chợt lóe mà qua, “Trần nhị thiếu đau mất người yêu tâm tình, ta hảo lý giải, nhất thời bị bi thương hướng hôn lý trí, cũng là có; bất quá với lý, lão gia tử sinh thời liền giống như trên quan gia là bạn tri kỉ, ta làm hắn lão gia tử trợ thủ đắc lực, là thế Thái Tử gia tới thượng này một nén nhang; với tình,” hắn phảng phất đoán trước đến kế tiếp nói sẽ khiến cho trần phi vũ như thế nào phản ứng dường như, cố tình mà kéo dài quá ngữ điệu, thanh âm uyển chuyển đến làm người sinh ghét, “Ta chỗ trống toàn là ta em gái, hiện tại nàng tao ngộ bất trắc, ta tới cùng ta em gái thượng nén hương, không quá phận đi?”

Trần phi vũ khó có thể tin mà nhìn hắn, bên cạnh người tay buộc chặt thành quyền, khớp xương cùng hàm răng đồng loạt ca ca rung động, “Ngươi làm sao dám ——” hắn cả người phát run, như là tùy thời sẽ đem kia một quyền nện ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt, “Ngươi như thế nào còn dám ——”  
Linh đường hai sườn người ánh mắt ba phần kinh sợ bảy phần nhìn trộm về phía bên này đầu coi lại đây, trần phi vũ tiến lên hai bước, một đôi mắt sáng quắc mà nhìn gần hắn, đè thấp thanh âm, gằn từng chữ một mà nói, “Ngươi đừng tưởng rằng ta không biết, ngươi đều ở sau lưng làm chút cái gì hoạt động, ngươi thật khi ta cùng những cái đó cảnh sát giống nhau ngốc, sẽ tin cái gì bắt cóc giết con tin chuyện ma quỷ?”

Lưu hạo sau đó lui hai bước, đem tay cất vào quần tây trong túi, thoải mái mà nhún vai, “Trần nhị thiếu thật là oan uổng ta,” hắn sắc mặt vẫn như cũ vô tội, “Ta đâu, mặt ngoài phong cảnh mà thôi, xét đến cùng, bất quá cũng cùng lấy tiền làm việc đánh tử không phân biệt. Trần nhị thiếu cũng không nghĩ, không có Thái Tử gia mệnh lệnh, ta có thể làm được cái gì đâu? Trần nhị thiếu muốn báo thù cũng hảo, muốn thay trời hành đạo cũng hảo, cũng đến tìm đúng rồi nhân tài là.”  
Hắn nhìn trần phi vũ càng thêm âm trầm sắc mặt, ngược lại là tiện hề hề mà bật cười: “—— vẫn là nói, nhị thiếu, không bỏ được a?”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi xuống lên xe liền đem tây trang áo khoác cởi ném ở trên ghế sau, tháng 7 đặc khu ướt nóng thật sự, mặc ở tây trang áo sơmi đã bị chính hắn hãn tẩm đến ướt đẫm, bị trong xe chạy đến lớn nhất đương khí lạnh một thổi, chỉ một thoáng cảm thấy sống lưng lạnh lẽo một mảnh. Hắn thỏa mãn lại không tiếng động mà thở ra một hơi, cảm giác như là sống lại.  
Giơ tay đi tùng nơ thời điểm, bàn tay đến nửa đường nhớ tới người nọ sáng nay đứng ở trước mặt hắn, rũ mắt lông mi thế hắn đánh nơ bộ dáng —— loại chuyện này từ trước đến nay không phải Lưu hạo nhiên am hiểu lĩnh vực —— ở hắn cổ áo linh hoạt xuyên động tay trắng như tuyết lại thịt phình phình, non mịn đến không giống lấy thương người tay, dẫn tới hắn nhịn không được duỗi tay bắt được, thấu tiến lên đi hôn môi hắn mang ở ngón giữa thượng hoa văn phức tạp kim loại nhẫn, một đường thân đến đầu ngón tay, ngứa đến người nọ nhịn không được trở về rụt hạ, cười kêu hắn đừng nhúc nhích. Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ trên mặt hắn kia phó tươi cười, liền kia bổn ngại vướng bận nơ cũng luyến tiếc hủy đi, tùy vào nó an phận thành thật mà đãi ở tại chỗ, thậm chí còn cầm lòng không đậu về phía giơ lên dương khóe miệng, này vừa động liên lụy đến trên mặt thương chỗ, trước cảm giác được đau, rồi sau đó mới ý thức được chính mình là cười.

Trần phi vũ rốt cuộc là đem kia một quyền huy đi ra ngoài, hướng về hắn mặt. Hắn dự kiến bên trong, tới phía trước liền dự bị hảo muốn ai này một quyền. Hắn không sợ trần phi vũ phát hỏa, chỉ sợ này hỏa khí thiêu đến còn chưa đủ mãnh. Lưu hạo nhiên từ hộp thuốc khái điếu thuốc ra tới điểm thượng, cắn yên miệng có điểm thất thần, cũng không biết này trần nhị thiếu đối thượng quan rốt cuộc dùng vài phần thiệt tình, giống nhau, không sợ hắn dụng tâm, chỉ sợ dụng tâm dùng đến còn chưa đủ thâm.  
Hàng phía trước lái xe mã tử quay đầu lại tới hỏi hắn kế tiếp hành trình, Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này mới đem yên từ trong miệng trích ra tới, ba chữ cùng vòng khói cùng nhau nhổ ra, “Hồi nhà cũ.”

Nhị

Nhà cũ là lão gia tử sinh thời yêu nhất trụ địa phương, hắn danh nghĩa bất động sản không đếm được, nhưng có thể kêu gia chỉ có nơi này. Thái Tử gia ở chỗ này lớn lên, trừ bỏ lão gia tử vừa qua khỏi thân đầu hai tháng, muốn Thái Tử gia mệnh người thật sự quá nhiều, hắn bị bất đắc dĩ mà đi ra ngoài trốn rồi một đoạn thời gian ở ngoài, cơ hồ không như thế nào ra quá tòa nhà này. Sau lại thời cuộc thoáng ổn định chút, liền lại ở trở về.  
Nói thoáng ổn định, tự nhiên chính là vẫn chưa ổn định. Lão gia tử chết ở toàn bộ xã đoàn giới thậm chí toàn bộ đặc khu đều là cải thiên hoán nhật đại sự kiện, Thái Tử gia là hắn con một tử, mấy tháng trước vừa mới quá hai mươi tuổi sinh nhật. Lần đó sinh nhật yến phô trương bãi thật sự đại, khắp nơi đại lão đưa lẵng hoa cơ hồ muốn đặt tới đầu phố, ai đều biết lão gia tử long đầu vị trí về sau khẳng định là đứa nhỏ này tới đón. Trần phi vũ lão ba là đặc khu mới nhậm chức hành chính trưởng quan, lần đó cũng nhận được thiệp mời, tuy rằng là tân quan tiền nhiệm, nhưng lão gia tử uy danh bên ngoài, trần trưởng quan không thể không thưởng cái này mặt, vì biểu coi trọng trình độ, phá lệ mang theo hai cái nhi tử cùng tới. Đó chính là trần phi vũ lần đầu tiên thấy Thái Tử gia.  
Kia hài tử vóc dáng không tính rất cao, thực gầy, nhưng gầy đều thoả đáng. Trình diện khách khứa đưa lên rất nhiều quý giá lễ vật, trần phi vũ tự hỏi là nhìn quen trường hợp người, nhưng cái loại này xa hoa trình độ vẫn là làm hắn đều âm thầm táp lưỡi. Mà xuyên một thân toàn hắc tây trang đứng ở lão gia tử bên người Thái Tử gia, sắc mặt trước sau kiêu căng lại lãnh đạm, trời sinh một bộ thiếu gia cái giá. Lão gia tử đem hắn dưỡng đến quá hảo lại hộ đến quá kín mít, xem hắn như vậy đừng nói trên tay dính máu, hắn đôi mắt hay không gặp qua huyết trần phi vũ đều cảm thấy thực hoài nghi. Hắn đưa lên lão đậu chuẩn bị lễ vật, Thái Tử nói cảm ơn, thanh âm nhưng thật ra rất êm tai. Lại cùng hắn bắt tay, khớp xương rõ ràng thon dài tay, nắm lên cùng hắn thanh âm giống nhau lạnh.

Sau lại lần thứ hai thấy hắn là hai tháng sau lão gia tử lễ tang. Lão gia tử bị chết làm người đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa, hắn cái này kim chi ngọc diệp Thái Tử gia một tịch gian thành rơi vào hổ khẩu dương, treo ở đói chết quỷ bên miệng một khối lưu du thịt mỡ, khiến người cảm thấy duỗi duỗi ra cổ liền có thể đủ đến. Giúp ngoại một đám người như hổ rình mồi, ngay cả giúp nội cũng còn có năm thiếu cùng lục thiếu, cái nào không phải tàn nhẫn độc ác không từ thủ đoạn người? Huống chi Thái Tử gia da thịt non mịn, lớn lên lại hảo —— lễ tang thượng đã có thiếu kiên nhẫn người nói năng lỗ mãng, kìm nén không được mà đem này dơ bẩn tâm tư nghị luận xuất khẩu, một vòng đại lão đều trầm mặc, muốn thử xem này Thái Tử gia điểm mấu chốt, càng tò mò hắn muốn như thế nào ứng đối. Hắn bên người đi theo mã tử đang muốn ra tay, bị Thái Tử gia ấn xuống tay, giây tiếp theo hắn rút ra bên người người đừng ở bên hông thương, xoay người nhắm ngay ra tiếng người nọ ấn đường khấu cò súng, một phát đạn bắn vỡ đầu.  
Hắn đem thương đừng xoay người người khác bao đựng súng, ở linh đường một mảnh tĩnh mịch dường như không có việc gì mà rút ra trước ngực trong túi tắc khăn lau lau tay.

Cũng là ngày ấy về sau mới có lão gia tử cũ bộ thả ra lời nói tới, nói chỉ nhận Thái Tử gia làm tân long đầu, ai động kia phân không nên có tâm tư chính là muốn hư quy củ, ngại mệnh quá dài. Liền năm thiếu lục thiếu, không biết là kiêng kị này đó thúc bá, vẫn là thật nhớ lão gia tử tình cảm, mặt ngoài đều cùng Thái Tử gia một đoàn hòa thuận, hoà thuận vui vẻ.  
Sau lại trần phi vũ mới biết được Thái Tử gia mười tuổi phía trước đã bị người trói quá không dưới 50 thứ, lão gia tử thượng vị trong lúc đắc tội quá người ở toàn bộ đặc khu nhiều như lông trâu, huống chi này còn không có tính thượng những cái đó không có mắt tưởng liền Dịch gia vớt một phiếu hoặc vọng tưởng có thể như vậy nổi danh tế lộ. Nguyên lai cái gọi là không dính khói lửa phàm tục bất quá là chính hắn tưởng tượng.

Cũng cơ hồ phải tin Thái Tử gia thật là trong lời đồn như vậy ý chí sắt đá lôi đình thủ đoạn, nếu không phải hắn ngày đó tận mắt nhìn thấy hắn lấy khăn khi cực lực khắc chế vẫn vô pháp che dấu run rẩy tay.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên vào cửa khi chính đụng phải Ngô Lỗi từ Thái Tử gia thư phòng ra tới, trước sau như một, tây trang phẳng phiu, bối đầu sơ đến san bằng lại thoả đáng, trải qua Lưu hạo nhiên bên người thời điểm hắn ngửi được đối phương trên người dày đặc nước hoa Cologne vị, hương vị sặc đến hắn căm ghét mà khóa khởi mi: “Tô son trát phấn.”  
Ngô Lỗi vốn dĩ đối hắn chỉ nghĩ làm bộ không phát hiện, không nghĩ tới đối phương lại mở miệng khiêu khích, hắn ngẩng đầu quét Lưu hạo nhiên liếc mắt một cái, liếc mắt một cái liền thấy trên mặt hắn miệng vết thương, “Cái nào không có mắt côn đồ, liền chúng ta lục thiếu đều dám đánh,” hắn tràn ngập vui sướng khi người gặp họa mà mỉm cười, “Giảng cho ta nghe là cái nào, ta tức khắc thu lại đây, trực tiếp cấp cái hồng côn hắn làm.”

Lưu hạo nhiên không nhịn xuống bạo câu thô, “Ngậm ngươi lão mẫu.”  
“Nói chuyện chú ý điểm,” Ngô Lỗi hướng về phía hắn ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười, “Kêu Ngũ ca.”  
Biết Lưu hạo nhiên nhất để ý cái này. Ngô Lỗi kỳ thật so Lưu hạo nhiên còn nhỏ hai tuổi, bởi vì là từ Ngô tay mơ tiếp cái này phân đường trợ lý vị trí, ở trong bang tư lịch so Lưu hạo nhiên muốn lão, cho nên hắn là năm thiếu mà Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ có thể bài thứ sáu. Đều biết Lưu hạo nhiên không phục, liền Thái Tử gia đều biết hai người bọn họ oán hận chất chứa thâm hậu, Lưu hạo nhiên là từ tầng chót nhất một đường sát thượng hôm nay vị trí này, đã từng làm được những năm gần đây duy nhất một cái song hoa hồng côn, nhưng mà Ngô Lỗi thắng ở từ Ngô tay mơ tiếp nhận tới nhân mạch, Ngô sinh cũ bộ đều đối Ngô sinh cái này con nuôi trung thành và tận tâm, đương nhiên, cũng là hắn có thủ đoạn —— luận khởi tàn nhẫn độc ác tới Ngô Lỗi một chút không thua hắn. Hai người cũng vô pháp lấy đối phương thế nào, chỉ có thể làm háo, ở việc nhỏ thượng cấp đối phương tìm điểm không thoải mái, lão gia tử còn ở khi chính là như vậy. Lão gia tử khi đó cũng thấy vậy vui mừng, hắn nhất đắc lực hai cái can tướng như nước với lửa, ngư ông đắc lợi chính là hắn tử. Hiện tại thay đổi Thái Tử gia đương quyền, nhưng thật ra thường xuyên khuyên hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi hòa thuận ở chung, cứ việc biết rõ là đàn gảy tai trâu.

Ngô Lỗi đối với trong môn hô thanh, “A tỉ, ta đi trước!” Đi ngang qua Lưu hạo nhiên bên người thời điểm, không quên duỗi tay hung hăng kháp một phen hắn mông.  
Lưu hạo nhiên nổi da gà rớt đầy đất, đối với hắn bóng dáng rống, “Ngươi có phải hay không si tuyến, gay chết tiệt,” đưa tới đối phương một trận sung sướng lại bừa bãi cười to.

  
Thái Tử gia khoác kiện xanh biển tơ tằm áo ngủ đứng ở bên cửa sổ giảng điện thoại, bức màn nửa, trong phòng ánh sáng hôn hôn trầm trầm. Lưu hạo nhiên vào cửa khi nghe được hắn đối với điện thoại nhẹ giọng mà cười, “Ta nói ta không có làm, không phải ta, ngươi liền tin ta sao?”  
Hắn lập tức minh bạch điện thoại kia đầu là ai, ở trên sô pha ngồi xuống tùy tay cầm lấy bổn đảo khấu ở bàn con thượng thư phiên hai trang, dựng lỗ tai lại nghe thấy hắn buông tiếng thở dài khí, “Đúng rồi, ngươi liếc, ta nói không phải ngươi cũng đều sẽ không tin, ngươi cần gì phải hỏi?”  
Điện thoại kia đoan không biết đáp câu cái gì, Thái Tử gia bỗng nhiên cười ra tiếng tới, trong thanh âm khó được nghe thấy một chút ác liệt sung sướng, rất giống Ngô Lỗi mới vừa cùng hắn nói kêu Ngũ ca ngữ khí, “Trần công tử, ta cũng đều hy vọng ngươi biết, ngươi điều nữ đã chết, ta có mấy vui vẻ.”

Hắn thu tuyến xoay người lại thời điểm, trên mặt ý cười còn không có lui, lại có vẻ có điểm cô đơn. Hắn hướng Lưu hạo nhiên giơ giơ lên lông mày, kêu một tiếng thiên ca.  
Hắn thời trẻ ở trên đường hỗn thời điểm, ngại chính mình tên thật quá mức văn trứu trứu, liền gặp người nói chính mình kêu ngày thiên, sau lại kêu hắn thiên tử người, bao gồm lão gia tử, tất cả đều chết xong rồi, kêu hắn thiên ca người cũng đã sớm tự giác mà sửa lại khẩu kêu lục thiếu hoặc là lục ca, chỉ có Thái Tử gia trước sau sửa bất quá khẩu tới, tựa như Ngô Lỗi đến nay vẫn là quản Thái Tử gia kêu a tỉ.

Sau lại phải đi thời điểm, Thái Tử gia ra tiếng gọi lại hắn, “Thiên ca,” hắn nói, thanh âm vẫn là lạnh, không có gì độ ấm, “Ta biết thượng quan đối với ngươi đều mấy đặc biệt, ngươi nén bi thương.”  
Hắn không ra tiếng, gật gật đầu, liền đẩy cửa đi ra ngoài.

Tam

Rượu quá ba tuần, rốt cuộc nghe thấy tam thiếu tùng khẩu, một câu tựa thử lại tựa châm chọc, “Ta còn tưởng rằng lục ca đối Thái Tử gia trung thành và tận tâm.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên lại cấp tam thiếu trước mặt cái ly đảo mãn rượu, tựa tự giễu lại giống khinh thường mà cười một tiếng, “Đối Thái Tử gia trung thành và tận tâm chính là Ngô Lỗi, nhân gia hai cái là trời sinh thiếu gia mệnh, lại cùng lớn lên, tình cảm nơi nào là chúng ta này đó người ngoài có thể so sánh.”

“Ngô Lỗi cái kia tạp chủng,” tam thiếu ngắn ngủi lại bén nhọn mà cười, bỏ lỡ Lưu hạo nhiên trong ánh mắt chợt lóe mà qua thô bạo, “Ngô sinh ở Viện phúc lợi nhặt được dã loại, tính cái gì thiếu gia?” Hắn dừng một chút, lại tiếp theo giảng, “Dịch gia cùng ta là mối thù giết cha, cùng ngươi đâu? Lại có cái gì thù?”  
Tam thiếu lão đậu là Dịch gia ngoại thích, Thái Tử gia thân mụ bào đệ. Hắn a tỷ đã chết về sau hắn soán quyền chưa toại, chết ở lão gia tử trong tay. Tam thiếu hận Thái Tử gia tận xương, tổng cảm thấy cái kia vị trí vốn nên là của hắn.

“Ta sao, ta bất quá là không cam lòng vĩnh viễn bị người áp quá một đầu. Ta muốn đồ vật, mấy gian nan đều hảo, ta đều phải đi tranh thủ.” Đều phải nắm ở trong tay, nhưng câu này hắn không có nói ra, “Ta tưởng chúng ta xem như đạt thành chung nhận thức,” hắn lấy quá chén rượu, chạm chạm tam thiếu mới vừa bưng lên tới cái ly, “Vậy chúc chúng ta hợp tác vui sướng.”

  
Trở lại chung cư khi thấy Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở trước máy tính đánh cơ, trước mặt bãi một chén đã lãnh rớt cơm trứng một đinh. Thấy hắn lắc lư tiến vào, Ngô Lỗi bỏ xuống đánh một nửa trò chơi, dìu hắn ở sô pha ngồi xuống, từ nhỏ hẹp trong phòng bếp mang sang đã sớm bị canh giải rượu, ngửi được hắn trên người tận trời mùi rượu khi nhíu hạ mi, “Như thế nào uống đến như vậy say?”  
Lưu hạo nhiên liền hắn tay ăn canh, trước giảng tam thiếu đồng ý cùng hắn hợp tác sự, lại giảng ban ngày ở Thái Tử gia thư phòng nghe được đối thoại. Ngô Lỗi nghe được câu kia “Ngươi điều nữ đã chết, ta đều mấy vui vẻ”, một đôi mắt to trừng đến tròn xoe, “Thật sự? A tỉ hắn thật như vậy giảng? ‘ ngươi điều nữ đã chết, ta đều mấy vui vẻ ’?”  
Lưu hạo nhiên gật đầu, Ngô Lỗi vì thế vỗ tay cười to, cười đến không thở nổi, ước chừng cười đủ rồi một phút đồng hồ. Hắn cười thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên trảo quá hắn ném ở trên bàn ra trước một đinh ăn một lát, Ngô Lỗi thấy tới cản hắn, “Ai, ngươi muốn ăn ta liền đi cho ngươi nấu chén tân, này mặt đều đống, còn như thế nào ăn?”

Ngô Lỗi ở phòng bếp cho hắn nấu mì, Lưu hạo nhiên dựa vào cửa nhìn trong chốc lát, “Ta cảm thấy chúng ta làm kiện việc ngốc,” hắn bỗng nhiên mở miệng, “Kỳ thật hà tất một hai phải sát thượng quan, chưa chắc có thể làm trần phi vũ cùng hắn trở mặt không nói, còn bạch bạch chọc đến Thái Tử gia lòng nghi ngờ.”  
Ngô Lỗi ngay từ đầu không nói tiếp, Lưu hạo nhiên lại kêu hắn hai tiếng, hắn bỗng nhiên bang mà một tiếng quăng ngã trong tay nấu mì trường chiếc đũa, buồn đầu phá khai hắn liền đi ra ngoài. Lưu hạo nhiên bị hắn đâm cho một cái lảo đảo, vội vàng trở tay kéo lấy cổ tay của hắn, “Ngươi không lý do lại phát cái gì tính tình?”

Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu xem hắn, một đôi mắt bị nước sôi hơi nước huân đến sương mù hôi hổi, “Thượng Quan gia như vậy nhiều kẻ thù, Thái Tử gia như thế nào cũng hoài nghi không đến hai chúng ta trên đầu,” hắn trừng mắt Lưu hạo nhiên, một tiếng cười lạnh, như vậy giống ban ngày người trước năm thiếu, “Ngươi không bằng thẳng giảng, ngươi hối hận đến không được, ngươi căn bản là luyến tiếc Thượng Quan gia kia nữ tử chết?”  
Lưu hạo nhiên không nghĩ tới hắn còn có thể như vậy bay lên, “Ngươi lại hạt nói cái gì?”  
“A tỉ giảng hắn vui vẻ, kỳ thật ta đều vui vẻ,” Ngô Lỗi rũ xuống đôi mắt đi không xem hắn, “Ngươi kỳ thật cũng cùng Trần công tử giống nhau đối kia nữ tử để bụng thật sự, là, nàng là không cần thế nào cũng phải chết, nhưng a tỉ bao dung nàng, ta dung không dưới, đây là phân biệt.” Hắn càng giảng càng khí, không nhẹ không nặng một giò đảo ở Lưu hạo nhiên dạ dày bộ, đối phương ăn đau một tiếng, buông lỏng tay, nghe thấy hắn giận dỗi giống nhau mà giảng, “Dù sao người đã chết, người chết không thể sống lại, cùng lắm thì một mạng để một mạng, ngươi cũng đem ta giết chính là.”

Lưu hạo nhiên khởi điểm sửng sốt, không bao lâu liền phản ứng lại đây, hắn dở khóc dở cười mà đứng thẳng thân, duỗi tay dùng sức một túm, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa về phía sau đảo tiến hắn trong lòng ngực, hắn chế trụ Ngô Lỗi eo, không quản đối phương câu kia tức giận bất bình “Lúc này lại không mắng ta là gay chết tiệt”, cúi đầu đem mặt vùi vào hắn cổ, ủy khuất lại lấy lòng mà cọ cọ.

“Đừng cùng ta giảng cười,” hắn đáp mi tủng mắt, không thấy một chút ban ngày uy phong bộ dáng, “Trên thế giới này ta luyến tiếc giết trước nay cũng chỉ đến ngươi một cái.”

Bốn

Xe khai quá cái kia hai bên tài lá con đa quốc lộ về sau chính là đặc khu mộ địa sơn, cách rất xa khoảng cách, là có thể thấy từng tòa than chì sắc tấm bia đá chót vót ở trong núi, giống bôi trên chân trời từng đạo đạm sắc bóng ma. Đặc khu mà tấc đất tấc vàng, liền để lại cho tử vong đường sống đều thực chen chúc, một ngọn núi hạ không biết chôn nhiều ít đặc khu có thể kêu đến ra tên gọi người chết, sinh thời vinh hoa phú quý, phía sau cũng chính là hoàng thổ một bồi. Hắn đem xe đình hảo, xách theo trên đường mua rượu trắng cùng thiêu thịt dọc theo uốn lượn trên đường nhỏ sơn, ngẫu nhiên dư quang liếc quá còn có thể thấy một hai trương quen biết gương mặt, phần lớn chính là chết ở hắn hoặc là Ngô tay mơ hạ nhân. Việc này nghĩ đến cũng có thể cười, giết người người cùng bị giết người sau khi chết đều chôn ở cùng tòa sơn trung, tới rồi ngầm đều còn phải làm hàng xóm, cùng chung hai khối mộ bia gian cùng khỏa tùng bách.  
Hắn mười lăm tuổi thời điểm, có cái đại lão coi trọng hắn, muốn bắt tây khu năm gia câu lạc bộ đêm kinh doanh quyền cùng Ngô sinh đổi hắn cái này con nuôi một đêm xuân tiêu, khi đó mỗi người đều khuyên Ngô sinh đây là cọc có lời mua bán, rốt cuộc sao, hắn cũng không phải Ngô sinh thân sinh tử —— Ngô sinh lúc ấy không tỏ ý kiến, cách thiên đại lão liền chết chìm ở nhà mình biệt thự cao cấp bể bơi, tây khu năm gia câu lạc bộ đêm, liên quan đông khu tam gia đánh cuộc trang, trong một đêm toàn bộ đổi chủ. Đều biết là Ngô sinh hạ tay, nhưng là không có chứng cứ sự tình liền không thể tính toán. Ngô sinh đến tột cùng là muốn thay hắn lập uy, vẫn là xuất phát từ mặt khác ích lợi suy tính, không ai biết. Nhưng Ngô Lỗi lại biết là từ lần đó về sau, xã đoàn nhân tài chân chính bắt đầu lấy hắn đương Ngô sinh người nối nghiệp xem. Ngô sinh dẫn hắn tham gia vị kia đại lão tang lễ, linh đường một mảnh yên tĩnh, Ngô Lỗi hướng về quan tài khom lưng, ở linh trước mang lên một bó mới mẻ, còn mang theo sương sớm hoa hồng trắng.

“Đã lâu không có tới thăm ngươi.” Hắn đem cái ở thiêu thịt thượng màng giữ tươi bóc rớt một nửa bãi ở mộ trước, lãnh rớt thịt tản ra một cổ khắc chế, hỗn điểm du mùi tanh mùi hương. Hắn lại từ trong túi lấy ra hai chỉ cái ly đổ hai mãn ly rượu trắng, một ly chiếu vào trên mặt đất, một ly ngửa đầu làm, cay đến hắn phun ra hạ đầu lưỡi, “Loại đồ vật này cũng chính là các ngươi này đó lão nhân mới vừa ý uống.”  
Hắn trên mặt đất ngồi xếp bằng ngồi xuống, một chút không để ý trên mặt đất tro bụi làm dơ hắn giá cả xa xỉ quần tây, “Ta có đôi khi vẫn là oán ngươi, phi đem ta giảo tiến lần này hỗn trong nước,” hắn lại cấp chính mình đổ một chén rượu, lúc này uống đến chậm một ít. Mộ bia thượng ảnh chụp nam nhân ánh mắt liền dường như ở nhìn chăm chú hắn —— Ngô sinh sôi đến tuổi trẻ, gần 50 tuổi tác, nhìn cũng chính là 30 xuất đầu bộ dáng, mày kiếm mắt sáng, hình dáng thâm thúy. Từ trước liền có người nói, bọn họ hai cha con tuy rằng không có huyết thống, nhưng thật sự là lớn lên dường như, “Nhưng là không phải ngươi, ta đã sớm chết ở Viện phúc lợi. Ta cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đều phải đa tạ ngươi.” Nói đến Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn ấn đường hơi hơi một túc, khóe miệng lại câu cái cười ra tới.

Kỳ thật sau lại Ngô sinh cũng hỏi qua hắn, muốn hay không đến Thụy Sĩ đi, hắn điểm cái đầu là được, tự nhiên có người sẽ chuẩn bị hảo hết thảy. Hiện tại ngẫm lại khi đó Ngô sinh đại khái cũng là biết chính mình sống không lâu, chung quy động chút lòng trắc ẩn cùng vài phần loãng thân tình, tưởng cho hắn lưu một cái đường lui. Nhưng mà khi đó Lưu hạo nhiên đã làm được hồng côn vị trí, mấy năm qua duy nhất một cái song hoa hồng côn, uy danh bên ngoài, muốn thoát thân đã không có khả năng.  
Ngô Lỗi đem cái ly dư lại rượu uống cạn, cay độc chất lỏng lăn quá cổ họng, giống đem tôi vào nước lạnh đao, cắt ra hắn ngũ tạng lục phủ. Hắn đứng lên, sờ sờ được khảm Ngô sinh ảnh chụp màu xanh lá tấm bia đá, thấp giọng oa oa mà cười, “Huống chi lộ là ta chính mình nhặt.”

“Lão gia tử muốn ngươi mệnh, ta liền lấy hắn tôn tử mệnh tới bồi ngươi.” Hắn thanh âm như cũ khàn khàn, lại không hề cười, bình đạm trong giọng nói, mang theo vài phần nhất định phải được tàn nhẫn kính, “Ngươi chờ một chút ta, lão đậu.”

  
Ngô Lỗi tửu lượng giống nhau, nửa bình rượu trắng đi xuống đã có chút phía trên, hồi trình thời điểm liền gọi điện thoại kêu tài xế tới lái xe. Đều giảng bọn họ này đó hỗn xã đoàn người, cuối cùng hỗn xuất đầu người đều là nhất không muốn sống kia một đám, từ trước Lưu hạo nhiên có một hồi cùng Thái Tử gia ở trên đường gặp được phục kích, hắn ngạnh sinh sinh chặn lại hướng về phía Thái Tử gia tới một đao, thiếu chút nữa bị gọt bỏ nửa điều cánh tay, ở bệnh viện nằm hơn hai tháng, có thể hoàn hảo không tổn hao gì mà nhặt về cái mạng thật sự là hắn tổ tiên thiêu cao hương, lại cũng bởi vậy liền từ hồng côn lên tới phân đường trợ lý vị trí. So với Lưu hạo nhiên hắn xem như vận khí tốt, từ trước có Ngô sinh che chở, muốn liều mạng thời điểm tự nhiên cũng có, dù sao cũng là số ít. Trừ lần đó ra hắn không muốn mạo bất luận cái gì không cần thiết nguy hiểm, đại gia đi ra ngoài chơi, chẳng sợ chỉ là xã giao thời điểm uống lên hai ba chung, hắn dính rượu sẽ không chịu chính mình lái xe. Sau lại bọn họ đều chê cười hắn giảng, sợ là lại tìm không thấy người thứ hai so với chúng ta năm thiếu còn tích mệnh, uống rượu không lái xe, lái xe không uống rượu, đáng giá cấp cho hắn một quả mẫu mực thị dân huân chương. Mỗi phùng loại này thời điểm, hắn liền chỉ là có lệ mà cười một cái. Hắn sáng sớm thiết tưởng quá chính mình kết cục, liền tính đã sớm không xa cầu ở mãn đường con cháu cùng tóc trắng xoá Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chăm chú hạ an tường mà nhắm mắt, cũng không thể giống điều say cá chạch giống nhau bị đè ở phiên đảo ô tô phía dưới bị xăng đốt thành tro tẫn. Như vậy chết tương quá không thể diện, cũng quá không đáng giá.

Hắn nhớ tới Lưu hạo nhiên khoảng thời gian trước bồi tam thiếu bọn họ đi đua xe, chính là tại đây đoạn quốc lộ thượng. Bọn họ cái loại này không muốn sống chơi pháp đã không phải say rượu lái xe đơn giản như vậy, khái cao về sau ở uốn lượn bàn sơn quốc lộ thượng dùng thẳng nói tốc độ hướng phía chân trời khai, nhấn ga cái kia tư thế khiến cho người cảm thấy bọn họ là điên. Lưu hạo nhiên mới đầu gạt hắn, sau lại hắn phát hiện, tức giận đến phát run, đã phát thật lớn một hồi tính tình, phiến Lưu hạo nhiên hai cái cái tát, uống xong rượu về sau nổi điên đem hắn xe thể thao cũng tạp, đứng ở bị tạp lạn xe bên run thanh cùng hắn giảng, ngươi muốn đi chơi có thể, ta cũng cùng đi, ta liền ngồi ngươi ghế phụ, chúng ta hai cái ai cũng đừng muốn sống —— xong việc nhớ tới kia lời kịch quả thực giống cái cùng lão công la lối khóc lóc điên nữ nhân.  
Lưu hạo nhiên lại là thật sự bị hắn sợ hãi, xông tới ấn hắn eo đem hắn kéo vào trong lòng ngực, thanh âm run đến so với hắn còn lợi hại, nhất biến biến lặp đi lặp lại mà giảng, a lỗi ngươi đừng như vậy, ta sai rồi, ta lại đều không đi.

Ô tô hạ cao tốc liền thấy bên đường có người chống nền trắng chữ đen giấy các-tông, bán mới mẻ trái cây cùng hoa. Hắn kêu tài xế ở ven đường ngừng, xuống xe làm bán hoa lão thái thái cho hắn bao một bó mới mẻ hoa hồng trắng. Lão thái thái mang theo cháu gái cùng nhau ra tới bày quán, nàng cấp Ngô Lỗi bao hoa thời điểm, kia năm sáu tuổi đại tiểu nữ hài liền mở to song con nai giống nhau mắt to, nhút nhát sợ sệt mà ngẩng đầu xem hắn. Hắn ngồi xổm xuống, giơ tay sờ sờ nàng đầu: “Ngươi bao lớn rồi?”  
“Năm tuổi nửa.” Nàng thanh âm thanh gió mát, nói về lời nói tới giống một phen lay động lục lạc, “Ca ca ngươi lớn lên thật là đẹp mắt.”  
Ngô Lỗi cười cười, cúi đầu từ túi áo tây trang lấy ra tới một phen kẹo sữa nhét vào nàng trong tay, mượn cơ hội ở trên mặt nàng kháp một phen, mới đứng dậy, tiếp hắn muốn hoa, từ trong bóp tiền lấy ra hai trương ngàn nguyên tiền mặt, nói không cần thối lại, lưu trữ cho ngươi cháu gái mua đường ăn lạp, lại thực nghiêm túc mà cùng kia tiểu nữ hài say bye, mới xoay người hồi trên xe đi. Lão thái thái cho hắn nhặt bó hoa hồng này, mỗi đóa đều cái đại lại no đủ, mua hoa kỳ thật tốt nhất không phải đã toàn bộ khai hỏa, như vậy trở về bãi không được hai ngày liền phải khô héo. Này thúc nhưng thật ra tất cả đều khai đến vừa vặn, non mềm màu trắng cánh hoa thượng còn lăn mới mẻ giọt sương, giống rất nhiều năm trước hắn đặt ở vị kia đại lão linh trước kia một bó.

Hắn vỗ vỗ tài xế bả vai đem hoa đưa cho hắn, giảng trong chốc lát ngươi thay ta đi một chuyến Thượng Quan gia, cần phải tự mình đem hoa đưa đến trần nhị thiếu trong tay, “Người chết không thể sống lại, liền giảng ta khuyên hắn nén bi thương thuận biến.”

Năm

Thái Tử gia ở Vịnh Đồng La hải sản tửu lầu bày mấy vây đài, thỉnh xã đoàn người ăn cơm. Ngô Lỗi tới đã muộn, vừa vào cửa đã bị người ấn phạt tam ly rượu, hắn đảo cũng sảng khoái, tam ly bạch làm ừng ực ừng ực đã đi xuống bụng, rượu mạnh nuốt vào hư không bụng dơ giống đoàn hừng hực thiêu đốt liệt hỏa, hắn liền mày cũng không nhăn một chút. Nhìn quanh bốn phía thấy chướng mắt những người đó quả nhiên đều tới tề, tam thiếu xuyên kiện đỏ thẫm tây trang, lau du đầu, bộ dáng so với hắn còn tao bao. Liền a thanh đều tới, ăn mặc bó sát người bọc ngực tiểu dương trang, gắt gao dựa gần Lưu hạo nhiên, trên tay một khắc không đình mà hướng hắn trong chén gắp đồ ăn —— Ngô Lỗi chỉ đảo qua liếc mắt một cái, liền thấy nàng nhặt những cái đó đồ ăn tất cả đều là Lưu hạo nhiên không yêu ăn —— nàng đầy mặt đôi ôn thanh mềm giọng cười, một bộ lệnh người buồn nôn hiền thê lương mẫu dạng —— nữ nhân này từ trước đến nay không buông tha bất luận cái gì một cái cơ hội, ở công khai trường hợp hướng người triển lãm nàng là “Lục tẩu”.

Nàng vốn dĩ chính là cái ở tiệm uốn tóc cho người ta gội đầu tiểu muội, Lưu hạo nhiên còn không có hỗn xuất đầu thời điểm ở tại nàng công tác tiệm uốn tóc lầu hai, cái cặp bản tường cách âm không tốt, hắn thường xuyên nghe thấy nàng mang về tới đủ loại nam nhân. Có cái nam nhân lão tới tìm nàng, có đôi khi còn đánh nàng, Lưu hạo nhiên xem bất quá mắt ra tay giúp nàng một hồi, làm hồi báo, có một lần Lưu hạo nhiên cho người ta đuổi giết thời điểm, nàng đem hắn giấu ở chính mình tủ quần áo, lại mua băng gạc cùng cồn i-ốt tới cấp hắn băng bó miệng vết thương. Sau lại nàng liền vẫn luôn đi theo hắn —— kỳ thật Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không đối nàng hứa hẹn quá cái gì, nàng một bên tình nguyện đem chính mình đương a tẩu xem —— đầu một hồi tại thủ hạ nơi đó nghe thấy “Lục tẩu” này xưng hô thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên cười như không cười mà câu hạ khóe miệng, từ đây bọn họ liền không dám lại như vậy kêu, hàm hồ mà chiết trung xuống dưới, nhặt cái “Thanh tỷ”, xem như trả lại cho nàng vài phần bạc diện. Đáng tiếc nữ nhân này không biết tốt xấu, tổng cảm thấy vị trí này chẳng sợ hiện tại không phải, cũng sớm hay muộn là nàng —— lục thiếu bên người oanh oanh yến yến như vậy nhiều, cái nào có thể giống nàng giống nhau lưu đến như vậy lâu? Huống chi nàng cùng bọn hắn không giống nhau —— Ngô Lỗi nhìn nàng bám vào Lưu hạo nhiên tay, biết nữ nhân này sợ không phải còn ở phát ra hoạn nạn phu thê mộng đẹp.

Liền tính hoạn nạn cũng không phải cùng ngươi, hắn xuyết một ngụm cái ly trà hoa qua quá trong miệng rượu kính, giật giật khóe miệng lộ ra cái cười lạnh.

Qua một lát Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp cái điện thoại, cùng Thái Tử gia đánh cái thủ thế, đứng dậy đi ra ngoài. Ngô Lỗi lười nhác địa chấn hạ thân tử, “Lục thiếu như thế nào gần nhất mắt thấy gầy đến lợi hại,” hắn thanh âm nhàn nhạt, còn mang theo vài phần hài hước, “Sợ không phải Thượng Quan gia kia nữ tử đã chết, chúng ta lục thiếu thương tâm đến qua đầu đi?”  
A thanh trên mặt kia phó tươi cười sớm đã biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi, trời biết, nàng hận trước mặt này gay chết tiệt hận đến cỡ nào hàm răng ngứa —— nàng biết Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên không hợp, vì cái này Ngô Lỗi trong tối ngoài sáng không thiếu cho nàng tìm không thoải mái, từ trước liền đem nàng từ trước là cái tư chung muội sự tình mở miệng ngậm miệng treo ở ngoài miệng, nơi chốn chọc nàng đau chân, nhắc nhở nàng không xứng với —— kỳ thật bọn họ xã đoàn người luận cập xuất thân, trừ bỏ Thái Tử gia, cái nào có thể lấy đến ra tay? Còn đương người không biết chính hắn bất quá cũng chính là Ngô sinh từ Viện phúc lợi tùy tay nhặt được dã loại. Nàng cắn chặt răng, treo lên vẻ mặt minh diễm tươi cười, nói hạo nhiên như thế nào sẽ vì kia họ Thượng Quan thương tâm đâu, kia nữ tử sinh đến cùng Ngũ ca tựa như đồng bào huynh muội, nàng đã chết hạo nhiên nên vui vẻ mới là.

Không ai dự đoán được nàng dám cùng Ngô Lỗi nói nói như vậy, toàn trường đều tĩnh lặng lại, chờ xem năm thiếu như thế nào phát tác. Ngô Lỗi cũng không biết nàng lời nói cái nào từ chân chính mà chọc giận hắn, là nói hắn giống như trên quan tử toàn lớn lên giống, vẫn là nữ nhân này dám can đảm dùng như vậy thân mật ngữ khí kêu ra kia một tiếng hạo nhiên —— hắn vốn dĩ luôn luôn cảm thấy cùng nàng đao thật kiếm thật mà so đo, là ngã chính mình thân phận, giờ phút này lại lấy một đôi mắt thẳng lăng lăng mà nhìn chằm chằm nàng, chậm rãi cười, “Đừng đi chọc ngươi không nên dây vào người, mão lời nói Lưu hạo nhiên còn không có nhận ngươi làm lục tẩu, chính là có một ngày hắn thật là nhận, ta cũng có thể kêu hắn ngày hôm sau liền biến người goá vợ.”

Nàng trong khoảnh khắc thay đổi sắc mặt, ngón tay bắt lấy trên bàn thêu thùa khăn trải bàn, trảo ra từng đạo khắc sâu nếp uốn tới.

Một mảnh tĩnh mịch, cuối cùng là tam thiếu vỗ tay nở nụ cười, “Thượng quan là trần trưởng quan nhi tử không quá môn vị hôn thê, muốn nói thương tâm cũng không tới phiên chúng ta lục thiếu đi?”  
Thái Tử gia rốt cuộc ngẩng đầu lên, không nóng không lạnh mà nhìn hắn một cái, mở miệng khi thanh âm giếng cổ không gợn sóng, giảng ta xem các ngươi cũng ăn no, hôm nay liền đến này đi.

  
Nửa đêm Lưu hạo nhiên lại tới tìm hắn, ồn ào nói buổi tối không ăn no, muốn Ngô Lỗi làm ăn khuya cho hắn ăn. Hắn buổi tối đi ra ngoài tiếp điện thoại liền không lại trở về, Ngô Lỗi vốn đang ở khí hắn đêm nay đem kia thượng không được mặt bàn nữ nhân đưa tới Thái Tử gia bữa tiệc thượng cho hắn ngột ngạt, lúc này xem Lưu hạo nhiên ăn vạ bọn họ chung cư cái kia phá trên sô pha, rất giống một cái hướng chủ nhân thảo thực đại cẩu, ngốc hề hề bộ dáng lại làm hắn không tức giận được tới. Hắn thở dài, thật đúng là liền cầm tiền bao, lê dép lê đến dưới lầu cháo phô đi mua ăn khuya, vốn dĩ chỉ cần một phần thủy cua cháo, nhớ tới cơm chiều khi thấy Lưu hạo nhiên gầy đến lợi hại, lại nhiều mua một phần bánh cuốn, dặn dò cháo phô lão bản nương đánh hai cái trứng đi vào.  
Về nhà thấy Lưu hạo nhiên dựa vào trên sô pha ngủ rồi, hắn đến phòng bếp đi đem cháo cùng bánh cuốn đảo tiến cái đĩa, phóng lò vi ba xoay hai vòng, bảo đảm là nóng bỏng nhiệt cay, mới đi kêu Lưu hạo nhiên lên ăn cơm. Lưu hạo nhiên trên người xuyên kiện màu đen áo khoác, hắn giờ phút này sở trường một sờ mới sờ đến một tay ướt át vết máu.

Lưu hạo nhiên mơ mơ màng màng tỉnh lại, liền đối thượng Ngô Lỗi một đôi đỏ đậm mắt, người nọ hoảng sợ tựa mà, không biết là không có sức lực, vẫn là sợ sức lực quá lớn lại lộng bị thương hắn, một đôi bắt lấy hắn bả vai tay cùng hắn thanh âm giống nhau hư nhuyễn vô lực, hắn nói ngươi bị thương nào?! Ngươi như thế nào bất đồng ta giảng, có nghiêm trọng không, mau làm ta nhìn xem!  
Lưu hạo nhiên trước sửng sốt hai giây, ngay sau đó phản ánh lại đây, cười cười đẩy ra hắn tay, nói: “Không phải ta huyết.” Thấy Ngô Lỗi vẫn là có vài phần hồ nghi bộ dáng, hắn đơn giản đem áo khoác sam khóa kéo kéo ra, sưởng hoài giang hai tay cánh tay, không thể nề hà mà cười cười: “Không tin chính ngươi tới kiểm tra.”

Ngô Lỗi thật sự nhào lên đi muốn xem, lại bị Lưu hạo nhiên thuận thế một phen ôm vào trước ngực, gắt gao mà ôm lấy, kia tràn ngập nồng hậu mùi máu tươi ngực hạ, có thể nghe thấy vững vàng mà hữu lực tim đập, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn như cũ dùng sức mà cô hắn, nhắm hai mắt lười biếng mà nói ngươi tin ta lạp, ta đời này chết cuối cùng cũng chết ở ngươi trên giường.  
Ngô Lỗi mặt lập tức đỏ lên, bất đắc dĩ bị Lưu hạo nhiên khóa ở trong ngực vô pháp nhúc nhích, muốn động thủ đánh hắn đều thoát không khai thân. Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay hướng hắn áo trên trong túi sờ, bị Ngô Lỗi giơ tay chụp bay, “Hôm nay không đường.” Hắn nhịn không được cười nhạo hắn, “Muốn cho nhân gia biết chúng ta uy phong lẫm lẫm lục thiếu, mỗi ngày muốn ăn như một gia kẹo sữa, người khác không cười rớt răng hàm mới là lạ.”

Lưu hạo nhiên thò qua tới, lẩm bẩm lầm bầm mà tới thân hắn khóe miệng, Ngô Lỗi qua một hồi lâu mới phản ánh lại đây hắn nói chính là, “Chỉ phải ngươi một người biết đến lạp.”

  
Lưu hạo nhiên bàn chân ngồi ở bàn trà trước ăn ngấu nghiến mà uống cháo, Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở bên cạnh đem TV tiết mục từng cái phiên một lần, thật sự là chán đến chết, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên liền nổi lên ý xấu, đạp rớt trên chân dép lê, duỗi chân đi dẫm Lưu hạo nhiên giữa hai chân kia một đoàn. Lưu hạo nhiên hít hà một hơi, duỗi tay bắt lấy hắn tác loạn chân, bàn tay theo hắn mảnh khảnh mắt cá chân một đường niết đi lên, dương lông mày trừng hắn, “Ngươi tìm chết có phải hay không?”  
“Ai ai ai, bối phận tại đây đâu, đối với ngươi Ngũ ca phóng tôn trọng một chút.” Ngô Lỗi muốn đem chân thu hồi tới, không có thể tránh thoát, cũng liền thuận thế trên mặt đất thảm thượng nằm xuống tới, thoải mái dễ chịu mà hưởng thụ miễn phí chân bộ mát xa, “Chính là ngươi ngày thường không lớn không nhỏ, ngươi phía dưới người đối ta cũng không tôn kính, hiện tại thấy ta, liền năm thiếu đều không gọi.” Hắn di động đinh mà một thanh âm vang lên, hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn thoáng qua, thấy là thủ hạ người phát tới tin nhắn, chỉ có đơn giản bốn chữ, “Người trói tới”, hắn biểu tình không thay đổi, quay lại đầu tới thời điểm chính nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo ý cười nói câu ——

“Gọi là gì năm thiếu, sớm hay muộn có ngày làm cho bọn họ đổi giọng gọi ngươi làm a tẩu.”

Hắn chậm rãi ngồi thẳng thân tới, ngẩng đầu nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt, sau một lúc lâu cong cong môi bật cười: “—— đây chính là ngươi nói, không được chơi xấu.”


End file.
